Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sonic and Eve's New Twin Tail Brother. Sonic along with his sister Eve and their friends battle against Dr. Robotnik as Freedom Fighters. They come across new alleys and enemies along the way. Soon mysterious will also be solve along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Sonic Boom

In the city of Robotropolis, Swat-bots are spying over the city of the Freedom Fighters. Multiple machines and robots are flying across the city doing all kinds of deliveries. A specific green machine rises up and the door opens. Then goes inside. The elevator goes down taking the machine with it. It goes all the way to the fifty first floor. Then the door opens. The robot rolls inside. The robot rolls in a red color room and comes across a orange Swat-bot

"Hall secure," The orange Swat-Bot says.

The green Swat-Bot rolls one direction while the orange one makes it way to the door.

In the ventilation shaft, Sonic is using his super speed to get around fast. Sonic is teenager now.

Sonic turns around, and says, "Come on, come on! Get the old leadski out, guys!"

Antoine, Eve, and an elderly brown cat name Cat are running toward him.

Eve and Antoine are teenagers as well. Antoine is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with red laces on the front and sleeves, and brown boots. Eve is wearing a black jumpsuit with short sleeves, and jagged red and blue markings on the leggings. She still has the wrist and ankle bands, her blue headband and her necklace.

"I'm waiting!" Sonic says, taping his foot on the ground.

"Keep your shoes on, we're here," Eve says.

The three arrive and Antoine and Cat are a bit tired.

Sonic and Eve look through the opening to see the green Swat-Bot heading their way.

"Swat-bot!" Eve whispers.

Sonic and Eve lean on one side of the door while Antoine and Cat hide behind the other. The door opens when the Swat-bot approaches it. Then the robot lift it's finger and shines the light in the hall. Sonic and the others keep quiet as the robot searches. When the scanning is done, the robot lowers the light, and opens a compartment to reveal Sally

"Hi, guys," Sally says.

"About time, Sal! You ready?" Sonic replies.

"Ready!" Sally answers, jumping out of the robot.

She is also in her teens and is wearing blue boots and a blue vest

"Okay, guys, let's do it to it! Cat, Eve Antoine, you guys cover our backs. Any bots show up, give us the signal. Any questions?" Sonic says.

"Yes, I'm having a question. What if…" Anotine is about to ask.

But Sonic interrupts, "Cool!"

Sonic jumps off of the pipe and lands on the ground

"I'm outta here! Let's lock and load, Sal!" Sonic says, walking away.

Sally follows him.

"Bon voyage!" Antoine whispers.

"Good luck!" Cat says.

"And be careful," Eve says.

Sonic and Sally walk down the hall and climb up one of the machines to a hatch. Sally open it, and Sonic lifts her up. Then Sally walks in.

Sonic looks around the room, and asks, "Man, what is all this stuff?"

"It's the brains of the plane," Sally answers.

"And you're going to do a little brain surgery, right?" Sonic says, making a joke out of it.

"More or less. First I break the access code, get into Robotnik's mainframe computer, and reprogram the launch data," Sally says, bring out Nicole the computer and typing on the controls.

"Then kaboom! These stealthbots are lunchin', yes?" Sonic says.

"They're lunchin', yes," Sally replies.

She plugs Nicole in the system, and says, "Nicole."

"Ready, Sally," Nicole answers.

"Access main database," Sally says.

Nicole replies, "Password, Sally."

"Run decoding program for 'X.'" Sally says.

Nicole enters the password that activates the machine. A hologram activates and shows letters. Then spell the word 'METEOR.' Sally looks at it. Sonic then taps his finger.

Sally firmly asks, "Sonic, do you mind?"

"Not very well, dogs mind, not hedgehogs," Sonic answers.

"Well show a little patience," Sally says.

Sonic taps his foot a little.

Sonic says, Hey hey hey! Patients are for hospitals, we're in Robo-country, and that makes me itchy! Woah!"

Sonic stops to look to see the Swat-bots are beginning their patrol.

Sonic peaks his head inside, and says, "Hurry it up, Sal! Party crashers comin'!"

Sally looks down to sonic, but turn a to the computer system.

"Incoming message," Nicole says.

Suddenly, the hologram shows the word 'BEAN.'

"Bean?!" Sonic asks.

This shocked Sally very much, "Oh my gosh, Sonic, my father called me Bean when I was little. Nicole, give me message origin."

Sonic quickly looks down to see the Swat-Bots are on their way.

"Sal, we gotta put the pedal to the metal!" Sonic says.

"I have to check this out, it may be from my father!" Sally says, sounding relief.

Nicole says, "Message origin: Area 12, Sector 9, Quadrant 32."

Nicole shows the direction on the screen, and sees the word 'DARK SWAMP' in the screen.

"The Dark Swamp?!" Sally exclaims.

Still in the hall pipe, Anotine, Eve, and Cat are waiting for the others to get back and keep hidden from the Swat-bots.

Antoine looks out, and asks, "Huh, what is taking them so long?"

"Those computers can be tricky. Relax, Antoine," Cat says.

"Relax? Yes, a very good idea..." Antoine says and leans to the hatch.

Eve yelps, "Antoine wait!"

But Antoine falls out and flat back on the ground. Antoine at the side to see robot feet. Then looks up to see the robot has a laser points at him. Antoine lets out a scream as Cats help him with his tail into the all. The robots continue to blast into the hall as Antoine screams.

Eve however stays behind, "Keep going guys, I'll keep them busy."

"Chaos Sword!" Eve shouts, making a light yellow glowing sword of energy from her hand, and slices the robot in half.

Sally has finished look what she need.

Sonic sticks his head in, and says, "Oh, man! Ant did it again! Look Sal, when I juice, jam for the air duct, I'll meet you at the usual place!"

"Be careful, Sonic," Sally says.

Sonic then leaves Sally and uses his super speed to a voice the robots lasers. He looks to see the Swat-bots and Eve fighting off.

"Yo, Swatbutts! How about a little laser tag? You're it!" Sonic says, using his speed.

Then says says, "Come on Eve."

"You got it bro!" Eve says, and uses her super speed as well.

Sonic and Eve then begin their game of cat and mouse wit the Swat-bots. When the coast is clear. Sally hurries to the pipe. Antoine and Cats see Sally and help her up.

"Upsy-doozy my Sally!" Antoine says.

Sally jumps and grabs Cat's tails. Then Antoine helps her up.

Sonic and Eve continue to out run them. They zig zag. Meanwhile, everyone else are running down the hall. The robots are having trouble keeping up with the super speeds.

Suddenly, they hear Sonic calls out, "Yo, Swatbutts! Are you wonder-weasels lookin' for me? I'm the only one around."

The robots try to shot them, but Sonic and Eve jump into the hall and make a run for it. The rboots shot the hall releasing smoke as the two hedgehog make a run for it.

Sally, Antoine, and Cats hurry down the air vent. Cat hears a sound and turns to see another Swat-bot heading towards the,

"Here comes trouble," Cats quietly says.

Not wanting to get the others caught, Cats heads off to the opposite direction. The Sawt-bot does to the same direction Cat is going.

Sally and Antoine are able to get out of Robotropolis in one piece. The two manage to get away and take a seat to rest.

Sally looks up, "It's Sonic!"

"And Eve too!" Antoine says.

"What happened, Antoine?!" Sonic asks with a stern looks.

"It is not my fault! Cat said I should relax and I leaned against a…" Antoine begins to answers.

Suddenly Eve notices, "Wait a minute, where's Cat?"

"He was right behind us in the tunnel, and then we lost him," Sally says.

"Swat-bots must have busted him! I'm juicing back!" Sonic says, slamming his fist in his other hand. Then begins to take off.

But Sally says, "Sonic, I'm sure that message was from my father. I'm going to the dark swamp and finding him. Antoine can come with me."

"Antoine?" Sonic asks in shock.

"Yes, Antoine!" Sally says.

Sonic asks, "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm kidding, wrong!" Sally answers.

"Wrong?" Sonic asks.

"Right," Sally answers.

"Right, or wrong?" Sonic asks, scratching his head.

"You're wrong, I'm right, as usual," Sally answers, holding Antoine's hand and heading off to a different direction.

"Excuse me while I chunk my breakfast," Sonic remarks.

"Whatever. Come on, Antoine," Sally says.

Sonic zooms to the pair, and says, "Yo Sal! Soon as I find Cat, I'll blast for the swamp. Be mondo-careful!"

"You too, Sonic. And make sure Eve comes with you," Sally says.

"Gotta juice and loose!" Sonic says, using his super speed.

"Come on sis!" Sonic shouts from a distance.

"Alright," Eve says, and follows after him.

Back in Robotropolis, Dr. Robotnik is in the control room. Snively walks towards Robotnik as his chair lowers down with his back facing the him

"Tell me Snively, how did the hedgehog get past all my security?" Robotnik asks.

Through an air duct, Dr. Robotnik," Snively answers.

"An air duct…" Robotnik says.

"Yes, sir," Snively answers.

Robotnik slams his fist on the arm, and shouts, "Then seal it up!"

"Yes, sir. One more thing, sir. We captured a Freedom Fighter," Snively says.

"Oh that's good, that's very very good, Snively. Where is he?" Robotnik says as the chair turns around to face him

Snively calls out, Bring in the prisoner."

The door automatically opens to reveal two Swat-bots dragging Cat into the room. He is wearing a metal stock that is preventing his arms from moving.

"Tell me where Knothole is, old boy, and you have my word that you will not be roboticized," Robotnik calmly says.

Cat who is now strapped to a chair answers, "I'm telling you nothing about nothing, Robotnik!"

"Oh, oh I wouldn't be so sure about that old boy. I have machines of all kinds, marvellous machines, that can do things you would not believe," Robotnik says.

Cats gulps to think of the kind of trouble he is.

In the streets of Robotropolis, Sonic and Eve use their super speed to find Cat and rescue him. They both manage to get to the city, but quickly hide to see a Swat-Bot coming their way. They look to see the Swat-Bot leaving. They both hurry inside. When the robot lands the staircase open and a metal robot take Cat into an elevator. Sonic and Eve watch as they see Cat being taken away.

"Hang in, Cat!" Sonic says.

They both rush to the elevator. Sonic uses his speed to get through the door while Eve uses her sword to open it. They manage to open and look to see an elevator. Then they both uses their super speed to get up the elevator. As they run up they look to see the elevator is heading down towards them. They think fast and use their speed to get through another door and into a prison cell

They look in one of the cells to see Cat is laying down in side.

Eve whispers, "Cat? Cat, it us."

Cat wake up to see the two hedgehogs.

Sonic asks, "Are you alright?"

Cat walks up to the bars, and says, ""Robotnik's surveillance picked up Sally. He knows she's headed for the Dark Swamp! You gotta save her!"

"Oh no!" Eve says.

"But what about you?" Sonic asks.

"Doesn't matter," Cat says.

Then a laser came at them.

"You guys need to go!" Cat says.

The two run out while they dodge the laser

"Not to worry, Cat, we'll be back!" Sonic says.

In the Dark Swamp, one of the camera bots is suping on Sally and Antoine as they walk into the murky swamp. Antoine is nervous about being in a spooky place. The swamp is foggy, full of trash, and it's spooky.

"How much more farther, Sally ?" Antoine asks.

"We'll know when we'll get there, Antoine," Sally answers.

Sally looks around a little and stops.

When Antoine bumps into her, he screams, "AH!" and jumps on to a tree branch.

"Antoine, what's wrong?!" Sally asks.

"A thousand pardons, Sally," Antoine says, still trembling.

"Are you alright? You're trembling," Sally asks.

Not trembling, Sally! Shivering, yes I must have catched a uh-how do you say uh- Achoo! A terrible cold! Um, I think we should return to Knothole," Antoine says.

"No, Antoine. My father is alive, I know it. And I'm going to find him," Sally denies.

"But we are having no idea where he is,"Antoine says.

Sally brings out Nicole, and asks, Nicole, is there any kind of structure in the Dark Swamp?"

"Searching," Nicole says.

Then brings out a holographic projection of an old building.

Nicole says, "One structure. Ironlock prison. Schematic display."

"Ironlock prison?! Oh no! Come on, Antoine!" Sally says in shock.

"Sally, wait!" Antoine panics, and the branch breaks causing him to fall down.

Sonic and Eve are able to reach the cliff top of the Dark Swamp themselves.

"Oh man, I hate swamps! They're full of bugs and junk!" Sonic says, swatting them away.

"Me too, but we need to find Sally and Antoine. They could be in trouble," Eve says.

"You're right. Juice time!" Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve run into the woods of the swamp with their super speed. They stop to look around to see if they're here. So far, no sight of Sally or Antoine.

Sonic calls out, "Sally!"

"Antoine!" Eve calls.

So far, nothing.

"Bummer," Sonic says.

Eve looks on the ground, "Hey Sonic, look here."

Sonic looks on the ground to see two set of footprints.

"Yeah. Now we're getting somewhere," Sonic says.

"Then let's go," Eve says.

The two hedgehogs begin to follow the footprints, unaware that one of the Robotnik's robots is spying on them.

"Dr. Robotnik! We have the hedgehogs, they're in the Dark Swamp!" Snively says.

"They're looking for the princess…a possible triple-header," Robotnik says.

Then commands Snively, "Launch the stealthbots."

"Yes, sir," Snively says, pressing the button.

The stelthbots begins to make a depart to the Dark Swamp to capture Sonic and the others. Sonic and Eve continue to hurry through the swamp to find the Sally and Antoine.

In the swamp, Sally and Antoine are now at search for Ironlock Prison.

"How much farther, Sally?" Antoine asks.

"Any minute, Antoine," Sally answers.

She then moves large branches of leaves out of the way.

Antoine surprisingly says looking ahead, "Sacrebleu! Is that-?"

"Yes, Ironlock.," Sally says.

They both look to see the old building that hasn't been used in a long time. There is also a drawbridge at front.

Sally brings out Nicole and asks, "Nicole, give me all data on Ironlock."

"Searching, Sally," Nicole answers.

She searches the data, "Built in 1543, abandoned 100 years ago. No other data."

Still searching for their friends. Sonic and Eve are running across the water. As they run with super speed, a stealthbot is flying over them.

Eve senses something, and look behind her, "We got company."

Sonic looks behind and gasps. Then the two hedgehog accelerate to get away from the robot. The stealthbot then launches a missile at them. The two look behind them to see a missile is coming at them

"Woah! Hedgehog missile alert! Heading warp seven!" Sonic panics.

The two continue to run super fast as the missile is coming towards them. The stealthbot stops over an old tree

Seeing the tree, Sonic has an idea, "Time to dust one stealthbot!"

They both each take turns going into the tree and up the inside. The missile follows. When they reach the opening on top, they land on the branch while the missile flies up to the stealthbot and destroys it.

At the front of Ironlock Prison, the doors begin to open. Sally and Antoine are walking on the bridge to the prison. As usual, Antoine is becoming scared and wants to not to go inside.

"Sally, I am thinking this is not safe!" Antoine worriedly says.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Antoine," Sally says.

The bridge is unstable that it continues to bounce. Sally almost falls off, but Antoine keeps her on the bridge.

"Wah! Are you alright Sally?" Antoine asks.

"Ah! I'm fine!" Sally answers.

The two continue to walk on the bridge, but it begins to wobble even more at the point it's going to fall apart.

Antoine screams, "Gah! Alright princess! Run!"

Antoine takes Sally's hand and run across the bridge. The bridge then break apart. The two manage to grab onto the edge of the cliff.

Antoine manages to hurry up as he says, "Come on Antoine! That's right! Come on Sally!"

Antoine helps Sally up, "Pull up!"

Antoine helps Sally get up and the two stare up at the abandoned prison.

Antoine becomes scared of the place, and says, "Sally, I am hating to be such a, um, how you say, such a worry-worm, but zis terrible place, it is not so good for our health; I am thinking this is so. We go home, yes?"

But Sally is not heraring it, "We go home, no, Antoine. If my father is in there I'm going to find him, is that clear?"

"Oui, oui, Sally. Very clear, but…" Antoine says.

But Sally says, "No buts, Antoine. Now let's go…"

Antoine becomes scared that he is making his teeth chatter

He hears Sally calling "Antoine!"

"Oui, oui, Sally here I am!" Antoine says, beginning to follow her.

Sally begins to walk inside and look around the old building.

Antoine begins to walk inside to as he says, "I am right behind you, Sally."

"That's comforting," Sally says.

Antoine continues to follow Sally in the building.

In the swamp, Sonic and Eve are running across the area to find a clue to where they both could be. Eve stops to see footprints on the dirt road.

Eve calls out, "Hey Sonic, check it out!"

Sonic runs back to see footprints.

"They looks like they're heading in that direction," Eve says, pointing where the footprints are going.

"Then let's do it to it," Sonic says.

They both begin to follow the footprints in top speed.

In the prison, Sally and Antoine are look around the hall of cells to find a clue of Sally's father, King Nigel.

Antoine worriedly says, "Sally, maybe I am thinking we should…"

But Sally notices something on the ground, "Antoine, look!"

"What is it?" Antoine asks.

Sally picks up what looks like a piece of fabric. Looking at the colors and designs, Sally knows who the fabric belongs to.

"It's from my father's cloak, I recognize the design. He was here!" Sally sasy, holding the cloak.

She knows there is a sign that he's alive. Ever since the Coup Attack, Sally hasn't seen her father since. Antoine puts his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Come on!" Sally says, walking ahead. Antoine follows.

The two continue to walk forward as the wind begins to blow. The wind blows for it to slam one of the prison doors.

Antoine screams. "AH!"

And lands in Sally's arms.

He nervously laughs, "Heheheh, hello! It was just a clever way to get in your arms, Sally."

Sally rolls her eyes in reply.

Outside Ironlock Prison, Sonic and Eve arrive at the prison.

"Woah, mondo-spooky!" Sonic says, in surprise.

"And the footprints lead to where the bridge used to be. They must be in there," Eve says.

"Then let's go," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve use their super speed to jump in the air and reach the otherside.

In the prison, Sally and Antoine enter one of the cells. They see papers and other objects around

Sally looks around, and says, Antoine, my father was in here.

"Mmm, this is good yes?" Antoine replies.

Suddenly, someone touches his shoulder making him scream, "YAHH!"

Sally quickly turn around to see Sonic and Eve.

Sonic laughs, "Ha ha, what are you doin' up there, Ant?"

"Sonic, don't scared Antoine like that. You know how sensitive he is," Eve firmly says.

Eve uses her power to get Antoine down from the door.

"Guys!" Sally says.

The three rush over.

"What's up Sal?" Sonic asks.

"Look what I found," Sally says, pointing to a computer.

"A computer, so?"

"My father must have sent me those messages from this computer," Sally says.

"Looks real ancient, does it work?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, keep your fingers crossed…" Sally says.

Sally begins to type on the computer.

Then the computer turns on "... yes!"

The computer voice says, "Access code, please."

"Try, 'Bean.'" Sally says.

The computer says, Standby for message. 'Bean. Check subter file, deposit,' end of message."

Sally begins to cry a little, "That's definitely from my father, somehow he knew I'd find it."

"Fantastique!" Antoine cheers.

But then asks, "What does it mean?"

"He didn't finish the message, but at least now I know he's alive. I just don't know where!" Sally says in sadness.

She types on the computer saying, "Computer, access subter file."

"Checking subter file," The computer answers.

The computer then shows maps that are full of tunnels and other locations on it.

"Guys, look at this! Do you know what these maps do? They give us access to all of Robotropolis! Sally says.

"Check out the tunnels! Man I didn't know they existed!" Sonic says.

"Your dad must have left these here so that you can find it," Eve says.

"I know," Sally says.

Sally brings out Nicole.

Nicole says, "Ready, Sally."

"Access main database," Sally says.

"Accessing," Nicole answers.

Then says, "Password, Sally."

"Subter," Sally answers.

Impatient, Sonic says, "Nicole! Get the old data out!"

"Access granted," Nicole says.

"Transfer to holographic disc," Sally says.

Unaware of the group, the building begins to move a little and knock the rock on the computer keypad. Suddenly, the place begins to rumble

"Hey! What's going on?" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, a trap door opens and they all fall down with a scream. Then they all land under the cell that has lost of mud.

"Oh, terrible! What happened?" Antoine asks.

"That dumb cell was booby-trapped is what happened?" Sonic answers.

"But what is this place?" Antoine asks.

"Whatever this place is, it smells awful," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound and see a red light.

"Okay you guys, hang here, I'm gonna scope out that red light," Sonic says.

Sonic then super speeds down the tunnel. They can see that Sonic hasn't come back yet.

Sally worriedly asks, "Sonic? Are you okay?"

Sonic hurries back, and says, "Wherever we go, we can't go that way!"

"Why not?" Antoine asks.

Suddenly, a big monster with a red eye comes out and roars as it shows it's sharp teeth.

"That's why, Antoine," Eve answers.

"Oh my gosh, what is it?" Sally asks.

"Someone you never want to marry. Plus, he's in a bad mood," Sonic says, hearing the monster roar.

"But that's our only way out!" Sally says.

"What what what what are we going to do?" Antoine asks, as Sonic hits him on the back

"Ask about his mother, maybe he's not such a bad guy," Sonic nervously answers.

The monster continues to roar in anger.

"I think that monster is rotten to the core," Eve says.

"I've got an idea! Sal, grab the power ring!" Sonic says.

Sally begins to grab the ring from Sonic's bag.

"Okay, when I hold out my hand, slap it in, and Eve will use her chaos boost," Sonic says.

"Got it," Sonic replies.

"Juice time! Hold on!" Sonic says as Sally and Antoine hang on to him. T

Then he and Eve begin to use their super speed. When they're close Sally gives Sonic the ring that makes him super fast.

Eve shotus, "Chaos boost!"

With that they both so so fast that they go in the monster's house and go to the tail. Then they rip the tail right out of the monster to reveal electronics and and Eve help Antoine out of the tail that is really fabric.

"Chill guys, everything's cool!" Sonic says.

"Sonic, how did you know it was robotic?" Sally asks.

"The hedgehog knows," Sonic answers.

"But now, I am thinking we are having another problem, hm? How do we get the hecks out of here?" Antoine asks.

Sally beings out Nicole, "Nicole, bring up 'Bean.'"

Nicole then brings out a map of the area.

Sonic becomes impatient, "I'm waiting."

Sally says, "I have a great idea! We'll take that tunnel!"

The four hurry down the tunnel to find a big cave

"Woah, way cool," Sonic comments.

"According to those maps, we should be very close," Sally says.

"To what?" Antoine asks.

"You'll see, follow that light source," Sally says.

The follow the light source until they see Swat-bots rolling around. They look to see the coast is clear

"Let's go," Sally says.

They gang manage to reach what is really the Stealthbots' quarters. Sonic and Antoine help Sally and Eve up so they can mess up the wires for the machines.

Once Sally is done with the last one, she closes the hatch, "Done, that's the last one. These stealthbots are history!"

"I got one more thing to do. Meet you guys at the usual. Gotta juice!" Sonic says.

Sonic uses his super speed and turn to different halls until he is back to the prison cells. Sadly, he discovers that Cat is gone.

"Cat?!" Sonic says. He realizes that he's too late.

Cat is already taken away to be roboticized.

Suddenly, a blast comes over, "Wah!"

Sonic turns his head to see the robots with guns. They begin to fire at Sonic. Sonic uses His super speed to get away.

Dr. Robotnik soon hears the alarm, "Detention building. Intruder alert."

He looks on the screen to see Sonic heading to the forest.

"Consider yourself terminated, hedgehog!" Robotnik says.

He then presses the button to send his stealthbots after him. The hatches open and the machines fly off to destroy him.

Outside of Robotropolis, Sonic is able to reach where Sally, Antoine and Eve are, just in time to see the stealthbots being launched.

"He's launching the stealthbots," Sonic says.

He then brings out one of the camera and activates it.

"News at 11:00," Sonic jokes as he brings the camera to the sky.

On the screen in the lab, Robotnik starts to see something wrong with his steathbots.

"What is this?! Snively! Recall them!" Robotnik says in rage.

"Yes, sir," Snively answers, and presses the button.

However, the robots soon begin to blow up. Robotnik begins to get furious. Soon, Sonic appears on the screen.

"Yo, Robuttnik! That was for Cat!" Sonic says, giving him a thumbs down.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Codename MOM

In the village of Knothole in the Great Forest, many of the citizens are going on with their lives since they live there. They do their best to make the small village home for many families and friends.

In one of the bedroom of the homes, Eve is sitting on her bed writing song lyrics on a piece of paper. Eve continues to hum a tune as she write down the words to her music. Just then, Sonic comes zooming into the room at top speed.

"Hey Sonic, how was your mission?" Eve asks.

"Explosive! You should have been there," Sonic says.

"I know, but we don't want to have too much attention to ourselves," Eve says.

Sonic sits on the bed, "That's true."

"What you working on?" Sonic asks.

Eve holds the paper, "Just writing some music lyrics."

"Right. You still like making music, just like me with my guitar," Sonic says, bringing out his guitar and places it.

"Don't forget Sonia and Manic. Sonia plays the keytar while Manic plays the drums," Eve says.

"Does someone mention our names," The two siblings look to see the other pair.

Both Sonia and Manic are teens as well. Sonia wearing burgundy, purple, and red color clothes, shoes, and gloves. Manic is wearing a orange vest with spike wristbands.

"Hi Sonia," Eve says.

"Hey Manic," Sonic says.

"What's up guys, what you doing here?" Manic asks.

"Eve is writing some music lyrics," Sonic says.

Sonai asks, "Mind if I see it?"

"Sure," Eve says.

Eve gives Sonia the paper with her song lyrics. Sonia, Manic, and Sonic read the lyrics and it catch their interest.

"It's not finish yet, I'm still working on it and probably make a few changes," Eve says.

"I think the song is way too cool for it to be change," Sonic says.

"Yeah. The song is great. You should sing it to everyone in Knothole," Sonic says.

Eve blushes, "I don't know about that."

"I think otherwise. You've come up with great music lyrics," Manic says.

"I agree. You have an amazing voice too," Sonia says.

Sonic then think of something, "Yeah. Wouldn't be great if we can be in a band."

"Maybe, but it might be hard to try to play music while Robotnik and his badniks around," Eve says.

"Aww you shouldn't worry so much about him. You should be free to express yourself sis," Sonic says.

"But she is right though, Robotnik still has control of Robotropolis. It's been a long time since we've saw it before he took it over," Sonia says.

Eve sadly sighs, "How can I forget?"

"Yeah. Robotropolis is like a giant factory more than a city and all that is there are machine and roboticized citizens," Manic says.

Sonic sighs, "Including our parents. They're probably robots by now."

"I wish we new what happened to them. Mom lead the robots away while we escaped. We never knew what happened to our dad," Eve says.

"Still we need to find them. I don't care if they're robots. We won't stop until we find them," Sonic says.

"You're right, it took us years to find them and I'm not ready to give up either," Eve says.

"Sound like real troopers if you as me," A western girl's voice says.

The four hedgehogs turn to see Bunny Rabbit, but going by Bunnie Rabbot now. She is a grown teenager too. She wearing a pink one piece, sleeveless swimsuit, and has her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi Bunnie," Eve happily says.

"Hey sugarhogs, Sally sent me to find y'all. She has something to show you," Bunnie says.

"What is it?" Sonia asks.

"Not sure, but she said that it's important and you have a mission," Bunnie says.

"Sure. We're on our way," Eve says.

In her home Sally is busy typing on her computer with Uncle Chuck and Tails. She seems to be looking around the database of some kind. Sonic, Eve, Manic, and Sonia walk into the building.

"Yo Sal! So what's going on?" Sonic asks.

"Hi Sonic, glad that you and the others are here. I have an important mission for you and Eve. I manage to look over the data that I found in my father's computer and I found something," Sally says.

"What is it?" Eve asks.

"Apparently, there is someone that is being held in Robotnik's fortress that hasn't been roboticized yet," Sally says.

"What?!" The four hedgehog exclaim.

"How is that possible? How could there still be someone who hasn't been roboticized?" Manic asks.

"I know it sounds impossible, but it's true. Robotnik has been holding them prisoner this whole time and we need to do something. Sonic. Eve. you both need to go to Robotropolis and see if you can rescue the prisoner before Robotnik decides to roboticize them," Sally says.

"Will do Sal, but who is this prisoner?" Sonic asks.

"Unfortunately that is something the computer didn't contain. However, I was able to find that they are being held in a secret prison cell on the top of Prison Tower. You need to go there as fast as possible," Sally says.

"No problem. We need to get the Power Ring and we'll be there in a matter of seconds," Eve says.

"You're speaking my language sis," Sonic says.

Then the two hedgehogs leave the room at top speed nearling knocking them down.

Sally giggles, "Those two are like two peas in a pod."

"You could say that Sally, girl," Bunnie says.

Sonic and Eve hurry to the lake to see Antoine and Rotor guarding it. They both stop making Antoine jump.

Eve giggles, "Antoine, it's us."

"Oh hello, Sonic. Hello Eve," Antoine says.

"Hey Ant. Rotor. Has a power ring appear yet?" Sonic asks.

"Just about..." Rotor says.

The four look at the lake to see the glow in the lake. Just then, a glowing ring comes out of it.

"Now," Sonic says.

He grabs the ring, and Eve places it in his backpack.

"Going on a mission today?" Rotor asks.

"Exactly. There's still one citizen who hasn't been robotized yet, and we're going to rescue them?" Eve says.

"Really? How can that be?" Antoine asks in surprise.

"Wow! Sounds like your mission is very important," Rotor says.

"Super important. Which is why we need to get there fast," Eve says.

"Right. Gotta juice!" Sonic says.

Then they two hedgehogs run off super fast.

In the city of Robotropolis, Swat-bots and other patrols are searching around for any of the Freedom Fighters come across down. A green Swat-bot flies around the city searching for intruders with the light. Looking from the alley, Sonic and Eve peak out to see the Swat-bot looking around. When the light gets close, they quickly hide. They both wait and hold their breaths for them not to be seen.

The Swat-bot leaves the scene and release their breath in relief.

"That was too close," Eve says.

"Right, but we can't stop here," Sonic says.

"Then let's get to it," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve continue to run super fast to ditch the machines. They use their super speed to dodge and sneak past the Swat-bots and security systems.

In a matter of seconds, the two hedgehogs stop in their tracks to see two robot like beings are guarding a ship as they see roboticized Mobians going inside.

"This is awful. To think Robotnik has been doing this to innocent people," Eve says.

"Make you sick doesn't it. Don't worry Eve, we'll put an end to Robotnik's plans someday," Sonic says.

Then Sonic begins to leave, "Come on Eve, the Prison Tower should be there…"

Eve looks at the robitzied Mobians as they enter the ship. Eve's eyes wide open to see a blue and silver looking one with a gray like bang and blue quills on his back.

This shocked Eve in thought, "It… it can't be."

"Wait a minute Sonic," Eve says, stopping Sonic.

"What's up?" Sonic asks.

Eve looks at the roboticized citizens, "Sonic, take a look at the last Robian in line entering the ship."

"What?" Sonic asks.

Sonic takes a look at the last Robian that is getting into the ship. When he turns his head over to have the outside, Sonic and Eve are completely shocked.

"Is that who I think it is…" Eve says, completely stunned.

"That… that's dad!" Sonic says, in shock.

The ship closes with Sonic and Eve's roboticized father inside. They both never know what happen to their father, Jules Hedgehog. Sadly, they now what happen to him now. Robotnik roboticized him. Then the see the ship taking off with their father inside. Eve covers her mouth and begins to shed tears from her face. Sonic hugs her to comfort her.

"Don't worry Eve, we'll get him back… someday," Sonic says.

"I know, but how could Robotnik do this?" Eve asks, able to stop shedding tears.

"I wonder too, but remember, we still have a mission. It maybe too late to save dad at the time, but we can still save whoever hasn't been roboticized," Sonic says.

Eve nods her head, "Right."

Sonic and Eve use their super speed to reach Prison Tower. They hide behind one of the alley to see the Prison being surrounded by Swat-bots and mother machines who have weapons. Especially on the top of the tower.

"Looks like Robotnik is making sure no one gets to the top of the tower," Eve says.

"Yeah, but we're still going to perform a break out," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve look out to see the robots are moving away, so they both use their super speed to sneak past them. They both are able to remember the secret tunnels and paths that Nicole has downloaded from King Acorn's computer.

Sonic and Eve are now seeking through the air dust. They secretly peak through one of the hatch to see Swat-bots and other machines. Sonic and Eve sneak out and zooms behind a few old machines and parts. They then see an elevator that will lead them to the top floor. They also see robots walking out. When they're all gone, the two hedgehogs zooms inside before it closes completely.

Sonic says, "That was close."

"Now to get to the top floor and complete our rescue mission," Eve says.

She presses the button and the elevator begins to go up to the top floor of the tower.

Eve says, "Remember, we need to be quick. There could be more Swat-bots and mother guard around."

"No problem sis. There's no need to worry," Sonic says.

"Why do whenever you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most," Eve mutters, rolling her eyes with a calm smile.

Sonic and Eve wait patiently to get to the top floor. Of course, this speed isn't enough for Sonic to not feel bored.

He taps his foot with his arms crossed, "I'm waiting."

"Hey, I'm growing a beard in here," Sonic says.

Eve giggles, "We're almost there Sonic."

Just then, the elevator reaches the 50 floor, the top of tower. When the elevator door opens, they both zoom out and hide behind the first place they can find. The hiding place is a control panel. They both peak out to see a hall that isn't guarded. They both use their super speed to run down the hall, but careful to not be seen by the badniks and the cameras.

When they reach the end, they hide in an opening. They see two robots guarding a steel door.

"That must be where the prisoner is being held," Eve says.

"You're right. But we're not going to get in unless we turn these robots to scrap," Sonic says.

Eve looks next to the door to see a control pad, "Looks like it's password protection. Luckily, Sally lent me Nicole in case this happens."

Eve takes out Nicole the computer and opens her up.

"You ready Nicole?" Eve asks.

"Affirmative. Just plug me into the computer and I'll hack into the system to give you access," Nicole says.

"Thank you Nicole," Eve says.

She turns to Sonic, "Sonic, you know what to do."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Sonic says with her thumbs up.

He then zooms in front of the guards.

"Hey metalheads, you guys wanna play target tag, you're it," Sonic says.

Then super speed away.

Swat-bot says, "Stop intruder!"

The robots chase after Sonic and begin. to fire at him. Luckily, Sonic proves to be too fast for them.

Eve sneaks past them and reaches the control panel. She plugs a connector one end to Nicole and the other to control.

"Alright Nicole, do your thing," Eve says.

Affirmative," Nicole says.

Nicole begins to hack down the system. As Nicole is hacking the system, Sonic continue to play around with the machines. He then spins to the robot that destroy them completely. Sadly, more Swat-bots appear and begin to attack.

"Looks like more robots to smash," Sonic says.

He then uses his punch, kicks, and spins to fight the robots, especially his super speed. He lands on the ground to look at the destroyed robots.

"Nothing but scrap," Sonic says.

At the door, Eve is waiting for Nicole to finish hacking the system to get into the door.

"Eve, I have access system. Password granted. Doors opening, " Nicole says.

Then the doors opens from both sides of the opening.

"Thanks Nicole," Eve says.

She then puts Nicole and the connector in her back for safe keeping. Sonic arrives in time to see the door opens.

"Just in time Sonic," Eve says.

"Was there any doubt?" Sonic says.

"Nope. Now let's go before those robots come back," Eve says.

The two hurry inside to see a lone cage in the middle of the room and it's not guarded. They walk down the bridge that is over an abyss in the tower. They stop to see a bed and someone is sleeping in here.

"That must be the person who hasn't been robotized," Eve whispers.

"We're just in time," Sonic says.

Sonic whispers, "Excuse me. Hey you, we're here to rescue you."

"You don't need to be scared. We're here to get you of here," Eve says.

The prisoner begins to sit up with the covers on. The person turns the head and walks over to them. The being stares at them as Sonic and Eve look confused.

"Sonic? Eve? Is that really you?" A woman's voice asks in surprise.

"Huh?!" The sibling ask in shock.

The person removes the blanket covering her head to reveal a blue hedgehog with a bang of blonde hair at front, and blue eyes. Shen takes off the covers to reveal her purple dress, purple flat shoes, and gray gloves. She is real and organic, no robotic parts at all. This is someone Sonic and Eve haven't seen in years.

"Mom?!" Sonic and Eve exclaim in shock.

Sonic and Eve are in shock the prisoner that hasn't been roboticized is their mom, Bernadette Hedgehog. Sonic and Eve are so relief that they reach their arms through the bars to hug her, Bernadette does the same.

"Mom, I can't believe it," Sonic says.

"Oh mom, you're okay," Eve says.

"My babies. My babies," Bernadette says, shedding tears of joy.

"We're so glad you're alright. What happened? How come Robotnik hasn't roboticized you yet?" Eve asks.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explains, but for some strange reason, he couldn't roboticized me," Bernadette answers.

"What?!" Sonic and Eve exclaim in shock.

"I know it's a shock, but it's true. I was put in the roboticizer, and I didn't change like everyone did. So Robotkin forced me to stay in here," Bernadette says.

"But what about dad? How did he got captured?" Eve asks.

Bernadette saddens, "What happened was awful. I manage to lose the robots, but I also found my husband severely injured from head toe from a fallen building. It also came to the point that he was on the verge of dying. The Swat-bots captured him and Robotnik roboticized him. That is also when he could do it to me. He said that I should be glad that he's alive. But how could be when my husband is forced to be under his control."

"Why that rotten, stinkin, backstabbing, conniving… " Sonic angrily says.

But Eve says, "Calm down Sonic."

"Sorry Eve, but first we found out he roboticized dad and now we know he kept our mom prisoner. That's low even for Robutnik," Sonic says.

"It is, but we need to get her out of here before the Swat-bots come back," Eve says, standing in front of the bar door.

"Stand back everyone," Eve says.

Bernadette stands away from the far corner of the cage, Sonic stands back away from Eve. Eve then begins to release an energy from her left hand and pulls it back for a strong punch.

Eve shouts, "Chaos blast!"

She punches the cage door breaking it out of the henges. Eve calms down with takes deep breaths to calm herself.

Bernadette walks out of the cage and gives Eve a hug. Eve hugs her back. Sonic hugs Bernadette as well.

"Come on, let's juice!" Sonic says.

"Halt intruders!" A voice comes out.

"So those creeps want a second helping," Sonic says.

"Let's get out of here," Eve says.

"Right," Sonic says, holding her mom bridal style.

"Let's do it to it," Sonic says.

Then they both begin to run super fast. They manage to dodge the robots, but they continue to shot at them. Sonic and Eve dodge the gun fires and continue to run with super speed. Sadly, they see many badniks coming at them.

"There's to many," Bernadette worriedly says.

"Don't worry mom, we'll get you out of here," Sonic says.

Then turns to Eve, "Eve, get the Power Ring from my bag. We'll combine our power to escape."

"Got it," Eve says.

Eve takes the Power ring from his backpack and Sonic grabs on to it. With both of them holding on to it, it gives them.

Eve shouts, "Chaos boost!"

With the power of the ring, Sonic and Eve begins to run at supersonic speed. The robots that try to stop them are either unable to fire or end up being destroyed.

Sonic asks, "How are you doing mom?"

"Fine. Do you two do this alot while I'm gone?" Bernadette answers.

"Pretty much," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve continue to run super fast that they are able to get out of Robotropolis in a matter of seconds. Soon they find themselves in the Great Forest in the Woods Zone. they two stop in front of the secret entrance. The three walk inside and are able to reach to Knothole.

Sonic happily says, "Welcome to our new home mom."

After completing their mission, Sonic and Eve call everyone to their home. Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Tails, Sonia, Manic, Uncle Chuck, and Aunt Aleena arrive. Eve then gives Sally back to Nicole and tells her how helpful she is today. Sonic and Eve are in front of the crowd.

"So how your mission go?" Sally asks.

"Our mission is a success," Sonic says.

Sonic frowns, "Sadly, there were complications along the way."

"Like what?" Manic asks.

"For starters, Robotnik roboticized dad. We saw him. He's a robot now," Eve says.

Everyone gasps in shock.

Chuck quietly says, "Jules."

Aleena hugs Chuck with sadness.

Sally comes to the pair, "I'm sorry guys."

"It's alright, we're going to get him back," Sonic says.

"But were you able to rescue the prisoner from Robotnik?" Rotor asks.

"You know who it is?" Antoine adds.

"We saved her alright," Eve says with a smile.

Sonic turns to the opening, "You can come out now."

Everyone grow confused and look at the door way. When the person Sonic and Eve rescue come out, everyone gasps with surprise in amazement. There stands, Bernadette Hedgehog.

"Aunt Bernadette!" Manic shouts in excitement.

"You're okay," Sonia says.

Chuck smiles, "I can't believe it."

Aleena says, "It's a miracle."

"It's a miracle alright. A miracle that she was somehow immune to the roboticizer," Sonic says.

"What?" Sally asks.

"That's why he kept her prisoner because he couldn't turn mom into a machine. That was saved her from serving Robotnik, but was imprisoned," Eve says.

"My father must have found that out and left that message so we can rescue her," Sally says.

"Either way, we're glad to have you back Bernadette," Bunnie says.

"I'm glad to be with my family and friends again. I only wish Jules could have been here with us," Bernadette says.

"Don't worry mom, we rescued you and we can rescue dad too. We just need to come up with a plan," Sonic says.

Aleena looks at the window, "Right now, it's getting late. We'll rest tonight and start on a new plan in the morning."

Later in the night, Bernadette tucks Tails into bed. Sonic and Eve are already in the bed.

"I'm glad to finally meet you Mrs. Hedgehog, Sonic and Eve told me a lot about you. You're really nice," Tails says.

"I'm glad to meet you too Tails. You're a sweetheart," Bernadette says.

Then gives Tails kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, glad to have you here," Tails says.

"Goodnight Tails," Bernadette says.

Bernadette goes to the bed on the other side of the room and turns off the light for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Sally Spy

In the city of Robotropolis, the sky is dark red. A Hover Unit flies by looking for intruders. The place seems empty, almost. In a different location of Robotropolis, Sonic, Sally Eve, and Bunnie Rabbot are standing in a foggy area, which causes Bunnie to cough.

"Oh! Don't you just love all this fresh air?" Bunnie says.

"Yeah, about as much as I love Robuttnik," Sonic mocks.

"I know, this place is putrid, and Robotnik is rotten," Eve adds.

Bunnie goes through Sonic's bag while Sally and Eve work with Nicole.

"Arm canisters, Nicole," Sally says.

"Arming, Sally," Nicole replies.

Bunnie look over the three cylinder objects that are canisters. Then all three begins to flash red light.

Nicole says, "Canisters armed."

Bunnie puts a fourth one in the backpack.

"You're all loaded, sugar-hog," Bunnie says, closing the backpack.

"Cool, synchronize the ole' watches," Sonic says.

The four presses the buttons on their watches and join their clutch hands together to check the timing.

"Okay, meet you at the usual. If anybody's late, jam back to Knothole. Check?" Sonic informs.

"Check," The girls reply.

"Good luck, y'all!" Bunnie says as she and Eve head off.

"Let's do it, to it," Sally and Sonic quietly says. The performs their special handshake.

Sonic and Sally are able to reach one of the Swat-bot factory. Swat-bots guard are guarding the entrance. Crane machinery is moving inside. Hiding hear old pile of scrap metal, Sonic peak out to see Swat-bot guards and cameras at the entrance.

"Must've forgot the welcome mat. Gotta find another way in," Sonic says, looking around.

Sonic looks side to side. Then he looks like to see an opening. An airship is making their way inside. Sonic grabs a metal pole and throws it at the security camera, destroying it to pieces. Hearing the noise, the robots go to check it out. That gives Sonic the clear

"Juice time!" Sonic says, seeing his chance.

Sonic uses his super speed to run at the side of the building and goes inside to see old machinery and scrap. He stops to see a large heating bowl of melted metal and hot liquid. Just then, the airship from earlier begins to push the scrap metal to the hot liquid with Sonic on it.

Sonic panics, "What?! Bad move, hedgehog! Mondo bad move!"

Sonic begins to run upalittle as he sees the metal going into the hot liquid.

"I'm outta here!" Sonic says.

Before Sonic can fall in, he jumps to a bucket full of metal that is hanging by a cran. Soon it begins to move. Sonic watch to see the factory from below. He then sees a converabelt with two machines working on the Swat-bot guards.

Out in Robotropolis, Bunnie and Eve are running through the city. They both stop to see a pole with a panel by it. They both look up, and gasp to see a hovercraft coming their way. They crouch down, hoping not to be spotted.

The alarm goes off on the ship and one Swat-bot says, "Alert, Alert. Organic lifeform detected."

But the second one slams the panel and says, "Don't bother. Substation electricity interferes with heat sensor. Ignore."

The hovercraft soon take it's leave and that's the girls cue to get into action. Bunnie rips the cover from the panel to see wires and chips.

Bunnie looks at her watch as she counts down, "19...18...17…"

In the Swat-bot factory, Sonic swings from rope to rop, and lands on the ground. Then uses his super speed to hide before a Swat-bot could see him

Sonic looks at his watch and sounds down, "8...7...6…"

Outside in a different part of the city, Sally is looking at her watch.

She counts down, "5...4...3…"

But is unaware that a hovercraft is flying behind her.

Where Bunnie and Eve are, Eve is holding the switch as she looks at her watch.

"2...1...Now!" Eve says. Then pulls down the switch

Soon the factory shuts down. Sonic quietly walks around to see the coast is clear. Then takes out two of the canisters.

Sonic puts them down, and says, "Chao!"

Sonic charges up and runs at top speed.

In Robotropolis, Sally is looking over the holomap on Nicole.

Sally starts to get worried, and says, "Come on Sonic...get outta there."

As Sally look at the map, the hovercraft flies over and the Swat-bot sees Sally on the rader. Then fires a laser at her. Sally gasps to see the laser firing and duck out of the way.

In the factory, Sonic is having trouble with one of the swat- bots who is firing at him, Two swat-bots walk down the hallway to catch him. Sonic uses his super speed to run to a different hall. The two robots walk down the hall to see Sonic is gone.

Just then Sonic shouts, "Yo, botbutts!"

The two robots look up to see Sonic holding a rope supporting a bucket of scrap metal

"Looks like you could use a shout!" Sonic says.

Then has the scrap metal fall on top of them covering them up. Sonic jump to the ground and makes a run for it, but before placing another canister on the ground.

Sonic continues to use his super speed, but the swat-bots are still firing. As Sonic dodges the swat-bots he continues to place the canister in hidden locations. He runs down the hall.

But Sonic hurries back as she screams, "Whoa!"

Sonic runs away from the swat-bot guards. He then stops to see the two from before are back.

"This dump is getting crowded," Sonic says to himself.

Sonic gasps to see one of the swat-bots firing a missle. Luckily, he dodges out of the way and runs up. The other two robots hurry out of the way. Sonic looks behind and yelps to see the missile is coming back. Sonic continues to run as fast as he can.

He takes out his power ring as he says, "Warp time!"

Sonic then begins to warp speed before the missile can get him. He runs so fast that fire trails where he speeds off. Sally looks outside to see Sonic is able to escape.

Sally brings out Nicole, and says, "Nicole prepare for…"

But interrupted by a metallic voice, "Raise your hands, prisoner."

Sally becomes stunned to see the swat-bots has her surrounded with guns.

Late in the night of Knothole, everyone are almost asleep. Bunnie and Eve are launched out through a log and land in a pile of hay. They both stick their heads out and shake some of the hay off of them,

"Whoo-whee, I feel like I've been dragged through a knothole...so to speak," Bunnie says.

"You can say that again," Eve says.

Just then, they hear Rotor's voice, "Hey, did you guys nail a Swat-bot factory?"

The two girls look to see Antoine and Rotor on the bottom of the pile.

"Well, honey, I don't know," Bunnie answers.

Then they both slide down the hay to get to the ground and to the boys.

"We had to get out before the Swat-Bots seen us," Eve says.

Antoine walks over and offers his hand to Bunnie. Rotor does the same for Eve

"Thanks, sugar," Bunnie says.

He helps Bunnie on his feet, but her robotic arm pulls off.

"Oh! Oh my stars! I'm just falling apart!" Bunnie panics.

Eve says as Rotor helps her up, "Looks like we need to see Uncle Chuck again."

After helping Eve up, Rotor looks around, "Where's Sonic and Sally?"

"Well the last time w saw, they were…" Bunnie begins answering.

But here's Sonic screams, "Cannonbaaaaaall!"

The four look to see Sonic going through the same log the girls fly out earlier, only with a spin dash. They quickly hurry out of the way and Sonic lands in the pile of hay.

Sonic gets up making the hay fly in the air, "It was seismic! Talk about fireworks, right girls?"

The four then begin to clear the hay off of them.

Sonic looks around, and asks, Where's Sal?

"She wasn't at the meeting place, so I came on back," Bunnie says.

"And I decided to take Bunnie back to Knotehole and then I was going to come back to see if she reach the meeting place," Eve says.

Sonic panics, "We gotta go back!"

Sonic begins to charge up, but Bunnie grabs Sonic and he falls to the ground.

"Sonic, wait! You need the Power Ring," Bunnie says.

"I'll go back and see if Sally's there," Eve says.

"Alright, but be careful," Sonic says.

"I will," Eve says.

Then runs off to go find Sally.

In the city of Mobotropolis thunder clashes in the sky. In the lab, Robotnik has Sally captured in a glass capsule. Next to her is a robot that looks almost like her, but shows the metal body.

Robotnik evilly says, "I know the hedgehog will come for you, dear girl… and when he does, I have a surprise."

"Here it is, Dr. Robotnik, enough memory to duplicate Human complexity," Snively says, holding a chip.

"Excellent, Snively. Install it," Robotnik says.

Snively does what Robotnik says and puts the chip in the robot. Sally doesn't know what they're up to, but it can't be good. Just then, the video screen turns on to reveal Robotnick

He calmly asks, "I don't suppose you'd tell me the location of Knothole?"

"Suure, I will. When you get a life," Sally sternly answers.

Robotnik presses a few buttons on his chair. The robot begins to shake a little as Snively hands the modifications.

Suddenly, the robot begins to speak in her voice, "When you get a life!"

Sally gasps in shock. Snively presses a few buttons and the robot walks forward. Then the glass container slows down trapping the robot. Suddenly purple rings of energy surrounds Sally and the robot. In matter of second the robot looks exactly like Sally now. It even has her vest and blue bots. Sally is stunned to see what Robotnik's plan it.

"Sonic and Eve too smart to be fooled by a robot. Even a good one," Sally says.

On the screen, Robotnik can see that Sally is not giving up so easily.

"Oh, but we're not finished, Princess. We need to add your spark of personality," Robotnik says, and presses a button on the chair.

Suddenly the glass container glow causing Sally to hold still, then a purple ring appears around her head. Then it does the same to the Sally Bot. It's copying her personality into the fake to trick Sonic and everyone else in Knothole.

The next day in Knothole, Rotor, Eve, Tails and Sonic are waiting at the lake for the power ring to appear. Sonic is passing around in a circle and can't wait anymore. Eve is able to get back alright, but says that she isn't able to find her.

Unable to wait any longer, Sonic says, "That's it! I'm outta here!"

Sonic begins to charge up and about to leave, but Rotor grabs him and holds him in the air.

"Wait, Sonic! You can't go without a ring," Rotor says.

"Sal's in mondo-trouble, and I'm going, ring or no ring!" Sonic says.

Just then Tails points out, "Sonic! A ring's coming!"

Rotor then puts Sonic down.

Sonic says with his arms crossed, "Bout time."

The water bubbles as a Power Ring slowly floats to the surface. Then it pops out.

Tails runs over, and grabs the ring, "I got it!"

Tails loses his balance and about to fall to the water, but Rotor catches him and brings him to sonic. Eve grabs the ring and puts it in the backpack.

"Come on Eve! Gotta juice and cut it loose!" Sonic says.

Then they both charge up and runs super fast, catching Rotor and Tails in the wing.

In Robotnik's layer, Sally is waking up and lets out a ground. She looks to see she is surrounded bars of blue energy

When she tries to touch it, she screams, "OUCH!"

Just then, Robotnik appears on the screen, "Oh, cheer up, Princess. I've sent you a visitor!"

Sally looks to see the Sallybot is here as well

"Hi! I'm Sally, oh, don't get up! I am a Princess but out in the Great Forest, titles are meaningless," The Sallybot says talking in the original voice.

Sally is shocked to see the copy is now exactly like Sally. She worries this is going to fool Sonic, Eve and her friends for sure.

In Robotropolis, hovercrafts are flying around the city. Sonic and Eve hide out and come out to see the robots are gone. Sonic and Eve are about to leave when they come face to face with a camera. Eve then brings out her chaos spear and throws it right through the camera.

In the control room, the screen Snively is watching are shut down.

"Activate all exterior hedgehog traps," robotnik says.

Confused, Snively asks, "But I thought you 'wanted' him to get in?"

"Yeees, but we can't make it too easy," Robotnik says.

Sonic and Eve continue to run fast through the city. They stop to see a dead end. They quickly turns back to see the hovercraft fring at the,. They both dodge and quickly run out of the way. They both run up the wall and reach the entrance to the building. Unaware that a camera has appear from a secret compartment.

In the control room, Robotnik is watching the two hedgehogs getting sidney. He presses the button to reveal Snively on the screen.

"Recall off Swat-bots. Let the hedgehogs in," Robotnik says.

Sonic and Eve are able to get inside without any hitches. They both get out through an entrance and close it up.

"Huh, must be my lucky day," Sonic says.

Eve starts to sense something odd, "Why did it seem easy to get in like this?

Eve decides to follow Sonic down the hall full of screens. They both hurry back to see Sally on the screen, being held a cell

"Sal!" Sonic says.

They both hurry with determination to rescue Sally. At the cell, there are two Swat-bot guards. Sonic and Eve hide a walkway down to the cell and hide behind the wall to see the guards. They think on how to get in. Sonic then notices a tray of food, and that gives him an idea. He empty the cups and sneaks to where the robots are.

He speaks through the cup in Robotnik's voice, "Attention Swat-bots, this is Dr. Robotnik, report to the ward room immediately."

Hearing the orders, the swat-bots leave right away. Sonic and Eve hurry to the cell Sally is being held.

"Yo Sal, we're gonna blow this pop stand!" Sonic says.

Sonic walks over to the panel and imitates his voice, "Open cell number 54."

"Voice print approved. Hand-print necessary for certification," the computer says.

"Open up this cell or I'll rip out your electronic brain!" Sonic says, imitating Robotnik's rage.

"Certification unnecessary. You are Robotnik," The computer says.

The cell opens and Sally walks over. Sonic and Sally give each other a hug. Eve does the same. Soon the three are hurrying out of the prison cell. What they don't know, is that Robotnik is watching the whole thing.

"Ah, true love. Hurry home little hedgehog, hurry home," Robotnik says.

Outside of Robotropolis, Sonic is carrying Sally out of the city.

"Hang tight, Sal, clear juicing ahead," Sally says.

They three rech an abandoned building and hurry inside. The three look to see the hovercraft and duck down on the ground. Luckily, it's gone.

"You okay?" Sonic asks.

"Fine," Sally answers.

Sally then wraps her arms round Sonic, "Coming back to rescue me was very brave, Sonic."

Sonic and Eve become a bt confused to what Sally is saying even though she's has been endanger.

Sonic stands up, and says, "Hey, no biggie. It's in the hero's job description."

Still grasping his arm, Sally pulls Sonic and kisses him. Then the three get up and begin to leave. Eve is very confused about Sally right now. Sonic hold Sally and he rushes out. Eve follows after him. Just then, a hovercraft sees them and begins to give chase.

"Hang on, Sal. Time to light it up," Sonic says.

Sonic reaches his backpack and pulls out a Power Ring. the hovercraft continue to chase after them, and comes close. Sonic and Eve continue to hurry away

In the control room, Robotnik is spying on the hedgehogs with Sally.

"Yes, hedgehogs, the faster, the better!" Robotnik says.

He presses the button revealing Snively on the screen.

Snively says, "Ready to roboticize, sir."

"Activate!" Robotnik says.

In the robotization room, the real Sally is still trapped in the tube and purple rings appear around her making her come to a standstill.

"Tomorrow, Knothole will be a wasteland and all the Freedom Fighters, my loyal servants," Robotnik says, on the screen.

Just then, the machine begins to deactivate and the alarm goes out.

"What is this? Snively?!" Robotnik demands.

In the control room, the device and machines begin to admit sparks and electric current.

Snively says, "The system's overloaded, sir, I better turn off the…"

As overload occurs, Sally is trying to find her way to get out of the tube before she is roboticized, but can't get out. The screen on the panel explodes into smoke and cough due to the explosion.

"The video is gone, sir!" Snively says over the line.

Suddenly, Robotnik hears Sonic's voice over the speaker, "Here we are, Sal, home sweet Knothole."

"The communication system works, we can still monitor his every move," Robotnik says, petting his robot bird.

Back at Knothole, everyone are waiting at the hay pile for Sonic, Eve and Sally come back. Just then, Sonic, who is holding the Sally bot, and Eve out of the knothole tunnel and land in the pile.

"Hi Sonic!" Tails happily says.

Everyone cheer to see Sonic and Eve are able to rescue Sally and bring her back, or that what everyone believes.

"I missed you Sally!" Tails says, running to the Sally bot, think it's the real one..

"Hi Tails!" Sally bot says, giving Tails a hug

Then Sally bot gives Tails a kiss on the cheek as Sonic walks away, while Eve cleans herself up

"I missed you too," Sally bot says.

Confused, Sally asks, "How come you didn't do the funny kiss?"

Sally bot becomes confused at first, but happily says, "Oh, the funny kiss. Of course."

Then she kisses Tails on the forehead.

Tails steps back, "Nah, not that one. The funny kiss...on my nose!"

"Oh! Ah-uh...that funny kiss! Ah...err…" Sally bot says, realizes her mistake.

Then kisses Tails on the nose making him giggle. Eve watches the hole thing and thinks it's rather confusing on how Sally forgot Tails like the funny kiss he gives him.

Later in the night, Tails is already tucked in bed.

Sally bot then walks into the rom ,Tails? It's storytime."

"Cool! You read stories really neato Sally!" Tails says.

Sally picks up the book from the desk and sits at the end of the bed.

She opens the book, and reads the story, Once upon a time, there was a giant and he was a…"

"Nuh-uh. Remember last night? We started that one," Tails interrupts.

Tails then points to the book that is on the bed. Sally bot picks it up.

"You know, about the princess and the meanie witch," Tails says, flipping the pages.

He points to the page, "There's where we left off.".]

"Oh, ya now I remember. Okay." Sally bot says.

Then reads the book, "The evil witch said pretty you can't escape…"

"No, no! That's not the witch!" Tails denies.

Then imitates a witch, "So my pretty, you can't escape!"

Sally bot gets up, and says, "Um...it's um...it's kinda late. Tails, it's time to go to sleep. Eh, good night."

Sally bot then tosses the book on the bead and leaves the room much to Tails dismay. Eve walks into the room, and look to see Sally bot leaving, and seeing Tails sad.

Eve walks up and sits on the bed, picking up the book, "How about I read you the story tonight.

Tails happily nods his head.

Later on, Sonia is helping Bunnie with her mechanical arm.

Bunnie says as she puts oil on it, "So then, my doggone arm just fell off. I was so humiliated, I just about popped a bolt!"

Just then, Sonic zips to the girls, and says, "Bad news, I've just heard the Swat-bot factory is still online. Sal, what happened?"

"Um...t-t-the bots caught me before I could detonate!" Sally bot says.

"Then we gotta go back. We leave in the morning, and plan it out," Sonic says.

What Sonic is not where is that Robotnik is hearing the conversation through the Sally bot.

Sonic continues, "This time, we light this sucker."

Robotnik sneers, and says, "Perfect."

Robotnik maniacally laughs as Sally look towards him on the screen, then turns back shaking her head disbelief.

Back at Knothole everyone are still asleep. Tails is still sleeping in his bed. Suddenly, he hears a strange sound and looks outside to see Sally bot putting the broom down. Sally turns to Tials direction and quickly ducks his head. Sally bot's eyes glow red and she look around for any intruders. Seeing no one's around, Sally bot leaves with the broom.

Tails quietly peeks out, and says,"That's not Sally…"

Tails quickly hides under the covers shaking in fear.

Outside on the balcony of the high tree, Eve has been looking down the whole time. She looks pretty serious.

The next day, Sally bot is sleeping in the real Sally's bed. The door open to reveal Bunnie, Eve, and Tails.

"Sally, wake up sugar!" Bunnie worriedly says.

Sally bot wakes up and gasps, "Bunnie, what's wrong?!"

Bunnie holds a dead carrot. Sonia, and Bernadette are here to see how the garden is destroyed.

"What in the heck happened?" Bunnie asks.

"I-I don't know! This is terrible," Sally bot worriedly answers.

"This is just awful," Sonia says

Sally grabs one of the dead carrots and gaps. Then clutches it in anger. Tails is growing suspicious about the Sally bot. Little does he know, Eve is suspicious about it too.

Not long after, Sonic, Eve, Manic, Rotor, and Sally bot are walking on the bridge.

Tails runs over and calls out, "Sonic! Eve! Wait for me!"

"Yo big guy, what's up?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic, Eve, I gotta tell you something," Tails says.

He then looks at the Sally bot.

He leans to the hedgehogs, "It's a secret."

"Um, okay," Eve says.

Sonic stands up, "Later, Sal."

Sally bot then walks away to join the others on the mission.

"Okay bud, make it quick. We got a Swat-bot factory to bake," Sonic says.

Tails says, "That's not Sally!"

"What?!" Sonic asks in shock.

"Huh?" Eve asks.

"She didn't give me the funny kiss, didn't know what story to read, didn't even do the scary witch voice!" Tails says.

But Sonic says, "Tails, Sal had a seriously hard time yesterday. She's stressing."

"Nuh-uh, I saw light shining from her eyes, then she went outside and talked to herself, and her eyes turned all red and yucky," Tails says.

"Hey, little bud, you must've had one monster dream. We'll talk about it later, okay? I gotta juice," Sonic says. Then he charges up and takes off.

Eve and Tails are the only ones who are here.

Tails worriedly asks, "You believe me right?"

"You know what Tails, I think you're right. And you're the only one who saw her eyes glow," Eve says.

In Robotropolis, Hoveruits are trying to fire their lasers at the Freedom Fighters. However, they manage to get away.

"They're coming back," Sonic says.

Sonic then pull some rope from his backpack, "Get ready."

Sonic dashes off with the roper and ties it to a pole. Then throws the grappling rope to the otherside. He grabs it, and passes three to Bunny, Rotor, and Manic.

"Here they come," Manic says.

They see the hovercraft flying towards them shooting laser. When it flies away, Sonic and the others throws the grapples and they hook to the back of the machine. Then the back part falls and the front crashes to the ground.

Way to go, guys!" Sonic shouts.

Then the five give each other a hi-five.

Sonic walks to Sally, "Alright, Sal!"

He and the Sally bot gives each other a hi five, but sends Sonic back.

"Yo, Sal. What'd you put in the ole' cereal this morning?" Sonic asks, feeling dizzy.

Rotor walks to Sonic, "Well, that's our third close one tonight."

"You're right. I'm not liking this," Manic says.

"We need to get going," Eve says.

The gang then make a run for it. They manage to hide in an abandoned building. Robot and Sonic peek out, but duck to see a Swat bot flying by.

Rotor says, Sonic, this is too weird. It's like the Swat-bots know every move before we make it."

"You're right, the Swat bot are being more sharper than normal," Eve says, glaring at Sally bot.

Eve turns to Sonic and whispers, "Sonic, I think Tails is telling the truth about Sally being a fake. I saw Sally eyes glow last night too."

"You did?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. I think Robotnik swap our Sally with a fake. Try doing your special hand shake. I suspect this robot doesn't have all of Sally's traits," Eve whispers.

Sonic nods his head, and says, "Okay guys, we're ready. Let's do it to it."

Sonic does a fist pump for their secret handshake.

But Sally bot says, looking confused, "Uh...right."

Then imitates Sonic. Sonic put his clutch hand over Sally bot, making her confused.

But Sonic notices the suspicion Eve and Tails have, "Come on, Sal! You forgot the last part."

Then puts his thumb down.

"Oh...right…" Sally bot says, and does the same thing.

Sonic realizes, "Tails was right, you're not Sally!"

Sonic then grab Sally bot by the arm, "Eve now!"

Eve grabs the Sally bot by her shoulder and shouts, "Chaos Thunder!"

Then sends an electrical shock to the fake to paralyze it. Then Sonic and Eve let go. After that, Sonic uses his to circle around the fake and the head spins around. The robot stops in its track and the head lowers. Bunnie and the others walk to the Sally bot.

"So this Sally is really a robot. That's how Robotnik' Badniks new our every move.

"Boy, Robotnik is good. She fooled everybody," Rotor says.

"Except Tails and Eve," Sonic says.

Sonic hugs Eve, "We really owe you big time."

"Thanks," Eve says.

"But if that's not Sally, where the heck is she?" Bunnie asks.

"You're right. We know Robotnik must have captured her, but we don't where," Eve says.

Sonic turns to the robot, "But I bet this robot can tell us."

In the Robotization room, Snively is handling with the finishing repairs to the machine. Sally is now being strapped to a chair as the tube is over her

Once finish with the repairs, Snively says, "It's ready, sir."

"Well, Princess, since the female hedgehog destroyed my robot, I'll make an improved model," Robotnik says.

Back in Robotropolis, Sonic and the others are hearing what the Sally bot says about the factory and other information.

"...and the bot factory is guarded by 20 security bots and Hover Units," Sally bot says.

"What about the Princess?" Sonic demands.

"She is now being roboticized," Sally bot answers.

Everyone gasp in shock

"What?! I'm juicing!" Sonic then prepares to speed off.

But Rotor says, Sonic, wait a sec.

Rotor has been working on the controls and once he's done, he manages to close the compartment to the wires.

"Surprise for iron-lips," Rotor says.

Manic snickers, "Robotnik is going to be in for quite a surprise alright.

"Cool. You guys do the factory, Eve and I will get Sal." Sonic says.

Then all five perform the secret handshake.

"Catch ya later," Sonic says, picking up the Sally bot.

Bunnie, Rotor, and Manic head to the factory while Sonic and Eve head to where Sally is going to become a robot.

In the Robotization chamber, the tube begins to lower down as Sally is going to become roboticized. Suddenly, the machine comes to a stop, and the princess gasps.

Robotnik becomes irritated, "Oh, now what?!"

Back in the city, Sonic and Eve arrive at the air duct with the Sally bot in tow. Sonic tries to take the cover off, but it's bolt up tight. Sonic get the Sally bot to her feet and her arm up.

"Torch it," Sonic says.

Then the Sally bot begins to use the laser to melt the lit into a circle.

At the robot factor, Bunnie, Rotor, and Manic are hiding behind a pile of scrap. Rotor throws a rock on the hovercraft and comes to a landing. The swat-bot comes out and look around. Bunnie throws a grappling hook with a rope and it lasso the robot. Bunnile pulls on it causing the robot to fall down. Once the coast is clear, the tree head into the hovercraft.

"Let's do it, sugar!" Bunnie says.

Manic activates the hovercraft and Rotor drives it.

In the Robotization chamber, Snively fixes the damages that has been done.

Once finish, Snively says, "Ready, Dr. Robotnik.

"Activate," Robotnik says.

What the two aren't aware is that a laser zap appears on the air duct. Then opens to reveal Sonic and Eve. they take the robot out.

"Bye-bye, Princess!" robotnik remarks.

The tube begins to descend on Sally, but explosions begins to happen.

Robotnik looks out the window to see the Swat-bot factor is being destroyed. Bunnie and Manic throws the canisters on the machines and they explode.

"No!" Robotnik furiously says.

He presses the button and detects the three Freedom Fighters in one of the Hover untils

Robotnik orders, Infiltration detected! All units attack!

In the chamber, Sonic pulls on of the pipes leaking out smoke. Snively leaves to check out the problem. Sonic and Eve come out of hiding and put the machine on the ground. Sonic then unstraps Sally, and now free.

"How ya doing, Sal?" Sonic asks.

"Fine, thanks to you two!" Sally says

Eve then puts the robot on the chair and straps it in Sally's place.

"Let's cruise, I don't like the company here," Sonic says.

The both hurry out and Sally presses the button, closing the hatch. Then the three give each other hi five.

"Past cool!" Sonic says.

In the Robotization room, Snively finish the repairs and activates the machine. Then the tube traps the robot and begins robotization without know that's not the real one.

In the control room, Robotnik watches the hovercraft the Freedom Fights are in and chased by the others. He also see the factory is on fire.

"No! This can't be!" Robotnik angrily says.

Just then, Sonic, Eve, and Sally appear on the screen.

"You were close Robuttnik, but close only counts in horseshoes," Sonic says.

"Have a dreadful day," Sally says.

Eve says, "Hope you like our little surprise."

Sonic pulls out the Power Ring, and dashes off with Sally in his arms. Eve follows after him.

Just then, the screen turns on to reveal Snively.

"The Princess is roboticized, sir, but there seem to be some glitches," Snively says.

The Sally bot walks to the monitor and puts her finger out it.

"You fool! Get that out of…" Robotnik demands, but the Sally bot destroyed one of the monitors.

The Sally bot begins to fire at random spots. Being in the roboticizer cause the Sally bot to go out of control.

Later in the night, Sonic and the others are able to get back to Knothole, and are being carried by the citizens for a job well done.

Sonic says, "We really owe you Eve. If you hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have find out about the fake."

"No problem. But remember, Tails also noticed her too," Eve says.

Sitting on a log of Power Ring Lake, Tails is feeling sad about what happened with Sally and what will happen to Sonic and the others.

Just then, the real Sally walks over, "Hi, Tails."

Tails looks to see Sally, but sadly turns his head away.

"It's really me, honest," Sally says, walking closer and sits on the log with him.

Tails turns to Sally and looks at her.

"Come here, you!" Sally says, and gives him a kiss on both cheeks and on the nose.

Tails happily says, "Sally! It's really you!

He jumps to Sally and gives her a hug.

Then Sally imitates a witch, "That it is, my pretty!"

Then they give each other a hug again.

Just then, Sonic and Eve walk over,

Sonic says, "Hold it, Tails. I'm still not sure that's the real Sal."

Sally gets off the log, and says, "Oh really? Then I guess I'll have to prove it."

They both walk over, and Sally gives Sonic a kiss.

"Well?" Sally questions.

Sonic answers, "...she's a fake! Come on Tails, we gotta juice!"

He grabs Tails, charges up, and leaves with super speed.

"I'll show you 'fake', Sonic Hedgehog!" Sonic says.

Eve laughs, "Hey back here!"

Then they both begin to chase after the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Romance Mission

In Knothole of the Great Forest, Eve, Sonia, Bunnie, and Bernadette are working at the garden. Now that the fruits and vegetables are fixed up after the Sally bot incident, there are able to grow new crops. So now, they're picking the ripe and full grown food.

"Glad to see the crops are going pretty well," Sonia says.

"Yes. I can't believe all the damage my imposter caused," Sally says.

"True, but it wasn't for Eve and Tails, we wouldn't have figured it out," Bunnie says.

"You can say that again. I think it's funny that we used the Sally bot against him. I think we made him really mad," Eve says, and begins laughing.

Bunnie laughs, "Not to mention what we did to the Swat-bot factory."

"I wish I could see that, but was busy fixing the garden," Sonia says.

Eve asks, "How are you doing mom?"

"I'm doing fine sweetie, I'm going to take the vegetables to the house and get them washed," Bernadette says.

Bunnie picks up the full basket, "I'll come too."

"The rest of us will take care of the garden and put in the new seeds," Eve says.

Bernadette and Bunnie take the basket to the house. As the two walk to the house, Antoine is sitting on a look watching them, specifically looking at Bunnie. Antoine sighs with a smile on his face. He picks up a stick and draws a heart on the dirt. He also write 'B.R + A.C' in the heart of the dirt.

Just then Sonic speeds over, "Hey Antoine, what you doing?"

"Uh uh, nothin'" Antoine nervously answers.

Manic comes over, "Doesn't look like nothing."

The two boy hedgehogs look down to see the writing.

"B.R + A.C?" The two say looking confused.

"Did you wrote that?" Manic asks.

"Uh well, um, it's just silly writing an such," Antoine nervously answers.

"Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I think B.R means Bunnie Rabbit or Rabbot," Sonic says.

"Very funny," Antoine says, crossing his arms.

Manic smirks, "Which means A.C would have to be your name."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Antoine denies.

"Come one Antoine, we all know that you have a crush on Bunnie since Kindergarten, since we were kids. In fact, out of all of us, you were being the most supportive to her after her accident and became a cyborg" Sonic says.

Antoine blushes, "Well um, Bunnie is a very sweet lady and after what she's been through, she still manage to stay strong. And for the record, you know Bunnie is still a little sensitive to being called a cyborg."

"So you do like her?" Manic asks.

Antoine sighs, "Yes, I just… I don't know how I should talk to her."

"It shouldn't be too hard. Bunnie is a great bunny rabbit. I think you just lack confidence," Manic says.

"Yeah. I think you can use a boost," Sonic says.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if Bunnie feels the same way about me," Antoine sadly says.

After gathering the fruits and vegetables from the garden, the girls are in the kitchen working on making dinner for tonight.

"I think it's nice that we all get to relax and not worry about Robotnik," Sonia says washing the potatoes and carrots.

"I agree. That man is a complete pain," Eve says, cutting the vegetables.

"So what are we making?" Sally asks.

Bernadette answers, "We're going to have some curry and rice for dinner."

"Hmm, sounds delicious," Bunnie says.

"Sounds good, "Sonia says.

"Hey girls, whatcha cookin in there?" A familiar voice calls out.

Bunnie, Eve and Bernadette look out the window to see Sonic, Manic, and Antoine.

"Hello boys," Bernadette says.

"Hey mom, so whatcha makin it smells good in there?" Sonic asks.

"We're having curry tonight," Eve says.

Manic happily says, "Yum, that sounds good."

"Dinner will be ready in a little while, maybe you can see if Rotor, Tails, and Uncle Chuck need some help in the lab," Bunnie says.

"Well do," Sonic says, giving a thumbs up.

Bunnie happily waves, "Hi Antoine."

"Um hello Bunnie, how are you doing?" Antoine asks with his cheeks blush.

"Doin fine sugar," Bunnie answers.

Antoine blushes more, "It's good to hear. I uh, better head to the lab to see if the uh, others need help."

"Okay, catcha later," Bunnie says.

"Sure," Antoine says.

Then runs off to the lab.

"See you girls later," Manic says.

Then Sonic and Manic follow Antoine to the lab to help the others. Once the boys are gone, Bunnie sighs with a smile on her face. Eve, Sally, and Sonia look at each other and begin to giggle.

Confused, Bunnie turns around, and asks, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Eve answers.

"Nothing at all," Sally answers.

"Uh okay," Bunnie says.

Bunnie turns and continue to help Bernadette prepare for dinner tonight. Sally, Eve, and Sonia can tell that something is odd with Bunnie and Antoine. They suspect what they alway see. They can tell, Bunnie and Antoine are in love.

Later in the evening, dinner is ready and everyone gather and sit in different places of the dining room and the living room. Bunnie is sitting on the couch with an empty spot next to her.

Antoine walks to Bunnie, "Um is it alright if I sit next you you?"

"Not at all sugar," Bunnie says.

Antoine sits next to bunnie with his dinner and they both begin to eat together. The two are not saying a single word as their cheeks begin to turn red and look at each other once in a while with smiles on their faces.

At a different section of the living room, Sonic and the others can see the two are blushing and look at each other for the longest time.

Sonic whispers, "It's official, Antoine and Bunnie are in love."

"I think it's about time we find a way to get them together," Manic says.

"I don't know if it's a good idea. I think we should let them do it on their own," Sally says.

"I agree. This is something Antoine and Bunnie need to work on their own," Eve replies.

"Do you think they're finally going out?" Sonia asks.

"I'm not sure. I mean, they've been crushing on each other like forever," Eve says.

"I wonder why they're so nervous about it?" Rotor asks.

"Maybe they feel weird about it?" Sonic suggests.

Sally says, "I'm sure they'll get together when they feel ready for it. For now, we need to focus on our mission for tomorrow. We'll need Bunnie and Antoine on it too."

"Hey guys, we're starting on the meeting!" Manic calls out.

"Sure sugarhog," Bunnie says.

"Of course," Antoine replies.

Everyone gather in a big circle. Bunnie and Antoine are sitting next to gather other. Sally brings out Nicole and places her in the center of the circle.

"Nicole, bring out the map of Robotropolis," Sally says.

"Acknowledge," Nicole says.

Nicole then brings out a map of the city with locations of the Swat-bot factory flashing yellow. Robotnik's control room is flashing red.

"Okay. We manage to take out a few factories just a week ago, but he'll build more of these soon enough. We need to take out the other factories before then," Sally says.

Eve ask, "What about the Roboticizer? With that machine around, he'll be able to turn any other Mobian into robot servants under his control."

"You're right. We need to get rid of that machine," Sonic says.

"But what about the Mobians who were turned to Robians by the machine?" Sonia asks.

Sally says, "I already thought about it. It will take a while, but Uncle Chuck, Rotor, and Tails are starting Derobitizing Project."

"De-Robotization?" Sonic asks.

"We're making a Derobotizare so we can change every Robian back into Mobian. It will be a very hard project, but I know we can do if," Rotor says.

"There is a problem, we need to get the parts we need to make it. We might also need the original plans to the Roboticizer," Tails says.

"But Uncle Chuck said that Robotnik stole the original plans," Eve says.

"But dad also said that he still has the prototype Roboticizer that was used to save Bunnie," Manic says.

Bunnie sadly looks at her arm, "You're right. The Roboticizer may have caused pain to a lot of us, but Uncle Chuck's prototype is what saved me from my critical condition."

Antoine hugs and comforts Bunnie. He remembers how much pain she has after almost losing her life and her arm and legs are replaced with robotic parts. Bunnie smiles and hugs Antoine back.

Sally and the others can see the two are getting close to each other.

Sonic asks, "So Sal, what's the plan?"

"Alright, Antoine and Bunnie will go to the farthest Swat-bot factory with Manic Sonia and Rotor. We can get one destroyed and distract Robotnik and Snively in the process. Sonic, Eve, Tails, and I will go find the Roboticizer and find the date and blueprints on the computer," Sally says.

"But doesn't Uncle Chuck has the prototype in the basement?" Tails asks.

"True, but the Roboticizer Robotnik has seem to be stronger and we need to get the blueprints and date on how he got his to work like this. If we figure out how to reverse the polarity, we can change a Robian back to a Mobian," Sally says.

"That sounds like a good idea, Sally girl," Bunnie says.

"Yes, but it sounds awfully dangerous," Antoine replies.

"True, but we can do it as long as we keep on our toes. Robotnik is not going to make things easy on us," Eve says.

"What else is new?" Sonic questions.

"Nothing's new with Robotnik's around," Tails answers.

"You said it," Manic says.

The next day, everyone are walking on the bridge to get to Robotropolis.

"Alright guys, remember the plan and we meet back at Knothole," Sonic says.

After reaching Robotropolis, the group already split up. Sonic, Eve, Tails, and Sally are going to the same air duct Sonic has gone to before. They are already inside and follow Sonic to where the Roboticizer is. They look through the entrance to see Snively inside.

"Great, he's in there. How are we supposed to get to the machine without him seeing us?" Sally asks.

Eve answers, "Maybe we need to create a diversion."

"Good idea, and I know just the thing," Sonic says.

Snively continues to work on working on the computer. Sonic sneaks out and pulls out a few pipes that make smoke come out of it. Snively leaves to see what's going on.

Sally and Eve hurry out and get to the computer.

Sally places Nicole on the compartment, "Nicole, see if you can find any blue prints about the Roboticizer, and make sure to copy all of it."

"Acknowledge," Nicole says.

Nicole searches for the machine blueprints. On the screen of the panel, it shows blue prints of the machine. Nicole is copying every data about the machine and it's programing.

At a different Swat-bot factory, one of the hovercrafts land on the ground and the robots walk outside. When the coast is clear, the Freedom Fighters go inside and Rotor drives it away.

As they cruise along, Antoine and Bunnie are sitting next to each other. They both blush as they look away from each other.

"So Bunnie, how are your mechanical parts?" Antoine asks.

"They're doing fine. Once they're better, Uncle Chuck and Tails put in a few new tricks," Bunnie says.

"Tricks? What kind of tricks?" Antoine asks.

"You just have to wait and see," Bunnie says.

Antoine becomes curious to what Bunnie has in store. Suddenly, Rotor makes a sharp turn causing everyone to swerve. Bunnie begins to fall down, but Antoine catches her arm and her waist. The two the begin to stare at each other for the longest time

Bunnie blushes, "Uh, thanks Antoine."

"You're…. welcome," Antoine says.

Antoine helps Bunnie back in their feet and they both sit down until they reach the factory.

The Swat-Bot factory are full of swat bots and other machinery.

"Alright, ready with the canister?" Rotor asks.

"Ready," Sonia says, holding one.

Manic holds the other, "Ready when you are."

"Alright Bunnie, ready to try your new gadget?" Rotor asks.

"Ready sugar," Bunnie says.

Then Rotor says, "Antoine help Sonia and Manic with the canisters."

"Oui, of course," Antoine replies.

Antoine comes to one of the windows close to the driver seat while Bunnie takes the other side of the window.

"Alright, make sure you drop them at crucial locations," Rotor says.

"No problem, dude," Manic says.

Ready, the three begin to drop the canisters at certain places. Some are dropped on the ship where they travel into the factory.

Bunnies holds her mechanical arm out, "Now to see if it actually works."

Bunnie then makes an opening on the palm of her hand and fires a disk with a red blinking light on it. When it lands on the airship and it travels inside. It explodes.

"Cool," Manic says, giving a thumbs up.

"Take is a interesting and very unique trick," Antoine says.

"Yeah. I like it too," Bunnie says.

In the Roboticizer chamber, Sally and the others continue for the download to be done.

Sonic is becoming impatient, "I'm waiting."

"Come on Sonic, it takes a little time to download the blur prints and other information. Besides, this could be our chance to free everyone from Robotnik's control," Eve says.

"She's right. We need the blue prints," Tails says.

"You're right. I just hate waiting. Snively will be here any minute," Sonic says.

Just then, Nicole says, "Sally, information and blue prints downloaded."

"Good work Nicole," Sally says.

She takes Nicole out of the computer system and puts her in her pocket for safe keeping.

Suddenly, Eve hears something, "Someone's coming."

Sally and the others hurry to the air vent. Thinking quickly, Eve manages to get everyone inside and closes the air duct. Then hides under one of the machines.

In the air duct, Tails notices someone is missing, "Guys, where's Eve?"

Sally and Sonic looks back to see Eve isn't with them.

"Oh no, Eve must have not been able to get away or probably quickly hide until the Swat-bots and Snively are gone," Sally says.

"We gotta go back," Sonic says.

"I'm sure. Eve will be alright. We need to get out of here and meet at Knothole," Sally says.

Sonic sighs, "You're right."

"Besides, this isn't the first time Eve got herself in a tight spot," Sally says.

Everyone continues to crawl through the air duct, and hope to find that Eve will be okay.

Hiding under the machine, Eve is watching Snively who is working on the computer. He is making sure everything in the lab is in good condition.

Eve sighs in thought, "How am I supposed to get out with him in the room? At least the others are safe. I just need to get out of here and meet them in Knothole."

Eve looks around to see that Snively is the only one in the room. Then he walks away and leaves the room. Once the coast is clear, Eve sneaks out from under one of the machines and uses her super speed to hurry to get out of the building, but quietly and slowly.

Suddenly, Eve quietly says, "Ow," as her hair gets snagged.

She looks behind to see her hair is stuck onto a small hook. Eve secretly opens her hair off of the hook and hurries off. However, she doesn't know that a piece of her hair is still caught on to the hook.

Outside of the air duct, Sally, Tails, and Sonic are able to get out and hide in one of the building without being seen. They are very worried about Eve, and don't know if she is able to get out.

"I'm not liking this. Eve should have been back by now," Sonic says.

"I'm sure Eve is fine. Stop worrying and let's meet the others at Knothole," Sally says.

"I hope she'll be okay," Tails says.

"I hope so to. Then again, Eve is capable of looking after herself. After all, she leads it from the best," Sonic says.

"But what do we do if she isn't back?" Tails asks.

"We'll give Eve an hour for her to come back. If she isn't back, then we go after her," Sally says.

"Sounds good to me," Sonic says.

Then everyone look outside to see the Swat-bots are flying about in the hovercrafts. Once they are gone, the three sneak out of building and are making their way out of the city.

At the Swat-bot factory, after getting the canisters to the factory, they explodes come out in flames and destroy the factory. Soon enough, Rotor is able to land the hovercraft in a secret location and the team hurry out.

Eve continues to secretly sneak out of the factory so none of the Swat-bots notice her. She manages to sneak through the front and hurries out of the building to get to Knothole.

"Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Eve panics.

Eve uses her super speed to run out of the city without the Swat-bots and hovercrafts seeing her.

In the Robotnik's headquarters, Snively is looking around to see all the Swat-bots are at their posts. What's more, to see if there's anything out of the ordinary.

"Hmm, there doesn't seem to be anything here. However, the Freedom Fighters managed to destroy another…" Snively says, but stops.

Snively asks himself, "What?"

Snively walks over to see a small hoof with strains of black and red color hair. Snively picks it up and states observing them.

"Hmm, interesting," Snively says.

He thinks this is worth analyzing and shown to Robotnik. He then takes the hair off of the hook and makes his way to see Dr. Robotnik and have the hair analized.

In the late evening of Knothole, Charles, Aleena, and Bernadette are waiting for the the teens to arrive at the hay pile. Just then, Rotor pops out. Then, Bunnie, Antoine, Sonia, Manic, Sally, Tails, and finally Sonic. All eight of them land in the pile of hay.

"That was a way too cool ride," Manic says.

Sonai dusts herself, "Yes. If you like getting hay all over your clothes."

"At least our mission is accomplished," Antoine says.

He then helps Bunnie out of the pile of hay and helps her dust some of them off.

"Thanks Antoine," Bunnie says.

Antoine blushes, "You're welcome, Bunnie."

Sonic looks around, "I don't see Eve."

"Wasn't she with you, sugarhog?" Bunnie asks.

"Eve wasn't able to get out due to the short amount of time. We're waiting to see if she's able to come back within an hour. If not, then I need three with me and Sonic to find her," Sally says.

Suddenly, they hear someone screams, "Whoa!"

The others look to see the knothole log is moving a little. Then they see a red and black ball pop out and into the pile of hay. The one sticks her head out to reveal Eve.

She shakes her head, "Whoa, that was a rough landing I have."

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece sugar," Bunnie says.

Sonic jump into the hay and wraps his arm around Eve, "Glad that you were able to get out of the city in one piece."

"Yeah. I had to wait until Snively and none of the Swat-bots were gone and the coast is clear. Once that is done, I was able to get back here as fast as I could," Eve says.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was starting to worry," Sally says.

"You don't need to worry too much. Robotnik hadn't caught me yet from these scrapes and he's not going to get me now," Eve says.

"That's good, but you need to be more careful," Sonia says.

"Still cool on your escape," Manic says.

Eve smiles, "Thanks."

Back in Robotropolis, Snively has taken the strains of hair to the lab to have it analyze. Once the D.N.A scanning is gone. Hey looks on the recognition to see Eve.

"Hmm, how interesting. I've been meaning to do research her for some time now. Since Robotnik and I have seen what she can really do. She… different from the other Freedom Fighters. I might be able to see what makes her so special," Snively says.

Back at Knothole, everyone are having dinner in the living room of Sonic and Eve's home.

Eve sighs in exhaustion, and says, "I'm tired. I never had to run so fast before."

"Not surprising, we all had a busy day. It's a good time to get some rest. Now that we have the plans to the Roboticizer, Uncle Chuck, Tails, and I could start working on the Deroboticizer and help all the Robians," Rotor says.

"Glad to see our plan work. We manage to get the blueprints and other information and able to destroy one of the Swat-bot factory," Sally says.

"Glad to know our plan work, and we're one step closer to stopping Robotnik," Manic says.

"That's good," Eve says.

Bunnie giggles, "Still, we all did a great job today."

"Owi, I agree," Antoine says.

"How was your new weapon Bunnie?" Sally asks.

"It works wonders. I really destroy the Swat-bot factory," Bunni says.

I agree. You really showed those um, robots," Antoine says.

"Aww, how sweet," Bunnie says.

Then gives Antoine a kiss on the cheek. Then Antoine passes out. The girls and boys begin to giggle, even Bunnie begins to giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Chaos Eve

In Robotropolis, there are more swat-bot guards, and hovercrafts than usual. They appear to be searching for something or someone. They search on the ground so the city to find any intruders. They search at one of the buildings right by a pile of scrap metal, but aren't able to find anything.

Slowly sticking his head out of the window, Sonic, Manic, and Eve are looking to see the Swat-bots.

"Not cool. There are so many Swat-bots and hovercrafts here," Manic says.

"I know. How are we supposed to get to the other Swat-bot factory without getting caught?" Sonia asks.

Sally says, "We'll just need to create a distraction."

"Looks like Sonic and I will bethe diversion. We always manage to give the badniks and other robots the slip one way or another," Eve says.

Sonic snickers, "Good idea. We'll give them a run for their money, while the rest head to the Swat-bot factory to destroy the place."

"Remember the last time you made all the Swat-bots dizzy that they fell apart," Manic says.

The group then start laughing. Everyone then gather together and bring out their watches.

"Alright, secrenize watches. We'll all met at fourteen hundred hour," Sally says.

The crew set their watches to set up the time.

"Alright, let's do it to it," Sonic says.

Everyone do their special handshake and split up. Sonic and Eve are in one group while Sally, Manic, and Sonia head to the opposite direction.

Sonic and Eve stop at one of the road to look around for the Swat-bots and hovercrafts. So far, they haven't seen anyone.

"Hmm, there doesn't seem to be anyone here," Eve says.

"You're right. This seems a bit suspicious," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve continue to walk around the road to find any way to create a distraction. What the two don't know, is that the Swat-bots are right behind them. Eve then hears a strange sound, and turns around to see the hovercraft.

"Looks like they know we're here," Eve says.

"Right. So let's juice!" Sonic says.

Both of the hedgehogs charge up and run with super speed. The hovercrafts follow after them to capture them.

Meanwhile, Sally, Manic, and Sonia are able to sneak into the Swat-bot factory. Because of the alert, most of them are chasing after the two hedgehogs. The three sneak down the hall and try to find a place to put another set of canisters.

Sally says, "Alright, we'll split up and put the canisters in secured places. Then after we're done, we'll meet at the entrance and I'll ask Nicole to activate it," Sally says.

"You got it," Manic says.

"Right," Sonia says.

The three head off in different directions to put the canisters to certain places so the blast can destroy the factory. Sonia secretly sneaks down the hall, but quickly hids to see one of the Swat-bot guards. She then places one of the canisters under one of the robot making machines.

Manic crawls under a few machines and boilers. Manic is able to hide at least two of them at the very location. Sally uses the hovercraft to place the canisters close to the support beams of the factory.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Eve are using their super speed and agility to get away from the hovercrafts that are shooting lasers at them.

"Looks like those things are getting harder and harder to lose," Eve says.

"Yeah," Sonic says.

The two continue to run super fast, and look to see an intersection going in two directions.

Eve says, "You got left. I'll go right."

"Sounds fair," Sonic agrees.

They then go into different directions. Sonic runs to the life intersection while Eve runs to the right. Sonic continue to run down his side of the street and is being chased by two Swat-bots.

"Eve is right. These robots are starting to get hard to lose, but I need to go faster in order to lose them," Sonic says.

Sonic then looks up and see something that can help him. He brings out his Power Ring from his backpack and holds it up in the air to give him power. He charges up more and runs off the wall. Then Sonic spin dashes up and bounces off the wall. He then hits one of the support beams holding a broken building and it falls on top of hovercrafts.

"Talk about bring down the house," Sonic says.

He then looks at the time to see it's almost time for them to meet at the usual meeting place.

"Gotta juice," Sonic says.

Then super speeds to get to the meeting spot and meet the others.

Running from her end, Eve continues to use her super speed to get away from Robotnik's machines. She can see them catching up with them. Eve has just about had it. She then makes her hand glow with an aura and creates her special sword.

Eve runs up the wall and jumps to the hovercraft, "Chaos sword!"

Eve uses her sword to slice the hovercraft in half and they both fall to the ground. Eve then does the same to the other hovercrafts. She jumps from one building, slices the hovercrafts, and jumps to a different wall of another building.

"There are getting super annoying," Eve says to herself gritting her teeth.

Once she sees that all of them are gone. Eve lands on the ground, but still keeps her sword in her hand. She then see the Swat-bots coming at her.

One of the robots say, "Halt!"

Eve smirks, and runs to the Swat-bots. They then try to shoot her, but she dodges and uses her chaos sword to slice and dice them into pieces. Eve manages to get out of the crowd of robots and turns around to see them all destroyed. Then Eve's sword disappears. Her sword is powerful, but can only hold it out for a certain amount of time.

"Well, that has to be the hardest thing I ever did," Eve says to herself.

Suddenly, a blue electric net falls on top of her and scoops her into the air. Eve screams as she is being carried to a hovercraft over her. Eve begins to struggles to get free, but the net are not breakable.

"What's going on?! Let go of me! Let go of me!" Eve screams in anger.

Outside of the Robot factory, Sally, and the others are able to get out of the and hurry back to the meeting place. As she runs, Sally looks at the time to see the time is counting down. Once it reaches zero and they're at a far distance, the canisters activate and explode. The factory is soon burst into flames and is being destroyed.

Manic shouts, "Whoo hoo! Mission accomplished!"

"Hope Robotnik like our little trick," Sonia says.

At the meeting spot outside of Robotropolis, Sonic is already here and is waiting for Eve and the others.

Sonic sighs impatiently, "Where are they? They should be here by now."

Sonic looks ahead to see the city. Running toward his are Sally, Sonia, and Manic. They are feeling tired for having to run all this way.

"Alright, we destroyed another Swat-bot Factory. Robotnik is going to have a tough time getting the robots back together," Manic says.

Sally notices that someone is missing, "Where's Eve?"

"I don't know. We both had to split up and I was able to crush the Swat-bots along with their hovercrafts. I haven't seen Eve since," Sonic says.

He then charges up, "I gotta find her."

"Hold on Sonic! Did you use your Power Ring today?" Sally asks.

Yeah. I did," Sonic answers.

"Sonic, I know you're worried about Eve, but you have to wait until another Power Ring appears," Sally says.

"You don't expect me to leave my sister in the city like that?! It will take twelve hours for another one to appear!" Sonic asks in anger.

"Of course no, but you can't go super fast without it. We'll wait for a Power Ring to appear and hope Eve will be back by then. If not, then Eve's in real trouble," Sally says.

Back in Robotropolis, Eve is in big trouble. She has been taken to the Roboticizer Chamber and placed inside the machine. Eve touches the glass tube and tries to escape with her powers, but the Swat-bots have place a collar on her so she isn't able to use them.

"This has to be the worst time ever. I can't get out. I can't use my powers. Worse of all, Sonic and the others don't know where I'm at," Eve says to herself.

Eve continues to feel the class tube she is trapped in. Suddenly, Eve begins to feel uneasy about being trapped in the tube. She then sits on the ground and hugs herself.

"Wha-what's wrong with? Why am I feeling uneasy? I… I never been feeling this afraid before. What's more… I… I felt like I've been in this… a long time ago," Eve nervously asks herself.

Eve continues to feel scared and hugs herself pretty tight. She soon starts to become scared. She scared about being roboticized, and about this strange familiar situation she has faced before. She suspects this is something involving with her past.

Eve is starting to see some strange images. The images are blurry and see silhouettes are not clear either. For a minute there, one of them has her fur colors.

Eve clutches her head, "What are these images? I never seen them before."

Suddenly, the video screen turns on to reveal Dr. Robotnik.

"Hello young hedgehog, my you are starting to shake by a leaf," Robotnik remarks.

Eve glares, "Just zip it. Let me out of here you creep."

"So sorry, but you are just about ready for your robotization," Robotnik says.

"What?!" Eve exclaims.

Robotnik says, "Snively, activate the Roboticizer."

"Yes sir," Snively says.

Eve quickly turns her head to see Snively close to the controls. He presses a few buttons and the Roboticizer activates. Eve looks around to see purple rings surrounds her and a bright light surrounds her.

Back at Knothole, Sonic and the others are waiting at the lake waiting for another Power Ring to appear. Sonic is coming more impatient than usual. He's very worried about his sister.

"Come on come on," Sonic says, tapping his foot.

"Sonic, you can't make the Power Ring come any faster. I know you're worried about Eve, but you need to calm down," Sally says.

"She's right Sugarhog, you need to calm down," Bunnie says.

"I don't know if I could calm down. Eve still hasn't come back and no one has seen her," Sonic says.

"I hope Bunnie is safe," Sally says.

Back in the Roboticizer chamber, the light clears around Eve and she is able to open her eyes. She looks at her hands to see that her body is still the same. She looks at her body to see that she still has her black fur and red stripes.

"What the…" Eve asks herself.

Then says in thought, "This is just like what happened to mom. Mom said it happened to her the same way."

"Hmm, interesting…" Robotnik says.

Eve turns to see Robotnik on the screen.

Robotnik says, "This is the second hedgehog that is immune to my Roboticizer. Of course, you've always been the strange young hedgehog."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Eve asks.

"You always caught my attention since the day I heard about you. I find it odd that a young hedgehog like you could have grown to be so powerful and with astounding energy," Robotnik says.

"Um, why are you curious about me? I don't think I'm that special," Eve asks.

"Aren't you?" Robotnik questions.

Eve gaps in shock to hear this.

"You are interesting. How do you supposed you got this power?" Robotnik questions.

"Um, I don't really know. I can't remember anything that happened to me because I was five. My past before coming here is a blank," Eve says.

"Yes. I heard about your amnesia and you don't seem to be any close of getting your memory," Robotnik says.

"Why are you so interested in me and my powers?" Eve asks.

"Your powers have caught my interest," Robotnik says.

Just then, the video screen turn on to reveal Eve using her powers; Chaos Sword, Chaos Spear, Chaos Thunder, Chaos Boost, her super speed, and her athletic and combat skills. Eve is stunned to see this, Robotnik has been spying on her and recording everything Eve has done in Robotropolis.

"That's… that's me?!" Eve asks in shock.

"Ever since you take on the fight as a Freedom Fight, I've been getting recording sof you and your Chaos Energy. You're not like the other fights' I have ever seen. A very good soldier of my interest," Robotnik says.

"Soldier?" Eve asks.

"How about a proposition? I would like you to work with me. You won't be roboticized, but you will still be working under my terms. If you join me, I promise to help you find out about your past," Robotnik says.

Eve gasps in shock about what Robotnik says.

Robotnik smirks, "So, what do you say my dear?"

Eve looks at Robotnik who is on the screen with a stunned look on her face. She is given a choice about working with Robotnik, but what devastating is the fact that she might betray her friends and her brother.

Back at the lake, Sonic and the others are still waiting for the Power Ring to appear.

Tails sees a glow from the lake, "Look!"

Everyone look under the water from the lake to see the Power Ring appears under the lake and floats into the air. Sally walks to the end of the log as the Power Ring pops up. Sally grabs the ring and throws it to Sonic. Sonic grabs it and puts it in his backpack.

"Gotta juice everyone! I got a sister to save!" Sonic says.

Sonic charges up and runs super fast to Robotropolis, but ends up knocking everyone down by the sudden gust of wind.

Sonia rubs her head, "I hate it when he does that."

"You can say that again," Sally agrees.

Sonic continues to use his super speed to find out what has happened to Eve. He hopes that he can find her before something happens.

"Eve? Where are you?" Sonic asks himself.

Sonic then continues to use his speed to reach to Robotropolis.

Meanwhile, Eve is still stunned to hear about Robotnik's offer. Eve is able to snap out of it, and tries to use her spin dash to hit around the tube like a bouncy ball. Eve manages to force all of her strength at one side, and the tube begins to crack.

"What's happening?" Robotnik asks.

"It seems that the super speed is causing the containment to crack. If she keeps this up, she'll end up…" But before Snively can finish, Eve breaks through the tube and spin dashes away.

"Destroy it," Snively finishes.

Robotnik shouts over the screen, "Don't just stand there, after her! I want that hedgehog!"

In the halls of the building, Eve is able to get away from Robotnik and his awful machine. After spin dashing so far, Eve begins to run away in fear, she then clutches her head in pain.

"Those images .What are they? How come they're so blurry? Who was that I just saw?" Eve asks herself.

Eve continues to run away as she holds her head with her hands. Eve is able to reach outside the building and continues to runaway. Eve turns around to see the Swat-bots holding laser guns are running after her.

Just then, the Swat-bots begin to shot at her. All Eve can do is to runaway. But because she is becoming petrified in fear, she can't focus and use her super speed. Soon, Eve begins to shed tears.

Suddenly, she can only hear a single voice screams, "Big brother! Please! Please come back! You can't go, please! Don't leave me all alone!"

What she hearing is devestarting that she begins to shed tears.

"Halt! Freeze" the Swat-bot says.

Then continue to shoot. Eve begins to cover her ears in fear. She has never been this afraid before, and now hearing the blast of the Swat-bots' laser guns begin to scare her. She continues to shed tears from her eyes.

Suddenly, Eve screams as she falls down cliff and rolls down the hill. She manages to get inside a bush and is able to hide from the Swat-bots. The Swat-bots look around to find Eve, but aren't able to. They then leave the scene and see if she has gone somewhere else. Eve remains hidden in the bush and has her mouth covered by her hand. Frighten, Eve places her head on the ground as her hands help support it, and continue to cry.

Close to the city limit, Sonic continues to go find his sister.

"Eve, please be okay. Please be okay," Sonic mutters to himself.

Suddenly, he stops to hear someone crying. Sonic listen in very carefully and looks around to see where the crying is coming from. He then notices the crying is coming from the bushes.

"Could someone be in there," Sonic thinks.

Sonic slowly sneaks to the bushes to see who is in there. Sonic is ready in case this someone is planning to fight back. When he moves the bushes a little, he gapss to see Eve crying and is laying on the ground.

"Eve?" Sonic asks.

Eve lifts her head up with tears going down her face and sadness and fear in her eyes.

"Sonic!" Eve shouts, and wraps her arms around Sonic.

Eve continues to cry as she holds on to Sonic. Sonic is stunned and wonder what could have happen that has her in this state.

Sonic hugs her, "It's okay Eve, I'm here. You're going to be okay."

Eve then hugs him a little tight, "Please, big brother. Don't leave me, please."

Sonic becomes confused to hear the fear in Eve's voice.

He then holds her, "Don't worry Eve, I'll taking you home."

Sonic then uses his super speed to get Eve back home quickly. He makes sure to go to a safe entrance that will make Eve feel better. Sonic shows concern on his face. He has never seen Eve this afraid before, and doesn't know what to do. He hopes that getting her home and to bed will help her.

After reaching Knothole, Sonic manages to put Eve to bed and she soon falls asleep. Sits on a chair next to her and has been watching her ever since.

"Eve, what happened to you?" Sonic asks himself.

"Sonic," a voice calls.

Sonic turns his head to see Sally walking into the room. He then sits on the bedside looking at Eve with concern.

"Are you okay?" Sally asks.

"Not really, I'm worried about Eve. I never seen her this scared before. She was holding me pretty tight and kept asking me not to leave her. At least, that's what I think… but i have a different theory," Sonic sadly says.

"What is it?" Sally asks.

"I was able to find her hiding in a bush and is crying and frighten. She saw me and hugged me pretty tight. She also called me big brother and ask me not to leave her. I wonder… was she scared, or maybe too scared or…" Sonic says, but comes to a stop.

Sally can see the concern Sonic has on his face.

Sally asks, "Sonic, is there something wrong? What is it?"

"I think Eve is slowly starting to remember her past. Before she became my sister," Sonic says.

Sally asks, "You don't think Eve has an actual older brother?"

"That is a possibility, but without knowing more about Eve's past, we don't have much of a direction to go on," Sonic says.

"You're right. We don't know much about Eve. And after ten years, we actually know a little bit about her. That is if she does have an older brother somewhere," Sally says.

"Yeah. Our best bet is to wait until Eve can remember more about her past. But something tells me that her past is not a very easy one for her to deal with," Sonic says.

The next day, Sonic has been sleeping next to Eve while sitting on the chair. Eve then begins to wake up with a tired look on her face. She sits up and rubs her eyes as she lets out a yawn. Sonic soon wakes up as well to see is up, but still a little tired.

"Hey Eve, how are you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"A little better I guess. My memory of yesterday is still a bit fuzzy, and well, I kind of like to leave it like that," Eve sadly says.

"That's okay. What is important is that you're home safe and sound. Everyone's been worried about you," Sonic says.

"You're right," Eve says.

Come on,I think it's a good time to have a good breakfast, including some chilli dogs," Sonic says.

Eve giggles, "This early in the morning."

"What? I love chilli dogs," Sonic says.

Eve giggles with a smile.

After getting out of bed, Sonic and Eve leave the room together to see the others and have some breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The Secret Scrolls

In the Great Forest, Sonic uses his super speed to run through the clearing. He is running so fast, it's almost like no one can stop him.

He then notices something, "Whoa!"

He looks ahead to see Bunnie, Tails, and Sonia getting in front waving at him to stop. Sonic stops his feet and has his feet pressed to the ground. He slides a little until he stops in front of the others.

"What's up, guys?" Sonic asks.

Tails answers, "We have a surprise for you, Sonic."

Tails takes out a handkerchief and walks over to Sonic. Then wraps it around his eyes.

"Cool! I love surprises," Sonic says.

"Of course you do," Sonia says.

Now he is blind and can't see.

"That's good cuz this one's gonna put you right up on cloud nine, sugar-hog," Bunnie says.

Bunnie and Sonia giggle in reply. Tails then begins to lead Sonic as he is blind to see where he's going. They walks deep into the Great Forest to show Sonic the surprise. Sonic is starting to get impatient.

"Are we there yet? I hate going this slow. Boring!" Sonia says in boredom

"Almost there, sugar," Bunnie says.

They then walk past tall grass.

Once they're out, Tails says, "We're here, Sonic."

"So what's the big surprise?" Sonic asks.

Tails takes the handkerchief off

Just then, he hears voices shouting, "Ta-da!"

Sonic is surprised to see Sally, Antoine, Rotor, Manic, Eve, and Uncle Chuck. There is also a red plane with two large white color rings with red tips at the end. They're attached to each other. There are wheels at the bottom and has small wings at the back. It also has sonic name on it. There is also a large body that looks like it can fit more than one person.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Sonic asks in surprise.

"We built it from scratch," Rotor says.

"Sonic, isn't it past cool?"

"Yes, yes; way past cruel," Antoine replies.

Sonic is surprised to see the plane, "This is super way past cool."

"Tails called it the Tornado," Sally says.

"Cool name, Tails," Sonic says.

"Thanks," Tails replies.

"We're flying it to Maga to look for the Secret Scrolls," Sally says.

Sonic scratches his head in confusion, "What's a 'Maga'?"

"It's an ancient city hidden deep in the Great Mountains," Sally says.

Then Sonic asks, "So, um, what's a secret scroll?"

"My father told me the scrolls had great powers, but that no one has been able to find them," Sally answers.

"Sure. That's why they're called 'secret' scrolls," Sonic remarks.

"Well, I think we can find them," Sally says, sounding determined.

"And you're going to fly in the plane?" Sonic asks.

"You can only see Maga from the air," Sally says.

Sally then takes out Nicole from her boot,

She opens the computer up, and says, "Nicole, boot up the map of Maga."

"Accessing, Sally…" Nicole says.

Then Nicole makes a holographic picture of a mountain and it seems to have ancient ruins close to it. Nicole then makes a ancient ruin with pillars flash red.

Sally says, "This is Maga. I really researched this and found these markers. They'll lead us straight to the temple where the scrolls are."

Sonic is unconvinced, "Plan won't fly, Sal."

"Yes, it will," Sally denies.

"No way," Sonic replies.

Sally sternly says, "It will!"

"Won't," Sonic says.

Sally shouts, "Will!"

"Won't!" Sonic says.

"Stop that, and give me one good reason," Sally says.

Sonic answers, "Because you'll be a sitting duck for the Stealth Bombers."

"We can fly at night," Sally interjects.

"Robotnik's radar will pick you up in a Sonic second," Sonic says, snapping his fingers.

Sally become frustrated and determined to get Sonic to agree, "We can fly low, under the radar."

"I don't like it. I'm not going. And I don't think you should go either," Sonic says.

"Sonic, we can use the scrolls' power against Robotnik. We are going. With or without you," Sally says.

Hearing Sally is planning on going alone, he says in frustration, "Okay, okay. I'll go. But I'm using the ol' ground transportation. I'll follow you."

Sally rolls her eyes in rely.

Later in the night, the Freedom Fighters are preparing to fly the plane. Rotor, Bunnie, Sally, Tails, and Rotor are in the plane. Since it can only fit five, Sonic and Eve are traveling by foot. Sonia and Manic decide to stay behind to keep an eye on things with Uncle Chuck. Rotor presses a button and the plane begins to turn on.

"Right rudder," Rotor says.

Sally looks to see the right rudder going up and down, "Check."

"Left rudder," Rotor says.

The left rudder moves up and down, Sally says, Check."

Antoine is starting to get a little nervous about being in the plane.

"Antoine, tell me the truth; are you all afraid of flying?" Bunnie asks.

"Moi? Uh, I am a-scared of abso-toot-ly not one thing," Antoine lies, but the shaking fear is showing on his face.

Sonic and Eve give Rotor a thumbs up

"Turn us loose, Sonic!" Rotor says.

"Roger," Sonic says.

Sonic runs to the tree and unties the rope, and then remove the wooden block making the plane look.

"Good luck!" Sonic calls out.

Then plane begins to move down the hill and hitting rocks and bumps along the way making the plane shake.

Antoine is also getting scared and shouts, "Magnifique! I love to fly so much like the birds and the bees."

Just then, the plane leps off the ground and begins to fly a little. Antoine screams in a panic. Just then, they are starting to fly down. Rotor tries to pull on the throttle, but it's not responding.

"Rotor, what's wrong?" Sally asks.

"Throttle's locked up! Gimmie a hand!" Rotor says.

Sally grabs on to the throttle and tries to help Rotor pull on it, but it's stick. What's more, they're heading to the water below

Sally screams, "Come on, Rotor! Pull! Pull!"

The two continue to pull on the throttle. After pulling all their might, they are able to move the throttle and they're flying in the air.

"Yes!" Sally cheers.

Sonic and Eve look from the binoculars to see the plane is taking to the sky.

Eve sighs, "That was too close.

"Too close for the old comfort. Juice it loose time," Sonic says.

They both starge up and run along to follow the plane leaving fire in their tracks.

In the sky, the Freedom Fighters are still flying in the sky with Rotor taking control.

Antoine asks, Um, how far to Maga now, Sally?"

"Maga should be right over this next mountain, Antoine," Sally answers, looking at the projection of the mountain from Nicole.

The plane continues to fly through the mountain, and look to see an ancient ruin close to one of the mountains.

"Oh, my…" Sally says in amazement.

Everyone gasps in surprise and amazement.

"Magnifique…" Antoine replies.

"Oh; it's even more incredible than legend describes," Sally says.

The plane continues to fly with Rotor taking control. They are flying down and pretty fast.

Bunnie is having a great time, "Woo-wee! Just look at that ground come rushing up to meet us. Looks like we're…"

Antoine covers his eyes, and screams, Bunnie! Will you please to be shutting up your own face?!"

They closely land to the ground and preparing to stop, but they look to see they are getting close to a cliff.

"Oh, man! We'll never stop this crate in time!" Rotor says.

The plane manages to land on the ground, but is still approaching the cliff. Antoine continues to scream.

But the others say, "Antoine, shut up!"

They they approach to the cliff, Sonic and Eve use their super speed to reach them. Sonic grabs the rop that is dangling from the plane, and pulls on the plane. Eve creates her Chaos field to surround the plane.

"Hey, we're slowing down," Rotor says.

"And we protected too," Tails adds.

Rotor continues to pull on the throttle and the plane comes to a complete stop at the edge of the cliff.

"Aw, man. Too close," Rotor says.

"I thought...oh, never mind what I thought," Sally says, relieved and scared.

"Can Bunnie open her eyes now?" Bunnie asks as she covers her eyes with her hands.

"Yep. It's okay. We're safe," Sally answers.

Bunnie opens her eyes and looks to see the plane has stop

Bunnie sighs in relief, "My, oh my. Look at all that solid ground, Antoine."

Suddenly, Bunnie hears whimpering and turns her head, "Antoine?"

Bunnie looks to see Antoine whimpering and has head down to the seat. Sonic and Eve are able to reach the group.

"Everyone cool?" Sonic asks.

Bunnie helps Antoine out of the plane and on to the wing. He is scared stiff.

"Antoine, you all look a little on the greenish side," Bunnie says.

"For Ant, that's normal," Sonic remarks.

Antoine snaps out of his fear, "I 'ave never feeling more fine in my entire day!"

However, Antoine ends up getting motion sickness and his face begins to turn green. Then quickly leaves the others.

"Poor Antoine," Bunnie says, holding a First Aid kit.

"Yeah," Eve say.

"Well?" Sonic questions.

"Well, what?" Sally asks.

"Aren't you going to thank us?" Sonic questions.

"For what?" Sally asks.

"For saving ya," Sonic says.

"Sonic, we were in the plane. If we had gone off the cliff, we would be flying," Sally says.

Sonic thinks as he taps his foot, "Hmm. Good point. But where would ya land?"

"Oh. Good point," Sally says, thinking in a bit,

Then says, "Thank you, Sonic."

"For what?" Sonic questions.

Eve hits him on the back of the head, "Oh you…"

The group then begins with their journey to the Maga ruins, there are interested see the ancient ruins and structure.

"That is truly amazin'," Bunnie says.

Sonic then notice something, "Yo, Sal. What's that?"

The group walks over to see a stone in a shape of an arrow and is pointing somewhere. There's also ancient writing on it.

"The Arrow Stone. It marks the entrance to the ancient city," Sally says.

Suddenly a gust of wind appears and gives Antoine a spook. He runs over to Sally and Sonic.

Antoine scaredly asks, "W-w-what is that sound?"

"I dunno, Ant. Maybe it's a...MONSTER!" Sonic says, sounding frightening.

Antoine screams and jumps in fright into Rotor's arms.

Eve glares at Sonic, "Sonic, stops scarring Antoine like that."

"Fine," Sonic says, crossing his arms.

Sally, Tails, and Bunnie look at the ancient writing on the arrow.

"What's it say, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asks.

"I don't know. It's the ancient language of Mobius," Sally says.

She then takes out Nicole, "Nicole, can you translate?"

Sally help Nicole scane the ancient writing

Nicole says, "Translation...We do not see things as they are. We see things as WE are."

"Hmm. Well, I am shoeless," Antoine says.

"You mean 'clueless', Ant," Sonic says.

Tails thinks, "Hmm, I wonder what it means."

"I'm afraid I have no clue," Eve answers.

Sally looks to where the arrow is pointing to see another ruin that is covered by trees from the bottom.

"Let's do it, Sal," Sonic says.

"Okay. first we have to get through that hedge," Sally says.

"That hedge? No prob," Sonic says. Then dashes forward.

"Careful, Sonic! Magan legends say the city is booby-trapped!" Sally says.

Sonic stops at the hedge, "Me? Trip a trap? I don't think so! Spin to win time!"

Sonic then begins to use his spin dash at the hedgehog to make a path. Sally and the others hurry over to him. Then follow him through the entrance he has created. Sonic reaches out and lands on his feet. Sally, bunnie, and Eve walk out. Suddenly, they hear a growling sound, causing the girls to gasp. Tails, Rotor, and Antoine who is still in the hedgehog look back in fright.

"What is this now?" Antoine asks.

The the look to see the hedgehogs are closing.

"The hedge is sealing themselves back up," Tails says.

"Then let's hurry," Rotor says.

The boys are able to reach out, and everyone look inside to see the path is being sealed up. Now the hedgehog is like how it is before Sonic cuts it.

"That's incredible," Sally says.

"How'd it do that?" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, the wind returns, making Antoine scared, "This place is giving me some creepies."

The group then walks to rock coulems and other ancient ruins. They stop to see the wall with pillars close by.

"I bet the temple is on the other side of that wall," Bunnie says.

"I think you're right, Bunnie. It is," Sally says.

"Cool. But how do we get over?" Rotor asks.

Sonic turns to Sally who is looking at the map from Nicole.

Sonic asks, "What's next, Sal?

"Well, we have to find the first marker, the Chair," Sally says, seeing the map

Suddenly, the wind returns scaring, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and Tails.

Strange. That sound is always right on schedule. It sounds every 2.10 minutes," Looking at her watch.

Suddenly, the window becomes strong and everyone cover their eyes and ears.

"The wind is getting too strong!" Eve shouts.

"We gotta find shelter!" Rotor screams.

"Behind that pillar! Grab on!" Sonic says.

Sonic then takes Sally's hand. Sally takes Bunnie. Rotor and Antoine does the same, Eve and Tails are at the end.

"Hang tight!" Sonic shouts.

Then uses his super speed to help everyone to get to the pillar. When they enter the shadow of it, it's like they all disappear.

Suddenly, Sonic comes out, and calls out, "Yo, guys! Where did everybody go?!"

"Here we are, Sonic," Sally answers, but Sonic can only hear her voice.

Sonic calls out, "Where? I can't see ya."

Suddenly, Sally comes out of the shadow

Sonic turns to see Sally, and becomes a bit spooked.

He says, "Man, that is too weird. That shadow makes you invisible."

"I am still not liking this place too much," Antoine says.

"Me either, there's nothing right about this place," Tails says.

"There are too many strange things going on here, and I'm not liking this," Eve says.

But Sally says, "Come on. We have a lot to do."

Soon, everyone continue to walk along Maga. Then stop to see some ancient writing on the wall

Sally holds Nicole up, "Nicole, translate,"

Nicole responds, "Translation...What one cannot achieve in learning, one will achieve in the light of day."

"This stuff boggles the hedgehog mind," Sonic replies.

"It will become clear eventually. I hope," Sally says, but sounding unsure.

The hang continue to move forward.

At the same time, Nicole says, "According to Maga's history, each marker represents a test based on the ancient degrees of awareness-intelligence, spirit, and courage-in which only the worthy can succeed."

"That's 3 degrees, but there's only 2 markers, right?" Bunnie asks.

"Right. It does boggle the mind," Sally replies.

"I am so tired, I could pop," Antoine tiredly says, then floats down in front of a pillar.

Rotor asks, "Sally, what are we looking for?"

"Something called the Chair," Sally answers.

"The bed sound too much nicer," Antoine comments.

"What kind of chair?" Sonic asks

"I don't know," Sally answers.

Just then, the sun comes up revealing old ancient artifacts. Sonic then notices a strange blue glow. He looks up to reveal a pillar with a circle on it, and light shines through it to form a beam. Sonic loos to where the beam is for it to shine on a chair on the pile of parts.

Eve points out, "There it is."

"That's a chair alright," Sonic says.

Sally holds up the computer that is Nicole.

Nicole says, "What one cannot achieve in learning, one will achieve in the light of day."

"Just like the inscription. Good work, guys," Sally says.

So now what, Sal?" Sonic asks.

"I think...we sit," Sally answers, skeptical.

Everyone take a seat on the chair and wait for something to happen. Sonic is starting to get impatient again. Suddenly, the chair bounce up into the sky causing everyone to scream. Then it goes over the wall and lands on the ground in front of a stone path leading to an ancient ruin that looks like a coliseum.

"Wow! Talks about a ride!" Tails says.

"You can say that again," Eve replies.

Bunnie looks ahead, "Oh mah stars! This must be the place!"

"It is. Come on!" Sally says.

Everyone get off the chair and hurry inside the building. When they enter inside, they can see two small pillars on a table with two scrolls. One of them is a simple wood structure while the other is glowing gold.

"Sal, why are there two scrolls?" Rotor asks

"One is a fake. If we approach the wrong platform, the temple will explode," Sally says.

Antoine becomes shocked, "Explode?!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no…" Antoine adds, muttering in fear.

Sonic and Eve approach the two pillars

"Man, they sure don't make this easy," Sonic says.

"And they're both different," Eve adds.

"Somewhere, there is an answer…" Sally says, thinking.

Bunnie approaches Sally, and asks, "Hey, what about all those hieroglyphics Nicole's been translating?"

"Yes...Yes! The Arrow Stone," Sally remembers.

Then says, "We each see things differently. That's it!"

"It-it is?" Rotor asks.

"Yes. We overcame the first obstacle, the Chair, with our intelligence," Sally says.

"Thank you, thank you…" Sonic brags, a bit.

"Then this is the second degree of awareness - spirit," Bunnie says.

"Yo, that's us - the Freedom Fighters," Sonic says.

"Yeah, we're survivors!" Rotor agrees.

Eve begins to walk forward to the table. She then looks at both of the pillars and remembers the clues that left behind. Eve then approaches the pillar with the structure made of wood on the top. Suddenly, the pillar glows and descends soon after. Eve looks to see a compartment under it and two scrolls. She then picks them up. Eve walks over and gives one to Sally and the other to Bunnie.

"What's it say, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asks as Sally opens one.

Then Sally takes out Nicole, "Nicole, translate."

Nicole scanes as she translate, "Accessing...The Secret Scrolls of Maga contained herein are the seven wonders of Mobius. Powerful, natural wonders, but dangerous if misused."

Then pause

Sonic impatiently says, "Nicole, we're waiting."

"The first wonder is the wind tunnel, called 'the Breath of Mobius'." Nicole says. Then shows a picture of the ruin the group have seen.

"Blowhole. That's where the big wind came from," Rotor interjects.

"That's cool. what's next?" Sonic replies.

"Courage," Sally answers.

"Say what?" Sonic asks.

"There are 3 degrees of awareness. The last test is courage," Sally says

Suddenly, there is a secret door opening and Tails is the first to notice, "Um guys, I think they're something else we need to be aware of."

Everyone turns to the opening and gasp to see Robotnik, Snively and the Swat-bots. Everyone begin to step back

"Surprise!" Robotnik remarks.

Robotnik then approaches the Freedom Fighters with his army.

"Give me the scrolls, Princess," Robotnik demands.

Sonic steps forward, "That ain't gonna happen, Robuttnik. Snooze, ya loose."

"As usual, you are making a serious mistake, hedgehog," Robotnik says.

"Gimme a Sonic second, Robuttnik," Sonic says.

Sonic whispers to Sally, "Sal, when I juice, you guys run for it."

"Be careful, Sonic," Sally says.

Just then, Robotnik says, "I'm waiting, hedgehog."

"Hey! That's my line! Listen, I'd like to hang with you 'botheads, but I gotta juice," Sonic says.

He then begins to charge up his super speed and runs super fast.

Robotnik commands, "Get him!"

Sonic begins to use his super speed to circle around Robotnik and the Swat-bots around as the dust cloud around the room. At the same time, Sally and the others are able to sneak away, but not before Sally, putting the scrolls in Eve's bag. By the time the fog clears, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are gone.

"Find that hedgehog!" Robotnik demands.

Sonic appears leaning against the wall, and asks, "You called?

Robotnik quickly turns around and pulls out a ray gun, "Well, rodent, this time it's just you and me."

"I know I'm thrilled," Sonic mocks.

"Adieu, hedgehog…" Robotnik says, and fires at Sonic.

Sonic dodges and circles around Robotnik and Snively.

Robotnik becomes annoyed, "Stand still you miserable hedgehog!

Sonic appears behind them, and lets out a yawn, "I aim to please. How's this?"

"Perfect," Robotnik says, and fires.

Sonic quickly dodges the attack.

"Give it up, Robuttnik," Sonic says. Then leaves the room.

Robotnik turns to Snively, "Snively, launch the Stealth Orb."

"Yes, Sir," Snively replies and puts the Stealth Orb on the ground.

He then uses the button to activate it and begins to float in the air.

In a secret passage, Sally and the others are walking down the hall to find a way out.

"There is something too scary about this place," Antoine scaredly says.

Sally reassures, "Relax. It's just the Breath of Mobius."

"That's the first time we've heard the wind in the temple," Bunnie says.

"You're right, Bunnie. Maybe we're close to finding a way out," Rotor says.

"Come on. We'll follow the sound," Sally says.

Everyone begin to walk down the path with Antoine behind. When he sees a spider, he scream and falls to the wall. But he ends up going through a secret door.

"Are you okay, Antoine?" Sally asks as she and the others enter the passage

"Uh, oui. Yes, of course. I am half past cool," Antoine answers.

Bunnie happily says, "Hey, you found the way out, Antoine."

"Eh, b-but natural. I am always knowing whatever I am doing," Antoine says, blushing a little.

"Come on," Sally says.

Everyone begin to follow the secret path out of the city.

Meanwhile, Sonic is using his super speed to distract Robotnik. He turns to see the Stealth orb is right behind him. He then hides behind a pillar. He thinks as he tries to think of a away to ditch the robot.

Sonic has an idea, and calls out, Look over there!"

Then the Stealth Orb flies away.

"Got 'cha. Yes!" Sonic says, seeing to have fool the robot.

However, the Stealth Orb manages to catch up with him and his super speed.

"No way!" Sonic says.

Sonic continues to use his super speed to try to lose the machine, but it's still following him. On the screen, Robotnik and Snively are watching the event.

"Ahh...the hedgehog cannot escape, Snively," Robotnik says.

"No, Sir," Snively replies.

Sonic continues to run away from the robot. When the robot look around, it can't find Sonic. Sonic is able to lose it and come to a different part of the Maga.

"Yo, Sal! You in here? Sal? Where are…" Sonic quietly calls out.

But Sally walks out of the pillar, "Here we are, Sonic."

"Robuttnik's got some mega-orb tracking me. I can't shake it," Sonic says.

Sally then brings out one of the scrolls from Eve's back and rolls it on the ground.

Then brings out Nicole, "I have an idea. Nicole, boot up the Breath of Mobius diagram."

"Accessing, Sally…" Nicole says.

Nicole then shows the Breath of Mobius on her screen.

"The Breath of Mobius runs along this side of the ruins. Now the winds blow at a speed of 175 miles per hour…" Sally says.

Sonic says, "Yeah! That wind is a major blower. Glad I thought of it."

"The alcove is connected to the wind tunnel. You can hide there, but you'll get hit by the winds," Sally says.

"Moi? That ain't gonna happen. The hedgehog can outrun any wind," Sonic says.

Just then, the Stealth Orb shows up and spots Sonic. Sally and the others hide while Sonic says out in the open.

"Listen up, Ro-butt-ski! The ol' evil eye here is pretty cool, but it will never catch the hedgehog!" Sonic remarks.

Then runs super fast with the robot following him.

Sally looks at her watch, "Less than two minutes before the Breath of Mobius…"

"Don't worry, Sonic will make it," Eve says.

Sonic reaches the Blowhole and the Stealth Orb is here too.

"You're really slippin' evil eye. Let's see a little slash 'n' dash; a little rip 'n' zip," Sonic mocks as the Stealth orb comes close.

"Juice time!" Sonic shouts, and zooms out of the way.

The Stealth Orb begins to look for Sonic, but can't find him. At the same time, Robotnik, Snively, and the Swat-bots are heading to where Sonic is last seen.

"Where is the hedgehog, Snively?" Robotnik firmly asks.

Snively nervously answers, "He-he seems to have disappeared, Sir."

Sonic comes out of his hiding place, and runs down the Blowhole.

"There he is! Now we have him," Robotnik says.

Soon, Robotnik, Snively, and the Swat-bots appear to where Sonic goes into.

"Look around, hedgehog. You're trapped. Do come out and spare us all this drama, won't you?" robotnik says.

Sonic calls out from the tunnel, "I'm in here Robuttnik! Come and get me!"

"Send in the Stealth Orb," Robotnik says, clutching his fist.

Snively presses the button to send the Stealth orb down the tunnel. Sonic runs down and hides behind a secret hatch. The Stealth Orb looks around for Sonic.

"Show yourself, pincushion! I'm tired of your monotonous games," Robotnik firmly demands.

Sonic looks at his watch, "Ten seconds to showtime."

Sally and the others look to see Robotnik and the others surround the Blowhole.

"Eight seconds…" Sally whispers.

Everyone worry and keep their fingers cross, hoping the plan works

In the tunnel, Sonic says, "Come on, Robuttnik! What are you trying to do; bore me out of here?"

Suddenly, a strange swift of wind begins to appear, making a strange sound.

"Snively, what is that sound?" Robotnik asks.

"I don't know, Sir," Snively answers.

Sonic looks at his watch and right on time, the strong gust of wind appears.

Sonic says, "Root 'n' scoot time!"

Before they can reach, the blowhole blows robotnik, Snively, and the Swat-bots up in the air and over the canyon. Sonic quickly grabs the Power Ring and activates it power. Sonic jumps into the wind and rides it out of the Blowhole. With the Power Ring, Sonic is able to use super sonic speed to escape the wind and lands on the ground by the pillar. Sally and the others come out and are glad to see him.

"Sonic!" Sally happily says.

Sally walks to Sonic, and asks, "Are you okay, Sonic?"

"Yeah, but Robotnik isn't. He's history," Sonic says.

"Robotnik dead? I just can't believe it," Bunnie says in shock.

Then everyone look to see where Robotnik and the others have fallen

"Believe it…" Sonic says.

Everyone is able to arrive to the Tornado.

"You have the scrolls, Sal?" Sonic asks.

"Right here," Sally answers holding the scrolls, and putting them in Eve's bag.

Then Sally asks, "Are you coming with us?"

"On one condition," sonic says.

"I'm afraid to ask, "Sally replies.

"Don't be afraid," Sonic teases.

"Okay, okay. What is the condition?" Sally asks.

Sonic answers, "I get to fly the plane."

Everyone become shocked while Antoine scream in fear. Later in the night, Sonic begins to fly the plane into the air. Antoine screams as they fall, but hurries back up in the air.

"Too cool!" Sonic replies.

"This is to be the end of my handsome self as I know it," Antoine scaredly says.

Sonic flies in the air and begins to to aerial stunts close to the ruins making everyone yelp

Sally turns to Eve, "You know Eve, I liked it better when Sonic traveled by sneakers."

"Yeehaw!" Sonic shouts in excitement.

Everyone scream as Sonic flies the plane.

Surprisingly, two figures are able to climb up the cliff. Robotnik and Snively manage to surprise. After climbing up, they look at the sky.

Robotnik angrily says, "The hedgehog will pay dearly for this, Snively. Mark my words."


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Hedgehog Racer

In a rainy day of Robotropolis, Swat-bots are riding on hovercrafts for any intruders. Sonic looks to see the hovercraft leaving.

Sonic turns his head, and say, "It's cool ladies, come on, I'll show you the pipes."

Sonic along with Sally, Eve, and Bunnie run along the city to find a way in the building. They run under multiple sections of small pipes. They then reach a large pipe going through the floor

Check it out, Sal," Sonic says.

Sally takes out a stethoscope and puts them on. Then use it to listen the inside of the pipe. Sally then hears a static sound.

"Definitely carrying electricity," Sally says.

The gang run over to hide behind some crates and look to see a black building, and is guarded by a Swat-bot.

"That's it, the main generator plant," Sonic says.

"My my, there sure are a lot of guards," Bunnie says.

Eve says, "Looks like we're going over time."

"We'll handle the butt-bots," Sonic says.

"See you both inside," Sally says.

"Good luck," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve use their super speed to get a head start while Sally and Bunnie go to a different direction. The swat-bot continue to use the flashlight to look for signs of intruders. Sonic and Eve zooms to the robot and walk behind it. Eve giggle covering her mouth.

"How you doing Swat-butt?" Sonic asks.

The Swat-bot turns around to see Sonic and Eve, then they both zip past it, and run into others.

"Yo, anyone ever tell you guys that you're ugly and you dress funny? Let me be the first, you're ugly and you dress funny," Sonic mocks.

Eve says, "Suggesting your boss give you better uniform for your work."

"Sayonara!" Both hedgehogs say.

Then they both super speed before the robot blast them. Then they begin chasing the hedgehogs. They both turn a corner and run up to the roof. When they run on the top of the building, they see more Swat-bots. Sonic whistles to get their attention. The Swat-bots turn around to see Sonic and Eve. they try to blast then, but jump to where the light it. Sonic turns it, and the Swat-bots hit them and break it.

"Aww, too bad, now it's broken. But nice shootin'!" Sonic remarks.

Then Sonic and Eve super speed away.

Eve laughs, "So long losers!"

Then they both jump down the roof.

Meanwhile, Sally and Bunnie reach the door of the generator building.

Sally tries to open it, but it won't budge, "Ugh, locked."

"Bunnie, if you please?" Sally asks.

"Be my pleasure darling!" Bunnie says. Then uses her robot arm to slam the door open.

Bunnie politely says, "After you."

Sally walks into the building with Bunnie following her.

In the city, Swat-bot are marching in a row to find the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Eve jumps down next to a pip with a valve.

"Hey Bot-heads! It's Saturday night, you guys need a serious bath," Sonic remarks, and tuns on the valve full blast.

The water spray the robots and they're electrocuted.

In the generator, Sally is cutting the wires to the building.

Sally cuts the wires, and says, "Ugh, that's it; the alarm system is shut down. Do it Bunny."

Sally movs out of the way, and Bunnie gos to work. She lifts the lid up along with Sally and she moves it out of the way to reveal a computer.

"Woah! That is some computer!" Sally says.

Bunnie replies, "It sure is. What now Sally-girl?"

"I'm gonna overload this sucker," Sally answers.

Sally then begins to type on the computer. As Sally type the keyboard the key turns blue, and the screen reveals data. Just then, the generator is making strange noises, and the computer begins to admit electricity and smoke.

"Woah! Something sure is happening," Bunnie asks.

Their question is answer when the computer reads 'OVERLOAD' on the screen.

"That's it, come on!" Sally shouts.

Then she and Bunnie run away as smoke and blue sparks appear on the computer. And then, the generator begins to shake and the alarm goes off. Sonic and Eve stop to hear the alarm going off.

"Looks like it's our cue to get out of here," Eve says.

"You said it sis," Sonic says.

Sonic begins to charge up his speed, "Get a grip, guys. Moto-rama time!"

Sally and Bunnie run out as the two hedgehog charge their speed. Sonic grab Sally and grab Eve. Then they both super speed away the factory so they can escape the blast. The generator begins to explode and fire appear around the system.

In Robotnik's Lair, Snively is the first to hear the alarm going off.

Snively informs, "Er, Dr. Robotnik?"

"What is it Snively? I'm busy…" Robotnik says, fixing the screw on the robot bird.

"Try it now, Cluck." Robotnik says as his robot bird moves its beak.

"Now, Snively?" robotnik asks.

"They're gone, sir," Snively says.

"Who is gone?" Robotnik asks.

"The hedgehogs, sir," Snively answers.

"The hedgehogs? Where?!" Robotnik interrogates.

"Near the backlands, sir. He was with the Princess and Bunnie Rabbot," Snively says.

Robotnik commands, "Order code red alert."

"Yes sir," Snively says, and begins to push buttons.

But notices something's wrong, "Mmmm, there's another problem sir, the main generator."

"Those hedgehogs! Ugh!" Robotnik angrily says.

At the generatory, it's still overloading and cause the whole system to shut down. Soon the lights around the city are going out, even in Robotnik's lab.

That makes Robotnik mad in rage, "Nooo! Agh!"

Sonic, Eve are able to get Sally and Bunnie out of the city and accomplish their mission.

The gang cheer, "Yeah!"

"Past cool, we did it! That outta slow old metal-head down for a while!" Sonic says.

"Heck, without electricity, he's nothing but history," Bunnie says.

"You can say that again," Eve says.

Then they give each other a hi five. Sonic, begins to notice Sally being distracted.

Sonic asks, "Yo, Sal, how about showing a little enthusiasm here. What's up?"

"Oh, we need to shut down his backup generator too," Sally answers.

"Maybe there isn't a backup," Sonic suggests.

Just then, the lights around Robotropolis turn on.

"So much for that. Looks like we need to destroy that too," Eve comments.

"Oh, I knew it, I knew it!" Sally says in frustration.

"Don't worry, Sal. We'll get him next time," Sonic says.

"You're right, but let's be sure to destroy the back up generator," Sally says.

Eve says, "I say let's blow up every generator he has."

"Agree," Sonic says.

Back in Robotnik's lair, Robotnik see the generator is destroyed and switched to the back up. He knows that as long as the Freedom Fighters are around, the backup will be destroyed too.

"Those Freedom Fighters are beginning to concern me, Snively. We must think of a way to eliminate those hedgehogs," Robotnik says.

Just then, Snively has an idea, "I know a way to one of them, sir."

"I'm waiting, Snively," Robotnik replies.

"We appeal to the blue hedgehog's inflated ego, sir," Snively says.

"His ego?" Robotnik asks.

"Yes sir, with a speed contest," Snively says.

Robotnik thinks about it, and comes to his conclusion, "Mmmm, I like it Snively. The blue hedgehog won't be able to resist the temptation! I'll have him right in the palm of my hand."

"But what about the girl? She's going to suspect our little plan," Robotnik asks.

Snively thinks, "Leave the girl hedgehog to me, sir."

In Knothole, Sonic has found a poster and begins to read what it says.

Sonic reads the poster, "Speed contest - to determine the fastest on Mobius, trophy to the winner, tomorrow at fourteen-hundred hours. Come one, come all."

"Man, whose Robutt-nik kidding? Haha, he already knows who's the fastest," Sonic says with pride.

Sally, Eve, and Tails are reading papers of the poster themselves.

"It's you, huh Sonic!" Tails says.

"You got it big guy," Sonic replies.

Sally however, think differently, "Sonic, it's just another one of Robotnik's traps."

"Yeah, he must think I'm really stupid. I'll win that race no prob," Sonic says.

"Uh-huh. You're kidding, right?" Sally bluntly says.

"I'm kidding wrong! I can beat anything Robutt-nik has," Sonic says.

Eve sighs, "Sonic, Robotnik is just using this race to get to you. We all know your love of speed and racing. Plus, what about the backup generator? We still need to shut down."

"It's cool, sis! I'll be a diversion, and cover you guys," Sonic says.

"Huh, I just, I don't think it's a good idea Sonic. Robotnik can really hurt you!" Sally disagrees.

"Hey, I'm still here, aren't I? No prob. I got the juice," Sonic says with confidence.

Sally and Eve rolls their eyes.

Eve mutters, "You also have a big ego and too much need for speed."

In the street of Robotropolis, Robotnik and Snively are working on a strategy to get Sonic.

"It's ready, sir," Snively says, holding a remote.

"Start it now," Robotnik says.

Snively presses the button, and says, "Go!"

Robotnik watches with the binocular to see a speeding robot coming at them

"Oooh, yes!" Robotnik says in satisfaction.

The robot zooms right past them.

Snively looks at the speed monitor, "Five-hundred miles per hour, sir."

"Oh, that's good. That's very good indeed. Particularly since it was only going half-speed. Surprise, surprise, hedgehog," Robotnik says.

Then asks, "And about the girl."

"I already come up with that. I'm sure, she won't be able to get away from him," Snively says.

Walking out of the hiding place is a Robian hedgehog with glowing red eyes. That Robian is Sonic and Eve's father.

Back at Knothole, Tails is laying in his bed as Bunnie is reading a story. Sally is sitting at the window still while Eve is sitting on the bed next to Tails.

Bunnie reads the book, "And then the little old Red-Riding Hood said, 'Why, grand-mama, what big red eyes y'all have!' And the big ugly old wolf says, 'The better to see y'all with my dear.'"

Bunnie ends up scaring Tails that makes him hiding under the covers.

Tails peaks out, and says, "That wolf is nasty, huh Bunny."

"Nasty as a one-eyed snake, Sugar," Bunnie says.

Eve and Bunnie look to see Sally feeling sad.

"Uh, you okay Sally-girl?" Bunnie asks.

"Yeah. You look really down," Eve replies.

Sally turns to the girls, and says, "I'm just worried about Sonic tomorrow. It's too dangerous for him to be alone in the city just for that silly race."

"Nah-uh! It's not a silly race. It's cool, and Sonic's gonna win!" Tails denies.

"I'm sure he will, Honey," Sally says.

"Then gives Tails a kiss.

"But sometimes he's too stubborn and he just takes too many chances," Sally says.

"I know my brother can be stubborn and has a big ego, but he always been able to pull through," Eve says.

"She's right, Sally girl. that sugar-hog is hard to bring down, Sally. He'll be okay," Bunnie says.

" I hope you're right, Bunny. Oh," Sally worriedly says.

In his lair, Robotnik and Snively are looking at the visual screen to see the Swat-bots.

Robotnik asks, "Any sign of the hedgehog?"

"No sir," Snively answers.

"The miserable little rodent will be here, mark my word," Robotnik evilly says.

In Robotropolis, Sally, Eve, Bunnie, and Antoine decide to go to the backup generator while Sonic is racing. They look to see the place is deserted.

"This is too weird. No Swatbots!" Bunnie says.

Antoine asks, "Um, where are the Swatbots?"

"At the race," Sally answers.

"Uh, then I like this too very much," Antoine says

Sally turns around, and shouts, "Duck!"

"Duck? Where?" Antoine asks.

Bunnie grabs Antoune and the four quickly hide. A stealth orb appear with a line shining on and looking intruders. Ir flies past the alley as it searches, then goes away. Antoine begins to whimper as Sally, Bunnie, and Eve come out.

"Y'all can come out now, Antoine," Bunnie says.

Antoine lifts a helmet of some kind off, and asks, "The duck is gone?"

At the track, hovercrafts of orange, green, red, a purple appear. Sonic is able to reach the starting line and wears a cloak Robotnik sees the Hedgehog through the video screen.

"That's the hedgehog! Bring in our little surprise, Snively," Robotnik says.

"Yes sir," Snively replies, and presses the button

At the Robotropolis Racetrack, Sonic looks to see the four hovercrafts.

Sonic is rather disappointed, "This is my competition? Couple slow-mo hover-heads? Man, then I'm wasting my time."

Suddenly, Sonic hear a strange sound and looks to see something odd.

"What is this?" Sonic asks, as the thing comes close.

It stops besides Sonic to reveal a yellow and silver color robot, resembles a cheetah. Sonic is surprised to see his other competition.

"That's a little better, but still no contest. I mean, come on, doesn't Robutt-nik know who he's up against here?" Sonic says, boredly.

Just then, he hears a familiar voice, "Well, well, well. Who is this? Little Red-Rodent Hood?"

Sonic looks to see Robotnik and tries to ignore him by covering his head.

"Haha, a little shy are we? No matter, on with the race! And may my best machine win," Robotnik says.

Meanwhile, Sally, Eve, and the others are walking down the city, and soon hears it.

"Sounds like the race is about to start. Come on! " Sally says.

The gang continue to walk along, but doesn't notice glowing red eyes in the shadows.

At the Robotropolis Racetrack, the hovercraft, the cheetah bot, Sonic are possession themselves to race.

"There are no rules in this race, except to stay on the marked course," Snively informs.

Snively presses the button as he says, "On your marks…."

On the small computer the screen countdown from ten. Sonic waits patiently so the race can start.

When the computer reaches zero Snively shouts, "Go!"

The race begins and Sonic along with the Cheetah bot are the first to take the front while the hovercrafts are behind. Snively presses the button so the Stealth Orbs will follow the racers, specifically Sonic. Sonic and the Cheetah bot are neck and neck, and far ahead of the other races.

"Uhh! Don't get too pumped, Chrome-Dome. I'm just crusin'," Sonic says.

Just then, the Cheetah bot accessories and leaves Sonic.

"Hey! That is rude!" sonic says. Then accelerates as well, losing the cloak in the process.

Seeing on the screen, Robotnik see that it's time for his plan to begin.

"Is the first Sonic surprise ready, Snively?" Robotnik asks.

"Ready and waiting sir," Snively says.

Robotnik chuckles, "Haha, it warms the cockles of my heart."

"I know the feeling sir," Snively says, feeling the same way.

At the race, the Cheetah-bot is taking the lead. Sonic isn't far behind. After the Cheetah-bot races past the arena, blue laser lights appear in the middle of the track making bars. Sonic sits to a stop as he yelps, and quickly jumps over it. Then Sonic continues to race.

This makes Robotnik dissatisfied as he sees it from his lair.

"Um!" Snively says in shock.

Robotnik becomes furious, "No! Ahh!"

"I promise sir, the next trap will not fail," Snively nervously says.

"I hope so, Snively. For your sake…" Robotnik sneers.

Snively becomes scared and sweat, "Ugh."

In Robotropolis, Sally and the others are looking for the backup generator.

Antoine nervously says, "All this peace and quiet makes me sweating.

"Everything makes you sweating, Antoine. But you're still a little muffin!" Antoune says.

Antoine blushes to hear it.

Sally looks through the binocular until she sees the factory, "That's it!"

Then Sally brings out Nicole, "Nicole, download city schematic."

"Accessing, Sally," Nicole replies.

Soon after, Nicole shows a projection of a map.

"Here it is, Sally-girl," Bunnie says.

Then Sally says, "Nicole, sector ten, quadrant three, block six, building two-A, interior only."

"Accessing," Nicole says.

Nicole shows a projection of the backup generator.

"That's the backup generator alright," Sally says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound.

"What was that?" Antoine asks.

The four look around to hear the sound.

Eve looks up, and shouts, "Look out."

The four quickly move out of the way and look in shock to see a Robian.

Eve exclaims, "Dad!"

Jules then begins to attack Sally and the others with a plasma cannon from his arm. Eve pushes him to the ground.

Eve turns to the others, "You guys get going. I'll keep him busy."

"You sure?" Bunnie asks.

"I'm sure," Eve says.

Sally and the others agree and head to go find the generator and destroy it.

Eve then brings out her Chaos sword, "Sorry dad, but this is for your own good."

Back at the race track, the Cheetah- bot continues to super speed, but Sonic is not far behind.

Sonic yelps, "Woah!" as two hovercrafts come at his path.

The green one ends up in front of him. Sonic uses his super speed to run over the red one.

But Sonic screams, "Huh, oh man!"

He sees that a wall is in front of him. He manages to run over the wall and continues with the race. The red hovercraft rams into the wall and explodes.

Sonic calls out, "Roadhog!"

The Cheetah-bot continues to take the lead. Sonic continues to run to see the orange and purple hovercrafts in front of him.

"They actually think that's gonna stop me?" Sonic remarks.

He zooms under them and reach front.

"No brainers," Sonic says.

Suddenly, lasers begin shooting at him. Sonic begins to dodge

"Hasta la vista, hover-heads!" Sonic says, and zips away.

Able to get away, Sally looks at the map to see the projection of the boulding.

She points to an entrance of the hologram, "Aha, this skylight here is our way in."

"You meanin' we gotta get up on that little old roof, right?" Bunnie asks.

"Yes, somehow, but it's going to be hard without Sonic and Eve's help," Sally says, and begins to think.

Antoine thinks as well, "Mmmm."

The two glares at him.

"I am just thinking," Antoine replies.

"Well, think quietly! I can't concentrate with all that darn hummin',

"Um sorry," Antoine says, blushing a little.

He then begins to think some more. So far,he can't think of something.

But Sally has, "I know how to do it. Come on!"

Sally and Bunnie begin to head to the generator with Antoine taking the rear.

Antoine asks, "Um, do you think Eve will be alright?"

"I hope so," Sally answers.

Eve begins bounce off the wall with a spin dash as her father Jules continues to blast plasma, trying to hit her.

"I gotta do something, but I don't want to hurt dad," Eve says in thought.

At the race track, there is a pool of icky, hot, kind of mud. Sonic continues to run super fast and is catching up with the Cheetah-bot

Suddenly, the robot claw grabs Sonic and screams, "Ahh!"

"Lemme go bolt-bones! This is cheatin'! Ugh!" Sonic shouts, trying to break free of his restraint, and banging on it. Just then, it begins to pull Sonic into the hot mud.

In Robotnik's lair, he along with Snively are seeing everything on the screen.

Robotnik seems satisfied to see this, "Oh, the toxic pit is a nice touch, Snively. A very nice touch."

"I'm rather proud of it sir," Snively says.

Sonic continues to try and break free, Ugh! Ow! Come on hedgehog! You can't let this tinsel-arm make you lose the race! Ah! Juice and jam time!"

Sonic begins to use his super speed and is able to break free from the claw.

"Don't you ever mess with the hedgehog," Sonic says at the claw.

He looks up to see the Stealth orb, and says to it, "There's no way you can stop me from winning this race, Robutt-nik. No way. So learn to live with it, chump!"

Then speeds away.

But Robotnik is not pleased by the comment, "Ugh! He called me chump!"

"Um, sir, I can explain what went wrong. You see, it it was a technical problem in the computer," Snively nervously says.

But Robotnik is not approved, "You disappoint me, Snively. "

"Sir, I promise you, I have saved the deadliest trap for last," Snively nervously says.

"Tell me," Robotnik says.

At the building, the Freedom Fighters look to see the Swat-bots are leaving.

"It's clear, let's go!" Sally says

The girls slide down from the pole and looks to see Antoine is still up there.

Bunnie calls out, "Come on, Antoine!"

"Well I am thinking that I should stand guard here," Antoine nervously says.

"Move it Antoine!" The girls scold.

Antoine begins to whimper and mutters as he begins to walks down, but slides down after falling.

"Antoine…" The girls comment.

"Come on!" Sally says.

They walk over to see the generator from a green window. Bunnie is able to rip it off.

"Uh! What now Sally-girl?" Bunnie asks.

"Follow me," Sally says.

She jump down, and turns to the others, "Come on, come on!"

At the race, the Cheetah-bot is still at the lead, but Sonic is catching up.

"Didn't really think you could beat the hedgehog, did ya, Speedy?" Sonic says.

At the lair, Robotnik is getting impatient.

Robotnik angrily says, "Snively! This had better be very good."

"Oh, I think you'll be quite pleased, sir," Snively says.

He looks at the screen to see Sonic and the Cheetah-bot racing neck and neck.

"Now watch this, sir," Snively says, and presses a red button.

The Cheetah-bot opens a compartment from its body and has a suction claw catching Sonic by the head.

Sonic screams, "Hey! What are you doin'?!"

Snively look to see his plan is working, "Yes!"

"I'm not that impressed, Snively," Robotnik says.

"Watch this sir," Snively says.

The Cheetah-bot swings the arm around with Sonic and throws him in the air. Then smacks him higher.

Sonic scream, "Oh man! This is not cool!"

Then begins to fall.

Snively and robotnik are enjoying this.

"Oh, this is good," Robotnik comments.

Sonic begins to fall, but grabs a pole attached to the building and swings around it. Then lands on his two feet.

"Ahh! Man, that is a perfect ten!" Sonic says.

That makes Robotnik angry, "Ahh!"

"Now where is that long-legged chump?" Sonic asks, looking around.

He looks to see where the Cheetah-bot is going.

"No problemo. I'm still gonna win this race!" Sonic says.

He brings out the Power Ring and uses it power to gain some speed. Sonic speeds down the building and continues to catch with the Cheetah-bot.

In the city, Eve continues to fight with Jules. He uses the plasma blaster to hit Eve, but Eve manages to dodge them. He then make them one of the pipes to make it blow steam, covering her tracks.

At the generating system, they are able to find the generatory

Sally says, "There it is. I have to get inside that control center to shut this generator down."

"Doesn't look easy, Sally-girl. About the only way up there from here is on that pulley- belt," Bunnie says, pointing to a machine.

Antoine is feeling scared, but says, "Um, I think I can do it."

"You sure Antoine?" Sally asks.

"Yes. Maybe I should go with you," Bunnie says.

"No no, I… I think I can get there," Antoine says.

"That is kind of brave of y'all," bunnie happily says.

Then gives him a kiss on the cheek

Antoine begins to blush and tries to put on a brave and confident face. Antoine jumps down to the bottom ground. Antoine begins to walk down the railing, and is still scared. Suddenly, lost his balance reaching the end and falls on the conveyor belt while, pulling on the switch. Antoine begins to panic as he tries to get off.

Meanwhile, Sonic continues to race the Cheetah-bot. It tries to capture him again, but quickly dodges.

Eve is able to run and reach the generating building, but a blast prevents her. Eve looks to see Jules, and pounces at her.

Antoine is so freaked out that he isn't able to jump off. Bunnie tires to pull the belt to stop, but it's too strong. Now Antoine is going to be crushed by the machine part.

"Hold on, Antoine! I'll get the others,!" Sally says.

Sally then launches a special gunfire gun that launches a firework in the air.

Sonic continues to use his super speed to finish the race, but hears a strange sound. He looks up to see a firework going off. Realizing trouble, sonic uses his super speed, and goes off to a different direction.

Meanwhile, Eve continues to fight Jules. She hears the firework and look to see the firework flashing into the sky. Eve mananges to kick her dad off of her. Then she grabs him by the arms and slams him into the wall.

Eve says, "Sorry dad, I really don't want to do this, but my friends and brother needs me."

Then Eve uses her speed to runs off.

"Don't worry dad, Sonic and I will save you… someday," Eve says in thought.

Robotnik sees that Sonic leaves the race. And that Eve has disappeared as well.

"What went wrong, Snively?" Robotnik asks with anger, making Snively scared.

Then commands, "Find those hedgehog!"

Sonic and Eve are able to reach the generator to find Sally and the others.

"Sal, caught your signal. What's up?" Sonic asks.

Sonic and Eve jump through the entrance.

"It's Antoine!" Sally answers, as she and Sally pull on the belt.

Eve facepalm, "What?! Not again!"

"Sonic! Eve!" Antoine panics as he is getting closer to the gear.

"Coming Ant," Sonic says.

He jumps on the conveyor belt, and brings out the Power Ring. Then he puts the power ring between the gears. Eve grabs Antoine and jumps off. Sonic jumps off as the conveyor belt comes to a stop.

Antoine takes deep breath as he says, "Merci, Sonic. Merci, Eve."

"We better juice. This whole joint is gonna melt," sonic says, looking at the Power Ring.

The Power Ring is beginning to melt the gears.

At the lair, Snively is working on the computers to find the hedgehogs.

"Section four, hedgehog report!" Snively says.

"Negative," The computer answers.

"Snively, tell me, what of the hedgehogs?" Robotnik demands.

"Well sir, he seems to have, eh, disappeared. The other hedgehog disappeared as well," Snively nervously answers.

"What did you say?" Robotnik demands.

"Ehhm, disappeared sir," Snively scaredly says.

Robotnik becomes furious and grabs Snively by the shirt, "How could he have just disappeared? You little mutant, didn't you…"

Suddenly, the powers is starting to flash as the generator is starting to explode.

"What is this?" Robotnik questions.

In no time at all, the light has gone off, meaning the generator is destroyed.

"Ohh," Robotnik says in anger and glares at Snively with glowing eyes.

"Ohh!" Snively scaredly replies.

After the mission, everyone return to Knothole for a celebration and a small toast.

Sally announces, "And despite the fact that it would have been perfect if Sonic had won Robotnik's trophy, in the greater sense, we have taken a giant step to free Mobius from Robotnik!"

Everyone begin to clap and cheer for the victory.

Sonic raises his cup for a toast, "To a free Mobius!"

Everyone does the same and cheer, "To a free Mobius!"

Everyone begin to celebrate enjoy the party. During the celebration, everyone is having a good time. Eve is sitting on the bench and looking at the night sky, but she isn't being festive at the time.

Sonic walks over, "Hey sis, mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," Eve says.

Sonic sits with her, "You feeling alright?"

"Not really," Eve says.

"Afraid of this. Sally told me that you had to fight dad," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I'm not very happy about it," Eve says.

"It must have been hard to do what you did," Sonic says.

Eve sighs, ""It was. What's worse, is that I couldn't do anything to snap him out of Robotnik's control and that I couldn't bring myself to hurt him."

"Don't worry sis, free him from Robotnik's control," Sonic says.

"You're right. What we did is one big step to freeing Mobius from Robotnik, and soon, we'll free everyone from their transformation," Eve says.

The two look up at the sky to see the stars and moon in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Harmonic Hedgehog

In the city of Robotropolis, there is a rocketship that is about to be launched. Robotnik is up to another scheme to stop the Freedom Fighters. Swat-Bots are loading to the ship with different kinds of robots. Then the path moves away as the door closes. Watching from the screen are Dr. Robotnik and Snively.

Snively handles the controls as the computer counts down, "Five… Four… Three… Two… One.. .Ignition."

The rocket is starting to fire from the bottom and begins to take off.

"It's a go, Doctor. The spy ship is being boosted to flight altitude," Snively says.

Then the rocket takes off and head into space.

"My Sky Spy, Snively. A magnificent sight don't you think?" Robotnik replies.

Snively says, "Affirmative, Sir. Magnificent."

If the hedgehogs only knew what was in store for them...it warms my… metallic heart," Robotnik says.

AS the rocket flies into space, a piece of it breaks off and is falling down to Mobius.

In Knothole everyone are still asleep, when something falls from the sky and crashes into the ground.

Hearing the loud crash, Sonic wakes up from his sleep, "What the heck was that?"

Everyone wake up due to the sound and look to see a piece of the rocket on the ground. The Mobians wonder what it and where is come from.

Tails tries to touch it, but Rotor stops him, "Careful, Tails Still hot."

"What is that old thing?" Bunnie asks.

"It's a rocket booster," Sally answers..

"Definitely a Robuttnik war toy," Sonic says, standing on the rocket booster.

"He's up to another one of his evil schemes," Sally concludes.

Eve groans, "What's he up to this time?

"Sally! Eve! Look up there!" Tails says, pointing to the sky.

Everyone look up to see some kind of round metal ball with antennas and other gear in the air.

"Is that some kind of satellite or what?" Bunnie asks.

"Nah; it's too low for a satellite, Bunnie. I bet it's some kind of spy ship," Sally says.

"Which means, this could be trouble," Sonia replies.

After seeing the rocket booster, Sally, Sonic, Eve, Manic, and Antoine tag along with Rotor to his workshop. Rotor is looking through his telescope to see the mysterious object.

"Yeah. You were right on, Sally. It's loaded with all kinds of sensors. Definitely a spy ship," Rotor says, through the telescope to see the ship.

"That way Robotnik might be able to see us and Knothole with that thing," Manic says.

"Exactly," Eve says.

Sonic looks through the telescope, "We're gonna have to trash it."

"But how? It is way up there and we are way down here," Antoine asks.

"I can pick up its signals on my CompuRadio," Sally says.

Then Eve has an idea, "And I think I know how we can get up there, but we'll need the rocket booster to do it.

At the crash site, Rotor put in spark plugs on the controls of the rocket. Sonic and Eve are on a treadmill that is connected to the other end of the plugs.

"We're eady, Rote," Sonic says.

"Go for warp!" Rotor says, thumbs up.

"Then let's get moving," Eve says.

Sonic takes out a Power Ring from his bag and both grab hold of each side. Then they both super speed on the treadmill, making the sparks gain electricity and go super charge the rocket.

"We are cooking now, baby!" Sonic shouts.

"Supercharge city, Sonic!" Rotor says.

"Cool! Yeah, man," Sonic says.

Sonic jumps off and gives Rotor a hi five.

Eve giggles, "Next stop, the spy ship."

Back in Robotnik's lair, they are receiving something from the spy ship. They look on a screen to see a flashing red dot.

Sky spy sensors are sending new data, Sir. We've picked up some… electromagnetic radiation coming from the Great Forest," Snively says.

"This may be it, Snively. Launch a Stealth Bot," Robotnik says.

"Yes, Sir," Snively replies.

Snively presses a green button and a Stealth bot is launched.

"Now, we will find Knothole. Oh, this is good!" Robotnik says, says, taping his fingers together.

In her home, Sally and Sonia are checking out information from the computer radio. Eve is also trying to her the transmission. Antoine is simply watching.

The radio is scramble soo all it says is, "Robotnik… Knothole is… is… hedgehog…"

"Listen. There, " Sally says, trying to work on the computer.

"What kind of tongue is speaking those funny things, eh?" Antoine asks.

"Not sure, it seems to be a transmission of some kind, but it's hard to make up what it says," Eve says.

Sally says, "Nicole, apply voice descrambler."

"Descrambler online, Sally," Nicole says.

Then Nicole apply the data on the computer screen.

Sally looks at the information, "It says… Message from Sky Spy to Robotnik. Sensors probing for… location of Knothole…"

Sonia gasps, "A Sky Spy. Robotnik is using that machine to spy on us."

Antoine gasps in shock.

Eve looks at the computer, "Here's some more… Sky Spy sensors now guiding Stealth Bot into the… Great Forest."

"And it looks like Robotnik's making his move," Sonia says.

"You're right. This is getting serious," Sally says. She then grabs the rope and rings the alarm bell.

The alarm call an important meeting to all the Freedom Fighters. They gather at the meeting place under a thin cave with a tree stump by it.

Sally informs, "I have bad news. Robotnik's spy sensors are zeroing in on Knothole. A Stealth Bot is on its way. Got any ideas?"

Luckily, Sonic, Eve, and Rotor have an idea.

The two get on the treadmill again, and with help of the Power Ring, send power to the electric wire connected with two satellite signals.

"Cool, Sonic. It's juiced," Rotor says.

Sonic and Eve quickly jump off.

"Here it comes," Rotor says, looking through the binoculars to see the Stealth bot.

"It's locked onto our energy field," Rotor adds.

Sonic takes the scopes, "Time to eat your lunch, Stealth Bot."

They see the Stealth bot heading right towards them.

Eve says, "Let's get out of here."

Sonic grabs Rotor and zooms out with Eve close behind. When the Stealth Bot comes close, it ends up getting caught with the magnetic field. Then it begins to fall to the ground. It cuts through the trees and flops down the ground. Then lands in the lake

"Way to go! Scratch one Stealth Bot," Sonic says.

At the crashing sight, Rotor is already in the rocket along. Sonic, Eve, Antoine, Sally, Manic, and Sonai are there as well

Sonic calls out, "Ready to motor, Rotor?"

"Let 'er rip," Rotor answers, sticking his head out of the opening.

Sonic turns to Tails, "Hit it, Big Guy."

"Cool," Tails replies, and presses the red button

Rotor comes out again, "You guys ready to rock 'n' roll?"

"We're ready, sugar," Bunnie answers, holding the rope and waving to him.

Antoine Sonia, and Manic are holding the rope as well

"Go for it!" Rotor calls out.

Bunnie and the others are beginning to pull at the rope. Of course, the rocket booster is very heavy

"I am thinking I will blow a casket…" Antoine says, pulling on the rope.

Bunnie says, "Oh, sugar, I'm the one who's gonna blow a casket."

"Man this thing weighs a ton," Manic comments.

"You said it," Sonia agrees.

Everyone continue to pull the rope as Rotor lowers down the rope ladder.

"Steady, guys!" Sally calls out.

She then says to Nicole, "Nicole, bring up launch angle data for booster."

"Searching, Sally…" Nicole says.

Nicole then shows the rocket booster at an angel, and says, "program accessed."

"Hold it there, guys, "Sally says.

With that, Antoine quickly ties the rope to a large tree.

"Got it, Sally!" Bunnie calls out.

Sally then says, "Ready for launch, Sonic."

"Do it to it, Sal," Sonic says, already on board the rocket

Then closes the hatch. Sonic look to see Eve and Rotor are at the front of the controls. Rotor presses the button.

Outside the rocket everyone begin to stand away from the rocket.

Sally and Tails countdown, "Five...Four...Three...Two...One."

"Ignition!" Sally says, pressing the button on Nicole.

Then the rocket blast the three off into space breaking the rope. Everyone is waving goodbye to the three friends.

Tails says, Bye, Sonic! Bye, Rotor! Bye, Eve!

"Good luck, guys," Sally says, giving the three a thumbs up

The rocket continues to go high up into the sky and is going to leave the planet.

Sonic happily shouts "Way, way past cool, Rote."

"We did it. Yes!" Rotor cheers.

Then he points to the window, "Check it out, guys."

Sonic and Eve look out the window to see the planet as they are heading higher out of orbit.

"Man, that is beautiful. From here you can't tell Robotnik is destroying everything," Sonic comments.

"We'll get him, Sonic," Rotor says.

"Yeah. He's nothing but a nothing," Sonic comments.

Eve continues to look out the window, "Wow! That is amazing."

Eve is so focused by the sight of the planet. She starts to feel she has seen something like this. Suddenly, Eve's mind flashes back when she's a little. She is staring out the window like she is now.

Little Eve says, "Wow! The planet looks so pretty from up here. I wish we can go down there and see what it's like."

"Don't you think so, Big Brother?" Little Eve replies, and turns her head with a smile.

However, no one is there by her side.

She snaps out of her fantasy to hear Rotor says, "Uh, oh. Problemo."

Eve looks outside to see smoke in space.

"Man, that junk heap is polluting the air big time," Sonic says in disgust.

Then Sonic asks, "What's up?"

"We're already there…" Rotor says, and pulling a switch.

Eve looks out to see the rocket is already at the Spy Sky Station.

They both look out and say "...and there's no place to land!"

Then they both scream in fright.

As they approach the space station, they can see not many places for them to land

There's got to be some place to land,"Rotor worriedly says.

Sonic looks though the window, "I see a place, Rote, cruise in for a closer look."

Rotor reaches the control and pull the switch. The rocket begins to get closer to the Sky Spy.

Knowing where a place to land, Sonic says, "Drop into that slot."

Rotor plugs two wires together, and the rocket land on the station. When the rocket lands, it slides down the slot at top speed. They look outside to see they are heading right toward the door.

Eve says, "Guys, we're going to crash!"

"I know!" Rotor screams.

Everyone duck down and the ship crashes through the door, and comes to a stop. They sigh in relief to see the rocket has stop

Once on the ground, Rotor opens the hatch and all three climb out of it. Then begin to look around.

"Think anyone saw us?" Rotor asks.

"Like who? The joint looks deserted," Sonic says

"Naw, we couldn't be that lucky," Rotor says.

"I agree. There has to become someone here," Eve says.

"Yeah. Somewhere we'll run into butt bots, guaranteed, "Sonic says.

The three continue to walk down the aisle to see halls of different kinds and machines.

"Whaddya say, Rote? You think the main sensors are in there?" Sonic asks.

"We won't know until we get inside," Rotor says.

"I hope we don't ran into…" but before Eve can finish, a strange Swat-bot appear.

This one is blueish and silver. It also pretty tall, and has a large red eye of some kind. It then shows a black one replacing the red.

"Man, and I thought the Swat-Bots were ugly!" Sonic comments.

Through the robot, Snively sees the three Freedom Fighters on the video screen back at Robotropolis.

"Doctor Robotnik, a video transmission from Sky Spy…" Snively informs.

But when Robotnik's chair turns to look at the screen to see them, "The hedgehogs? How is that possible?"

Rotor, Sonic, and Eve step back to see the robot staring at them and walking toward them.

"It's a Surveillance Bot!" Rotor says.

"Uh. Yeah?" Sonic replies.

"Which means Robotnik knows we're here," Eve says.

Sonic looks at the camera and says, "Yo, Robuttnik! This beach ball of yours is going down, man, hard and fast. Count on it."

"You never get tired of that," Eve says.

"Duh," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve speeds away with Rotor as the robot begins to fire at them

Robotnik is not going to stand this, "The hedgehogs won't last the night."

Then commands, "Snively, alert Sky Spy of their presence."

In the Sky Spy, a purple robots with tentacles is sitting in a round silver building. That is the Brain-Bot of the Sky Spy.

Brain-Bot says, This is Sky Spy control."

"Freedom Fighters on board. Capture at will," Snively says over the speaker.

"Affirmative. Code Three alert," Brain-Bot says, pressing the buttons and setting the alarm.

In the Sky Spy, Sonic, Eve, and Rotor hear the alarm going off.

"Sounds like the word is out on us, guys." Sonic says.

Eve says, "You think."

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound and something falling from above. They look up to see green tentacles wrapping around the three bodies. There is a monster with a red uniform and sharp teeth.

"Hang in, guys. I'm gonna teach this drooler some manners," Sonic says.

Sonic uses his super speed to zoom on the railing and climb on the wall pulling the monster tentacle up. Then jumps down and wraps its own tentacle around it. Then Sonic slides down. Eve is able to break free, and she along with Sonic help Rotor out.

The two fall and swing at a wire, and they both land on the ground.

"You okay, Rote?" Sonic asks.

"Me? Didn't scare me a bit. Like a rock," Rotor answers as his hand begins to shake.

"How about you Eve?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine," Eve answers.

"Way cool," sonic says,

Then all three do their special hand shake. After that, the three then begin to walk down the hall

"Let's check out the town. Maybe we can find something there," Sonic says.

"I sure hope so," Eve says.

After walking a while, the three look to see an entrance with robots walking inside.

"That's the place," Sonic says.

"The place for what?" Rotor asks.

"To get some info on the sensor," Sonic says.

Eve thinks, "You may be right, but how are we going to get inside without them noticing us?"

Sonic looks around and find a lot of metal and robot parts on the ground.

That gives Sonic an idea, "As Sal would say, 'I have a plan.'"

Through the entrance, there is a bar inside. Robots are hanging out, doing an arm wrestling, drinking oil, and there's even a band playing. As the band play, there is an electric guitar playing surrounding the room. Everyone come to a stop to see Sonic, disguised as a robot. He is wearing a helmet with a bottle noise, metal gloves, and bucket stilts. Sonic walks towards the stage with the robot holding the Saxophone, Sax Bot.

After walking to the stage, Sonic asks, "Mind if I sit in?"

Suddenly, a chair is being thrown at him, but he ducks his head.

"Don't mind if I do," Sonic says.

Sonic jumps on stage and starts playing the guitar he has made.

Sax-Bot walks to Sonic and says, "You better be good, man, or you're tinfoil."

Sonic begins to play the guitar. He is playing good as he can, but the music comes to a stop. Just then, the robots start booing at him.

Sax-Bot walks over to him, and says, "Man! You are terrible… knotwurst!"

"Yeah? Well you don't blow such a hot nose yourself," Sonic remarks.

Sax-Bot charges at Sonic, but ducks his head causing the robot to fall to the floor.

"Oops. Gotta watch that first lunge, double dork," Sonic mocks.

Sax-Bot is able to climb back on stage, but both of his saxophones are bent.

"Now that's cool! You look good dented," Sonic says.

Sax-bot stands up, and asks, "Where's your gig, man?"

"Spy sensors," Sonic answers.

"A Brain Bot, huh?" Sax-bot replies.

Then says, "We HATE Brain Bots here!"

"Yeah, must be a bummer not to have a brain," Sonic remarks.

"I have a brain," Sax-Bot says, insulted.

"Oh, yeah?" Sonic questions.

"Yeah!" Sax Bot says.

"Bet you can't even answer a dumb question," Sonic taunts.

"Try me," Sax-Bot says.

Sonic adks, "Okay. Where are the spy sensors?

" Building 105. South tower," Sax-Bot answer, pointing which way to go.

Cool. You do have half a brain," Sonic says.

Sax-Bot becomes so angery with the insult that he blows his horns, making Sonic lose his helmet.

Eve who is waiting for Sonic, mutters, "Talk about blow hard."

"Hey! You're bogus, man!" Sax-Bot says, trying to catch Sonic.

But Sonic dodges.

Sax-Bot calls out, "He's a Freedom Fighter! Get him!"

"You got that right, twin beaks!" Sonic mocks.

Rotor and Eve watch what is going on and look to see Sonic's in trouble. The robots are starting to gang up at him. The robots continue to approach him and hoping to capture him.

Sonic hold up his hand, and says, "Yo! Hold it! Hold it! Know what your problem is?"

The robots stop in their tracks.

Sonic says, You're all ugly. Look, I'd like to hang and insult you some more, but I gotta juice. Adios!"

Then uses his super speed to zip out of the room in seconds. He manages to find Rotor and Eve a little distance away from the entrance.

"Whatcha find out?" Rotor asks.

"Tell ya on the way. We're gone," Sonic answers.

Rotor grabs Sonic and the hedgehog uses his super speed. Eve does the same. Soon the robots leave the bar to chase after them.

A little while later, they are able to get deeper into the Sky Spy. sonic points to see a large tower.

"That's the spy sensor...building 105, south tower," sonic says.

"That looks like the place," Rotor says.

"It's big," Eve says.

" And here's our ride," Rotor says, seeing a rope.

He then grabs a pole with a wheel in the middle. Rotor grabs one side, while Sonic and Eve take the otherside.

"Let's slide, Clyde," Rotor says.

The three side the rope line down to the entrance of the tower.

Down below, there is a purple Bug-Bot. Hearing a strange sound, the Bug-Bot walks over to see the sound. Sonic and Eve sneak behind it. The Bug-Bot stops, then circles its head. Sonic and Eve manage to avoid being seen. The Sonic and Eve continue to follow the Bug-Bot.

Just then, Rotor gets in front of it, and nervously says, "Oops. Uh, hi. What's up?"

The Bug-bot screeches in anger. Before it can attack, Eve kicks it on the head.

"Lock-up time, chrome-dome," Sonic says.

Rotor grabs the arm and has it locked on the pole, "Spring loaded. That should lock it up tight"

The Bug-Bot tries to get it's claw free, but it's no use.

Eve grabs the other one when it's close range, and locks it, "That should keep it busy."

"Need anything else? Pillow? Soft drink?" Sonic sarcastically asks.

Then zooms off with Rotor and Eve. Not long,Sonic, and Eve are able to speed to reach the top of the South Tower.

"Your call, Rote," Sonic says.

"We've got to disconnect that main sensor tube," Rotor says.

"Sensor tube?" Sonic asks.

"You know, we don't want the robots know we're up here. It will also disconnect the tracking device they have on us," Eve says.

"Oh, sensor tube. I knew that," Sonic says.

Sonic goes to the satellite and circles around to disconnect the sensor.

Sonic grabs it, "Bingo!"

Then brings it to Rotor and Eve.

"Whoa! That sucker is hot! Hoo-wee!" Sonic says. Then throws the tub doen an abyss.

When the tube reaches the bottom, it releases electric sparks.

"Yes!" Rotor says

"Yes!" sonic cheers, then gives a hi five to Rotor and Eve.

"Are we cool or what?" sonic says.

"Good. Now let's get out of here," Eve says.

"You said it," Sonic says.

Then the three begin to take their leave.

Back in Robotnik's Mission Control, it isn't long before robotnik can see the blue electric sparks appear on the screen.

Stunned, Robotnik asks, "What is this, Snively?"

"I suspect it's the hedgehogs, Sir," Snively answers.

"The hedgehogs?" Robotnik asks

Snively meekly says, "Yes, sir."

"Then don't you think it would be wise for you to stop him?" Robotnik says, slamming his fist on the chair.

"Yes, Sir. Very wise, Sir," Snively says.

Robotnik look at the screen to see the Stealth-Bot

Robotnik commands Snively, "The Stealth Bot lost its tracking signal, Snively. Recall it."

"Will do, Sir," Snively says.

Snively presses the button, and inform the robot through the microphone, "Stealth Bot 208… mission aborted."

Back at Knothole, Sally and Antoine are listening in on the transmission.

They hear Snively on the Comput-radio, "Repeat. Mission aborted. Return to base. Return to base."

Hearing the news, Sally looks at the telescope to see the Sky Spy is short circuiting.

"Yes. Yes! They did it. The spy sensor is history." Sally says.

Antoine looks at the telescope himself, and gasps, " Sacre bleu. It look extremely dangerous…"

"It's some kind of high voltage chain-reaction. I hope they're heading home," Sally says.

With the Sky Spy short circuiting, Sonic, Eve, and rotor hurry down the tower to get out of the place before it exploded. They soon find a Hover rocket for them to use.

"There's our ride home, Sonic," Rotor says. He presses a button and the door opens.

"We'll just cruise back to Mobius in style," Sotor says.

Then goes inside. Rotor and Sonic sit at the front seat while Eve sits down at a chair close by. Rotor looks at the controls to see different types of buttons and switches.

"You're cool flying this thing, right Rote?" Sonic asks.

"Well, pretty cool," rotor nervously answers.

He flips a switch and the rocket turns on.

"Let's juice," Sonic says, putting on the seat belt.

Rotor takes off on the Hover Rocket and is flying it out of the station.

"Way to motor, Rot-ski!" Sonic comments.

Then asks, "Yo, Rote; are we going any higher than two feet?"

"It's got turbo burners somewhere…" Rotor says.

"Whaddya mean 'somewhere'? Flip 'em all!" Sonic panics.

Eve says, "That sounds to crazy."

Rotor pulls the purple and blue switch, but says, "Oops."

Soon the ship begins to go faster.

"Bingo, baby!" Sonic screams.

The ship flying so fast, that they are able to get out of the station in no time.

"Adios, spy butt!" Sonic says.

Once they're out, the make their way back to Knothole.

Eve looks out the window, "Look, I can see Knothole. We're almost there."

"Cool. Drop the old bucket into the sling," Sonic says.

"Easier said than done, Sonic," Rotor nervously says.

"You can do it, Rote. Piece of cake," sonic says.

"Okay. Here we go…" Rotor says, grabbing onto the wheel.

Then pushes the control forward.

Back at Knothole, Sally and the others are waiting for the three to come back. Just the, the Hovercraft flies over them

"Wow-wee!" Tails says in amazement.

Then the hovercraft crashes to a tree. Sally and Tails hurry to the hovercraft.

In the hovercraft, Sonic, Rotor, and Eve are fine and a little shaky.

"Ugly, but cool," Sonic says.

"Very ugly," Rotor says, rubbing his head.

Eve sighs, "Let's not go through that again.

Just then, they hear Sally calling out, "Are you guys alright."

Sally knocks at the hatch and soon opens. Sonic, Eve and Rotor climb out of the hovercraft.

"Sure. No problemo, Sal. What's up?" Sonic answers.

"There's a new 'problemo'. Sky Spy is looking a little...shaky," Sally answers.

Everyone gather in the compu-radio room. Sonic looks at the telescope.

"Whoa. You're right, Sal. Definitely shaky.," Sonic says.

The Sky Spy is shaking and admitting blue electricity.

"The ol' Sky Spy could trash Mobius big time," Sonic says.

"Somehow we have to guide it down somewhere away from Knothole," Sally says.

Then an idea hits her, "Rotor, we'll need your super magnet and Eve, you need to give it an extra boost."

Outside of Knothole, Rotor has his super magnet ready and Eve is ready as well.

Sonic look through the scope, "The junkball is about to cut lose. Get ready to juice it."

"Contact," Rotor says, and flips the switch.

That activates the magnet. And hits the Sky Spy. Sonic and Rotor looks to see the Sky Spy is coming.

Rotor shotus, "Now Eve."

"Chaos Thunder!" Eve says, and sends thunder to the magnet, giving it more power.

The Sky Spy is now getting closer and closer.

Once it's close enough, Sonic shouts, "It's rocket time."

He and Eve grab Rotor and speed out of the way. When the Sky Spy hits the ground, it explodes.

Seeing the Sky Spy destroyed, make Robotnik very angry.

He angrily says, "Listen closely, Snively; it could be crucial to your health."

He turns to Snively on the chair and says, "The hedgehog and his band of fools will be eliminated! Do I make myself clear?

"Y-Yes, Sir. Very clear, Sir," Snively says, nervously.

Back in the Great Forest, everyone gather to hear Sally's announcement.

"By working together, we stopped Robotnik one more time," Sally says.

Everyone cheer

Then Sally says, "We owe a special thanks to the courage and ingenuity of Sonic, Eve, and Rotor."

Everyone clap and cheer with glee. Soon, they chant the three heros name. Sonic bow in reply. Of course, his quills are a bit messy. Eve's is the same way.

Eve looks around, "Hey I wonder where Rotor gone off to.

Just then, they hear Rotor calls out, "Sonic, check it out!"

They see rotor being a treadmill and a styling helmet for hair.

"My latest invention...a nifty quill styler made especially for hedgehogs," Rotor says.

"Only for hedgehogs? Eve asks.

"Yeah. You and Sonic can use it. All that electricity trashed your 'do. Give it a shot," Rotor says.

Sonic hops on the treadmill first. Then put the helmet on his head.

"Hit it!" Rotor shouts.

Sonic begins to run with his fast speed on the mill. Suddenly, the styling helmet lift Sonic in the air making him scream, "Whoa!"

In seconds, the machine stops and Sonic lands on it, but his quills is curled up in one big stand up quill

Rotor sheepishly says. "Uh, oh."

"Uh...nice quills, "Sally sarcastically says.

Eve giggles, "Like your new style bro."

Sonic looks at the mirror to see what has happen with his quills. He screams in shock, meaning he doesn't like his new style at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: The Underground City

In Robotropolis, there is a giant orb like building where a few hovercrafts travel around. The window opens to reveal Sonic, Eve, Sally, and Antoine

"Sacre bleu! It is hu-fungus!" Antoine says.

Seeing a giant semi-orb like machine.

"You mean 'Humongous', Ant. Hu-mun-gus," Sonic says.

"It has to be…to handle all of Robotnik's traffic," Sally says.

She suddenly, gasps and the four duck their heads to hide from a hovercraft that is flying by. Once it's gone, they Freedom Fights stick their heads to see the hovercraft heading under the machine. The Swat-bot comes out, and type on the wrist com. Then returns to the ship and flies off. The others have seen it

"What's with all the wrist-action?" Sonic asks.

"I think I know," Sally says, using her binoculars for a better view.

The others does the same to see some strange wires over the dome.

"Just as I thought! An alarm grid!" Sally says.

"Woah! That is nasty!" Sonic says.

"I am thinking that not even a little moose can get through that thing there," Antoine says.

Sonic says, "A little moose? No. But a hedgehog, no prob! Where there's a hedgehog, there's a way."

He then throws the rope down. Each of them climb down the rope and land on the catwalk.

Antoine trips and almost fall as he grabs on to the railing, "Oh MY!"

Eve helps Antoine out.

"Oh thank you," Antoine says.

"No problem," Eve says.

Sally takes out Nicole, "Nicole, boot up holographic overlay!"

"Proceeding, Sally. Overlay complete," Nicole says.

"Color code each square and increase to five times normal size," Sally says.

Nicole is able to change the barrier.

Sally takes off her scope, and asks, "Are you sure you can get through there, Sonic?"

"Sal, are you asking if I can get through there!? Sal, is the sky blue? Is dirt dirty? Do bears," Sonic says, putting the scopes off.

"Sorry I asked," Sally says, rolling her eyes.

"Juice and jam time!" Sonic says.

He then uses his speed to jump down, and uses his spin dash and acrobatic skill to reach the other side of the wall.

Then Sonic bows with confidence, "Thank you! Thank you! Come on guys, how 'bout a round of applause? Even a square of an applause?"

"Sonic, just the circuit interrupter ready," Sally says.

"And no fooling around," Eve says.

Sally says to Nicole, "Nicole, scan for an injector slot."

"Scanning, Sally," Nicole says, scanning.

Then Nicole says, "Injector slot located."

Sonic takes out a disc from his backpack.

"Time to fry some of the ol' brain cells, pal!" Sonic says and inserts the disk.

Suddenly, the machine begins to malfunction and sparks begin to fly out.

Sally calls out, "Sonic, get out of there!"

Sonic rushes out to meet Sally and the other.

"We did it Sonic! All of Robotnik's traffic is paralyzed!" Sally says.

Antoine asks, "Then we should better be speeding?"

"Yeah! We'll use the tunnels!" Sonic says.

Everyone run off so they can get out before Robotnik notices them. Eve presses a button that opens a tunnel, and hurry through a tunnel. They reach the tunnel with three tunnels.

"Which way, Sal?" Sonic asks.

"Go right!" Sally answers.

As they go to the right tunnel, Swat-bot are at the other side when the door opens.

"Can't go that way," Eve says

"You were kidding about going right, right?" Sonic asks.

"Right," Sally says.

"You meant left, right!?" Sonic questions.

"R-Right!" Sally replies.

"I knew that!" Sonic says.

Then mocks the robots, "We'd like to hang with you guys, but we've gotta motor!"

They go down the left tunnel, but it leads to a dead end.

"More like a dead end," Eve says

Then Sonic asks, "You didn't mean left, right? You meant middle?"

"Middle! Right...right!" Sally answers in a panic.

The four rush out of the left tunnel and heading to the missile tunnel. Antoine yelps and Swat-bots entering from the right. However, the tunnel opens to reveal the Swat-bots and marching to them.

"This is terrible!" Antoine panics.

"I'll get us out of this! Trust me!" Sonic says.

"How? There's too many of them," Eve asks.

Sonic is ready to fight back with Eve by his side. As Antoine kneel down in fright, a secret door opens and drags Antoine. The three turn around.

"Antoine," Eve says.

Sonic says, Ant! Juice time!"

The three hurry inside before the Swat-bots can fire at them. Sonic, Eve, Sally, and Antoine find themselves in a secret tunnel. While Antoine is unconscious.

Just then, they hear a boy's voice saying, "Uh, need a hand."

The four turn to see a tall tan color Mobian goat, with a light peach color stomach, brown eyes, dark brown hair and tail, and gray horns. He help Sally and Eve back on their feet.

"Oh, yes! Thank you for the help," Sally says.

"Yeah, you saved me the trouble," Sonic says.

"We really owe you," Eve replies.

Sally then introduces herself and the others, "I'm Sally, this is Sonic, and his sister, Eve."

"And the one past out is Antoine," Eve adds.

"Hello, I'm Griff," The Mobian goat introduces himself.

Antoine manages to wake up from his unconsciousness, and rubs his head, "Ohhhh my goodness… Where am I going?

Just then, the Swat-bots from the otherside are banging on the doorp, intended on breaking it.

"Swat-bots. Follow me!" Griff says.

Everyone begin to follow Griff with Antoine at the back.

"Wait for moi!" Antoine says, running

The Swat-bots manage to smale the door and one of them crawl into the tunnel.

The four Freedom Fighters along with their new friend. Griff walks sideway between two walls

"Where are we going, Griff?" Sally asks.

"Lower Mobius," Griff answers.

They manage to reach the tunnel, and Griff help everyone inside.

"Lower Mobius?" Sonic asks.

Yeah, we escaped Robotnik's Swat-bot's and built an underground city. There's about thirty of us," Griff says.

Realizing who he is, Sonic says, "We've heard about you guys!"

Sonic and the others slide down to the otherside of the pipe and reach to a location Sonic and the others haven't seen. Griff lifts a lid to reveal a keypad and type on it. Just then, the door opens to reveal some kind of car with chairs inside.

Griff says, "Welcome to the Pipeline Express!"

Everyone sit down on the express and ride on it through the tunnel. Griff drives while everyone else sit down to watch. Antoine is covering his eyes in fear. Griff pulls on the switch and pushes it, but makes a strange sound.

"What was that?" Sally asks.

"Well, I think the gear box needs a little work," Griff answers.

"I am thinking it needs very much of the work!" Antoine says, covering his eyes.

Eve says, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Everyone look ahead to see the Pipeline Express is heading toward a wall.

Antoine panics, "Sacre bleu! We are going crashing into pieces!"

"Don't worry, Antoine," Griff says.

Griff pulls out a small device and firs at the wall. It opens so the Express can come through.

"It's to keep the Rat-bots out," Griff says.

"R-re-re-re-rat-bots…?" Antoine aks with a cracked voice.

"What are Rat-bots?" Eve asks.

"Robotnik created them as tunneling rats years ago then abandoned them. Now…they run WILD in here," Eve says.

Antoine becomes frighten, "EEEP!"

"The rats are all dangerous, but there's one in particular. You see, he's a mutant, and he's much bigger than the others," Griff says, but cause Antoine to be more scared and covers his eyes.

After the trip, the Pipeline Express comes to a stop. The door opens from above as well as the car's lid. Everyone look upt

Griff happily says, "Welcome to Lower Mobius, Freedom Fighters."

Everyone walk out of the car and walk through the tunnel. When the Freedom Fighters see the city, they are amazed.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful!" Sally says.

Looking at the city, it reminds them of Mobotropolis before Robotnik's take over. There is also a bright crystal above the city that is making it bright in the cave.

"Yeah! Past cool!" Sonic says.

Walking towards them is a Mobian Warthog. Has brown fur and white hair, wearing a blue sleeve shirt, a red belt, and yellow gloves.

The mobian Warthog back Griff! Have a successful trip?

"No, not really Gir, I'll tell you later. But I did meet some Freedom Fighters," Griff says

"We're honored!" The Mobian Warthog, Gir says, giving them a salute.

Antoine salutes back, "Oh...Merci! Merci!"

Griff escort the friends to the edge of the city limit to show them around.

Griff says, "This is our energy chamber. It supplies all the power for Lower Mobius."

"Wow! It looks like a giant crystal from here," "Eve says.

"Man, we could sure you something like that in Knothole!" Sonic says.

"Without it, we couldn't survive down here," Griff says.

Griff and Gir show the Freedom Fighters the city. Griff looks up as he notices the Crystal is flashing on and off. Eve knows it too and the worried expression on Griff's face. Griff decides to smile and walk down the road. Sonic and the others does the same.

As they walk to the city Sonic smells something, "Whoa-ho-ho! Is the ol' nose playing tricks, or do I smell a…"

Sonic likcs his lips in satifaction, "CHILI DOG! Pig out time!"

Sonic then uses his speed to go find the source. Sonic is able to find the chilli dogs and order his food. He lick his lips and can't wait to eat some. The owner of the stand is a parge pink pig.

As he finishes the order, the vender asks, "Are really gonna eat all twelve of those chilli dogs?"

"Yeah! But those are just snacks. I'll do some serious eating later," Sonic says.

The Vender hands the tray to Sonic and says, "Enjoy!"

Sonic takes one, and happily says, "Pinch me! I must be dreamin!"

Before Sonic can eat the chilli dog, the alarm goes off. Everyone closes their stores and hide. Sonic the only one remain.

"Yo, what's up?" Sonic asks looking around.

Just then, Griff runs to Sonic and says, "Sonic! Sonic! I need your help! Rat-bots are trying to penetrate the pipe system!"

Soon enough, the heroes goes into the Pipeline Express to find the Rat-bots. They look to see giant robotic rats with electric tails coming their way. Griff pulls the switch to stop, but the car is having trouble working.

"We're trapped!" Griff worriedly says.

They look to see the Rat-bots coming closer to them. The Rat-bot continues to get closer to the hovercar. Griff tries to get the car moving, but the engine isn't start

"I can fix it, but I need some time!" Griff says.

Sonic jumps out of the car, "Not a prob! I'll handle the rat-butts!"

"I'll give you a hand Sonic," Eve adds, following Sonic

Griff calls out, "Sonic! Eve! Watch their tails!"

"Tails?" Eve asks.

Sonic gets close to one, and says, "Hey rat-butts!"

The Rat-bot tries to swing the tail at Sonic, but he dodges it.

It tries to hit Sonic Eve, but they dodge. However, it hits the pipe and is spouting water.

"Nice try, ratso! Actually, it was a weak try! Really weak! Come on, give me your best shot!" Sonic says.

But Sonic doesn't see one approaching behind him.

Sally calls out, "Sonic, behind you!"

But Sonic quickly dodges it, "Close, but no cheese, slime-wad!"

Sonic dodges them again, and says, "Come on, creep-o's! I'm not even working up a sweat here!"

The Rat-bots then begin to swing at Sonic together, but Sonic dodges them like a jump rope. Eve dodges it as well

"Now you're cookin! Yeah!" Sonic says.

Sonic runs and reaches to a pipe, but leans himself close to it.

"OW! That's hot!" Sonic says.

Suddenly, Eve has an idea, and whispers to Sonic. Sonic likes the idea.

Sonic mocks, "You rat-heads in the mood for a 'lil 'Hedgehog-cabob?' Come and get it!"

The two hedgehogs dodge the tails and the Rat-bots hit the tail. The steam ends up hitting the robots. Then the Rat-bots shut down. Eve and Sonic walk inside the hovercar.

"Looks like the plan worked," Eve says.

"Yeah. I had to blow off a little steam," Sonic says.

Antoine becomes scared and points to a tunnel, "I-I – I am thinking you're going to need more steam…

The others look to see a giant Rat-bot that is twice the size of a normal one, and it looks unhappy.

Griff knows what it is, "It's the mutant!"

"Griff, what about the gear shift!?" Sally worriedly asks.

"No! I- I've tried everything! Stuck solid!" Griff answers.

Sonic and Eve jump out of the car,

"You guys hold on! We'll push you out of here!" sonic says.

"'Push us'? How!?" Griff asks.

Eve stands at the front of the car, "You'll see."

Sonic reaches the backpack ad pulls out the Power Ring.

"A Power Ring," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve grab hold of the Power Ring, and place the other hand on the car, "Grab your socks, we are GONNA juice!"

"A power ring…" Griff says with interest.

Sonic says, "Bailing! Warp-7!"

Sonic and Eve charge up holding the Power Ring and they super speed themselves back to the underground city with no time at at. Griff makes sure to use the device to open the hatch and closes it to the mutant can't get through. Once in the city, Sonic and Eve stop the car.

Eve asks, "So Griff, what do you think.

"That… that was absolutely incredible! How does this… Power Ring work?" Griff asks, amazed by the power of the ring.

"Only my uncle Chuck knows for sure. He made them for me and my sister. It happened after Robotnik took over the city. He said it helped increase our speed," Sonic says.

"He's the best," Eve replies with a smile.

"So you mean there's more than one?" Griff asks.

"Yes, we receive a new ring every twelve hours," Sally says.

"Fantastic! I've never seen so much condensed energy!" Griff says in amazement,

Then asks, "Can I see it?"

"Sure!" Sonic says. Then tosses it to Griff.

Griff grabs the ring and looks at it.

Sonic says, ""Listen, I have some unfinished business! Catch ya later!"

Then Sonic zips off.

"See you at the Chilli Dog stand," Eve says with a giggle

Griff continues to look at the Power Ring, "… Fantastic."

Sonic is sitting at the food stand waiting for his food. He taps his finger patiently. Then his food arrives.

" All right!" Sonic says in excitement.

Suddenly, the power around the city begins to flicker again.

"Huh!?" Sonic asks, as he see the lights turn completely off.

Sally and the others look to see the light off.

"What happened?" Eve asks.

Sally and Antoine shrugs their shoulders.

In the Control room of Lower Mobius, Griff and Gir try to get the power source working, but the power is only going off and on a few times.

"I doubt it will last another 24 hours, Griff," Gir worriedly says.

"We have to do something. The Freedom Fighters have an incredible energy source, but their very protective of it," Griff says.

"This calls for drastic measures. Can they help us?" Gir asks.

"I don't yet if we can trust them… but I can trust one of them," Griff says.

Griff becomes uneasy about it, "And um, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. what is it?" Gir asks.

"Well um, it's kind of personal. But… what do you do if you have a crush on someone," Griff says.

"You don't say, who will that be?" Gir asks.

"I do talk to her normally, but I'm kind of hiding back my uneasiness, but it's Eve. I don't know why, but there's something about her that gets makes feel amazed. She may be sweet, but I can tell she is tough. I'm just… not sure what to do," Griff says.

Gir giggles, "Sounds like you have a strong affection towards her."

"Yeah. I do know that we need help with the power, but I also like to get to know Eve more," Griff says.

"I'm sure you'll know what to do. All you have to do is to be yourself and be a good friend to her," Gir says.

"You're right. I just need to keep my cool, and treat her like who she is," Griff says.

In the city, Sonic is finally having his chilli dogs. He is already eating his fifth one. Eve giggles to see Sonic is able to eat so much chilli dogs in one sitting.

Griff walks to Eve, "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," Eve answers.

Griff sits on the chair next to Eve.

"So Eve, you and your brother Sonic were amazing back there," Griff says.

"Thanks. Sonic and I are usually doing the dangerous stuff. To be honest, being fast isn't all I can do," Eve says.

"Really now?" Griff asks.

"Yeah. I can use Chaos sword, Chaos arrow, Chaos spear, Chaos boost, and other kinds of moves. I have a special energy called Chaos energy," Eve says.

"Really? That is so cool. Who taught you how to use it?" Griff asks in amazement.

Eve blushes a little, "This is going to sound but, I don't remember who taught me it or how I know about this energy. I was found in a capsule when I was five years old and don't remember about my past."

"You don't remember?" Griff asks.

"No. I was adopted by Sonic's family and we lived as a happy family, until Robotnik showed up. Since I discovered these powers, I somehow remember being trained how to use it and worked hard on perfecting it. Some of them came when I got older," Eve says.

Eve sadly sighs, "Still, I wish I know who I was. Who was my family at the time."

"I'm sorry you don't know where your family is, but I'm sure you'll find them someday," Griff says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

Griff turns to the vender, "I'll have two chilli dogs, one for me and my friend."

The vender gives Griff the two chilli dogs and passes one to Eve.

Eve blushes, "Thanks."

Sonic looks at the and decides to turn away. Sally and Antoine look to see Griff is being nice to Eve.

Antoine sighs, "Ah, love. It's so magnific."

Sally and Antoine sit on the chair by Sonic.

Sally says, "Thank you for showing you around Griff, but we better get back to Knothole before the others worry."

"Sure. I can take you back if you like?" Griff replies.

"That will be very nice," Sally says.

Sometime later, Griff drives his hover car out of a secret passage out of the city of Robotropolis. Griff and Eve sit at the front while the others sit in the back. It's Sally's idea to get the two to know each other. They drive into the Great Forest and reach Knothole.

"Wow! This is really really beautiful," Griff says, seeing the forest.

Then Griff lands in the clearing, "Home sweet home."

"It sure is," Eve says.

Sally says, "Eve, would you like to give Griff the Knothole tour."

"Um sure," Eve blushes.

"Thanks, but I should get back," Griff says, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Best idea I heard all day," Sonic says, jumping off the car.

Antoine and Sally jump off as well.

"Thanks for everything," Sally says.

"Yeah. Thank you," Eve says.

Eve jumps off the car as well

"Well, I hope we meet again, Freedom Fighter. And Eve," Griff says.

He then disconnects the cord of his car and tries to start it, but it won't start.

Eve notices this, "Griff, what's wrong?"

"It's this darn engine acting up again," Griff says.

"Oh, why won't you spend the night here. We have plenty of room and you can fix it in the morning," Sally says.

"Well, uh, that's very kind of you, but…" Griff says, about to denie.

But says, "Alright. I accept."

"Great. And Eve can give you that tour," Sally says.

Sonic whispers, "Sal, what are you going?"

"Trust me. I call this girl antuition," Sally says.

Sometime later, Eve and Griff are walking to the lake on the log.

Just then, Antoine jump in front of them, "Halt! Please do identify your own selves."

"Relax Antoine, you know it's us. Eve and Griff," Eve says.

"Just uh, practicing in case of any intruders comes around," Antoine says.

"That's good. I like to show Antoine the pool," Eve says.

Antoine says, "Be my guess."

Eve and Griff walks to the end of the log.

"This is where we get our power rings," Eve says.

"Well, it's very nice, but…I'm not sure I quite understand…" Griff says, looking confused.

Just then, bubbles appear on the water.

Eve knows what it means, "Great! We're in luck! A ring is coming!"

The water continues to bubble and ripple until a Power Ring comes out of the water. Eve grabs it and shows it to Griff. Griff holds it up and looks at it.

"It's magnificent!" Griff says.

"Knew you like it. Under the water is the Power Stone that gives us the ring. I got guard duty tonight, will you like to watch with me?" Eve says.

"I would love too," Griff says.

Later in the night, Eve and Griff are sitting next the lake as they watch the moon light.

"It's beautiful. It's been a long time since I saw the moon and stars. I only come out once and a while to see it," Griff says.

"I'm glad you were able to come Griff," Eve says.

"Yeah," Griff says.

He continues to stare at the moon and the stars with a smile. He then hears Eve humming a tune.

"What you singing?" Griff asks.

"I'm just singing a song I wrote," Eve says.

"You write songs?" Griff asks.

"Um yeah. I like writing music almost as much as I love singing it," Eve says.

"Can I hear some of your songs?" Griff asks.

Eve blushes, "I don't know."

"Please. I really like to hear it," Griff says.

"Um sure," Eve says.

Then she begins to sing the song she has written.

**Eve:**

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

After Eve sings, Griff says, "That was beautiful."

"Thanks," Eve says.

"How did you come up with that song?" Griff asks.

"I'm not sure. It just came to me. It's not finished yet, but I got a good start of it," Eve says with a smile.

Griff sighs in sadness and Eve notices this.

Eve asks, "What's wrong?"

"It's the Energy Crystal. It's starting to lose its power. It what keep our city alive. Without it, we won't be able to survive," Griff says.

"Hmm, is that the reason why you disconnect your power engine and pretend it was broken?" Eve asks.

"Huh? You knew?" Griff asks in surprise.

"I saw the wire disconnected and I suspect you've been acting strange. Come on, tell me wrong wrong. I'm sure we'll work it out," Eve says.

"You mean it?" Griff asks.

"I'm sure," Eve says.

"Okay. I faked my hoversled to be broken to stay before. I… I was going to take the Power Stone… without asking," Griff says.

Eve replies, "Go one."

"I know stealing it was wrong, but I knew the Stone will be powerful enough to keep our energy crystal alive. I… well, this is kind of embarrassing," Griff says, starting to blush.

"Hey it's okay," Eve says.

Griff says, "Well, it's kind of silly, but I also wanted to stay with you a little longer. You're special and I wanted to hang out with you some more."

"Really?" Eve asks.

"Really,"Griff says.

Eve and Griff blushes a little.

Eve then has an idea, "I think I have an idea. Maybe I can let you have half of the stone."

"Huh?" Griff asks.

"I mean. I can take the Power Stone and we can take it to the city since it's big. I can cut it in half and you keep one and I'll keep the other," Eve says.

"You really do that?" Griff asks.

"Hey, we're all fighting against Robotnik for Freedom. We all gotta stick together," Eve says.

"Thank you Eve. I don't know what to say," Griff says.

"Just get your car start up and i'll be back with the stone," Eve says.

"Right," Griff says.

Griff makes sure to have his hoversled working and running. Eve is able to reach back to the car and puts the Stone in the back.

"Ready?" Griff asks.

"Ready," Eve says.

Griff starts the hover car and are both on their way to Lower Mobius.

In Sally's house, Sonic and Sally are having a conversation.

"You were trying to hook Eve and Griff up, aren't you?" Sonic asks.

"I wouldn't say hook them up. I say, trying to get them better acquainted. Besides, I think Griff has a crush on Eve," Sally says.

"Griff is nice, but will it work out?" Sonic replies.

"I know it will. They seem happy together," Sally says.

Just then, Antoine burst in, panicking, "Son-eek! Sally! Something terr-ebile has happened!"

"What's wrong, Antoine?" Sally asks.

"I do not know. The power ring pool, something is wrong with it, but I do not know what!" Antoine answers in a panic.

Sonic rushes over to see the Power Ring Pool is not glowing. Sonia is also here. Sally and Antoine show up

"What's going on?" Sonic asks.

"We don't know. We noticed the pool is off. Manic swam under the water to check it out," Sonia says.

"Good. I like running on the water, not swimming under it," Sonic say.

"Sonic, you can't even swim," Sonia says.

"Exactly," Sonic says.

Just then, Manic sticks his head out of the water and reports, "The Power Stone is gone!"

"Gone!? But, who would…" Sally asks in shock.

"Guess," Sonic says replies.

Sonic and the others look around for clues and find a green stone on the ground. Sonic picks it up

"What is it, Sonic?" Sally asks.

"Griff's hover sled is gone, and I found this!" Sonic says. Then shows the others the rock

"Sacre bleu!" Antoine says in shock.

"Griff took the power stone?" Sally ask, shocked.

"But where's Eve? Wasn't she on duty tonight," Sonia asks.

"Yeah. She just disappeared," Manic says.

"I know where. I'm gonna get it back, and my sister. Juice time!" Sonic says.

Then races off to reach Lower Mobius.

In Lower Mobius, Griff and Eve are at the power grid. Eve split the Power Stone in half and gives one to Griff and the other in her bag.

"Eve, I can't thank you enough for helping us," Griff says.

"That's what we do. Freedom Fighters help everyone. Although, I still wished you told us earlier," Eve says.

"Yeah. Again, I'm sorry," Griff says.

"That's okay. Now let's get this power crystal on.

Griff puts the half of the stone on the in the power grid, "Let's hope this works!"

The Power Crystal begins to glow bright.

"It worked!" Griff cheers.

Just then, Gir calls out, "Griff! The rat-bots got through! There coming!"

Griff and Eve look down to see the trouble below.

Sonic goes through the pipe to reach Lower Mobius. Griff, gir, and Eve look to see the Rat-bots attacking. The citizens try to fend them off, but they continue to keep coming. Griff and Gir grab planks and tyr to fend them off, but the Rat-bots swat their weapons away. And has Griff on the ground.

Just then, Eve jumps in the air with the sword, and shouts, "Chaos Sword!"

Eve then fight off the Rat-bot and it's using the tail. Eve then manages to strike it at the power source and shuts it down.

Sonic continues to rush through the pipe to reach the city, "Bailing, Warp-7!"

He manages to get into the city and jump into the fight to help Eve. One of the Rat-bots uses its tail to swat Sonic, but he dodges it.

"You cheese-bags are really starting to annoy me! My turn!" Sonic says.

Sonic then uses his speed to gather the three together.

"Yo, no-brainers! Over here!" Sonic mocks.

Then Sonic sits down eating a chilli dog, "Wanna give it up, or what?"

Sonic jumps on the stand so the Rat-bot can't get it.

"Guess not. Yo, sis. I think you should give them the showers," Sonic says.

Eve smirks, "My pleasure."

Eve jumps up the air and creates spears of energy.

"Chaos spear!" Eve shouts, throwing her weapons down at the Rat bots.

Then Eve shouts, "Chaos thunder!"

She releases electricity at the Rat-bots and they all shut down. Sonic looks to see the robots are toast. Then looks to see Eve helping Griff up.

"Are you okay?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, and Sonic," Griff says.

"Speare the thanks. Where's the Power Stone?" Sonic demands walking to them.

Eve takes the Power Stone from her back, "Sonic, it's okay. Griff told me everything. I took the stone cause the Rat-bots were closing in. I have him half of it.

"I used it to keep our energy crystal alive. Without this crystal… we couldn't survive,"

"You should have told us about it sooner," Sonic says.

"I know," Eve says.

"Wait, Eve wouldn't have done it if I didn't plan on stealing it. Eve and I talked about it, and i know it was wrong to steal it from you. I explained to her that I wasn't sure about trying you, but Eve was able to convince me. And said I can have half of the stone. I was desperate. I'm really sorry," Griff says.

Sonic says, "Look Griff, what you did was wrong, but we're all in this war against Robotnik together. But I'm willing to take Eve's word for it. I hope it will last you a while."

"I… I don't know how to thank you two," Griff says.

"It'sokya. Just promise you'll stay in touch," Eve says.

"Thank you," Griff says.

He then leans to Eve and gives her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush. Then they both give each other a hug. Sonic and Eve wave goodbye and leave the cave as Griff and the other Lower Mobius citizens wave goodbye.

"Thank you Sonic, and I especially thank you, Eve," Griff says.

Sonic and Eve super speed back to the Great Forest to return the Power Stone where it belongs.

**I See the Light Rapunzel's verse from Tangled.**


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Amy Rose and the Staff of the Oracle

In Knothole, Sonic, Eve and their family are spending some quality time together at their home. Since Robotnik hasn't cause trouble, not missions need to be done, or other chores, they're free relax for a while and do some activities. Right now, they're doing their own thing outside. Bernadette and Aleena are working on their sewing. Uncle, Chuck is reading a book. Eve is writing a song while Sonic, Manic, and Sonia practice their intruments. Even though they are doing fun activities, they are starting to get bored.

"I'm bored," Sonic says.

"Sonic, we heard you saying that for the past thirty minutes," Sonia says.

"I'm bored too, Sonia," Manic says.

"We guys, it's not everyday we get to relax after having to foil Robotnik's plans to take over Mobius or try to destroy us, so we should make the best of it," Eve says.

"She has a point. I think it's nice having you all home without having so many mission or having Swat-bots chasing you," Bernadette says.

"Guess you're right. You know me mom, I'm a hedgehog of action. I hate to sit around for very long," Sonic says.

"Yeah. It's nice to get some quiet time," Manic agrees.

Eve turns to Uncle Chuck to see the book he is reading. She sees the book has a picture of a staff and an amulet on it.

"What you're reading, Uncle Chuck?" Eve asks.

"This old thing. It's a book about ancient staff, jewelry and other kind of magical artifacts or items," Uncle Chuck says.

"Magical artifacts?" Eve asks.

"That's right. I may be a hedgehog of science, but I like to ready about ancient artifacts or magical objects," Uncle Chuck says.

"Really? There are stuff and jewels that are magical?" Eve replies, looking interested.

"That's correct. There are many things in the world that are full of mystery in our history. They are either hidden or buried waiting to be discovered. There are many ancient civilizations, ruins, and other that those who were here before us left behind," Uncle Chuck says.

"That sounds amazing. It's kind of like the Secret Scrolls of Maga that we found," Eve says.

"Yes. It is," Uncle Chuck says.

Then Eve asks, "You think there are ancient artifact that can help us defeat Robotnik and save Mobotropolis and everyone who were roboticized?"

"Maybe, why not," Uncle Chuck says.

"That will be way past cool if we can find anything like that," Sonic says.

"Yeah. But it's probably long gone in history," Eve says.

Eve gets up and walks outside to get some air. She sits on the bench outside and look at the bright yellow sky and blue sky. Sonic comes out to join her.

"Sure is a nice day right, Sonic," Eve says.

"You know it. And maybe someday, we'll be able to do this when we return to Mobotropolis," Sonic says.

"I hope it's soon," Eve says.

The two look at the sky to see the bright sun and the white clouds. Eve looks down to see the Mobians of Knothole are doing what they can to live happily with friends and loved ones. Eve looks down, and notices a small figure wearing a brown cloak walking this way.

Eve stands up, "Look over there."

Sonic looks to see the mysterious covered figure walking into Knothole and notices something shining under it. Suddenly, the figure collapses and the two hedgehogs gasp in shock. Sonic and Eve run over to see the mysterious small figure.

Sonic picks the guest, "Hey, are you okay? Say something."

Suddenly, something drops out of the cloak and Eve quickly picks it up. It seems to be a staff of some kind. It seems to be arm length, gold with a pink ruby on the top, and in the middle of a white crescent moon.

"What is it? And who is that?" Eve asks.

Sonic removes the hood of the cloak to reveal a young pink hedgehog with a red hairband on it.

"She's a hedgehog?" Eve asks.

"Hey are you okay? Wake up," Sonic says, slowly move her.

The pink hedgehog opens her eyes a little to reveal her emerald green eyes. She then looks at Sonic and shows a small smile on her face. Then closes them again and lost consciousness.

"We should get her inside," Sonic says.

"You're right. I'll go find Sally and the others," Eve says.

"Good idea," Sonic says.

Eve runs to get Sally and the others. Sonic then head into the house, and to the living room.

"Hey guys. It looks like we're not going to have a slow day," Sonic says.

Everyone turn and gasp in surprise to see the pink young female hedgehog in Sonic's arms. Later on, Aleena, Bernadette, and Sonia are attending to the pink hedgehog while Sonic, Uncle Chuck and Manic are waiting in the living room. Soon, Eve is able to get Sally with Nicole in her hand, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor. Everyone are now in the living room discussion about their new guest, and Aleena, Bernadette and Sonia enter the room.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Bunnie asks.

"The poor dear is tired and weaken. She clothes are messed up and it looks like she hadn't eaten or drink in a while," Aleena says.

"But who is where? Where did she come from?" Manic asks.

"And what is that staff you're holding Eve?" Sonia asks, pointing to the object.

"I'm not sure. The little hedgehog was holding it and had it hidden until now," Eve says.

Sally walks over, "May I see it?"

"Sure," Eve says.

She then gives it to Sally. Sally observes the staff from top to bottom. She notices the white moon on top with the pink gem in the middle.

"Fascinating. It may not look it at first glance, but it appears this staff is magical," Sally says.

"Magical? You think she's a wizard?" Eve asks.

"I don't think she. However, she is a mystery. I never seen her around Knothole and it doesn't seem that she's from around here," Sally says.

"We won't know until she wakes up, and that can take a while," Sonia says.

Manic asks, "Is there anything we can tell about this staff?"

"I think I have an idea," Eve says.

She goes to Uncle Chuck, and asks, "May I borrow your book, Uncle Chuck."

"Sure," Uncle Chuck says.

EVe grabs the book from the desk and turn it's pages, "Maybe there's something that can give us a clue about the staff."

"Great idea. I'll see if Nicole can give us any more details about it," Sally says, bringing out Nicole.

She puts the staff on the table, and opens Nicole.

"Nicole, will you scan this and give us any information about it," Sally says.

"Affirmative," Nicole says. Then begins to scan the staff.

Eve looks through the pages and find a picture of a staff that looks exactly like the one they have now.

Eve says, "I found it. It's called the Staff of the Oracle of Zan Hong Fo, two thousand years go."

"Is there anything else about it?" Sonic asks.

"There's not much about it. All it said that a spirit of a female is in the staff and has the Rule of One Three Sixty Five," Eve says.

"What does that mean?" Manic asks.

"According to the book, it means you are able to ask one question every year," Eve says.

"Only one question every year?" Sonia asks.

"Sounds strange," Rotor says.

"Maybe so, but it is practical," Sally says.

Nicole says, "Information found. The Staff of the Oracle of Zan Hong Fo in the year, 1110. Lendand has it, a young feline named Wēnróu de fēng (Gentle Wind) who lived in the village and can see most and know most and about the future. One day, one of the neighboring kingdom heard of this power and tired to take her to know the future and the past. When the citizens stop the invasion, Wēnróu de fēng feared about being used for evil by other who would seek harm. With help of the Emperor and the Council, Wēnróu de fēng transformed into a pink gem and they created a staff of magical powers and protection. Now, Wēnróu de fēng remained in the staff and will only answer one question a year, on the full moon of spring."

"That must have been awful for her. She must have thought it was her fault her home and friends were attacked, and decided to seal herself away to protect them," Eve sadly says.

"What those invaders did was so uncool," Manic says.

"So then, how did that girl got the staff?" Sonia asks.

Sonic asks, "Yo Nicole, is there anything else about it?

"According to legend, only six have known about what became of the Oracle. The King, the Royal Adviser, and the Royal Court. It was given to one of the six and it has been passed down from generation to generation in the family blood line," Nicole say.

"So that girl is descendents of one of the only six people who knew about what the staff really was and had to keep it safe for generation," Eve says.

"Yes, but why was the girl alone and was trying to get to Knothole?" Sonia asks.

"I'm afraid we won't know until she is awaken," Antoine says.

"You're right Antoine. Let's go check on her and see how she is feeling. Then after getting her settled in, then we'll see if she's ready to tell us about the staff," Sally says.

"And if my calendar is correct, the full moon is tomorrow night," Manic says.

"Then we'll get to see if the legend is true," Rotor says.

In the guest room, the little pink hedgehog is beginning to open her eyes revealing the emerald green shine. She begins to sit up and looks a bit dazed. She is wearing a green shirt with puffy sleeve and an orange skirt. The girl's vision begins to get closer to realize she is not outside anymore. She becomes surprised and looks around with curiosity.

Suddenly, she hears the door beginning to open and quickly tries to hide herself by putting the covers over her. Entering the room is Sonic, Eve, Sally, and Aleena. The little pink hedgehog sticks her head out to see the four entering the room.

"Glad to see you're awake. You don't need to hide from us," Sonic says.

Eve says, "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. We want to help you."

The little hedgehog slowly puts down the covers to look at them. Specifically, she is looking at Sonic.

She shyly says, "Um, hello."

"Hello, it's very pleased to meet you. We're so glad that you're alright," Sally says.

"Um where am I?" The girl asks.

She then panics, "Where's the staff?!"

"Don't worry, we got it right here. It's perfectly safe," Eve says.

"Um, thank you," The girl says.

Sonic walks up the bed, "Hey. The name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name?"

"Um, my name is Amy. Amy Rose," The pink hedgehog says.

"Amy Rose, that's a very sweet name," Sally says.

"My name is Sally Acorn," Sally adds.

"My name is Eve the Hedgehog. I'm Sonic's sister, and this is my Aunt Aleena," Eve says.

Amy blushes, "Pleased to meet you."

"Amy, do you think you can tell us about the staff? Like where you got it from or how you end up at Knothole?" Sonic asks.

"Oh. Well, it's been in my family for a long time. My ancestor was the Royal Adviser to the Emperor of Zan Hong Fo. My family has keeped it safe for generations. However, mean robots attacked my home and my mother wanted me to take the staff and run away. She used her Taor Cards to cast a spell," Amy says.

"What kind of spell?" Aleena asks.

"Um, she casted a spell that will take me to someone with good souls who will protect me and the staff. According to her cards, the souls are two different ones a boy and a girl, one blue and one black and red, and they're both swift as the wind, and lived in a great forest. And it seems to be you two um, Sonic and Eve, right?" Amy says.

Sonic and Eve look at each other with confused looks.

"Let me get this straight, you're saying that with those cards, your mom send you to us," Eve replies.

"That does sound about right," Amy replies.

"Well, you come to the right place. Knothole is a great place. Of course, we're fighting against a fat maniac that is bent on conquering all of Mobius and attack us with killer robots," Sonic says.

Eve hits him on the head, "Sonic, you're going to scare her!"

"Sorry," Sonic mutters.

Amy soon begins to giggle with a smile on her face. Everyone smile to see how cheered up she is. After helping Amy down stairs, everyone introduces Amy to the rest of their friends.

"Hello sugar, my name is Bunnie. It's a pleasure to meet you," Bunnie says.

"It's nice to meet you," Amy says.

"I'm Sonia, and this is my brother Manic," Sonia says.

"Yo," Manic replies.

"I'm Rotor," Rotor says.

"Bonjour, I am Antoine," Antoine says.

"And I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails," Tails says.

"I'm Sonic and Eve's mother Bernadette," Bernadette says.

"I'm Charles, but you can call me Uncle Chuck," Uncle Chuck says.

"I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you everyone," Amy happily replies.

"So Amy, think you can tell us more about the staff?" Manic asks.

Aleena says, "Now Manic, don't rush the poor she. She had a rough day."

"Sorry mom," Manic says.

"It's okay. I'm afraid I don't know much about it. My mom is the one who originally guards it. I was supposed to be given the staff when I'm older. My mom told me about the spirit being inside and it must be protected from those who want to abuse the Oracle's powers," Amy says.

"Well, it looks like you come to the right place. We're the Freedom Fighters and we're here to help you. And stop Dr. Robuttnik from conquering Mobius," Sonic says.

"Robuttnik? That's a funny name," Amy says. Then starts giggling.

"Unfortunately his real name is Ivo Robotnik. Like me, he was a scientist and the Sally's father, King Acorn's advise. But he betrayed him and used Beatniks and Swat-bots to control Mobotropolis and turned it into Robotropolis," Uncle Chuck says.

"He sounds scary," Amy says. Then rushes to Sonic and hugs him.

Sonic feeling surprised and uncomfortable about it. Sally and the others simply smile.

"He maybe scary, but he's also a great A jerk," Eve says.

"Yeah. However, those who surprised the attack formed the Freedom Fighters to stop him and save Mobius and gain back the city," Sally says.

"That sounds amazing. You two are really are heroes," Amy happily says.

"Correct," Sonic says.

Then Amy happily declares, "Then it's decided. I want to be a Freedom Fighter too and fight those mean robots too."

"Huh?" Everyone reach looking confused.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea," Sonia says.

"Yeah. How old are you?" Manic asks.

"I maybe eight years old, but I'm tougher than I look. My friends and family says so. I can summon my weapon," Amy says.

"A weapon? That's something I like to see," Sally says.

"Me too sugar," Bunnie says.

Manic rolls his eyes, "Yeah right. She's probably making it up."

"I believe her," Sonic says.

"Me too," Eve says.

Tails says, "I like to see your weapon too."

"Okay," Amy happily says.

She lifts her hand up and a yellow hammer with a red rim in the middle and a yellow long handle appear.

"Whoa!" Everyone shout in amazement.

"That is so cool! You have a hammer!" Tails happily says.

"Yep. It's my Piko Hammer. It's kind of tradition in my family for us to have weapons summoned when we need it. At least on my father's side," Amy says.

"That is way past cool," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I tried to help my mom and dad fight off the robots, but they were too strong. I couldn't do so much," Amy says.

"That's okay. You did you best, and your mother send you to those who can really help you," Eve says.

"Thank you," Amy says.

Bunnie says, "how would you like to stay with us at Knothole. You'll fit right in."

"I'm sure once you get a little bigger and a bit more training, you'll be able to help fight against Robotnik," Sonia says.

Sally asks, "All those who think Amy Rose should stay in Knothole, say I?"

"I!" Everyone answer raising their hand.

"The I's have it," Sally says.

"You're in, Amy. you get to stay with us," Eve says.

Amy asks, "Um, but, where I'm going to live?"

"Well… Hmm..." Sally says, thinking about it.

Sonia has an idea, "I know…"

Later on, Amy is tucked into a bed. Sonia then lays down on the bed on the other side.

Amy happily says, "Thank you for letting me stay in your home."

"It's no trouble. Now it's time to get some sleep for the night. We got a big day tomorrow," Sonia says.

"Okay," Amy replies.

Sonia turns off the lights. Soon, the two girl hedgehogs fall asleep for the night.

The next day, Rotor, Tails, and uncle Chuck are working on a few machine and important gadgets. Sonic, Sally, and Eve are in the computer room of Sally's home to do some research for Robotropolis' electric system.. Everyone are at busy at work to help the village prosper and on freeing Mobotropolis from Robotnik. Amy sits on the bed where Sally, Sonic, and Ever are, and simply watch them.

"Um, what are you doing?" Amy asks.

"We're looking at Robotropolis' electrical system. After our last mission, it leaves Robotnik's system shut down for a while. We knew that he will try to get the power back on, so we're trying to prepare our next move," Sally says.

"That sounds hard, but you seem like a good leader," Amy says.

"Thanks. It's a big responsibility for being the Leader of the Freedom Fighters. Sonic and Eve are our M.V.P to say. They usually deal with the dangerous stuff," Sally says.

"That's amazing," Amy says.

She then hug Sonic, "Especially you, Sonic. I love to hear a lot about your adventures. Sonia told me a few, and I think they're amazing. I want to hear more."

"Well, there are so much adventures and dangers I faced. I don't even know where to start," Sonic says, getting embarrassed.

Eve leans to Sally, "I don't think Sonic notices, but I think Amy is starting to develop a crush on him."

"I think your right. Although, there is a big age difference between them," Sally says.

The two girls giggle.

Later in the evening, after all the work is done. Amy is sitting in the living room polishing the staff.

"Don't worry Ms. Oracle, you're safe here. I know that tonight you come out and able to grant answer one question," Amy says.

"Got a question to ask?" Sonic asks, walking into the room.

Eve walks inside as well and they both sit on the couch next to Amy.

"Oh no. I don't have any questions to ask… except…" Amy saldy says.

"What is it?" Eve asks.

"I do want to as the Oracle what happened to my mother and my home," Amy answers.

"Well, you do get one question every year," Eve says.

Amy says, "Yes. I… I was thinking. I… like to let you all have the chance to ask the Oracle about whatever you like, but you all know the rule. Only one question for each person and it's only once a year."

Sonic and Eve look at each other with confused looks.

"Are you sure?" Eve asks.

"Yes. Maybe it can tell you on how to stop Robotnik," Amy says.

"Maybe, but I think this is something we need to find out on our own," Sonic says.

"She's right," A voice speaks up.

Everyone turn to see Sally and the others walking into the room.

"Still, maybe whatever we can ask can be useful. Although, it will be too dangerous if too many knows about the staff and it's powers," Bunnie says.

"She's right. Maybe we might not know if we can free mobius from Robotnik, but maybe it knows any useful tactic," Rotor says.

"We can ask it anything. About our lives. Our future," Manic says.

"You just have to ask," Amy says.

Eve says, "I know my future. My future will always be with you guys, but my past… is a blank. Ever since I was captured by Robotnik, I've been having strange dreams once in the while. I think they have something to do with my past. It's not just one question, it's hundreds. I don't think the Oracle can help me."

"How do you not know unless you ask?" Manic asks.

"Manic's right, it wouldn't hurt to ask her if she knows something about your past," Sonic says.

"I guess so," Eve says.

Suddenly, the staff's gem begins to glow and shine across the room. Soon the staff land on the ground standing up, and a pink spirit of a cat wearing a kimono appears over it. Everyone become shocked and amazed to see this. The legend is true, and there is a spirit within the staff. The oracle, Wēnróu de fēng appears right before their every eyes.

Amy happily waves, "Hello Ms. Oracle."

"Hello Amy, it's good to see you again," Wēnróu de fēng says,

She looks around, and says, "Hmm, it appears we have reached Knothole Village."

"You know about it?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. Sonic," Oracle says.

"You know my name?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. I know all of you. Young heroes who fought against a great evil to save the planet and the city from his wrath and machines. I am honored to be within your presence," Wēnróu de fēng says.

Sally says, "We are honored to meet you as well. Amy told us about you after her mother sent her to us to help protect her and you."

"Yes. It seems that Ruby Rose has sent us to the right place. Now, I understand you all might have questions, but remember the rule of one. One question, one answer for year on the full moon," Wēnróu de fēng says.

"True, but we just want one question tonight," Manic says.

"And Eve has one," Sonic adds.

"I don't know," Eve worriedly says.

"But Eve, this could be your chance to know about your past. Maybe a sign," Bunnie says.

"You have but to ask, but remember the rule of one. Chose wisely," Wēnróu de fēng says.

"I don't know. I have so many to ask, but I can only ask one now," Eve says.

Eve then turns to Sonic, "I know that you and your family found me in the capsule when I was five. I never knew who put me there and sent me here. I don't even know where I come from. My question is not one, it's many. I… I don't even know where to start."

"Don't worry Eve, we're all here for you," Sally says.

"Oui, you may be able to have question answer now, but it will be a good step to start finding out about your past," Antoine says.

Eve thinks about it very hard about her question and knows that she has a short amount of time. Eve then comes to see what her question may be.

Eve turns to the oracle and asks, "Um Wēnróu de fēng, I know it's a bit brief to ask, but please tell me about my past, please give me a sign. I really want to know. "

Wēnróu de fēng nods her head, "I can see that you are truly happy living on this planet. You have many friends and a wonderful family. Your past within your mind is locked up, and may take time for them to return. I apologize that I am unable to reveal more, not even the faces of those you once now. But I'll answer you this, and listen well… the mystery about your past, can only be answered by your older brother who shares your resemblance.

Eve gasps, "My… older brother?"

"Yes," Wēnróu de fēng says.

Then she says, "I must go now, but remember your answer to your question."

Eve nods her head. Then the oracle goes back into the staff, and it falls to the ground. Eve looks at the staff and is still stunned.

"A brother… I have a brother," Eve says.

"That's great. Now we have a step to find out who you were," Sonic says.

Eve nods her head, "Yes. I'm glad I know something about my past. I only wish I can have another question."

"We can wait until next year until you have another question to ask," Bunnie says.

Sally says, "Well, it seems we have another mission. Now that we know that Eve has a brother, it's our mission to find him and reunite Eve with him."

"I second it," Sonic says.

Eve smiles, "Thanks everyone."

Sonic and Eve give each other a hug with glee. Eve now knows that she has one important clue about her past. She has an older brother, and she's going to do what it takes to find him.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Sub-Hedgehogs

Out of Robotropolis, there a large building with a hovercraft flying by. A claw comes down and opens a laser, and fires to the ground making a large hole. Then the giant claw dives down into the hole underground. The claw digs deeper and deeper underground

"Excellent, Snively," Robotnik says, satisfied with the machine's work.

In the lab, Snively is having a conversation with Robotnik over the video phone. The robot besides Snively are pressing buttons.

Robotnik says on the screen, "It appears that the probes have found another oil lake."

"It appears that way, Sir," Snively says.

Robotnik asks, "What are the holding tank oil levels?

"36 percent capacity, Sir. By tonight we should reach 50 percent," Snively answers, pressing a few buttons.

"Oh, I assure you Snively, you will do better than 50 percent; much better," Robotnik says.

"But, Sir, we've been running at maximum power for 10 days…" Snively says, showing slight concern

But Robotnik says, "We will go on 10 days if necessary. Understood?"

"Understood, Sir," Snively says.

"There is a world of oil down there, Snively, and I shall have it all," Robotnik says.

The claw manages to break through the upper wall as it digs underground. It slithers through the ground to find any oil, and past a cave with a old throne. On the throne is a kind of purple blob monster with tentacles, big lips, and green color eyes. It opens its eyes to hear noises and growl in anger. Then gets off from the air and walks away. The claw reaches the chair and fires it with its laser

Outside of the cave is a river that leads to a cave with grass, trees, and flowers. Just then, the cave burst open and the claw slithers out. Because the cave become blocked, the water begins to rise. Soon, a green substance begins to spurt out of the ground, and flows along the ground until it falls to the water. The green goop begins to flow down the river and is heading towards the Great Forest.

At the clearing, Sally and Rotor have a mystery, and it involves with the newly baby trees. Sally and Rotor begins to stand the trees out and tying them to sticks so they won't bend.

"I just don't understand it, Rotor. I calculated the exact proportions of water to sun ratio and energized the soil, but these trees don't respond," Sally says.

"Yeah. They look pretty sick all right. In fact, a lot of the trees around here aren't looking so hot," Rotor says.

Sally and Rotor look around to see the tree are looking very sick and look like they're dying. Antoine, Tails, and Manic walk over with the wheelbarrow and some tools.

Sally turns to see the three, and asks, "Antoine, how are the other trees doing? "

Antoine sighs, "Oh, not so too very good Sally."

"How come the trees are dying, Aunt Sally?" Tails asks.

"Well, I think Robotnik's pollution is spreading farther and farther from the city, honey," Sally answers.

"Well, I am thinking that maybe they die from this horrible fraternizer. Phew!" Antoine says, covering his nose.

Tails laughs, "Not fraternizer, Antoine. Fertilizer."

"Either way, if the trees are dying, it won't be long before they hit Knothole," Manic says.

"I think you're right," Sally replies.

Suddenly, thunder begins to clash into the sky

"What is this?" Antoine asks.

Sally looks up into the sky, "Looks like a storm is coming. Maybe some rain will bring these trees back to life.

The thunder continues to clash into the sky as dark clouds begin to roll in.

On the bridge, Sonic and Eve are fishing. Amy decides to sit with them, especially with Sonic. The two teen hedgehogs hold on to their fishing poles, and wait for the fish to bite. More like Eve is fishing and singing while Sonic carries the toon with his guitar.

**Eve:**

_Nothing I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun, it rains_

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_But nothings moving in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but_

_I'm alive!_

_I'm alive! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I"ll sleep when I die_

_I live, my life, I'm alive!_

After the song Amy claps her hands, "Yay!"

Suddenly, a fish jump out of the water with Sonic's fishing line being caught.

Sonic quickly grabs his fishing pole, "Whoa! Hang on, fish sticks, cuz we're gonna rock 'n' reel!"

Sonic pulls the pole as hard as he could, but is pulled off the bridge and into the other.

Eve and Amy scream, "Sonic!"

They both leave the bridge and chase after him. The giant fish continues to drag Sonic down the river as it follows the green substance.

"Whoa! This is one tough tuna!" Sonic screams.

The giant fish continues to drag Sonic through the water. It then jumps over a log and continues to swim. Sonic yelps to see the log. He manages to flip over it, but falls into the water, which is bad because Sonic can't swim. Sonic begins to scream and panic as he tries to keep his head over the water, suddenly an inner tube is throws over him and Sonic grab hold. He turns his head to see Eve and Amy holding the rope.

"Don't worry Sonic, I got you!" Amy says. Then pulls on the rope to bring Sonic back to shore.

Sonic coughs out some of the water, and says, "Rather have a chili dog anyway."

Then begins to be dragged to shore.

After this crazy even, Sonic, Eve, andAmy rush to the clearing with the dying trees to tell the others about it.

"And I'll tell ya, that fish stick was so big, he pulled me right off the bridge and I water-skied behind him for 10 miles. Then he stole my pole!" Sonic says.

"Bummer. I was ready for some fish sticks," Rotor says, a little disappointed.

"I bet he was big as a tree, huh Sonic? Bet it was even big as a house, huh?" Tails replies.

"You got it, big guy," Sonic says, patting Tails on the head.

Antoine however, thinks otherwise, "Pardonnez-moi, Sonic, but are you thinking we were born tomorrow, hmm?"

Amy has her arms crossed with a firm glare at Antoine.

"Antoine, Amy and I saw the fish with our own eyes. It's huge," Eve says.

Amy nods her head, "It's even bigger than me."

"It's all true, Ant. A hedgehog never lie," Sonic say.

Sonic feels water in his ear and hits his head to get them out. When that happens it hits a wilted flower. Suddenly, the water comes back to life and grows about Sonic's size. That catch everyone's attention.

"Whoa! What's up with the old flower?" Sonic asks.

"Ah! Fantastique!" Antoine says.

Amy says, "It's so pretty.

"Oh my gosh! Sonic, what did you do?" Sally asks, amazed.

"I dunno. I just knocked water out of my ear. Like this," Sonic answers. Then knock more water out of his eyes and on to the tree. However, the tree isn't coming to life.

"Guess it wasn't the water," Sonic says.

Suddenly, the dying tree comes to live and sprout up until it's tall.

"Wow! Cool, Sonic!" Tails says.

"I do not believing my ears…" Antoine says in surprise.

"Sonic, where did this water come from?" Sally asks.

"The Great River, near our bridge," Sonic says.

"Then we have to get more of it," Sally says.

After getting the boat, Sonic, Rotor, Sally, Antoine, Amy and Tails head down the river to find the mysterious water. Rotor controls the motor to take them down the river along the current.

"Very cool boat," Sonic comments.

"Gosh, no big deal," Rotor replies.

Sonic says, "Come on, man; you're totally hot with the ol' hammer."

"Yeah, but who cares about some nerdy handyman. I'd rather be a superhero like you. Now that's cool," Rotor says.

"Can't argue that. When you're right, you're right. But it's still a cool boat," Sonic says.

"Yep. Sonic is a great hero," Amy says. Then hugs Sonic.

Antoine yelps, "Rotor! Look out for the big log!"

The rope hits log a little, but they continue going.

"Just chill and enjoy the scenery, Ant," Sonic says.

"Oui. Oui. Antoune says.

Then takes deep breaths, "I am chilling."

Sally turns her head to see the trees are very sick and are beginning to dye.

"Look guys. Those trees are dying, just like the ones in Knothole. Somehow, we have to figure out a way to revive them before the whole forest dies," Sally says.

"This is awful," Eve says.

"But what's making the trees sick?" Amy asks.

"And how are we going to help them?" Tails adds.

"That's something we don't know," Sally says.

Sonic suggests, "Maybe that weird, green water could revive them."

As they go along the river, the boat is beginning to go faster.

"Rotor, why are we going too fast?" Antoine asks.

"Yeah, the current is picking up speed," Rotor says.

"Can't you slow down, Rotor?" Sally asks.

"I can try," Rotor says.

Rotor tries to control the motor to help get the boat to slow down, but the current is picking up hamster.

"Man, we're really startin' to juice!" Sonic says.

The boat continues to go faster and faster down the river and

Rotor panics, "I am not liking this too much, Rotor!"

Everyone begins to scream as they are being tossed into the are along the river.

"Uh guys, what's that?" Tails asks, pointing ahead.

Everyone look ahead and gasp in shock.

"It's a whirlpool!" Eve answers.

"Everyone, hang on!" Rotor screams.

Everyone grab the side of the boat. Amy hold on to Sonic while Tails holds on to Eve. Soon, they begin to go down, and down into the whirlpool as they scream. Where they'll end up, they have no clue.

Everyone continue to hold on to the boat as they go through the whirlpool. Everyone scream as they go deeper and deeper underground. The boat falls until they are able to reach a calm part of the river. Everyone look around to see their location

"My gosh! Where are we?" Sally asks.

"That's what I'd like to know," Rotor replies.

"Looks like some kind of underground lake," Sonic says.

As the go down the river they look to see old machine parts and the water looks rather brown.

Amy asks, "What is this place?"

"A dump," Sonic answers.

"More like a junkyard. There are old machines all over the place," Eve adds.

"Which means Robotnik can't be far," Sally says.

Antoine yelps and covers his eyes.

Sonic grabs a pole, and says, "Get a grip, Ant."

He then uses it to help push the boat down the river away from the junk

"Oui. Oui. A grip," Antoine nervously says.

"Crank up the motor, Rote," Rotor says.

"Check," Rotor replies.

Sally brings out nicole, and asks, "Nicole, check the map file for 'subterranean.'"

"Checking Sally…" Nicole says.

Sonic continues to use the pole to push the boat away from the old machines.

But then says, "No subterranean file exists."

"Looks like we're on our own, guys," Sally says.

"In more ways than one. We lost the motor," Rotor says.

Antoine begins to panic, "Lost the m-m-motor? Then how will we getting out of this terrible place?"

"The old fashion way," Eve says, holding the oars.

Sonic uses the pole to push themselves away from the junk along with Rotor, while Antoine, Eve, Amy, and Tails row. Sally has her binoculars on to help them find their way.

"Turn up ahead, Antoine," Sally says.

"Palace guards are not meant for the rowing of the boot, Sally," Antoine says.

Amy whispers to Tails, "Who does Antoine talk so funny?"

"That's just the way he talks," Tails answers.

"I can hear everything you say," Antoine comments. However, he isn't aware that something is sneaking behind him.

Everyone continue to row the boat to see what is going on.

"Eww! Check this junkberg!" Sonic says, disgusted by the old tank.

AS they get close to the tank, everyone begin to use the oars and poles to push the tank.

Then says, "Yo, Ant! Angle to the right!"

But Antoine doesn't reply

Sonic calls out, "Ant!"

Amy and Eve quickly move the boat out of the way with the oras, but leaves a small crack on the boat.

"That was close," Eve says.

Sonic turns his head and says in sarcasm, "Nice move, Ant."

But becomes surprised, "Ant?"

Everyone turn around to see Antoine is gone.

Sally calls out, "Antoine? Antoine!? Antoine!"

As they flow down the river, the small crack begin to have the boat fill with water. Rotor and the others are trying to keep the boat at float.

"I just don't get it. One minute he's here, and then he's gone," Rotor says.

Sally sighs.

"We'll find him, Rote," Sonic says.

"I sure hope so," Sally worriedly says.

Sonic pulls the oar to see the strange colors of the water, "Man, this is some major mong."

"But why is the water like this?" amy asks.

"Yeah. This is unnatural," Eve says.

Suddenly, everyone hear a strange sound.

"Oh, now what?" Rotor nervously asks.

The boat continue to travel down the river. Soon, they see something shocking.

"Waterfall!" Everyone scream.

The boat begins to get closer to the waterfall.

"Hang on! Eve and I will give us a little juice," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve hold on to the end of the boat, and use their speed to go up the waterfall.

"Come on, Sonic! Come on, Eve! You can do it!" Sally calls out.

The two continue to use their speed up as gravity is making it a challenge on the,

"That's it, guys!" Rotor says.

"Go Sonic!" Amy calls out.

"Go Eve!" Tails adds.

The two hedgehogs continue to push the boat until they are up the waterfall.

"That was close. Great job, Sonic. You too, Eve," Rotor says.

Sonic and Eve push the boat up the river and turn to a smaller part of it. Once they're safe, Sonic and Eve jump back in the boat.

"Sonic, you are a very, very brave hedgehog," Sally says.

Then gives Sonic a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

"Any time, Sal," Sonic says.

Amy crosses her arms with a frustrated look. But smiles and gives Sonic a kiss on the other cheek. Eve and Sally become a bit confused, while Sonic is clueless.

Just then, Rotor notices something, "Guys, check out the water."

Everyone look at the water to see it turning pink, and begins to bubble.

"Wha? It's boiling!" Sally asks in shock.

"What in the world is going on?" Eve asks.

Suddenly, the boiling water begins to shake the boat and makes the crack bigger until it makes a hole.

Amy hugs Sonic, "Sonic, I'm scared."

"There nowhere to go!" Sally panics.

"What can we do?" Tails asks.

"I know what… Chaos Control!" Eve says.

Then creates a large bubble around everyone and lift them in the air. Soon the bubbling hot water cause the boat to sink. Eve continues to use her power to float them down the river to reach for shore.

Soon, they come across a strange cave full of tree, flowers, and other plant life.

Sally calls out, "Antoine!"

"Ant! Where are you, man?" Sonic calls out.

The group continue to walk down the path to find Antoine.

Rotor nervously asks, "Hey, guys. You get the feeling we're being watched?"

"By whom? The plants?" Sonic remarks.

Everyone continue to walk along the path.

"I dunno. I just feel something watchin' us," Rotor says.

Ad they walk, they don't know that a vine is beginning to grow.

Sally laughs, "You're just paranoid, Rotor."

Sally stops to look at a yellow flower, "Oh! Look at this beautiful flower."

Amy walks to one too, "It's pretty."

Suddenly, the flower gain teeth and tries to bite Sally, but Sonic steps in front of the two girls.

"Man! What is that flower? A snapdragon?" Sonic asks.

One tries to bite Sonic, but he step back.

Sally says, "Sonic! Behind you!"

Another tries to bite Sonic from behind. Soon, two of the flowers are trying to bite him.

"All right; that's it! Now you're making me mad!" Sonic says.

Sonic then uses his super speed to cycle around the flowers until they're all tangled.

"That's what you get for being rude!" Sonic mocks.

Rotor and Tails look around and notice something wrong.

Rotor panics, "Sonic! Sally's gone!"

"Gone?!" sonic asks in shock.

Tails says, "Amy and Eve are gone too.

"They was right here next to us, and then they disappeared!" Rotor says.

Sonic calls each of the girls by name, "Sally! Amy! Eve!"

Sonic, Tails and rotor go deep down the cave to find their friends.

"Sally! Sally!" Rotor calls out.

"Amy! Where are you?!" Tails adds.

Then Sonic calls out, "Eve! Eve!"

Suddenly, Sonic notices something, "Man, this looks like some kind of palace."

They see a throne with a lot of old machine and metal parts.

"Yeah, but what's with this smell? Just like Robotropolis," Rotor says.

"Doesn't anybody take out the trash around here? Eww!" Sonic comments.

"Wow. Look at this," Rotor says looking at the throne.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

Suddenly, a loud sound appears far behind them.

"Wait here, guys. I'll scope it out," Sonic says.

Then he zooms to the check out the sound.

He walks down the hall as he calls out, "Ant? Sally? Amy? Eve? You guys in here?"

Sonic slowly turns around to see some kind of purple creature is behind him.

Rotor and Tails decide to look around for clues.

Rotor lifts one of the wood, and notices a fishing pole, "Hmm...Sonic's fishing pole."

Suddenly, they hear Sonic screams.

"Sonic?!" Tails panics.

Tails and Rotor hurry over to find Sonic, but then the giant purple creature appear and has Sonic captured.

"Bail, guys! Warp ten!" Sonic cries.

Rotor and Tails begin to run, but they fall over. The creature then captures Tails.

"Let me go you creep!" Tails shouts.

Rotor becomes scared that he steps back, but then falls through a pile of junk into a cave.

"Rote! Rote!" Sonic cries out.

He then turns to the monster, "Lemmie go, man! My main walrus needs help!"

The monster simply growls in anger making Sonic and Tails gasp in shock. Sonic continues to struggle to break freedom the monster. The creature is actually the ruler of the underground world.

The Underground King angrily says, "Look what you have done to my world, surface creature!"

Pal, I know you're havin' a bad hair day, but I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" Sonic says.

But the Underground King says, "I will show you what I am talking about."

Down the hole, Rotor continues to fall down until he splashes into the water.

He looks at the stuff and asks himself, "What is this stuff?"

Soon Rotor recognizes it, "Wait a sec...it's that same green water. No wonder this place is so green."

Suddenly, Rotor hears the ground shaking and rocks beginning to fall down in the caverns. Rotor looks ahead to see fallen rocks blocking the river. He then begins to move the rocks out of the way, until the water begins to flow. Rotor takes the small bottle and uses it to collect some of the water for study. Soon the water is making the plants and trees come to life. Soon the plant life on the surface return to life.

Still underground, Sonic and the others are stuck in a lake pit that is full of polluted water and trash.

Antoine screams, This is terrible. Terrible! I have my whole life behind me! This is all your fault, Sonic the hog-hedge!

"Hedgehog, Ant. Hedge. Hog," Sonic says.

"Now, why is it Sonic's fault, Antoine?" Sally asks.

"Yeah," Amy and Tails agree.

"Because...he is the hero, but he cannot get us out of this terrible place!" Antoine answers.

"Yeah, because this pollution pit zapped all my juice!" Sonic says, struggling to escape.

Eve struggles, "Even my Chaos Energy is useless against this pollution."

Sally calls out, "Rotor!"

Antoine begins to get scared to see an one eyed alligator rising to the surface and swimming by.

"Sonic! The level's rising! Try again for the power ring!" Sally says.

Back in the cave, Rotor continue to walk down to find out what's going on. He then come a river that is full of pipes and the water is looking black. Rotor dips his finger in and smells the water sample.

Rotor distuses, "Oil."

Then gasps in realization and looking up the ceiling, "Robotnik!"

Suddenly, there is an earthquake making Rotor gasp. Suddenly, the snake slithering claw machine from before enter the cave.

"Whoa! What is that?" Rotor asks himself.

The machine fires and Rotor quickly dodges it. Rotor runs down the cave. He then stops to take a deep breath."

Suddenly, he hears Sally's screaming, "Help! Someone help!"

Then hear Antoine screams, "Help me!"

"Help!" then hears Sally cries with a cough.

Rotor calls out, "Sonic!"

Rotor runs down the cave to see everyone trapped in polluted water.

Sonic calls out, "Hurry, Rote! Get the power ring!"

"Yes, yes! Please to hurry!" Antoine cries.

"I'm comin' guys! Hang on!" Rotor runs over.

He puts the bottle down, and grabs a plank. He then places the plant over the water to a metal stand. Then begins to walk on it. Suddenly, a vine appears, grabs Rotor's ankle, and tries to pull him into the water. Antoine panics. Rotor grabs the rock and tries to pull away.

Sonic screams, "Fight it, Rote! Fight it!"

"Rotor! Hold on!" Sally adds.

Rotor tries to hold on to the rock as hard has he can. He then uses hios tied food to kick the vine until it lets go. Then Rotor climbs back up

"Way to go, Rote!" Sonic says.

Antoine begins to panic, "Hurry! The slime is rising!"

Rotor hurries to reach to Sonic and pulls him out. He pulls as hard as he can until Sonic is able to get his hand free and Rotor pulls out the power ring from his bag.

Rotor gives it to Sonic, "Go, Sonic!"

Sonic then uses his super speed. He pulls Sally out and then free Eve. Eve then uses her Chaos Control to lift Amy and Tails in the air. Rotor grabs hold of Antoine before he sinks in. Now everyone is free, thanks to Rotor.

"Thanks, Rote. You're a hero, man," Sonic says.

Sally kiss Rotor, "A big hero."

"Oui. As one big hero to another, I salute you, Rotor," antoine says, giving Rotor a salute.

"Aw, it's no big deal…" rotor replies.

Suddenly, the cave begins to shake making Antoine yelp.

"We gotta jam! It's the snake probes!" Rotor says.

"Snake probes? What are those?" Amy asks.

"They're laser-powered diggers. Robotnik is using them to drill for oil," Rotor says.

"Aw, great," Sally says with sarcasm.

"We should have known Robotnik was behind this whole mess!" Eve says.

The cave continues to shake and rocks fall making Antoine scream.

"Let's juice!" Sonic says.

Everyone them make a run for it. Sonic runs ahead to make a turn, but gasps in shock. The others are able to catch up with hi,

"Sonic, what…" Sally is about to ask.

But screams in shock, "Oh my gosh!"

Antoine screams to see the Underground King of the caverns.

The Underground King angrily says, "There is no escape, surface dwellers. You will die from this pollution, as all my people have."

"You keep talkin', big guy, and I'll just keep on wonderin' what you're saying," Sonic says.

"We didn't do anything to you," Eve says.

"I was once king of a beautiful world, but everything was destroyed by you surface creatures. And I…" the Underground King says.

He cough, and continues, "...am the only one left."

"That's awful," Amy quietly says.

Sonic says. This is not our pollution.

"There's another surface creature. His name is Robotnik. He's polluted our world as well as yours," Sally says.

Just then, the caverns begin to shake and the rock fall to the ground. Just then the Snake Probes enters the cave and coil up the Underground King. Soon more are popping out.

Antoine begins to panic, "I am making a tasty retreat!"

Antoine about to run, but Sonic stops him, "Hold it, Ant! We've gotta help the big guy!"

The Snake Probes begin to blast them, but quickly dodge.

Sonic turns to Rotor, "Rote, where are these things comin' from?"

"The surface. Robotnik's drilling platform," Rotor says.

"I think it's time we rid of Robotnik's operation," Eve says.

"Good idea, we're going up," Sonic adds.

The Snake Probe tries to bite them, but Sonic and Eve dodge and super speed through the tunnel the machine came through.

Sonic and Eve find the pipe and are able to reach the surface. They both look up to see the factory.

"Man, this is major!" Sonic says.

"Yep. This has Robotnik name on it," Eve adds.

The two then super speed to the factory. Arriving in a hovercraft, Robotnik and Snively are seeing the progress to the factory.

"Isn't it lovely, Snively?" Robotnik says.

"A sight to behold, Sir," Snively agrees.

Robotnik looks at the video screen when he noticed two figures on the screen.

"Snively, shoo those flies off the screen," Robotnik says.

Snively looks at them and says, "I'm-I'm afraid those are not fles, Sir. It's the hedgehogs."

"Gah! Sound Code Red!" Robotnik shouts.

Sonic and Eve reach the top of the building when the alarm goes off. Seeing the Swat-bots, Sonic and Eve speed away, but stop to see more exciting and coming their way. They both look to see their surrounded and speed to the side of the building up before they can get hit.

Over the screen Robotnik commands, "Activate all snake probes!"

"Activating all snake probes, Sir," The Swat-bot in control says.

Just then, Sonic and Eve enter the room.

Sonic asks, "Quick question; can this chair go in reverse?"

Sonic presses the button and the Swat-bot's chair exit the room with the robot on it.

"Whoa! Yep," Sonic says.

"And I think I found the self destruct buttons for the Snake Probs," Eve says, and presses the red button.

The Snake Probes return to the surface and electric Themselves out of commission.

That makes Robotnik angry who is watching from the overcraft, "No, no, no; this can't be happening. No, no, no, NO!

"Past cool, hedgehog. Past cool," Sonic says.

Eve looks at the remote, "There doesn't seem to be labels on the buttons to shut the factory down completely."

"Hmm, I wonder what will happen if we presses all the button?" Sonic asks.

"I say go for it," Eve says.

Sonic gets on the control and begins to press all the buttons like a keyboard, and soon begins to sing.

**Sonic:**

_Yo put the pedal to the metal and baby I guarantee…_

Sonic presses the key and buttons at high speed. Soon the system is beginning to go into overload.

**Sonic:**

_You'll be juicin' to the tenth degree._

_Crank it supersonic._

_It don't take any fuel, cuz the rocket's in my pocket and _

_I'm wa-a-a-a-a-a-ay past cool! _

"And we're wa-a-a-a-a-a-ay past gone!" Eve adds.

Then the two super speed out of the factory before it's destroyed.

In the cave, everyone are at the underground river.

"Well, here goes…" Rotor says, opening the bottle and pours the green water into the river.

Soon, the water returns to their original blue color and clean from pollution

Sally puts her hand in the water, "Oh. It's beautiful."

"Yeah. Too bad there's not enough for the Great Forest," Sonic replies.

The Underground King then takes a small brown bag, and gives it to Sonic.

"Take this, Sonic. Maybe it will help," The Underground King says.

"Thanks, big guy. And, uh, lemmie know if you ever wanna go fishing," Sonic says, taking the bag.

Then everyone start laughing.

After getting back to Knothole, Sally gives the tree the green water.

"Okay. Keep your fingers crossed, guys," Sally says.

Soon enough, the trees begin to come back to life and grow big and strong. Everyone cheer happily.

"Alright! Cool! Sonic!" Tails comment.

Sally says, "Well, that's a start."

"Yep," Sonic says.

He then turns to Rotor, and asks, "How's it feel to be a hero, Rote?"

Rotor groans, and says putting an ice pack on his head, "Exhausting. From now on, I'm happy to be a handyman."

Then everyone start laughing.

**I'm Alive by Becca: Black Butler**


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Dreamy Eve

One night in Knothole, everyone are fast asleep for the night. In her bedroom, Eve is sleeping peacefully. She lets out a sigh in her sleep, and is beginning to dream.

Within Eve's dream, she is a little hedgehog and is following an older one. The little Eve tries her best to keep up with the older hedgehog, but falls down on her face. She sits up and begins to cry. She stops crying when she sees a hand that is covered by a glove and has a gold wristband. She looks up to only see a blur that is black and some red. That makes little Eve happy and takes the older hedgehog's hand.

In the outside world, Eve's dream ends when the sun begins to rise into the sky and she wakes up. Eve sits up and stretches her arms and walks out of bed.

Eve says to herself, "What a very strange dream? I never had that one before…. Could that be my big brother I saw."

She looks outside the window to see the sun rising, and so she decides to get dressed to go on one of her music walks. Sometimes in the morning she goes on a walk and sings one of her writien music. She dressed in her black jumper and shoes, and leaves the house.

Eve walks down the great forest until she reaches the clearing where she likes to sing. There full of large fields of grass, flowers, and dandelions. Eve sits down to feel the fresh air as the sun is rising to the sky. Eve then begins to sing one of her music.

**Eve:**

_How the universe began_

_What the future holds_

_Why do fools fall in love_

_What happens to our souls_

_Clues to life's mysteries_

_Are what we hope to find_

_Always reachin' for a reason_

_Searchin' for a sign_

_To know the unknown,_

_(It doesn't mean that much to me)_

_To know the unknown_

_(Some secrets are just meant to be)_

_I don't want all the answers_

_'Cause one thing is true_

_As long as my heart beats_

_I'll always love you_

_So I don't need to know_

_The unknown_

In the Great Forest, Sonic is looking for Eve, and starts to hear her sing.

**Eve:**

_Is there life on other planets_

_Why there's magic in a kiss_

_What dreams really mean_

_Who hears us when we wish_

Sonic runs down the forest until he sees Eve singing as she sits to watch the sun and the field. Like hearing her sing. Sonic decides to sit down and hear her singing.

**Eve:**

_Everybody's wondering_

_Tryin' to understand_

_But all the revelations_

_Are castles in the sand_

For some strange reason, Eve is starting to shed tears with a smile on her face.

**Eve:**

_To know the unknown_

_(It doesn't mean that much to me)_

_To know the unknown_

_(Some secrets are just meant to be)_

_I don't need all the answers_

_'Cause one thing is true_

_As long as the earth turns_

_I'll always love you_

Just then, Eve is starting to have a day dream.

**Eve:**

_You don't have to tell me_

_Just why you went away_

In the daydream, Eve is a little hedgehog with an older, but it's blurry to make out. For some reason, they're with four more figures that are hard to make out. One of them seems to have blond hair, the other has gray hair and is shorter than the blonde one, the third has brown long hair, and the last one has bright orange color hair. They're all standing in the room.

**Eve:**

_Now that you've come back_

_There is nothing more to say_

_All I really need to know_

_Is that you're here to stay_

Then they all run in a circle that looks like they're playing together.

**Eve:**

_To know the unknown_

_(It doesn't mean that much to me)_

_To know the unknown_

_(Some secrets are just meant to be)_

_I don't need all the answers_

The group continues to play but then Eve falls down. The blond hair person help Eve up making her very happy.

**Eve:**

_'Cause one thing is true_

_As long as the earth turns_

_I'll always love you_

Just then, many figures enter the room. Two of the pairs are young couples, the other looks like an older man. Sadly, Eve doesn't remember the faces either. The four figures runs to the adults and join them. Eve and the other hedgehog remain behind.

**Eve:**

_To know the unknown_

_(It doesn't mean that much to me)_

_To know the unknown_

_(Some secrets are just meant to be)_

_I don't need all the answers_

Just then, a different blur comes into the room. This one seems to be a hedgehog too. Judging by the appearance and dress, well appearance Eve can remember, this hedgehog seems like an adult and a female.

**Eve:**

_'Cause one thing is true_

_As long as the earth turns_

_I'll always love you_

Little Eve runs over to the hedgehog and the hedgehog hugs Eve with her arms. The boy simply walks to her showing a smile on his face.

_So I don't need to know_

_The unknown_

After her singing, Eve looks at the sun as it fully up in the sky and it's shining, and snaps out of her day dream. She knows that today is going to be a beautiful day. Suddenly, a gust of wind runs past her.

She suspects who it is from the start, "Morning Sonic."

The wind stops to reveal her brother, Sonic the Hedgehog. Well, Sonic's not her real brother, but she loves him as a brother since she's been adopted to his family.

"Hey Eve. Decided to go on one of your morning walks," Sonic says.

"How you guys?" Eve asks with a smile.

"You weren't in bed and I could hear you singing," Sonic says.

Then he sits down next to Eve.

"So what were you doing?" Sonic asks.

"I was just singing one of my songs. I had a very strange dream last night," Eve answers.

Sonic asks, "What kind of dream you have?"

"Well, I think I saw my older brothers, but I couldn't remember his face. In my dream, I was following him and was having trouble keeping up. Then I fell flat on my face and started crying. He then holds out his hand, and helps me get up. I been feeling like this since what the oracle told me," Eve says.

"I'm sure you'll find him soon," Sonic says.

"I sure hope so. It's just hard because I couldn't remember my brother's face. I couldn't even remember his name," Eve says.

Sonic says, "Don't worry, we're all here for you to help you find your older brother. For now, how about you and I have some breakfast."

"Sure," Eve says.

Then Sonic says, "Last one there is a rotten egg."

"You're on," Eve says.

Then the two charge up their super speed and zooms through the forest.

After arriving at the village, Eve, Sonic, along with their friends and family are having breakfast. Eve explains to everyone about her dream and the strange day dream she has while singing.

"Really? You saw your brother in your dream?" Sally asks.

"I believe so. It's blurry, but I can tell that it's him," Eve says.

"Gee wiz, that sound amazin'. I wonder if seeing your brother in your dreams means anything," Bunnie says.

"It's possible your dreams could be a premonition," Sonia suggests.

"A premonition? What's that?" Manic asks.

"It' a strong feeling you have inside that might happen. It could be good or bad," Sonia says.

"Like a psychic?" Amy asks.

"Sort of. It's possible that someday in Eve's future, she's bound to find her big brother," Sally says.

"Do you think so?" Eve asks.

"If Sally and Sonia think it's true, then it's got to be true. I'm sure when we all work together, we'll find your big brother," Sonic says.

"Um how do we um, plan to do that? From what Eve is telling us, she can not remember her brother's face, not even his name," Antoine replies.

Tails says, "But remember what the Oracle said, she said that her big brother looks like her. So all we got to do is a find a boy hedgehog who shares Eve's appearance."

"Cool idea little bro," Sonic says.

Sally begins to think, "Hmm, but it's not that simple. Eve's brother can be anywhere in Mobius. We don't even know where to start."

Eve sighs, "What am I supposed to do, start knocking on doors?"

"Maybe not, but we'll find something," Sonic says.

"I know. I wish I can ask the oracle more about it, but I have to wait for another year to ask," Eve says.

"Don't worry, we'll find our own answer even if we have to search all over obius for some answers," Manic says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

Then Rotor asks, "You said that while you were on your morning walks, you were having a daydream while you were singing. Do you know what they mean?"

"I don't know. I couldn't remember what they look like, but… I can tell they're not mobians like us. Well, most of them. I think I also say another hedgehog that looks like me and my brother, but she seems to be an adult, and a woman. I don't know who she is, but I can tell she's special," Eve says.

"Sounds like you're starting to remember a little more about your past," Sonia says.

"Yeah. but I think can't fully remember what they mean or who they are," Eve says.

"I'm sure you'll remember someday," Sonic says.

"Right," Eve says with a smile.

Then remembers, "By the way Sally, you told us there is something you need to discuss for us."

"Thanks for reminding me. I like to discuss about the Deroboticizer that Rotor, Tails, and Uncle Chuck have been working on.

"Deroboticizer?" Amy asks.

"We're building a machine that will reverse the process of the original Roboticizer," Tails says.

"The Roboticizer development was made by our Uncle Chuck, but Robotnik stole it to use for his own purposes. Uncle Chuck also kept his prototype Medical Roboticizer here where no one can find it," Sonic says.

"I know what first hand. That's how I got my limbs changed to machine after an accident during Robotnik's invasion at Mobotropolis. It saved my life, but I had to live the rest of my life with this," Bunnie says.

"Oh," Amy sadly says.

"Don't worry, I got used to it. Besides, it's been very useful. Uncle Chuck, Rotor, and Tails did a lot of wonders. Even give my legs and arm new handy gadgets," Bunnie says.

"Wow!" Amy says, amzazed.

"Yes. With the blueprints finally finished, we can get started on building our first Deroboticizer Prototype. We just need to make sure we get all the parts we need. Some of them we might need to get from the city," Sally says.

"Sounds cool to me," Sonic says.

"Right. Rotor, you, Tails and uncle Chuck will get everything ready for the construction. I'll help you with Nicole," Sally says.

"Will do," Rotor says.

"Manic, we need you, Sonic, and Bunnie to look for the list of parts I'm providing for you. Manic should know what to get," Sally says.

"Yeah. We can go to the Junkyard I hang out at," Manic says.

Then Sally says, "Eve, can you keep an eye on Amy while the rest of us are working."

"Sure," Eve says.

"Sonia and Antoine will take care of the garden. From the looks of it, most of them should be ready to be picked," Sally says.

"Can do," Sonia says.

"Right. Then after we finish eating, then we get to work," Sally says.

After finishing eating, Eve takes Amy to her bedroom so they have some fun while everyone else work with the garden and mostly at the Deroboticizer Project.

Amy sadly sighs, "I wish I can help Sonic with the project."

"It's okay Amy. This is just an important project, so we can only have so much involve," Eve says.

"Then how come Tails get to help? He's like ten years old," Amy asks.

"It's because Tails helped out with the blueprints to the project. He also has a good hand with some gadgets and building machines. Rotor and Uncle Chuck will be there with him to help out. Of course, we can't have too many people going into Robotropolis," Eve says.

"How come?" Amy asks.

"Well, it's because Robotnik has a lot of Swat-bots and Stealth-orbs scouting around the city lately. Manic and Sonic knows their way around the city to the Junkyard Manic like to hang out with his friends. We can't risk you going into the city yet. You haven't been here so long, and it's very dangerous with the high security at this time," Eve say.

"Okay," Amy says.

Then asks, "What do we do until everyone is done?"

"Hmm, how about I read you a story?" Eve suggests.

"That sounds fun," Amy says.

She runs to the table and grabs a book from it, and runs to Eve. Then she gives her the book.

"Okay, what story do you like to hear?" Eve asks.

"I like to read about a fairytale involving a princess and a prince and how they fell in love," Amy says.

"Okay. Sounds to me that you like the fantasies huh?" Eve replies.

Amy nods her head in reply.

"Okay. I know just the story to read. It's about a beautiful princess who was awaken by true love's kiss from a curse" Eve says.

Eve turns the book and reads, "This is the story of Sleeping beauty… Once upon a time, there was a kind and noble king along with his beautiful and kind hearted queen. They lived in a kingdom where everyone live the two very much that always shine like their hearts. They have everything a kingdom can ask for, but what they want more than anything was to have a child of their own. One day when the sun rises, they king and queen have a child of their own. They are overjoyed, that they declared a holiday so that all of their subjects from high and lowest state can pay wishes to the princess."

"That sounds fun," Amy says.

"It is," Eve says.

"What happens next?" Amy asks.

"Everyone in the kingdom came to the festivities to see the baby princess. Even the seven good fairies of the kingdom who were to be the princess' godmothers," Eve says.

"Wow!" Amy replies.

Later on Eve continues to read the story.

"After the evil fairy leaves, the king and queen grew fearful of their daughter losing her life to the curse of her sixteenth birthday. The red fairy, Rose, says, 'Excuse me your majesty,but I still haven't given the princess my gift. 'You're right, you haven't Rose,' Sapphire says. Daisy says, 'Rose is still a young fairy, there's no way for her to remove the curse.' 'But, a gift that will remove the curse a little could help,' Aura says. Rose walks over the princess, waves her wand, and gives her the gift. Rose says, 'Dear princess, I may not have the power to remove the curse, but I can change it so you can be saved. You will not die from pricking the spindle, but will be fall to a deep sleep for a hundred years. When the first day of the one hundredth year come, you will receives love's first kiss.'"

"That sounds sad for the princess," Amy says.

"Yes. Don't worry, good things will happen," Eve says.

Amy nods her head.

Eve continues to read the story to Amy. The story continues that the kingdom band spindles or spinning wheels so that the princess couldn't prick her finger. On the day of the princess' sixteenth birthday. The princess pricks her finger and falls asleep along with the kingdom for a hundred years. Then a prince comes who have heard of the story of the Sleeping Princess come to see her.

At the moment, Eve is at the ending of the story.

Eve reads the last part of the story, "The prince walked inside the room to see the sleeping princess. He slowly walked over to the princess, and gently kissed her on her lips. Miracle would happen, the princess' cheeks turned rosy pink again, and woke up to see the prince. The princess smiled to see the princess. When the princess wakes, the Kingdom had awaken from the long sleep. Soon, the prince and the princess were married and everyone were invited for the celebration. Except for the evil fairy who melted away when the curse is lifted. Everyone in the kingdom lived happily ever after… The End."

"Yay!" Amy cheers clapping her hand.

Then happily says, "That was a great story. Makes me wish I can marry my prince someday."

"You're still a little young for that kind of occasion. You still have your whole life to wait for that," Eve says.

"That's true, but I can't wait for that to happen. Sonic will also become my prince," Amy says with sparkles in her eyes.

"Really now? Good luck with that," Eve says with a calm smile.

She then mutters, "Because you are so gonna need some."

"So what should we do now? Do you think the others will be back?" Amy asks.

"Not sure. The Deroboticizer is a big project. It could take weeks for it to be done. We still need to be sure it works," Eve says.

"Why is this Deroboticizer so important?" Amy asks.

Eve sighs, "It's because Robotnik used Uncle Chuck's Roboticizer to turn most of the citizens in Mobotropolis into robots. They lost their free will and turn into nothing more but Robotnik's servants. Our father was one of them who was roboticized. I saw myself. Sonic and I swore to save our father, and save everyone who were turned to machines."

"That's awful," Amy says.

Then her eyes begin to water, "Do you think my mom could have been…"

"I'm not sure, but don't worry. Once the prototype shows much success we'll be able to free everyone from this. And we'll put an end to Robotnik's conquering once and for all," Eve says.

Amy hugs Eve, "Thank you Eve. Um, do you think you can sing me one of your songs."

"Sure," Eve says.

She then begins to sing her song. Amy leans close to Eve as she begins to sing one of her music.

**Eve:**

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_My love for you will always burn_

_I know you're lost and drifting_

_But the clouds are lifting_

_Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn_

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright_

_My soul is there beside you_

_Let this candle guide you_

_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

_A cold and friendless tide has found you_

_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down_

_I'll paint a ray of hope around you_

_Circling in the air_

_Lighted by a prayer_

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_This flame inside of me will grow_

_Keep holding on you'll make it_

_Here's my hand so take it_

_Look for me reaching out to show_

_As sure as rivers flow_

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go..._

After the singing, Amy ends up falling asleep from the soft music. Eve smiles and tucks Amy to bed for a nap.

At the end of the day, everyone meet outside to discuss about the Deroboticizing project.

"So how did everything go?" Eve asks.

"We got a lot of parts, but we could find them all," Manic says.

"There were a lot of Swat-bots around lately. We could only fill up half of the list," Sonic says.

"From the looks of it. We seem to have enough to work on part of the project," Rotor says.

"That sounds good. I just wish we have more to work on. With the parts we have right now, we can only get part of the Deroboticizer down," Sally says.

"Don't worry Sally girl, we'll get everything finish and have it up and workin' in no time," Bunnie says.

"True, but we also need to take back Mobotropolis," Manic says.

"And destroy the Roboticizer so it can't give us any more trouble," Sonia adds.

"You're right. As long as the original Roboticizer exist, Robotnik will try to use it. We need to get rid of it," Eve says.

"We'll get rid of it, and foil Robotnik's plans once and for all," Sonic says.

"Right. Today we have done so much, and we'll continue to work hard until we free Mobius and defeat Robotnik," Sally says.

Everyone cheer happily to the success they have done, and the more they will have if they work together.

**To Know the Unknown by Innocence: Pokemon Movie 3 Spell of the Unknown**

**Candle on the Water by Anneliese Van Der Pol: Disney Mania 4**


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: Game Play

In the middle of a foggy desert, a green hovercraft is flying away from the other hovercrafts that are shooting at it. After a fast flight, it lands and slides on the water. When it stops, the hatch open and a gray Ram Mobian with light yellow horns, brown eyes, gray hair and a beard and wearing a red shirt and black boots come out. He takes deep breaths, and runs into the forest with the Swat-bots in pursuit.

In the forest, Sonic, Eve, Manic, and Sally are dismantling one of Robotnik's ship.

"Any year now, Sal!" Sonic says.

"You know, your unremitting perseverance is an example to us all, Sonic," Sally says, attacking an anchor to the front cap of the ship

Sonic turns his head, "Say what?"

"Just move it, Sonic," Eve says.

Sonic holds on to the rop and charges up his speed, "Hold on to your socks, girls!"

Sonic speeds up, and lifts the lid up.

"That's good Sonic!" Sally says.

"Yeah!" Sonic says. Then ties the rope to the stump.

Once they're done, the four look in the ship to see any useful parts for their project

"Any cool stuff for the Deroboticizer?" Sonic asks.

"No, nothing yet," Sally answers.

Sonic looks in the ship, and asks, "Man, what is all this junk?"

"This junk can be used for a lot of stuff. I find stuff in the junkyard all the time," Manic says.

Sonic then notices something, "Hey, check this!"

He then brings out a large circle like metal, "A toaster!"

"Oh my Gosh, Sonic! That's a magnetic field generator!" Sally surprisingly says.

"You mean it's not a toaster? Then what's it do?" Sonic asks.

"It's a very powerful magnet," Sally answers.

"And a pretty big one," Eve says.

"And useful," Manic replies.

At the lookout, Amy, Tails, and their dragon friend, Dulcy are watching with their binocular.

Antoine however, is mostly busy with his love poem for Bunnie, "Bunnie, my love. I'm seeing my love for you is like a huge fungo salad, my little tomato… You are the onions of my eyes… The gray flowers of my ear… The cucumber…"

"Ant, you're making me hungry," Tails interrupt.

Amy says, "And it's not romantic enough to be a love poem."

"Besides, we're supposed to be lookouts," Tails adds.

"That's right, Tony," Dulcy says.

She then shouts, "Lookout!"

It makes Antoine jump from his shoes, making Tails, Dulcy, and Amy laugh.

Back at the airship, Sonic, Eve, Manic, and Sally look at the special magnet.

"Wow, it's still in excellent shape!" Sally says.

"Let's check it out!" Sonic says, planning turn.

Sally quickly says, "Careful Sonic! Switch that on and you'll attract every piece of metal within 50 feet."

"Yeah. It could get ugly if Robotnik's Swat-bots are close by.

Suddenly, they hear Antoine calling out, "Yoo-hoo! Alló, Sally!"

"Ew, speaking of ugly…" Sonic remarks.

"I have written for my dear Bunnie! Can you help me make it romantic…" But Antoine trips on the top and gets his foot snagged.

Then pulled up Antoine up. The ship's cap is about to fall on Sally, but Sonic saves her.

Sally shouts, "The magnet!"

"Got it!" Eve says. Then super speed to grab the magnat as the cap falls over.

Antoine has being pulled to the branch and spin around it. Then lands in the falls out the tree crashing to the ground.

"Nice landing, Ant. You gotta teach that to Dulcy," Sonic remarks.

Manic and Eve begin laughing. Antoine sits up.

"Are you OK, Antoine?" Sally asks.

"Moi? But of course, Sally. I've never been so much better…" Antoine says.

Back at the look out, Tails, Amy, and Dulcy continue to watch for trouble.

Tails says, "Dulcy, check this out! Somebody is coming."

"Oh, oh! Swatbots! You better tell Sonic!" Dulcy says.

Dulcy sees the same Mobian Ram being chased by two red Swat-bot hovercrafts at the stream.

Tails rushes over to get Sonic.

Tails calls out, "Sonic! Sonic!"

"What's up, big guy?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic, Sawt-bots! They're chasing some guy this way," Tails says.

"Some guy?" Eve asks.

"Yeah, over there!" Tails says.

"I'll check it out!" Sonic says.

Sally stops Sonic, and says, "Sonic, lead the bots back here."

"Say what?" Sonic asks.

"I've got an idea, trust me," Sally says.

Sonic says, "You got it, Sal."

Sonic zooms away making Antoine yelp as he is knocked from his feet.

The Mobian Ram continue to be chased by the Sawt-

The Mobian Ram mocks, "Hahahaha! I'd like to stay, boys, but I have places to go and people to see!"

The Ram runs away and swing on the branch up losing the Swat-bots hovercraft. The Mobian Ram stands on the branch seeing the hovercraft leaves.

"Ooh, way cool moves, bud!" Sonic's voice comes up.

The Ram Mobian looks up to see Sonic on the ground.

"Get ready to roll! I'll draw these bots off!" Sonic says.

"Thanks but, why would they follow you?" The Ram Mobian asks.

Just then, the Swat-bot comes over, "Emergency order override. Hedgehog. Priority one."

"That's why! Rip and Slip Time!" Sonic says.

Sonic super speeds while the Mobian Ram runs off

Sonic continues to super speed leading them to where Sally and Tails are. Sally holds the super magnet in an upper possession.

"Here they come!" Tails says.

Sonic runs past them, and Sally activates the magnet. The Swat-bot and the hovercrafts stick to the magnet instantly.

"You got them, Aunt Sally!" Tails cheers.

"That's the power converter. The magnet deactivated the bot. We can use a lot of these parts for the Deroboticizer," Sally says, looking in the hovercrafts.

Eve asks herself, "But who was that guy the Swat-bots were after."

Later in the night, Dulcy and Antoine are playing old fish. Manic is reading a book to Amy and Tails.

"Do you have a seven, Antoine?" Dulcy asks.

"Go fishing," Antoine answers.

Then asks, "You're having a…four?"

"Go fishing. I need a nine," Dulcy says.

"Go fishing. You're having a…" Antoine says.

Meanwhile at a different campfire, Sonic, Eve, and Sally are walking with the Mobian Ram who name is Ari. He is explaining the Freedom Fighters the story.

"So, I was on the way to this old fortress where Robotnik's holding my Freedom Fighters. And…" Ari says.

Amazed Sonic says, "Wow! Did you say Freedom Fighters? Like us?"

"Not exactly. We're only six. Well, we were seven. Now there's only me," Ari says.

"Isn't that interesting? We've never heard of other Freedom Fighters," Sally says, sounding suspicious.

"Well, before today, we've never heard of you either," Ari says.

"Look, anyone can say they're a Freedom Fighter," Sally says.

Sonic says, "Yo Sal, you're being mondo rude!"

The two then walk away

"No, Sonic, I'm being mondo cautious. We know nothing about him. I don't know, something…just doesn't feel right," Sally says.

"Like what?" Sonic asks.

"Like here we are, in the middle of nowhere, and another Freedom Fighter just happens to show up?" Sally questions.

"Sal, give the guy his props," Sonic says.

Unaware to Sally and Sonic, a Stealth bot is secretly spying on the,

"Props?" Sally asks.

"Proper respect, lady. Bots were chasing him," Sonic says.

On the screen of Robotnik's Lair, He and Snively are watching the two right now.

"Fine. But Robotnik controls the bots," Sally says.

"What's going on? Eve asks, walking over.

"Sal, doesn't trust Ari," Sonic says.

"I'm just being cautious. I mean, we never heard of other Freedom Fighters. What do you think?" Sally says.

Eve thinks, "Hmm, maybe this is a coincidence or Ari could be a real Freedom Fighter. We should keep an eye on him in case anything happens."

"The princess and the girl hedgehog may be a problem, sir," Snively says.

"Aah, but the boy believes him, Snively…and that's what matters," Robotnik says.

Sonic and Sally begin to argue and Eve tries to calm the crowd down.

"Yeah, well I trust him," Sally says

Sally sternly says, "Well I don't."

"I do!" Sonic says.

"I don't!" Sally says.

Ari interrupts, "Excuse me. I don't wanna cause any trouble, so thanks for your help. I'll handle it from here. Good luck."

Then begins to leave.

"Smooth move, Sal," Sonic says.

"Sonic, you're being too reckless, as usual," Sally says.

Sonic says, "Hey, what's so reckless about trusting somebody? You guys take the junk back to Knothole. I'm gonna help Ari."

Then leaves the scene.

Eve says, "I'll go after him and keep an eye on things."

"Thanks Eve," Sally says.

Then Eve leaves to catch up to Sonic.

Flying in the air, Dulcy is taking Sally and the others back to Kothole, when they hear someone snoring.

Sally calls out, "Dulcy!"

But the Dragon continues to sleep.

Sally calls again, "Dulcy!"

"What?" Dulcy asks.

"That tree!" Sally screams.

Dulcy turns her head and screams as she crashes to the tree. Dulcy falls down and crashes into the lab. Rotor is busy working on some gadgets with Dulcy crashes to the ground.

"I'm home, ma…" Dulcy says, feeling dizzy.

Bunnie and Amy are busy nursing Dulcy to health while the others are busy with the Swat-bots.

"I didn't do it, ma…honest," Dulcy says, feeling dizzy.

Rotor looks over the wires and begins to connect it to a power battery.

"Now we connect this wire, and…" Rotor says, connecting the wire.

The batter activates the robot, and says, "Awaiting instructions."

"What are your orders?" Sally asks.

The Bot continues, "Orders, pursue Freedom Fighter Ari…Do not capture…Drive to the fortress. Coordinates 3-6-2. Use Ari to force Priority One Hedgehog into trap."

"Where?" Rotor asks.

"Fortress. Coordinates 7-5," the Bot answers.

Sally then write down the coordinates.

Sally gasps realizing what is going on, "We have to warn Sonic and Eve."

In the middle of a large ditch there is a pyramid with large pointed rocks around it. Strange blue light flashes into the sky. Running to the pyramid, Sonic is holding Ari while Eve follows. Ari is looking through binoculars.

"Sonic, put these on!" Ari says, taking his off and showing them to Sonic.

"What are they for?" Sonic asks.

"That patch of sand up ahead. Vibrations trigger hidden whirl pools. Look, just avoid the red areas!" Ari says.

Sonic puts the goggles on and can see the red sand pits.

"No problem Ari! Eve, follow my lead," Sonic says.

"Okay," Eve says.

Sonic super speed around the sand pits and Eve follows. Eve is still skeptical about Ari and whether his story is right or not, or even about Sally's judgement. She hopes Ari is right about the Freedom Fighters.

In the sky over the forest, Sally is riding on Dulcy and find the location before Sonic and Eve fall into a trap

"I know this is asking a lot, Dulcy, but can you go faster?" Sally asks.

"OK!" Dulcy answers.

When they arrive at the pyramid, they can see the pyramid isn't very inhabited.

"Man, it looks totally deserted," Sonic says.

Eve asks, "You sure your Freedom Fighters are in there?"

"Yeah, I saw them," Ari says, getting a remote and bring up the attena. Then presses a button.

The button makes a chompink silver robot head come out

Ari shouts, "Sonic!"

"Got it, no problemo!" Sonic says.

Chasing after the robot, but the robot is chasing him. He circles around the pyramid with robot on his tail

"Man, this guy is a real pain in the…" Sonic says.

But the robot tries to chomp him, "Yaaay! Wow, that's rude, man! Better teach you some manners.

Eve runs to the robot, "I'll teach that robot some manners!"

"Chaos sword!" Eve shouts, and brings out her sword.

Then slices the robot into pieces.

"Man, his bite is worse than his bark," Sonic says, rubbing his bottom.

Ari walks over, and asks, " Are you all right, Sonic?"

"Yeah, as long as I don't sit down," Sonic says.

Then says, "Thanks sis."

"No problem, I think that robot needed to be disciplined." Eve says.

Arriving in the area in the sky, Dulcy continues to fly as fast as she can with Sally on her back. Sally looks down to see Sonic with Eve and Ari.

"There's Sonic!" Sally says.

Then asks, "Dulcy, could you…?"

"I know, I know, faster, faster… " Dulcy interrupts.

Dulcy then flies as fast as she can.

At the entrance, Sonic and Eve walk over to the door.

Before Sonic can touch it, Ari says, "Sonic, wait!"

"What's up?" Sonic asks.

"That door isn't friendly," Ari says.

He throws a rock at the door and it shows electricity.

"Woah, that would have smoked my sneakers, big time!" Sonic says.

Ari then brings out the control and presses the button, but unaware that Eve secretly turns her eyes and a little of her head to see what he's doing.

"You sure know a lot about this place Ari," Sonic says..

Ari secretly puts the remote away, and says, "We have a good intelligence network."

"So do we. We'll make a great team!" Sonic says.

Eve become suspicious about the remote Ari has. Sonic and Aria walks to the door and it opens. Soon they both walk in. Eve come after them.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar shout, "Sonic! Eve!"

Sonic turns his head, "Huh? Sal?"

Sonic and Eve look to see Sally and Dulcy coming to the entrance to the pyramid.

Ari quickly grabs the button and it closes the door.

That make both of the hedgehogs yelp, "Ah!"

Eve quickly turns her head to see Ari with the remote, then quickly turns to the door with suspicions.

Dulcy turns away from the closed door and fly up in the air. However, she is losing her balance and is going to crash to the ground.

"Hold on, Sally!" Dulcy screams.

Dulcy slides on the ground and crashes her face to a rock.

Sally worriedly asks, "Dulcy, are you all right?"

"I'll pick up my room later, ma…" Dulcy answers, feeling dizzy.

Seeing a strange flashing light, Sally turns to see the pyramid is glowing. The pyramid transform into a metal like building and has Robotnik's face at the entrance.

"Oh my gosh, Dulcy… This is trouble!" Sally says.

"There won't be any trouble, ma…" Dulcy says, still feeling dizzy.

Walking in the building, Sonic, Eve and Ari stop to see the T.v monitor.

"Yo! What's up with the weirdo TV?" Sonic asks.

"We have to unscramble it to get in," Ari says.

"You mean like eggs?" Sonic asks.

"Hmm…similar," Ari replies.

Ari walks to the keypad and press buttons on it.

Eve asks, "How do you all this?"

"Research," Ari answers.

Eve is growing more suspicious about Ari and think Sally is right.

"Ari's hiding something," Eve says in thought.

Ari continues to press the button as Sonic whistles a tune

"That's it!" Ari says, getting the code and the light flashes.

The door opens into a dark room.

Sonic sees something in the room, and asks, "Man oh man! Are those your Freedom Fighters, Ari?"

"I'm afraid so," Ari answers.

"Let's spring 'em!" Sonic says

Sonic then runs to one of the Fighters, but before he can release one, the Freedom Fighter disappears.

"Heh!" sonic surprisingly saya.

Eve gasps, "Sonic, it's a trap!"

But before Eve can reach him, Ari covers her mouth and drag out.

"Eve?" Sonic asks.

Sonic turns to see Ari holding a remote on one and holding Eve with her mouth covered on the other.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I wish there were another way," Ari says.

Then uses the button to close the door.

Eve manages to remove ehr and to scream, "Sonic!"

Sonic hurries to the door, but closes before he can get out.

Sonic begins to bang on the door, "Hey Ari! Open up, man! Give back my sister!"

Suddenly Sonic hears a familiar voice, "I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Hedgehog. But not to worry. I promise you won't be bored. Heeheeheehee!"

Sonic turns to see a t.v screen and turns on to reveal Dr. Robotnik.

"Robotnik," Sonic mutters in anger.

Outside the fortress, Dulcy has a plan to get inside. Sally is trying to use Nicole to help out.

With the magnet strapped to her, Dulcy says, "OK. When I push this button, I'm gonna fly backwards and rip out the door."

"Dulcy!" Sally panics.

"Trust me…" Dulcy says.

Sally turns to Dulcy and panics, "Wait! Don't!"

"This will work!" Dulcy says.

The magnet then pulls Dulcy to the door and crashes into it. Third time she crashes so far. Sally runs to Dulcy and turns off the magnet. Then the dragon falls down.

"Dulcy, talk to me!" Sally worriedly says.

Feeling Dizzy all over again, Dulcy says, "I'm fine ma…"

With a beep, Nicole says, "Analysis complete, Sally."

"Bad news first, Nicole?" Sally asks.

Nicole answers, "No access possible. Doors all code-locked."

"Great," Sally says with frustration.

Just then, the door begins to open

"Come on, Dulcy!" Sally says.

When the door opens they look inside to see Ari wholding Eve who is tied by some kind of electrical rope.

Eve shotus, "Let me go Ari! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry Eve, but I have no choice," Ari says.

Ari then takes Eve in the hovercraft and the hatch closes.

Dulcy gasps, "Ari has Eve! But where's Sonic?

"I don't know. But get ready to move," Sally answers.

The hovercraft that has Ari and Eve inside leave and the door closes again.

"I have to find out what's going on," Sally says.

Then ask, "Dulcy, can you catch that hovercraft?"

"It'll be a stretch, but I'll try," Sally says.

Sally climbs on Dulcy's back and fly after Ari and Eve. Dulcy tries to fly as fast as she can, but has trouble.

"Dulcy, faster!" Sally says.

"OK, but I'll have to crack the whip," Dulcy answers.

Sally asks, "Crack the what?"

"The whip!" Dulcy answers.

Dulcy whips her tail and causes her to go super fast.

Sally screams, "Dulcy!"

Dulcy flies so fast that she ends up hitting the back of Ari's hovercraft.

Eve moves around a little, and asks in thought, "What in the world was that?"

Dulcy continues to follow Ari's hovercraft until they reach to Robotropolis.

Still trapped, Sonic is being confronted by Robotnik in the pyramid.

"Are you ready to play, my favorite rodent?" Robotnik asks in remarks.

"Play what, chromedome?" Sonic sarcastically asks.

"A little game I created. Just for the two of us," Robotnik says.

Sonic looks around to see two scoreboards one has Robotnik's name and one that reads Rodent. Then Robotnik presses the button. The lights turn on, and there is a strange thunder line on the floor.

Robotnik chuckles, "Hehehehehehe!

"Oh, man!" Sonic says, blind by the light.

In the lair, Robotnik and Snively are watching from the video screen.

"Sir, we have the hedgehog in the palm of our hand. Why not just… just squash him now?" Snively asks.

"Oh no Snively. I've been waiting far too long for this moment. I want to savor it," Robotnik says with an evil grin.

Robotnik chuckles, "Hehehehe! Activate."

"Activating, sir," Snively says, pressing a button.

Still in the building, Sonic asks, "Yo Robuttnik, what's up?"

Sonic is hit with some strange beam and is being lifted in the air.

"Why...you are, hedgehog," Robotnik answers.

He is then dropped into a strange ball and it seals up.

Robotnik asks, "Comfortable, rodent?"

"Let's do it, Robuttnik. I don't have all day," Sonic says.

"That's true. You don't. Activate,"Robotnik says, cracking his knuckles.

Suddenly, bumpers comes up from the ground and glow.

"Oh, no! Something tells me I'm not gonna like this game," Sonic shockley says.

Suddenly a strange portal opens and a vortex appears.

Robotnik says, "Fascinating, isn't it hedgehog? It's a dimensional warp I created years ago."

"You need to get out more Robuttnik," Sonic boredly says.

"There are still some techno problems to solve. It seems that those who enter…never return," Robotnik says.

He then closes the portal, and says, "Oh well, life is not perfect."

"Perfect means never having to see you again, moon-head!" Sonic says, frustrated.

Hearing the insult, Robotnik says, "Be careful what you wish for, rodent! Here are the rules. Hit your bumpers, and the portal closes a little. Hit my bumpers and…well…even you can figure that out!"

Suddenly, the ball is being carried away

"Let the game begin!" Robotnik says.

Sonic has been carried close to the wall with some red bumper that is to the wall. The it pulls back

Sonic says feeling a bit regretful, "Should have listened to…"

Then he is hit and screams, "Saaaaal!"

Sonic is now being banged around at the bumpers like a real pinball. Sonic is able to stop it.

"Huh, you wanna play, huh, Robuttnik? Well check this!" Sonic says.

Then begins to control the ball and scores a lot of points. Sonic looks to see the portal closes.

"Bye bye portal. You lose, bullet-head!" Sonic says, from the ball.

"Silly hedgehog. That was just the warm-up. I didn't want you to…strain yourself," Robotnik says.

Sonic looks to see other type of bumpers and hitters. One of them hits Sonic and begins to move around like crazy. Then Sonic freezes when he lands in the mouth.

Still frozen, Sonic says, Mondo problemo…

The game continues with Sonic continue to get smack to Robotnik's bumpers. The more points Robotik has, the portal begins to open more. Just then, a hologram of Robotnik holding a hockey stick appears in large size

"Oh man!" Sonic shockley says.

"One small step for the rodent, one very large stick for me!" Robotnik says, and hits Sonic.

Sonic bounces around until he stops.

After warming himself up, Sonic says, "You're history, Robuttnik!"

Then super speeds inside the ball.

"I admire your spirit, rodent, but this game is far from over," Robotnik says.

Sonic rolls around to see the Swat-bots are being activated from the bumpers. Sonic then uses one of the sticks against them, and send them through the portal. Robotnik is stunned to see what has happen. Just then, Ari comes in with Eve still tied up.

"All right Robotnik. I delivered Sonic and Eve, now release my Freedom Fighters," Ari demands.

In the air vent, Sally and Delcy are hiding and seeing what is going on.

"Ready, Dulcy?" Sally asks.

"Ready," Dulcy says, taking a deep breath.

Down below, Ari is waiting for Robotnik to give him his part of the deal.

"Of course dear boy, I always keep my promises. Snively!" Robotnik says.

"Sir?" Snively asks.

"Bring in Ari's friends," Robotnik says.

Snively presses a button,and Ari's friends enter the room through the door. However, all of them are roboticized. Eve gasps in shock to see what has happen to Ari's friends.

"What is this, Robotnik? We had a deal," Ari says in anger.

The Swat-bots grab Ari and Eve.

In the vent, Dulcy continues to take a deep breath.

"Hurry Dulcy!" Sally says.

"You think this is easy?" Dulcy asks,taking a deeper breath.

Now Robotnik's Swat-bots has Ari and Eve in their grasp

"Deals only exist to be broken, dear boy. You'll feel better once you're roboticized," Ari says.

"One day Robotnik, you'll be on the other end of this!" Ari angrily says as he's being taken away.

"Oh, please, all this drama gives me a migraine," Robotnik says.

Then Robotnik says, "But leave the girl here… I have special plans for her."

Eve angrily stares at him.

Dulcy continues to hold her breath, "I hate doing this. OK, ready!"

Dulcy walks to the opening and falls through landing in front of Robotnik.

Dulcy looks at Robotnik, "Hello."

"Dulcy!" Eve happily says.

Before Robotnik can do anything, Dulcy fires cold wind from her nose and freezes Robotnik,

Snively scaredly says, Oh, no!"

Dulcy does the same to Snively. Sally jumps down,and hurries to Eve to break her restraints. By the time she does, The Swat-bots approaches the girls. Ari then rams at the Swat-bots.

"Thanks, Ari," Sally says.

But Ari says, "No, no, princess. I should thank you."

In the building, Sonic is still forced to play the game. Sonic tries to bust out of the ball, but it's proven to be impossible.

"Oh man! Pinball is…a tough game," Sonic tiredly says.

The portal closes, after hitting the bumpers over and over.

"I'm outta here!" Sonic says, then begins to get up

"Hehehehee…Don't strain yourself, blue boy. The game isn't over until the hedgehog screams!" Robotnik says, somewhat cold, but very angry.

The course of the game changes to have sticks. Sonic tries to run, but Robotnik hits Sonic and is being bounced around.

"Hahahahaha!" Robotnik laughs in amusement.

Outside of the building, Sally, Dulcy, Eve, and Ari arrive in a different ship.

"I'll be right back," Sally says, and retrieves the magnet from the hiding place.

But Ari takes the magnet, "Excuse me, princess."

"Ari, wait!" Sally shouts.

Ari runs over to the door and uses the remote to open it.

"Ari, what are you doing?" Sally asks in distress.

"Stay back, princess. The door has a defensive system," Ari says.

He runs inside and closes the door before the girls could get inside.

"Ari! No!" Eve screams.

Sonic continues to be hit around like a ball, and the portal begins to reopen. Robotnik and Snively are laughing

"Having fun yet, Sonic?" Robotnik asks.

Sonic tiredly says. "Man, I need a big juice.

Sonic picks up a Power Ring from his bag and about to use it. Suddenly, the hitter smack Sonic from behind, making him drop the ring and close to the portal. Suddenly, the ball begins to pull back with him inside.

"Hey, what's up?" Sonic asks.

Robotnik asks in shock ,"What is this?"

On the other side of the game, Ari uses the magnet to pull Sonic close to him.

"Ari, thanks," Sonic says.

"I thought you could use a hand, Sonic, but now we're both in trouble," Ari says.

"No prob! Help's on the way. Way cool!" Sonic says.

Sonic then draws the Power Ring to him, and uses its power.

Sonic begins to super charge, and says, "Get ready to turn that sucker off!"

Then shouts, "Now, Ari!"

Ari deactivates the magnet, and Sonic runs so fast that he is destroying the bumpers.

But Robotnik says, satisfied, "Finally, the Power Ring! Play time's over." Then presses a button.

The computer says, "Destruct mode. Count down. 5…4…3…2…1…Activate."

Sonic manages to get out of the ball. Suddenly, the portal opens and begins to suck everything in sight. Sonic uses his super speed so he can't be sucked in. Ari is soon being pulled into the portal

"Ari! Sonic screams.

He runs over and grabs Ari by the his wrist, "Hang on, Ari!"

Sonic does his best to hang on.

"Sonic, I'm sorry! I didn't wanna…do this. He has my Freedom Fighters," Ari apologizes.

"Just hang on, pal!" Sonic shouts.

Ari says, "Sonic, listen! There are other Freedom Fighters besides us. I don't know how many, but they're looking for Sally. The list! Her father's list!"

Sonic continues to struggle to hold on to Ari, and loses his grip on Ari.

Ari says, "Sonic! You must tell Sally and Eve something! Tell Sally, here father's alive and he's in that vortex!"

"What?" Sonic asks in shock.

"It'd true. Before my Freedom Fighters were captured, we found info that he was banished in this portaled called The Void years ago! And tell Eve, someone's looking for her! She didn't reveal herself to us. Not even her name, or any other information, but she is looking for your sister! You must tell her!"

Just then, a wheel hits Ari and he falls into the vortex.

"Ari!" Sonic screams as he is forced to watch Ari falls into the fortex.

"Oh no!" Sonic says.

Then super speeds to get out of the building as it falls apart.

Outside of the building, the girls are making sure they don't get sucked in. They look to see Sonic.

"Sonic!" Sonic happily says.

"Yeah!" Sonic says, and give Sally and Eve a hug.

The group gasps to see the portal sucking the building inside, revealing itself.

"Is…Ari…" Dulcy asks.

"Gone. He's inside that thing," Sonic says.

Soon, the portal disappears.

"It's a vortex. With luck, we can figure it out and bring him back," Sally says.

"I hope so. He saved me from going in there," Sonic says.

He then turns to the girls, "Sally. Eve. There's something Ari wants me to tell you."

After returning to Knothole and sitting on the bench watching the stars, Sonic explain to Sally and Eve about what Ari says to them. They are both shocked to hear what Ari has learned.

"My father's alive, and is trapped in that vortex?" Sally asks.

"Yes. He was able to find the info before his team was captured," Sonic says.

"My father is alive, and is trapped in this Void all this time. What's more, there are other Freedom Fighters out there. And you sure he said, my father's list?" Sally says.

"You think we can find them?" Eve asks.

"I sure hope so, maybe we can also find this 'She' Ari mentioned," Sally says.

"Yeah. I've been wondering about that. Who is this 'she' Ari mentioned and why is she looking for me?" Eve asks.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's someone from your past," Sonic suggests.

"Maybe so. Maybe she's among the other Freedom Fighters," Eve says.

"Could be," Sonic says.

Sally says, "Could my father's list be, a list of other Freedom Fighter groups."

"Who knows. Ari have given us a lot that could help us with fighting Robotnik, but never expected someone who could help Eve uncover her past," Sonic says.

"You're right. If we can find them, we can unite and stop Robotnik once and for all," Sally says.

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet them," Sonic says.

"Me too, Sonic," Eve says.

The three lookup in the sky and watch the night sky. Thanks to Ari, they have important information that will help them with their Freedom against Robotnik, and maybe finding out about Eve's past.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: The Serpent King

One afternoon in Knothole, Eve is working in the garden with Sonia, Amy, Bunnie, and Sally. They girls can see the garden has a lot of ground fruits and vegetables. They pick the grown foods from the ground. As they pick, Eve is still distracted and has been like it for days. The others notice Eve's dazed eyes silent treatment.

Sonia walks to Eve, "Hey Eve, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Eve answers.

"You don't look fine, sugar. You look very distracted," Bunnie says.

Eve sighs, "Maybe I have been a little distracted."

"Does it have something to do with what Ari told Sonic?" Sally asks.

"Yeah. I can't seem to get what he said out of my mind. I wonder who is this 'she' that is looking for me… then again, I think I have an idea," Eve says.

"What is it?" Sonia asks.

Eve thinks about it "Well, I remember being hold by someone and I feel very safe in her arms. I remember getting very tired after using one of my powers and I was hold by a female hedgehog. She isn't my brother, but she made me feel safe. I couldn't remember her face, but she has the same color fur and the same stripes on her arms and quills as me and my brother. I wish I could remember who she is, then I can find her."

"Sounds like you're starting to remember that someone else was in your life," Sally says.

"Maybe, but I don't know," Eve says.

Sonia says, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember. Maybe after we're done, you can go on one of your walks to help you think."

"Good idea," Eve says.

Amy says, "Let's finish picking the vegetables so I can go see Sonic."

She pulls of the carrot and gets it out, and falls on her bottom. The girls then begin laughing.

After picking and washing the fruits and vegetables, Eve walks into the Great Forest to think about her memories.

"Who was that hedgehog? I know one is my brother, but who was the older one. I feel that I should know her and that she is special, but I can't remember," Eve says.

Eve continues to walk into the forest to think about her dreams. She then looks at her necklace and begins to hum a song. Up above the tree, two more beings are exploring the forest as well. There are two male Mobian snakes. One of them is a red color with a hood, orange eyes, name, Steve. The other one is dark green eye blue color eyes name Daniel. They both have long tails and a pair of arms with claw like hands.

Steve asks, "So Daniel, what seems to be going on today?"

"The same as usual Steve. Trees, sun shine, clouds, fruits, a going black and red girl hedgehog," Daniel says.

"Sounds like the same old thing," Steve says.

Suddenly the two realizes, "The black and red girl hedgehog?!"

The two snakes look to see Eve humming a song as she look around the forest. The follow her as they quietly slithers in the trees. They stop to see Eve walking in the forest.

Steve asks, "So what do you think?"

"I think the King will be pleased to see this," Daniel says.

Then Steve suggests, "Maybe we can bring her to the king right now?"

"Spectacular idea," Daniel says.

Then they both slither through the trees and follow Eve. Eve continues to walk down the path of the forest to think about what Ari says and her dreams. She suddenly hear hissing sounds. She turns her head to see nothing.

"What was that?" Eve asks herself.

Eve looks around to see or hear if she can find who is making the hissing sounds. Unknown to Eve, two tails begin to slither toward her. Eve is about to walk ahead, but a green tail covers her mouth while the red one coils her arm and pulls her away, making her drop her hairband to the ground.

Back at Knothole, Sonic and the others are starting to grow worried about Eve. Even Uncle Chuck, and Aleena are growing concern, especially Bernadette. Bernadette and adults stay close to the house while Sonic and the others search for her. Sadly, they all come back, but Eve is not with any of them.

"Did you guys find her?" Aleena asks.

"No mother, she wasn't in her room, in the garden, or around Knothole. She should have been back from her walk by now," Sonia answers.

"Oui, we all looked at the Lookout and she hadn't appeared at all," Antoine says.

Sonic says, "We can't stop searching. It's not like Eve to not show up and don't inform us. I can't help but feeling something's wrong."

"I agree with Sonic. Eve must have run into trouble. We should go to the Great Forest and go look around," Sally says.

"Yeah. Eve likes to walk in the Great Forest from time to time, and she was heading there today," Bunnie says.

"Right. We better split up and see if we can find her or at least a trace of her," Sally says.

"Right," Everyone reply.

With that everyone split off in different directions of the Great Forest to find Eve and see what might have happen.

Sonia, Manic, Antoine, and Bunnie look at one part of the forest. They look through the trees and bushes to see if they can find a lead.

"Eve! Where are ya sugar?!" Bunnie calls out.

"Eve!" Sonia and Manic shout.

"Hello Eve, come on out," Antoine adds.

The four continue to search.

At a different part of the forest, Sonic, Sally, and Amy continue to search for their friend.

"Eve! Eve!" Amy calls out.

"Eve! Where are you?!" Sonic calls out.

Sally looks through the bushes, "Eve!"

The three look at each other.

"This isn't like Eve to be gone for so long. I fear something might have happen," Sally says.

Amy says, "We can't give up. We need to find her."

Tails and Rotor continue to look at their end.

"Eve! Where are you?!" Rotor calls out.

"Eve!" Tails calls.

Tails continues to look around until she notices something on the ground.

"Huh?" Tails replies.

Curious Tails walks over to see what he has found. Rotor continues to search for Eve when Sonic and the others gather together.

Rotor asks, "Did you find her?"

"No. We looked all over," Sally says.

"Oui, Eve is nowhere to be found. She vanished," Antoine says.

"She's not here either," Rotor adds.

"But she was," Tails speak up.

Tails runs to the others and shows the group the blue headband, "I found this on the ground.

Amy says, "Eve's headband."

"Eve never goes anywhere without it," Sally says.

Sonic takes Eve's headband, "I think Eve is in mondo trouble about now."

Draggend underground, Eve has been taken by the two snakes to a large room with a throne in the middle. With the coils, Eve is unable to move her arms and legs. She struggles to break free, but the coils of the snakes are too tight.

Eve looks around, "Where am I? Where have you taken me?"

"Don't worry my dear, you're ssssafe now," A sinister voice says.

Eve gasps to see someone sitting on the throne.

"It'ssss ssso nice that my ssoldierssssss have found you. Robotnik hasss been sssnooping around the area lately," The voice says.

"Who? Who are you?" Eve asks.

The snake Mobian comes out of the Shadow to reveal a dark brown color with brown gold spots on the back with yellow eyes. He has a light brown under belly with a long tail. He is wearing a black belt over his shoulder, and on his waist. He slithers down to where Eve is being held by the two snakes.

The Snake says, "Not to worry, I have sssseen you and your fellow Freedom Fighterssss a few timesss. We are the Serpent Dwellers who have been hidden underground for yearsss. We are fellow Freedom Fighters like you… I am their ruler, King Sssslytherin."

Still tied up, Eve is stunned to hear that this Snake King along with the two holding her are Freedom Fighters as well. Who know how many there are that are willing to fight Robotnik in this cave.

"You're a Freedom Fighter?" Eve asks in surprise.

"Yesss young one. I am their leader. We've have been fighting againssst Robotnik for a long time. We're forced to hide underground so he couldn't find us, and we made this large underground cave our home," Slytherin says.

"How do you know I'm a Freedom Fighter?" Eve asks.

"When you're quiet as we are and ssstealth we could be, we pick up a few thingsss. We know well about you and your brother Sonic. We also know that Princessss Sssally is among them," Slyterin says.

Then tell the two, "You may release her."

The two do what the king says and uncoil her. Now Eve is able to move her arms and legs, but feels a bit stiff for being coiled for so long.

"Thank you. But um, how do you know Sally?" Eve asks.

"My dear, King Acorn and I go way back, long before Robotnik came along. Come and I'll explain," Slytherin says.

Slytherin slithers away as Eve begins to follow. Eve has so many questions, and one very important questions. She decides that first, she needs to ask about the Freedom Fighters of the Snake tribe.

Up on the surface, everyone are stunned to see Eve's hairband. They know that something is very wrong.

"This doesn't make any sense, Eve would never go anywhere without her headband. It's too important for her to just leave it on the ground," Sonia says.

"I agree. I know my sister and she'll never go anywhere without it," Sonic says.

"From I can picture, since she has come back and her headband is on the ground, we all have to assume that something has happened to her," Sally says.

"This is crazy. Not many know about Knothole other than us," Manic says.

"Maybe there's something that could tell us what happened around here," Antoine suggests.

"Good idea Antoine, there must be a lead," Sally says.

"You mean like this weird thing," Bunnie says, holding what looks like a transparent paper.

Sonic the others walk to her to see what it is.

"What is it some kind of piece of paper?" Sonic asks.

"I'm not sure. I found it on the ground close to where Tails found the headband," Bunnie says.

Sally brings out Nicole, "Nicole, can you analyze this."

"Analyzing," Nicole says, scanning the paper.

Nicole beeps, and says, "Analyzing complete. Shedded Mobian Snake skin."

"Yuck!" Bunnie says, dropping it to the ground.

"Snake skin?" Sally thinks.

Sally then gasps, "You don't suppose someone abducted Eve."

"But there's no Snakes here. Where could one come from. I doubt Robotnik has any of those here," Manic says.

Sonic suggests, "Maybe this Snake might be part of another Freedom Fighter Group?"

"Sounds unlikely…" Antoine replies.

Sally interrupts, "But it could be possible. I was able to find my father's list and it has the name of other Freedom Fighter Groups."

"But if they were Freedom Fighters, why did they take Eve?" Rotor asks.

"Maybe to talk in private. You never know when Robotnik comes snooping around," Amy says with her arms crossed.

"Possible, but we won't know until we find Eve," Tails says.

Sonic holds the headband, "Don't worry, I won't stop until I find Eve and bring her home. Freedom Fighters or not, they have no right to kidnap my sister like that."

"Then let's start looking for clues," Sally says.

Everyone begin to search for anything that could lead them to Eve. They search and search for any leads, and feels like it might be hopeless. Tails flies in the trees with Amy by his arms.

Amy then notices something in the trees, "Hey Tails, there's something on the branch."

Tails stops and look at what Amy is seeing. They see more snake skin, like the one from before.

"Another snake skin. We're on the right trail," Tails says.

Suddenly, Manic says, "Hey guys, looks what I found on the ground."

Everyone gather to where Manic is. They see two strange print that is on the ground. The two trails are leading deeping into the forest.

"Two snake trails. I'll be if we follow them, they'll lead us to Eve and those kidnappers," Sally says.

"Then let's go," Sonic says.

Sonic super speeds away to follow the trail, blowing people forward.

Underground with the Snake Mobians, Eve is taken on a tour by Slytherin, Daniel, and Steve. Eve looks around to see tunnels, each leading to a different roomor a home of a few Mobian snakes. Because of Robotnik's actions there are less than forty snakes here. Most of them are children. There are only ten to fifteen grown snakes taking care of their children or those who have no parents.

"Wow! It's like you made an underground highway down here," Eve says.

"We like it here. Of course, it's hard to gain food and other supplies with the Swat-bots around," Daniel says.

"Yeah. The Swat-bots are trouble, but after we destroy them, they make good material," Steve says.

"That isss correct. We made a home for usss. Sadly, we losst a lot of our people to Robotnik. Ssssome are even roboticized. We're grateful that we have many of our people here, even the young onessss," Slytherin says.

"Agree. Our kingdom will have no future," Daniel says.

"Do you have family members living here?" Eve asks.

"Not really. My three brothers and I were orphaned after the raid at our home. Steve still has his parents, and he's an only child," Daniel says.

"Our King still has his family too. He his wife and his only son," Steve says.

"I didn't know you have a son," Eve replies.

Slytherin say, "Yessss. I actually do. Hisss name is Cedric, and he'sss just about you age, but he'sss been ill lately."

One of the guards come over and whispers to Slytherin.

"Really? Well, if I must," Slytherin replies.

Then he says, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to cut the tour short. I need to get back to my duties. Being a ruler and a Freedom Fighter Leader is never done. If it's alright, I like to introduce you to my son."

"I don't mind," Eve says.

"Thank you. Daniel and Steve will show you where his room is," Slytherin says.

"Will do," The Two say.

Slytherin then leaves the scene with the guards. Daniel and Steven lead Eve to where the king's son is.

In the meeting room underground, Slytherin is discussing a few important information form a few guards spying from the outside. The guards inform the King what is going on and what they've seen.

"I see, Princess Ssssally and the Freedom Fighters no of Eve'sss disappearance. Make sure they follow you through the cave and lead you to the throne room," Slytherin says.

"Yes your majesty," The guards say.

"Thank you. I'll be helping with other important work while you get back to your post," Slytherin says.

The guard salute and head back to their post and make sure the Freedom Fighters show up. Daniel and Steve lead Eve into one of the room of the tunnels. There, they see alright brown snake boy with green eyes. He is laying down in bed. There is a grown purple female snake wearing a pearl necklace on her neck and has a crown on her head.

"Good afternoon Queen Ssselene, you got a visitor," Steve says.

"Hi my name is Eve. It's nice to meet you," Eve says.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Queen Ssselene," Selene says.

The boy looks up to see the girl, "Hello, my name is Cedric. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Your father told me that you and everyone are Freedom Fighters. My friends and I are Freedom Fighters too," Eve says.

"Really? That's good to hear. I've been a Freedom Fighter for as long as I could remember, but now, I'm a sssick one," Cedric says.

"Now sssweetie, you need to stay in bed," Selene says.

Cedric mutters, "Yes mom."

Eve giggles in reply.

"So how were you able to find the cavers?" Cedric asks.

Eve eyes turn to the two, "More like your friends found me, but we're cool now."

Steve and Daniel nervously giggles.

In the Great Forest, everyone continue to follow the trail until they reach the bushes. Everyone hide behind the bushes and secretly peak out to see two snake guards in front of the cave.

"Those must be part of those snakes that took Eve," Sonic says.

"So what do we do?" Tails asks.

Sonic says, "I'm going to teach these snakes a lesson."

"Or we could ask them to see if we can talk to the leader of their group," Sally says.

"I agree. If they're Freedom Fighters we should go up and ask them," Sonia says.

"I'm not sure those snakes are willing to talk. They look rather scary," Antoine says.

"I say we take those snakes on and go down to those caverns," Sonic says.

"Or how about you come with us instead," A voice speaks up.

Everyone quickly turn their heads to see them surrounded by snake guards with spears and showing stern looks on their faces.

Sonic gulps, "Or we could do that too."

"We're in so much trouble," Manic adds.

After being captured to say by the snakes, Sonic and the others are being escorted by the Snake guards down the tunnels of the secret caverns. They continue to walk down and down the stairs and go through a secret door and the guards close it.

Sonic whispers, "Wonder where they're taking us?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe they're taking us to their leader," Sally whispers.

"Think they'll tell us if they have Eve?" Bunnie asks.

"I sure hope so," Sally says.

After the long walk, the Freedom Fighters are standing in the throne room waiting for their leader to come. Slithering to the throne is Slytherin. He faces in front of the Freedom Fighters with a firm look on his face. Then shows a smile causing the group to be confused.

Slytherin says, "Welcome fellow Freedom Fighterssss. I am honored to meet you."

"Huh?" Everyone reply looking confused.

Then Slytherin says, "And it's a pleasure to meet you Princess Sally. You sure have grown since the last I saw you. I believe it was far too long."

"How do you know my name? And how do you know I'm a princess?" Sally asks.

"Yeah. And what did you do to my sister?" Sonic angrily says.

Sonia restrains him, "Sonic calm down."

"Fine," Sonic says with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry, Eve is perfectly sssafe and sssound. She's with my wife and my ssson as of now. As for my knowledge, I heard of you and the Freedom Fighters in the Great Forest. Your father and I have been allies for long," Slytherin says.

"You know my father?" Sally asks.

"Right. Mobotropolis and Barrowlin have a long standing alliance. Plus, we've been good friends since childhood. I've been trying to find you to join forces with you and the Freedom Fighters against Robotnik," Slytherin says.

Sally smiles, "Of course, we're actually looking for more Freedom Fighters to help us against Robotnik. We'll be happy for you to join."

"Princess, I thank you to forming the alliance with you," Slytherin says.

Sonic asks, "Yeah. But where's my sister?"

"Sonic?" A familiar voice speaks up.

Sonic and the others turn to see Eve with Steve and Daniel.

"Eve! You're okay!" Sonic happily says and gives Eve a hug.

"Of course I'm okay. King Slytherin and his Freedom Fighters have been kind to me," Eve says.

"But then, why did they kidnapped you? We were so worried," Bunnie asks.

"They wanted make sure they get me somewhere in private. They want to be sure Robotnik isn't around," Eve says.

"That make sense," Amy says.

Sonic then brings out the headband,"By the way, I believe this is yours."

"My headband! Thanks Sonic," Eve says, and puts it on.

"We're just glad that you're safe and we have found fellow Freedom Fighters," Manic says.

Sally says, "There are more Freedom Fighters out there and we need to find them."

"Yeah. We should get back before it gets dark," Rotor says.

"Of course, promise that we'll stay in touch. Whenever you need us, we'll be hidden in the shadows when we're needed," Slytherin says.

"We're glad to found you all… more like you found us," Sally says.

Everyone begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

After leaving the tunnel, everyone are back to Knothole without any trouble at all. They are glad to have Eve back and are able to get home to rest for the night.

"We're glad to have you back sis. We were worried when you disappeared," Sonia says.

I'm glad to be back too. I'm also glad that we were able to find other Freedom Fighters as well. Now if we can find the others," Eve says.

"Don't worry, we'll find them and we can form a special Freedom Fighter Network. With that, we can stop Robotnik and free Mobius from his wrath," Sally says.

Sonic shouts, "To Freedom!"

"To Freedom!" The group cheer.

Everyone give each other hi fives and smiles on their faces. They have another day one, and one step closer to stopping Robotnik.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Father Conversation

In the Knothole Hanger on a sunny day, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Rotor, Tails, and Eve are putting the finishing touches on the new Deroboticizer. The machine has taken them months to work on, and if it works, then it can be used for a good cause.

Eve says, "The Deroboticer is working great."

"Yes. And that's just about does it," Sally says.

After the work, everyone put their tools down and step away. They all face a machine that has a tube over it and a bright light. It looks like the original roboticizer, but a different design and a different purpose.

"There. We have finishing with the Deroboticizer Prototype," Rotor says.

"Yeah. Now that we have our first prototype all we need to do is to test it," Tails says.

"Yeah. But, how are we going to test it, if we don't have any Robians to work with?" Eve asks.

"Well, we do have someone who is kind of Robian," Tails says.

Sally and Eve understands what Tails is talking about.

"I don't know. Bunnie's legs and arm were created by the prototype of the medical roboticizer. Plus, if we reverse the process, Bunnie might still contain the injuries from what happened during the Coup Invasion," Eve says.

"I have to agree, it sounds too risky," Sally says.

Rotor scratches his head, "Then how are we going to know if it works or not."

"There's only one way… we need to go to Robotropolis and bring in a Robian to test it on," Sonic's voice comes up.

Everyone turn to see Sonic that is leaning against the entrance to the door.

"Hey Sonic, take a look at the our Deroticizer we build," Tails says.

"Way past cool. It will be super if it works," Sonic says.

"Yes. But um, I'm not sure if being one of the Robian's to Knothole is just a good idea. At any case, who are we going to get to test it on?" Sally says, feeling skeptic.

"I actually have a good idea. I'll give you a hint, is another member of my family that Eve and I haven't seen in years," Sonic says.

Eve worriedly says, "Wait, you really want to use the Derobotizer on dad?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but you want him back as much as I do. Especially mom," Sonic says.

Eve sadly sighs, "You're right. Mom has been rather down lately."

Eve can remember seeing her mother worried. Eve and Sonic are leaving the house a few days ago to go on a mission. Eve and Sonic stop to see their mother, Bernadette is sitting down with a sad look on her face. She is also holding a photo of the whole family. She can also see herself with her husband, Jules. She then begins to shed a small tear from her eye.

"I never seen her so sad before. I miss dad and we never been able to find a way to bring him back," Eve says.

"I know it's hard for you, but… I'm still skeptic about using the machine on him, but we can use this opportunity to help him, and give him some medical condition, just in case," Sally says.

"Then we better get going. The sooner we find our dad, the sooner we can save him from Dr. Robotnik's control," Sonic says.

Tails asks, "Um, how are we going to get him to Knothole. He'll be reckless and try his best to bring you to Robotnik."

Uncle Chuck says, "I think the Power Ring might do just the trick."

"That sounds like a great idea. If we can use the Power Ring on Jules, we can help break him free from Robotnik's control long enough to Deroboticized him," Sally says.

Then says, "Sonic. You and Eve will get to Robotropolis to find your father. The rest of us will make sure the Roboticizer is ready when you arrive with Jules. And make sure you find a smaller roboticized animal."

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"To test it out," Sally says.

Eve looks at the clock, "We better get going. Another Power Ring is going to appear in the next three minutes."

"Then let's juice, Eve," Sonic says.

"You know it," Eve says.

The two charge up their speed and leave the Hanger in a flash.

Sally laughs while rolling her eyes, "I swear, I think Eve is turning into a second Sonic. Although, she's not arrogant and stubborn as he is."

After leaving the hanger, Sonic and Eve reach the Power Ring Pool. Eve looks at her watch to see that they have reach the lake in time.

Sonic looks at the pool to see it bubbling, "Here's come the Power Ring."

Eve looks at the pool to see a glowing object floating to the surface. Just then, a Rower Ring pops out, and Sonic quickly grabs it. Then Sonic stuff it into his backpack. Then the two super speed to the Robotropolis to find Jules and a small subject to use for a test run.

Outside of Robotropolis, Sonic and Eve look around the to see if they can find any small creature that is roboticized. So far, they aren't able to find anything and Sonic is getting impatient.

"How much longer do we need to do to find a small animal of some kind?" Sonic asks.

"Relax Sonic, we just need to find a bird or anything small enough to test run the Deroticizer," Eve says.

"I know," Sonic says.

Sonic then turns his head to see a roboticized bird flying their way. It begins to attack Sonic with its beak.

"Ow! That bird really need to learn not to be pecking at hedgehogs," Sonic says, annoyed.

Eve then grabs her backpack, and traps it inside, "Now let's head back and try out the machine."

"Yeah. Before it escapes and peck at my head like a tree," Sonic says.

The two zooms back to Knothole with their small test subject.

Once they're back at Knothole, they place the bird in the middle of the machine and Sally quickly lowers the tube so it can't escape.

Sally says, "Alright everyone, keep your fingers crossed."

Everyone watched carefully to see the Deroboticizer in progress. Sally presses a few buttons and the machine begins it progress. After a flash of light, the birds back to its normal self again.

Tails happily cheers, "It works! It really works!"

"Now it's time for dad's turn," Sonic says.

Sonic begins to charge up his speed, but Sally grabs him by the shoulders, "Hold it Sonic, maybe we should wait to see what happens next."

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"We don't know if the detransformation will last. We should give it twenty four hours to see if it will work," Sally says.

"I don't see what the problem is. If the machine doesn't work, then we'll start all over," Sonic says.

"Sonic, maybe we should wait for more results," Eve says.

Sonic then super speeds before Eve can continue. Eve and Sally sigh with concern expressions on their faces. Eve knows how stubborns he can be. He ends up not thinking ahead a lot. Eve decides to follow him to Robotropolis.

Just arriving in the city, Sonic is hiding in one of the buildings waiting for the hovercrafts to past by. Eve manages to find Sonic and hide in the same spot. They both look outside to see if the coast is clear.

"Alright, let's go," Sonic says.

The two hedgehogs leave the building and super speed to one of the buildings to where their father is at. After searching around the buildings and other locations, Sonic and Eve are able to find a building. They look to see Swat-bots with Robian soldiers. They both sneak inside without being seen and look to see a room with no one inside. Well, almost no one.

Eve looks at a certain direction, and says, "Look Sonic, there he is."

Sonic turns to where Eve is to see their roboticized father alone and working on combat training with some robots. Once the robots are destroyed Jules then puts one of the metal bars down.

Sonic brings out a Power Ring, "Now's my chance."

Sonic super speeds quietly to a table close by. Then places his Power Ring on the table. When Jules grabs it, he stops to see the ring on it. Suddenly, a strange surge surrounding him. Suddenly, Jules feels a bit strange.

Jules holds his head with one hand, "Wha-what happened?"

"It worked," Sonic whispers.

Eve decides that now it's the chance to see her dad after all these years. She walks towards him and shows a bit of concern on her face.

She calmly says, "Dad, is that you?"

Jules looks at Eve with confused looks. He walks over to her and observes her for a minute.

Soon, he realizes who she is, "Eve… is… is that really you?"

"It is me. I'm so glad to see you again," Eve says.

Sonic comes out, "Me too."

"Sonic, is that you?" Jules asks.

"Yes dad," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve give Jules a hug, and the Roboticized father gives him a hug back. They two young hedgehogs really missed their father, and are glad to get through to him.

After getting Jules back to Knothole, everyone are happy to see him safe and sound, despite him being a Robian, especially the Hedgehog Family. Bernadette can't stop hugging him.

"Oh Jules, I missed you so much," Bernadette says.

"I do too. It pains be to have seen you so close and yet so far," Jules says.

Sally finishes with the upgrades, "Alright Jules, the Derobocizer is ready. Are you ready?"

I'm a little nervous. The last time I was in a tube, I didn't have the best experience," Jules says.

"Don't worry dad, by then you'll be back to your old self," Sonic says.

"And we got the First Aid Kit, just in case," Eve says.

Jules nods his head and turns to Sally, "Alright, I'm ready."

Jules steps into the Deroboticizer and the tube lowers to the ground with him inside.

"Alright, here goes," Sally says.

Sally activates the Deroboticizer. The machine begins to make sounds and glow bright. Everyone stand back to see the bright glow taking place. Then it disappears in a short amount of minutes. Everyone look and gasp in shock to see Jules is back to being a hedgehog. Then the tube lifts up.

Jules opens his eyes and look at his hands to see them as flesh and blood, and nt metal.

"I'm… I'm normal," Jules says.

Jules begins to walk, but falls to the ground. Sonic and Eve help their father up.

"Dad, are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"I think so. My body feels so numb and unstable," Jules says.

"Don't worry, we got you," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve hold their dad and hurry him back home. After getting him home, they place him on the couch. Rotor and the others bring medical equipments to see about Jules' condition.

Uncle Chuck, Aleena, Sonia, Eve, and Rotor check on Jules to see what his condition is. See seems to be stable, but for some reason his body seems numb. The girls wrap his arms and legs with bandages and other medical assistants.

"Are you going to be okay dad?" Eve asks.

"I think so. It's been a long time since I've been in my own body… and there was that incident that left me injured," Jules says.

"Yeah. Aunt Bernadette told us what happened. You were severely injured after the Coup Attack and was captured by Robotnik," Manic says.

"Maybe it's because you are starting to feel your injuries, but you should have been experiencing pain by now," Sonia says.

"It could be. It seems that you have a lot of fractures on your arms and legs. You even have a hard bump on the head and seems you're having a concussion," Uncle Chuck says.

"Will dad be okay?" Eve asks.

"Your father still has his injuries from the incident and now is starting to feel it. It will be best if we let him get some rest," Aleena says.

"I hope so," Sally says.

Amy walks over along with Tails

Amy says, "Hello, so your Sonic's daddy?"

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you. Who are you two?" Jules says.

Amy happily says, "My name is Amy Rose."

"And I'm Miles Prowers, but you can call me Tails," Tails replies.

Jules smiles, "It's very nice to meet you two. You already know me as Sonic's father, but I'm Jules."

"Pleased to meet you," The kids reply.

"We're glad to have you back Jules," Antoine says.

"Yeah sugar, now we can deroboticize the Robians into being Mobians again," Bunnie says.

"I still think we should wait to see if it will last," Sally says.

"Come on Sal, we know that the machine works. We got a great advantage over Robotnik and we're soon going to free everyone from his control," Sonic says.

Jules says, "Now Sonic, I think it will be best to wait before we make any rash decisions. It was a bit hard enough for you and Eve to get me here. It will be a problem if the machine doesn't work and me along with many others change back to robots."

"I rest my case," Sally says.

Sonic crosses his arms, "Fine."

"I think it will be best to call it a day. We've been at this crazy machine all day and I'm tired," Sonia says.

"Yeah. It's getting late. I think we should worry about all this tomorrow," Eve says.

"You're right. I could use some sleep. We've been working on the machine for weeks and we didn't get too much sleep this week," Sally says.

Everyone agree that it's getting late and have a long day. They decide to get to sleep for the night. Jules sleep with Bernadette in the Hedgehog Family home. He seems very happy to be with his family and the friends of the kids. Suddenly, Jules begins to feel pain all over his body and it's hurting.

The next day, everyone are working with their everyday work. Luckily, they aren't working on anything involving Robotnik today. Instead, they're working on the garden, weapons, and other needs in Knothole.

In the Hanger, Sally, Rotor, and others who worked on the Deroboticizer Project are working on other machinery and checking on the Deroboticizer for anything that could help them make it more permanent.

"Hmm, it seems that everything is in order. I can't seem to see anything wrong with it," Sally says.

"I like to know if there's anything we can do to improve it, so we can make it permanent," Tails says.

"I'm sure we'll figure everything out soon. We just need to keep trying," Rotor says.

"I sure hope so. For Jules sake, especially for Sonic, Eve, and their family," Sally whispers.

In the Hedgehog family home, Eve, Sonia, Bernadette, and Aleena are in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. Sonic and Manic walk into the kitchen to see them cooking, and something smells good is coming close to them.

"Yum. something sure is cooking," Sonic says.

"Glad you like it. We're going to have some chilli dogs for lunch," Eve says.

"My favorite," Sonic says.

Sonia asks, "So how is Uncle Jules?"

"He's still a little tired so he had stayed in bed. Uncle Jules must still feel the pain from yesterday, after gaining back the pain from his injuries," Manic says.

"Mother, do you think Uncle Jules will be alright?" Sonia asks.

"I'm sure Jules will be fine. He's just need some more rest. I'm sure once he has something to eat he'll start to feel much better," Aleena says.

Sonic sits on the chair, "I know it will make me feel better, especially a plate full of twelve chili dogs."

"I second it," Manic says.

Sonia rolls her eyes, "I swear, you two have bottomless pits sometimes."

Eve says, "Well, the chilli is just about ready and so are the hot dogs."

In the bedroom, Jules is still laying down in the bed and continues to feel the pain on his body. Suddenly, Jules begins to have electricity surrounding his body.

In the kitchen, the girls have finish with the chilli dogs for lunch along with some drinks and a large bowl of salad.

Bernadette passes a tray with a plate of chilli dogs, a bowl of salad, and a glass of juice to Eve, "Eve, can you bring this to your father."

"Yes mom," Eve says.

Eve takes the tray and begins to head upstairs while everyone else are beginning to have lunch. Eve continues to walk down the hall and upstairs to give Jules his lunch.

"I hope dad is hungry. He didn't eat this morning. I hope he'll be alright," Eve says in thought.

In the Hanger, Sally and the others continue to work on the Deroboticizer. Bunnie and Antoine come walking inside to see how they're doing and bring them some food.

"Hello everyone, we brought you something to eat," Antoine says.

"Thanks guys. We can ready use something to eat," Sally says.

"Well yeah, you've been working on that machine for a while. You need some fuel to keep you going," Bunnie says.

"Yeah. I'm starving," Tails says.

"I guess we could take a break," Uncle Chuck says.

Suddenly, everyone hear squawking noises. They look to see the bird in the cage getting electricity surrounding it.

"What's happening?" Tails asks.

"I don't know," Rotor answers.

Suddenly, the bird continues to flap it wings and expose electricity until it's roboticized all over again.

"The bird. It's roboticized again," Tails says.

"I guess there are still some adjustments we need to do with the machine, all we need to do is…" Sally says.

But realizes with a gasp, "Oh no!"

"What is it, Sally?" Tails asks.

"Jules!" Sally answers in shock.

Eve reaches to Jules room and opens the door to see Jules in bed. He is waken and looks like he's in pain. Eve puts the tray on the table and walks to him.

"Dad, are you feeling okay? What's wrong?" Eve asks.

Jules mananges to answer, "Eve, you need to go. Run!"

Eve looks to see electricity is surrounding her dad, and in seconds he is completely roboticized all over again.

Jules eyes glow red and says, "Target Freedom Fighter. Must bring them to Robotnik."

Eve gasps in shock to see her dad is now roboticized and is following Robotnik's programing.

Eve stands back as she is trying to reach to the door. Jules walks closer to Eve and attempt to grab her. Eve grabs the door knob and locks the door with Jules inside. But then, Jules uses his fist to break through the door. Eve runs down stairs to get to her family.

In the kitchen, everyone are enjoying lunch when Eve comes in with a panic state.

"Eve, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost," Sonic asks.

"It's dad. He somehow been roboticized and is now after us, "Eve says.

"What?" Sonia asks in shock.

Suddenly Jules pounces at Eve and tries to attack her. Sonic grabs Jules along with Manic and pull him back.

"Dad, you need to snap out of it. You can't give into Robotnik," Sonic says.

"Must capture Freedom Fighters," Jules says.

Bernadette worriedly says, "Jules."

Eve gets up, "Mom, we need to get everyone out of the house and find the others."

"Okay," Bernadette says.

Aleena, Manic, Sonia, and Bernadette hurry out through the back door and hurry to get to somewhere safe. Sonic and Eve continue to fight their dad and it's not option about it. Sonic and Eve have to perform spin dashes, but Jules is able to intercept it.

Eve then shouts, "Chaos spear!"

Spears of energy surrounds the room and aim for Jules. Jules end up dodging the attack and kicks Sonic in the stomach. Sonic then spin dashes again at Jules and knock him over. However, he ends up knocking Eve over and she hits her head.

Eve holds her head, "Ow!"

"Sonic, we need to snap him out of it," Eve says.

"You're right," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve pounce to Jules and has him pinned to the ground.

"Dad, you need to snap out of it. This isn't you at all," Sonic says.

"Please dad, you need to resist," Eve says.

"Sonic… Eve…" Jules softly speaks.

"Yeah dad. It's us you need to fight for control. Remember who you are. You're a Freedom Fighter along with us," Eve says.

Jules begins to feel his head hurting alot and is conflict between obeying Robotnik and the memories of his family. Jules continues to struggle so much that Sonic and Eve are having trouble holding on Soon enough, Jules' eyes is not showing a bright red glow.

"Sonic. Eve. Are you okay?" Jules asks.

"Dad, is that you in there?" Eve asks.

"Of course I am, princess. I may be a robot, but I'm still Jules in my head," Jules sas.

Sonic and Eve hug their dad with smiles on their faces. Jules does the same for both of them.

After the crazy attack, Jules had come up with an idea to help them with their cause against Robotnik. However, there is one condition.

"What do you mean you're going back to Robotropolis?" Sonic asks.

"I think it's probably for the best. Besides, Robotnik doesn't know about any of this so I can help keep tabs on any plan he comes up with," Jules says.

"Cool. It's like Uncle Jules is a spy now. We'll have a special ally on our side," Manic says.

Bernadette asks, "Will you be alright?"

"I will Bernadette. I promise as soon as all of this is over, I'll be able to come back home."

Eve and Sonic hug Jules.

"We're going to miss you dad," Eve says.

I'll miss you too," Jules says.

Uncle Chuck, Aleena, Sonia, and Manic give Jules a hug goodbye. Then everyone else give him hugs, kisses, and wish him luck.

Bernadette hugs Jules, "Be safe."

"I will," Jules says.

Jules then begins to leave Knothole and make his way back to the city of Robotropolis. It breaks his heart to know that he'll be away from his family. He manages to reach the outskirt of Robotropolis. Jules sighs and makes his way to the city. He maybe away from his family, but knows that he will be helping them send secret information about Robotnik's activities and will help shut his operation down once and for all.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Another Lost Memory

In Robotropolis, the Swat-bots are searching for intruders in hovercrafts. Jules who has been able to regain his free will, secretly sneaks past the Swat-bots and hurry to a gargoyle statue. He then opens the head and secretly place a note inside.

Outside the city, Sonic is dodging the Swat-bots fire as he eats a chilli dog. Sally is seeing this from her binocular and is seeing what Sonic is doing.

Sally says, annoyed, "I don't believe it!"

Sonic burps and start laughing as the Swat-bot chases him

"Actually, I do believe it!" Sally adds.

She then walks over to Bunnie, Dulcy, and Eve.

"Ohhh! Sometimes that hedgehog makes me so mad!" Sally says.

"I know my brother can be well, wild and annoying, but he's still manages to pull through," Eve says.

"I sometimes wonder, why Sonic's influence hasn't affect you yet, Eve," Sally says.

Sonic continues to dodge the hovercrafts as they continue to fire.

The robots says, "Hedgehog, priority one. Hedgehog, priority one."

Sonic then goes to one of the pile of junk and hides behind a door. The robots look around to see nothing.

Everyone continue to wait for Sonic to get back. Sally is tapping her foot with an annoyed expression on her face. Luckily, Sonic is able to come back

"WAAAAY COOL!" Sonic says, running around and comes to a stop.

Then Sonic says, ""Sorry I'm late, Sal, but I had'ta…"

But Sally angrily interrupts, "Sonic, I cannot believe that you would jeopardize our mission for a stupid chili dog!"

"A chili dog? Moi!?" Sonic asks.

Then burps, and replies, "Oops…"

"Don't tell me you forgot to check the blind drop?" Sally sternly asks.

"Ooooh-K" Sally says.

"Okay what?" Eve asks.

"I won't tell you I forgot to check the blind drop," Sonic says, then starts laughing.

Then stops, ""Chill, Sal! I'll be back in a flash!"

Sonic then super speeds away pulling everyone with the wind. Sonic super speed to the same gargoyle head Jules has been earlier, and take the notice that is inside. Then puts the head back on,and reaches to the meeting spot in short amount of seconds. Sonic begins to juggle with the note, and places it on his nose to balance it.

"Am I cool, or what?" Sonic says.

Sally then grabs the note

"Heeey!" Sonic says.

"You're ;what…'" Sally sarcastically says.

She then reads the note, and says, "Oh my gosh, listen to this, 'Cancel mission, Robotnik has moved roboticizer. When I find out where, I'll let you know.'"

"Robotnik moved it?" Eve asks.

"I'm afraid so," Sally says.

Then Sonic says, "Man, that drags big time!"

"What now, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asks.

"Wha.. Go back to Knothole and wait," Sally says.

"Not my best event. You guys go ahead, I've got some stuff to do! Sonic says.

Sally sternly says, "Sonic, you're not going after another chilidog!"

"Chili Dog? Moi? Heheh! Silly girl…" Sonic says, charing up his super speed. Then leaves at top speed.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Brothers. Oh brother."

"Think you can go after him Eve, and we'll meet you at Knothole," Sally says.

"Good idea," Eve says.

Eve charges up his super speed and goes after Sonic.

In Robotnik's lay, Snively is sitting in Robotnik's chair.

Snively gives the robots orders, "And be sure to replace the paper towels with those soft ones I like!"

"Yes sir," the monitor says.

Snively turns the chair and sits down to relax, "Ahhhh…decisions, decisions…."

Just then, a dark hand turns the chair over causing Snively to yelp. Then a black gloved hand grabs Snively by the collar to reveal Robotnik

Snively nervously says, "Uh...Good evening, sir!"

"Listen closely, Snively. I'm leaving now to eradicate that little Freedom Fighter uprising in the Northern frontier…." Robotnik says with a sneer.

"Very good, sir," Snively nervously says.

"And while I'm away, I want you to take care of things, or you'll end up as the paperweight I always wanted… UNDERSTOOD!?" Robotnik says, sounds threatening.

"PERFECTLY SIR!" Snively squeaks.

"GOOD!" Robotnik shouts, throwing Snively to the chair. Then takes his leave.

"Ha- Have a nice trip, sir!" Snively says.

Then mutters in anger, "Miserable toad…"

In the lower floor of Robotropolis, Sonic stops at a chili dog machine.

"Get along little doggie," Sonic says, bopping a machine and one falls out.

Eve catches up to him, "Sonic, how can you think of food at a time like this."

"Come on sis, this hedgehog is Huuunggry!" Sonic says.

He then hits the machine again and passes one to Eve, "Here sis."

Eve catches it,and sighs, "Fine, but this is the last one."

"Will do," sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a Swat-bot say, "Keep moving. Keep moving.

Sonic and Eve quickly look through the metal bars to see Swat-bots bringing in a group of Freedom Fighters being tied up and taken to the room

"Alpha Patrol one route to Roboticizer. Request clearance, "The Swat-bot says.

"The Roboticizer?" Sonic says.

"Well, it looks like we found it, and those guys are in trouble," Eve says.

"Breaker-echo-red-zero-zero-niner," The Swat-bot says.

The door opens and the Swat-bots continue on with the captured Freedom Fighters.

"We better go," Eve says.

Then the two quickly eat their chili dogs. Then they both head to the manhole. However, the lid won't budge.

"It's stuck," Eve says.

"Come on, metal-head!" Sonic says, banging on it.

Then says, "Oh, so you wanna play hardball, huh? Check this!"

Sonic then uses his super speed spin dashe and pushes the manhole by force. Both of the hedgehogs are able to get out of the underground.

Eve walks over to the says, "Breaker echo red, zero, zero, niner!"

The metal gate opens and both hedgehogs head inside. They both are able to reach the room where the Roboticizer has been moved and the Mobians don't have much time. The Swat-bots bring the group into the room. They quickly hide to see the Swat-bots are forcing a female wolf Mobian to the machine.

The female wolf is being picked up the as she screams, "No! Please! Let me go!"

The robot puts her down and the tube drops on her.

"Specimen. Ready for phase one of robotization," The robot says.

"I don't think so, pal," Sonic says.

Sonic super spins and circles around one of the Swat-bots, "Yo! Tin head! Neaner neaner neaner!" Then sticks his tongue out.

Sonic then knocks the Swat-bots as he says, "Excuse me! Mondo rude!

With the guards out of the way, Eve is able to untie the Mobian.

Eve says, "Hurry guys, you need to escape!

The Freedom Fighters make a run for it as one is still trapped inside the machine.

Sonic stands on the controls facing a different robot, "Hey, wanna boogie? You're ugly, and so are all your friends!"

Sonic messes with the controls as he do a dance as the robot is trying to fix the machine.

The machine repeats, "Roboticizer off line!

On the screen, Snively is watching the whole thing.

He angrily says, "Fools! Must I do everything."

Snively smashes his fist on the armchair and shakes it in pain.

Sonic continues to use his super speed to keep the machines busy while Eve tries to break the female wolf free from the machine. The female also help by pushing from the inside.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out.

Sonic comes over to help, "Hang on! We're out of here in a Sonic second."

"Hedgehog alert!" The robot repeats.

The robot goes to a compartment and brings out a remote from it. It presses the button and begins to fire. Sonic and Eve continue to pull on the door until, they are able to open it.

The Mobian wolf says, "Thank you!"

Then runs to join the others.

Sonic and Eve quickly get up and are making their way out. Suddenly, the robot fires the strange remote and hits Eve on the head as Sonic speeds off without noticing.

Eve yelps as her eyes turns purple and yellow for a second and the remote continues to fire. Eve managed to stumble her way out like she is in a daze.

Outside of the city, Sonic meet with the other Freedom Fighters.

"Looks like everyone is all accounted for, right Eve," Sonic says.

He then turns his head to see Eve isn't around.

"Eve? Where are you?" Sonic asks.

He then calls out, "Eve! Eve!"

In Robotropolis, Snively is in the hovercraft as he is receiving a report from the robot.

"You hit her with a memory scrambler?" Snively asks.

"Correct. Ability of temporary memory loss: 99.9 percent," The robot says.

Snively says, "Excellent… Where is the hedgehog now?"

"Subject has exited facility. Location unknown. Unknown," The Robot reports.

Snively becomes furious to hear the hedgehog has escaped and pound the arm chairs.

Suddenly, luck ends up appearing on Snively side. He looks at the screen to see Eve has collapsed on the ground on her knees completely still.

"Well well! What a lovely site…." Snively says in satisfaction.

Snively's hovercraft shines a light on Eve. the poor hedgehog looks up to see the hovercraft landing on the ground.

Snively walks out of the craft, and walks to her, "You there! What's your name…?"

"I… Don't know…" Eve answers, looking dazed.

Snively evilly smiles to see Eve has lost her memory, more like the second time.

"Well… not to worry, friend. You're with me now…. Eheheh*cough*hmmm," Snively says, placing his hand on Eve's shoulder.

Back at Knothole, Sonic is able to get the Freedom Fighters to Knothole for protection. Sadly, he also has to tell them about Eve's disappearance.

"I knew something would happen. It's a good thing you and Eve manage to save them and got them away, but she disappeared," Sally worriedly says.

Sally continue to walk back and forth as Sally and Sonic sit on the bead.

Bunnie yawns, "Now Sally-girl, that Sugar-hog can take care of himself."

"Yeah. Eve has been able to take care of herself before," Sonic says.

"You're probably right. I just…" Sally says.

Suddenly, something crashes outside.

"What's that?!" Sally asks.

Barging through the doors is Dulcy and falls on her face.

"Ooooooh- Hello, Ma. I'm home!" Dulcy says.

Sonic says, "Nice three point landing.

Sally asks, Dulcy! Did you see anything?

"Oh sure! I saw an owl, some trees… and, uh…" Dulcy says, shaking her head.

"Eve!? Did you see Eve?!" Sonic asks.

"Sooorry… I looked everywhere, too," Dulcy says.

Sally sighs, "Something's really wrong. I gotta tell Jules."

Sally makes a bird call and a small green bird comes flying in with flying to the window. Sally writes a note and puts it in the pocket the bird has. Then it flies away.

Bunnie walks to Sally, "It'll be alright, Sally-girl. We'll find her!"

In Robotnik's lair, Snively is showing a video footage of Sally and Bunnie. Because of Eve's erased memories, Snively decides to take advantage of the situation to fill her false information.

"Princess Sally! She is the leader of the Freedom Fighters! A band of trouble makers… remember?" Snively says.

"Sally…trouble maker…Got it," Eve replies.

"You infiltrated this group to bring me information! You are Eve the Hedgehog, and I- I am Snively the Great!" Snively says.

"You are Snively the Great…" Eve says.

In the city, the bird flies into the city and avoid being seen by Swat-bots. Jules is able to make sure one of them seen him, and allow the bird to land on his finger. Then takes the note. After that, the bird flies away.

Jules reads the note, "Hmmm…I don't like the sound of this…"

Jules hurries to go find Sally and the others. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Dulcy are waiting for him to show up. Suddenly, one bird sounds appears, and bunnie repeats the call.

Jules comes over, and asks, "Any news?"

Sally shakes her head in reply.

"Well, there's one place we haven't checked. The holding room," Jules says.

"The holdin' room? What in the world?" Bunnie asks.

"It's where Robotnik keeps the prisoners waiting to be robotocized," Jules says.

Dulcy sees one of the stealth-bots flying around her, but she swats it with her tail to the ground like a fly.

"It's very unlikely. Eve couldn't be roboticized the first time he tried. We also just freed the Freedom Fighters too," Sonic says.

"He could still be holding Eve prisoner like he did with your mom," Sally says.

"I'll check it out," Jules says.

"No dad! We'll check it out!" Sonic says.

Outside of Robotnik's layer, the robots are standing guard at the entrances. Just then, four small robots come rolling by.

The guard-bot stops them, "Identification."

The four robots hold the card, and the guard scans it.

"Proceed," the guard says.

Then the four robots head inside. They all stroll down the hall until they come to a door. They use the card to enter and see that it's empty.

"The place is empty," Jules says.

"You think Robotnik could have moved her?" Sally asks.

"I would have heard. Robotnik would never have kept that a secret," Jules says.

"Then where is she?" Sally asks.

\ Suddenly, they hear two laughters coming their way, and they are familiar. Coming through the door, Eve and Snively come walking down the hall

Snively laughs, and asks a joke, "Ha-here's another one; 'How many worker bots does it take to change a light bulb?'"

"Hmm, I don't know!" Eve says.

"ALL OF THEM!" Snively answers.

The two then start laughing unaware that Sonic and the others have seen them. Snively then take Eve outside.

"Just go due North! Knothole is somewhere in the Great Forest! When you find it, radio back the coordinates!" Snively says.

Snively then puts the radio in her backpack.

"I'll make sure to notify you right away," Eve says.

Hiding behind the entrance, Sonic and the others have seen the hole thing.

Sonic is anything but pleased. "Why that little shrimp. What did he do to her?!"

"Some kind of mind control. Go back to Knothole and warn the others. I'll snoop around here," Jules says.

Sally nods her head in reply.

"You say I can run… fast?" Eve asks.

"Extremely fast," Snively says.

"But how do…" Eve begins to ask.

But Snively says, "Trust me, friend! Now go find Knothole…."

"If you say so," Eve says. She begins to twirls her feet around. Then super speeds ahead.

Snively calls out, "No! No! The other way!"

Eve runs past Snively, "Sorry!"

Eve begins to use her super speed, but she feels wobbly about it.

Back in the Great Forest, Dulcy is riding everyone back as fast she can.

"That's it, Dulcy-girl! Keep it straight! Keep it straight!" Bunnie says.

"Keep it straight…. Keep it straight…." Dulcy says.

Sally gasps, "Dulcy!"

"Huh!?" Dulcy asks, turning her head.

Sally points out, "Watch where you're going!"

Dulcy turns her head, and quickly says, "Oh boy…."

The gang scream and Dulcy hits the tree branch, and is starting to lose her flight.

"Hold on, Sally! I think we're gonna land!" Bunnie says.

"I'm coming home, Ma," Dulcy says, feeling dizzy.

Then falls to the ground.

In the middle of the forest, Eve uses her speed to reach it. She stops to hear Snively from the radio.

"Where are you, hedgehog!?" Snively demands.

"Somewhere in the Great Forest, but there's doesn't seem to be anyone around." Eve answers.

"Keep going! A Freedom Fighter will find you! Trust me!" Snively says.

Then Eve continues to run around the forest until someone finds her.

Back at Knothole, Sally and the others inform the villages on what has happen.

"-and Snively is using…some kind of mind control on Eve, so she'll reveal where Knothole is!" Sally says.

Everyone grow worried and wonder what they should do about the situation.

"Such tragedy. She ends up with a cruel cruel fate," Antoine dramatically says.

Dulcy angrily shouts, "Can it Antoine!"

Bunnie then notices that someone is missing, "Hey…where's Tails?"

"In the lookout tower!" Dulcy answers.

Sally realizes this is trouble, "Oh my gosh! We gotta warn him!"

At the Lookout Tower, Tails is using his binoculars to look for signs of trouble. Suddenly, he sees Eve running by.

Tails calls out, Sonic! Alright!" Eve! Wait up!"

Eve then comes to a complete stop through the dirt.

Eve jump out, and asks, "Who's there!?"

Tails flies down and gives Eve a hug, "Eve, you're back! We were worried about you!"

"You're…Tails…" Eve replies.

"Of course…Uh, are you Ok?" Tails asks.

"Sure! Hey, wanna race to Knothole?" Eve replies.

Back in Robotnik's lair, Snively is listening in on the conversation.

Tails voice says, "I can't now, I'm on lookout."

"Very good, hedgehog. Very good…." Snively says.

"Sure, but can you show me the entrance to Kntohole first," Eve says.

"Um okay. Let's go," Tails says.

Tails reves his tails up and flies off. Eve chases after her.

When Dulcy arrives, she can see Tails is gone.

"Ugh! Too late, Sally! He's gone!" Dulcy says.

"He'd never leave his post, maybe he's with Eve!" Sally says.

Tails has taken Eve to one of the hollow trees connecting to Knothole.

Eve picks up Tails, "Hold on."

Eve jump into the tree and slides down through the tunnel.

"This is the best way to get to knothole," Eve says.

"Yeah. One slide down and we'll be there," Tails says.

Hearing the conversation, Snively knows that the mission is coming down the way they plan.

Snively happily shouts, "Bingo-Bingo-BINGO! Yehehes! Ready the assault force!"

He then presses the button on the machines, and says, "Tonight, Snively The Great DESTROYS KNOTHOLE! HAHAHAHAHaheh!"

At Knothole, Tails is flying on his two tails while Eve is running after him. Eve and Tails reach Kntohole, but Eve trips and falls over.

Tails runs over to Eve, and asks, "Sonic, are you OK? You never fall!"

"I guess I'm tired. I'll just take a little nap," Eve says.

"Um sure," Tails says.

Eve then kisses Tails, and walks to the one of the houses.

Tails laughs, and says, "Yo Eve, that's Sally's house"!

"Uhh…I knew that!" Eve replies.

Eve turns and heads to the other door.

"And that's Dulcy's!" Tails says.

"Just testing ya, Tails! I'll bet'cha don't know which one is mine…" Eve says.

"Of course I do! That one!" Tails says, pointing to the house.

"Right again, Tails…." Eve says.

Then Eve walks back to her house.

Tails becomes confused, and says, "Weird."

Tails walks down the path and and see Sally, Dulcy, and Sonic.

"Tails, have you seen Eve?" Sally asks.

"She's taking a nap. Is Eve alright? She isn't acting like herself," Tails answers.

"That's 'cause he's not the real Eve," Dulcy says.

"Whad'ya mean?" Tails asks.

Sonic says, "Uh, I better explain to him."

Back in her home, Eve is bringing out the radio to report to Snively.

"Hello, Snively the great! This is Eve, over?" Eve says.

Through the radio, Snively says, Greetings, my friend! I assume you've rounded up the Freedom Fighters?"

Sally quickly rushes to the window of Eve's home and spy on her through the window.

"Ehhhh…not exactly," Eve says.

In the sky over the Great Forest, Eve reports to Snively.

At first, Snively becomes irritated, "Now listen, you incompetent little…"

But begins to act friendly, "Dah, I mean, Eve, Eve, dear, dear…Time is of the essence here! I'll be in Knothole shortly, and I want those Freedom Fighters rounded up!

Sally gasps in shock to hear this

"Get to work, ehehm…buddy! Over and out!" Snively says.

Eve picks up the radio and puts it away.

At a tree stump, Bunnie lifts it up while Sally gather everyone to hide until they come up with a plan.

"Hurry! Snively's on his way, and we got to get Eve back to normal…Somehow!" Sally says.

"But how, Eve thinks she is on Snively side and," Antoine asks.

But Sonic shoves him in, "Not now."

Wondering in the Great Forest, Eve is trying to find the Freedom Fighters.

"Sally?! Tails! Where is everybody?!" Eve calls out

Sally quickly jumps in the stump before Eve arrives.

"Hello!" Eve calls out.

Sally peeks through the hole to see Eve looking around. Suddenly, Eve looks up in the sky. Snively's hovercraft.

Snively says to himself, "We'll soon see who will be a paper weight! HAH! Is he in for a large surprise."

Unknown to Snively, Jules has secretly gone on board and hide behind a compartment. He peeks out to see him, but hides when another robot rools to Snively.

"Power booster added, sir," The robot says.

"Perfect! The Freedom Fighters will never know what hit them! Prepare to land," Snively says, firing the memory scrambler.

Snively's hovercraft lands the ship as Snively puts on the strangest and stupidest helmet.

"Prepare, Freedom Fighters, to kiss the feat of Snively the Great!" Snively says.

Snively and the Swat-bots leave on hovercrafts and leave the ship. Jules does the same to find Sally and the others.

Snively and Eve meet at the meeting place. Unfortunately, Eve brings bad news for him.

"They did what?!" Snively asks in anger.

"Disappeared! The place is completely empty," Eve says.

"Then their hiding somewhere!" Snively says.

Then tells the robots "Activate heat sensors!"

The Swat-bots turn on the sensors and search for any Freedom Fighters in the area.

Meanwhile, Jules is able find everyone and tell them what he has found.

Jules says, "And Snively's planning to use a memory scrambler on all of you, like he did with Eve!"

"A memory scrambler?" Dulcy asks.

"It temporarily erases your memory," Jules says.

"That explains it. It's bad enough Eve lost her memory to some kind of incident, but now she has her memory scrambled. I just hope it didn't made her amnesia worse," Sonic says.

"But for how long?" Sally asks.

"I'm not sure…" Jules answers.

Then Chuck has an idea, "I'll bet we can help get her memory back with a Power Ring!"

"That's a problem. The next one is due in two minutes, we'll never make it!" Sally says.

Tails flies over and volunteers, "I can make it, Aunt Sally!"

"Go for it Tails," Sonic says.

Tails uses his tails to fly up the stairs and leaves the stump. Jules, Sally, and Sonic follow after him. Tails flies as fast as he can as the pool begins to bubble and glow. Then a tornado rise in the air, and a Power Ring appears. Before it can fall in, Tails catches it and lands on the ground.

"That'a boy, Tails!" Jules says.

"Good job, honey!" Sally says. Then gives Tails a kiss.

Tails reacts, "EEEEWWWW! Aunt Sally!"

"We need you to do one more thing, Tails…Are you up to it?" Sally asks.

"No problem!" Tails says.

In the forest, Snively, Sonic and the Swat-bots are searching for the Freedom Fighters and closing in on the hiding spot. Dulcy is peeking through the hole.

"What is it you are seeing, Dulcy?" Antoine asks.

"Antoine, put a cork in it!" Dulcy angrily says.

"Ah, wee, wee, wee! I can do that!" Antoine quickly says.

Just then, the Swat-bots walk to the stump.

Dulcy worriedly says, "Uh oh!"

"BINGO! BINGO!" Snively shouts.

Then demands, "you have five seconds to come out with your hands up! One… Two… Three… Four! Five!"

Just then, the stump opens and everyone comes out.

Antoine says, "Oooh! Uh, what a great pleasure I am to see you, Mr. Snibbly! (Ah, yes, yes…) You know… I am being 'eld prisoner against mai will, and I…"

Snively grabs Antoine by his shirt, and demands, "Where is Princess Sally?!"

Then throws Antoine to the side.

Dulcy faces him in anger, "Wouldn't you like to know, shrimp-boat!"

Snively then takes his Memory Scrambler, and says, "Very well… Big mouth! Take this!

Then zaps Dulcy

Dulcy feels dizzy, "EUGGGH! Hi ma, I don't remember a thing…."

Eve walks over, "How it going?

"Hedgehog…Find the princess, Now!" Snively says.

"No problem," Eve says, and races off.

Snively then reports, "This is x-ray leader, launch delta brovo! Repeat, launch delta brovo!"

Back in Robotropolis, the aircrafts launch to the sky and fly to Knothole.

In the forest, Eve is running through the forest

She then hears a familiar call, "Eve!"

Eve trips and falls down. Tails flies over and lands on the ground.

Tails says, "Sally wants to see you, Sonic!"

Tails takes Eve to the Pool where Sonic, Sally, and Jules are waiting.

"Hello Eve," Sally says.

"Who are you?" Eve asks.

Sonic walks up to Eve, "We're your friends and your family."

"Come back to us. We really miss you," Tails says.

"I don't know. Snively the Great said that he's my only friend," Eve says.

Sonic takes the Power Ring from Sally and walks to Eve.

"What Snively said is not true. You have lots of friends in Knothole, as well as a family. And you have another family waiting for you," Sonic says, holding out a Power Ring.

"What is that?" Eve asks.

"Something that will give you all the answers," Sonic says.

Sonic then gives it to Eve. Eve hold it and feels the power of the ring flowing through her. Soon the power disappears.

"Sis, is that you?" Sonic asks.

Eve looks at Sonic and shows a smile. Then she gives him a hug.

"Yes Sonic. I'm back," Eve says.

Just then, stealth bots are on their way.

"Now here's the plan, Eve. While Sally and I reprogram the stealth bots, you and Sonic. take care of Snively and the Swat-bots!" Jules says.

"No problem dad," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I have a little score to settle with my pal," Eve says.

Sally hugs Eve, "Eve, I'm glad that you're back."

"Me too," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve both run off to put a stop to Snively's plans.

Back at the stump, Snively has taken control of everyone. Everyone except Antoine.

Antoine is holding and kissing his feet, "You know, I am thinking, Snibbely the great… that this is not in my job descriptioning, nes-pa, and to be working… pour vous I am too grateful…

Much to Snively announce, "Quiet! You little Twit!"

Snively then zaps Antoine with the ray.

"EEP! Eheheheh, quando, quando, quando, EH-EHEH!" antoine says, affected by the ray.

Snively walks away, "Alright you Freedom Fighters…who's next!?"

Eve rushes over and takes the remote, "You are pal!"

"What are you…" but before he can ask, Eve zaps him with the scrambler.

Making Snively yelp."GUHH!"

"Who…are you," Snively asks, not remembering a thing.

Sonic coms over, and says, "I'm Sonic the magnificent!"

Sally and Jules are in the ship and are going to give the Stealth-bot new orders.

Jules says, "There! Delta Bravo, this is command! Return to base! Repeat, return to base!"

"Code word required to abort mission. Target locked on 60 seconds. 59. 58. 57," the Stealth-bot says, counting down.

Jules turns to Sally, "We need the mission abort code!"

Sally works on the monitor

"Nothing…" Sally says.

But then, "I've got it!"

The monitor reads the word RODENT on the screen.

"That's it! " Jules says.

Then report, "Delta bravo, this is command! Abort rodent! Repeat, abort rodent!"

"Abort rodent. Abort rodent. Confirmed. Return to base," The Stealth-bot says.

Then the Stealth-bots abort the mission back to Robotropolis.

"Yes!" Sally and jules say, giving them a hi five.

In Robotnik's base of Robotropolis, Sonic and Eve bring Snively back and decide to play a little trick on him

"Listen up, friend! This is Robuttnik!" Sonic says, showing a holographic projection of him.

"A bottom dwelling, scum sucker who's lower than a snake's belly!" Sonic says.

"Robuttnik…Bottom dweller…" Snively repeats.

Eve giggles in reply.

Sonic asks, "Hey dad, Snittly ever gonna get his memory back?"

"Eventually. But don't worry, he won't remember were Knothole is, it was the ships guidance system that got him there, and I'm taking that out right now!" Jules says, holding the system.

"Cool!" Sonic says.

Then jules asks, "OK Sally?"

Sally pushes the keyboard for final adjustments.

"And that's it! Knothole's coordinates are in the Great Swamp!" Sally says.

"See ya, shrimp-boat!" Sonic says.

"Bye-bye old buddy- I mean, Sonic the Magnificent!" Snively happily says.

Everyone snickers in reply.

Eve says, "Alright, let's get out of here before Robotnik shows up."  
"Lets," Sonic says.

Then everyone quickly leave the building before Robotnik comes back and Snively get his memory back.

Later in the night, Eve is sleeping in her bed. After the long day she has, Eve really need some rest. Sonic and Uncle Chuck decide to stay with her.

"Eve is really tired isn't she?" Sonic says.

"Yes. Eve has not been herself the whole time. I wouldn't be surprised," Uncle Chuck says.

"Yeah. I think I'll stay with Eve for the night. She'll feel a bit easy knowing her bro is here," Sonic says.

"I think she'll be very happy to know that," Uncle Chuck says.

Then says, "Goodnight."

Sonic falls asleep next to Eve on her bed. The two hedgehogs happily sleep in bed.

Suddenly, Eve begins to dream of something. Eve is a little hedgehog and wearing the same dress when she is found. She is being hold by one hedgehog and has the same fur color and stripes. The other one has the same color and red patterns, and has a white glove on Eve's head.

Sadly, Eve can't picture the two hedgehogs' faces. However, Eve dream notices a few things. The hedgehog holding her has a patch of white fur on the chest and has the same gold wristbands as she does. The other one has dark red wristbands, wearing a dark burgundy dress and has the same long hair like Eve.

A woman's voice speaks up, "Eve… Eve… You overused your powers again. You don't have to push yourself so hard to be good as your brother. You don't have to things they way we did. You can just be yourself. Do things your own way one step at a time and you'll get there. And once everything is ready you and your brother could go to the planet and live your life to the fullest. Just be yourself… you'll be fine."

Eve continues to sleep, but has a tear from her face.

She suddenly mutters in her sleep, "Mommy…"


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Hedgehog Expedition

In Mobius, the sun begins to rise into the sky and there nothing in the area but dirt, rocks, and other plains. Walking in the area is someone wearing a cloak. The person has the body and the head covered by the cloak so the face isn't revealed. The person then walks until they reach at the edge of a cliff to see an old city that hasn't been used in centuries. The person lets out a sigh that is the sound of a woman. Then continues to walk forward.

In Knothole, Sonic, Eve, and their friends are up and in the Hanger bright and early. Rotor, Sally, Tails are working on a few machines while Sonic, Eve, and the others are looking in books.

"I don't see why we have to continue looking in these books," Sonic says.

"Because we promised Sally to look for any clues about special and powerful artifacts," Eve says.

"Yes. It might help us find a way to defeat Robotnik," Sonia says.

" was dumb if that means we have to sit and look at books," Sonic says.

Sonia giggles, "Reading isn't all that bad, they have good information."

"Computers does the same," Sonic says.

"True, but there are some things that the computer doesn't have and that's why we're searching through the books," Eve says.

"Remind me again what that is?" Sonic asks.

"I'll explain it that even you could understand," Sally says.

Everyone begin laughing.

"Very funny," Sonic says, crossing his arms.

"I just found some information about a powerful gem called the Jewel of Hedgewood. A powerful Carbonado that will give the wielder unimaginable power. However, because of this great power, it also corrupts the user," Sally says.

"What is this Hedgewood?" Amy asks.

"It's an ancient city that where many Mobian Hedgehogs lived before they all scatter across Mobius," Sally says.

Sally then brings out Nicole, "Nicole, what can you tell us about Hedgewood and the Jewel?"

"The ancient city of Hedgewood is a city where many hedgehogs lived in ancient times. The Black Jewels is kept guarded by the royal family for generations. Sadly, because of this power, many have try to steal it for their own gain. The stone is said to be cursed and possess anyone to use it's power. After realizing the gem causing pain and suffering, many of the Hedgehog citizens scatter, and the jewel was buried so it's power can't be used for evil," Nicole says.

"Whao! That sounds mondo powerful," Sonic says.

"That stone is dangerous if you ask me, especially if it's in Robotnik's hands," Bunnie says.

"You're right. We need to get there first. That is why, Sonic, Eve, Sonia, Manic, and Amy will be taking on this mission," Sally says.

"Why just us?" Manic asks.

"It says that there is a powerful spell that only hedgehogs may enter the city so that no one else can get the power. They also be sure that harmless animals are the only other ones that can go past through the barrier." Sally says.

"Well, it looks like we're going on a hedgehog adventure," Sonic says.

"We better get a power ring and some supplies before we head off," Eve says.

"I'll lend you Nicole so she can help you," Sally says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

At the Power Ring Pool, Sonic is waiting for the next Power Ring with Manic Amy while Sonia and Eve finish seeing up their supplies. The two girls arrive with their bags. Sonia brings out her pink motorbike that Tails and Rotor have made for her.

"Alright, Sally gave me Nicole and we got all supplies ready for our trip," Eve says.

Amy looks at the water to see if bubbling and glowing, "Here's the Power Ring."

The Power Ring rises from the water and Amy grabs it before it can fall in. Then gives it to Sonic, and he puts it in his backpack.

"Alright to Hedgewood we go. Let's do it to it!" Sonic says.

"Alright, everyone hope on board," Sonia says.

Manic hop on and they both put on their helmets. Amy simply stands on the ground.

"What's wrong Amy?" Eve asks.

"I want to go with Sonic," Amy says.

"You want me to give you a ride?" Sonic asks.

Amy nods her head, "Yes."

"Well, I guess I could give you one ride," Sonic says.

"Be careful when you run Sonic. Amy is still not fully used to your kind of speed," Sonia says.

"She'll be fine. I give her fast rides before," Sonic says.

Amy hugs Sonic, "You're the best."

Sonic holds on to Amy, and says, "Alright, here we go!"

Sonic and Eve charge up their super speed and race off. Sonai stars up the motorbike and rides off with Manic sitting behind her.

Long and a short amount of time later, the hedgehogs continues to find the city at the speed they're going. All they see is dirt, sand, rocks, very little plant life.

Amy asks, "Um are we there yet?"

"Not quite, but we should be there in a few minutes," Eve says.

She then brings out Nicole, "Nicole, where else we need to go?"

"Continue straight and keep an eye out from the city at the bottom of a rocky mountain," Nicole says.

Amy looks ahead, "Look, there's a rocky mountain!"

Everyone look to see a large rocky mountain and begin to see the bottom of it. What is at the bottom of the mountain is an ancient city that looks like it hasn't been used or seen for years.

"That must be Hedgewood," Manic says.

"Wow! It's so old and dirty," Amy says.

"Ancient cities are supposed to be old and dirty, that's why they're ancient," Sonic says.

"And in ruins," Eve says.

Everyone stop when they reach the cliff side to see the ancient city.

"Well looks like we made it. Let's see if we're able to get in through the city as Sally say," Eve says.

The five hedgehogs walk down the path that leads down the hill and reach to the barrier line of the city.

"So does this thing really have a barrier that only hedgehogs can get through?" Manic asks.

"Only one way to find out," Sonia says.

"Then let's go," Amy happily cheers.

Amy walks to the city limit and feels a strange magical force as she walks through. When she passes through the barrier, it reveals itself. That make the older hedgehogs surprise in shock.

"So there is a barrier here," Sonia says.

"Seems so," Eve says.

She then goes through the force field herself. After that Sonic, Manic, and Sonia walk through the barrier and are able to get into the city without harm to them.

"Totally cool," Manic says.

"Let's go find this city and the stone," Sonic says.

Amy and Eve take each other's hands.

Eve says, "Make sure you stay close to us, Amy."

"Okay," Amy says.

The five hedgehogs begin to walk to the city to see if they can find any clues to the powerful gem. Just then, a mysterious cloaked figure walks past the forcefield without anyone noticing.

In the abandoned city, the five hedgehogs look to see the place is completely deserted. No one has lived in this city for a long time so it continues to fall into ruin.

"Amazing. I never knew that hedgehogs lived in this very city," Sonia says.

"Yeah. This place maybe old, but it looks awesome," Manic says.

"What kind of clothes do you think they wore?" Amy asks.

"Alright guys, now isn't the time to be sight seeing. We need to find the jewel," Sonia says.

"We know. We know," Manic says.

"Wonder what Sally is planning on doing it?" Sonic asks.

"She said she either wants us to take it back to Knothole so we can use it's power to stop Robotnik or just smash it to pieces in case it's too dangerous to bring back," Eve says.

"But where should we look first?" Sonic asks.

Amy points out, "How about that castle over there?"

Everyone turn their heads to see a stone castle and it's closest to the rocky mountain. There isn't a moat, but a large door that hasn't been open in years.

The five arrive at the front door to see the giant door.

"Whoa! That is like totally cool. I never seen a castle that is made of stone," Manic says.

Eve brings out Nicole, "Nicole, can you tell about the castle?"

"Scanning… the castle of Hedgewood was once owned by a brave king and knight, Sr. Hedge. And his family for generations. Legend says that when they moved away from the kingdom, Sr. Hedge has hidden the Jewel of Hedgewood in the castle underground where the power will never be used for selfish desires," Nicole says.

"So the gem is in the castle," Sonia says.

"Let's go in," Amy says, running in.

Sonic grabs Amy by the shoulder, "Leave this to me and Eve."

Amy nods her head in reply.

Both of the hedgehogs spin dashes to the door and get it wide open.

"That's one way to bust open a door," Eve says.

Amy cheers, "Let's go!"

Everyone walk inside the castle to see the inside is old, dirty, in ruin, and has broken debris on the ground.

"This castle looks like it need a serious makeover," Sonia says in disgust.

"Yeah. Thousand of years worth," Eve replies.

"Let's keep going. The castle underground has to be around here somewhere," Sonic says.

The group begin to go explore the castle, searching every room, every cover, every hiding spot. So far, they are unable to find anything. After searching for the past two or three hours, the group decide to have their lunch, and think of a new plan.

"Alright, finding this underground is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We looked all over the place, and we come out with nothing," Manic says.

Eve says, "I'm sure we'll think of something. Maybe the Castle Underground is hidden to be sure that no one will find it."

"But we looked all over the place," Sonia says.

"Are we one hundred percent sure we search anywhere under stuff or anything out of the ordinary," Eve says.

While the four hedgehogs are talking, Amy decide to go walk around the throne room. She looks to see an old throne that is rather old. It lost it's gold luster and the carpeting on it is old and worn. Amy look on the top of it to see a strange black gem on it.

"What's this?" Amy asks herself.

Amy climbs on the seat of the throne and stands to reach the black gem. She then touches it enough to feel it moving backwards. Suddenly, the throne begins to move forward.

Frighten Amy calls out, "Um guys…"

Sonic and the others hear Amy calling out and turn their heads to see what is going on. They gasp to see the throne is moving forward. They all hurry to the throne and Eve quickly get Amy off of it. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia look to see the throne is opening to reveal a secret staircase.

"Cool! There's a secret stairs under the throne," Sonic says.

Eve turns to Amy, and asks, "What happened?"

"I wanted to check out the throne and I noticed a black gem on it. When I touched it, the throne shaked and it moved on it's own," Amy says.

Eve looks at the throne, "Hmm, it's possible there might have been a secret mechanism build here. When someone touches the throne, it activates the machine inside."

"Cool. Let's go in," Sonic says.

Walking down the stairs everyone can see how dark it is. Sonia and Eve are holding flashlights as they go down under the castle and possibly deep underground.

"This place is spooky," Amy says.

"Yeah. This place is dark and cold," Eve says.

"Remind me again, why we agree to go to this mission?" Sonia asks.

"Because we're the only ones who could enter the city and find where the Jewel of Hedgewood is," Eve says.

"Also we need to keep it out of Robotnik's evil hands," Sonic adds.

"Yeah. the sooner we take care of that stone the sooner we can get out of here," Eve says.

"Getting out fast is good tactic," Amy says.

Everyone continue to walk down the stairs deeper and deeper underground. All they can see is darkness up ahead and the flashlights reveal stairs. After walking down the stairs, they reach a round room that has three paths. One to the left, one to the right, and one down the middle.

"So we got three paths and no clue which way to go," Sonic says.

"Hmm, maybe we should split up," Eve says.

"That can do," Sonic says. Then begins to charge up.

But Eve grabs him, "Hold on! What about sweet little Amy?! You can't expect her to go down on of these tunnels without someone watching her!"

Amy hugs Sonic by the arm, "I'll go with Sonic, and we'll go to the left."

"Fine," Sonic groans.

"Sonia and I will go to the middle," Manic says.

"Then it looks like I'll go to the right," Eve says.

Sonic and Amy take the left, more like Amy is dragging Sonic to the left tunnel by his arm. Sonia and Manic walk to the middle. Eve takes the one on the right. Unaware to the five hedgehogs the mysterious cloaked figure walks down to see where they have gone off to. Then takes the tunnel Eve has taken.

Walking down the left tunnel, Amy continue to pull Sonic by his arm, much to his annoyance.

"Amy, can you let go of my arm now? It's starting to hurt," Sonic asks.

"Sorry Sonic, but I want to make sure you stay by me the whole way," Amy happily says.

Sonic mutters, "Great."

"Sonic, you like me right?" Amy asks.

"Um, yeah. We're friends right?" Sonic replies, confusedly.

"Yes, I know. And… do you have a girlfriend?" Amy asks.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend," Sonic answers.

"You don't stay," Amy replies.

Sonic becomes dumbfounded and wonder what Amy is talking about. The two continue to walk down the tunnel to find the way out.

In the tunnel in the middle, Sonia and Manic walk look around to find a way out. So far, all they manage to find is rocks on the floor and on the ceiling.

"Wooooh! This place is so spooky ghost would want to sneak up and grab you," Manic says.

Sonia says in frustration, "Manic, would you cut that out. This is not the time to be telling me one of your crazy ghost stories."

"Aww, you're not fun," Manic says.

"The sooner we find this gem the sooner we can get out of this cave and out of this castle," Sonia complains.

"Fine," Manic groans.

Eve walks down the tunnel from her end and looks around to see some ancient writing. What's more, Eve has been walking down this tunnel for a while, and has no clue if she's getting closer to the gem or not.

"Man, I felt like I've been walking down this tunnel forever," Eve says to herself.

She then looks at the writing, "Hmm, maybe these writings can help me find out where the gem is."

"Nicole, can you translate these?" Eve asks, bringing out Nicole.

Eve has Nicole scan the writing as the little computer says, "This is a warning to all who have come this far. The treasure you have seeked is full of great power, but great danger. Turn back now, if you know what's good for you."

"Hmm, should I do what it said. Sally did wanted us to find it, but from the writing, the gem seems dangerous," Eve says to herself.

Eve then begins to walk down the tunnel, "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to take a look at it for a minute and see for myself."

Eve continues to walk down the path, but isn't aware the mysterious figure is secretly walking behind her.

At the room where the staircase is, Sonic, Amy Sonia, and Manic return back to the way they came.

"No luck, all Amy and I found was an underground river," Sonic says.

"At least you found something. The only thing Manic and I found was nothing but a dead end," Sonia says.

"I'm thinking Eve took the right path so we should head over and see if she needs help," Sonic says.

"Sounds cool," Manic says.

Everyone hurries down the right tunnel to find Eve and see if she has any luck.

Still searching in the tunnel, Eve walks down until she comes across a door.

"What's this?" Eve asks herself.

Eve opens the door and walks inside to see a room. This room is a large treasure room full of jewels, gold, and other treasure. Eve is amazed to see so much in one room. She then notices in the middle of the room is the Black diamond.

"That must be the Jewel of Hedgewood," Eve says.

She then turns to see more writing on the wall. She brings out Nicole and has her scan it.

"You have reached the Underground Treasure Chamber. Those who enter are able to gather the treasure around, but beware, do not touch the Black Diamond," Nicole translate.

"Anything but the diamond?" Eve asks herself.

Then think, "It's okay to take the rest of the treasures and not the diamond. Sally did say that it might be able to help us defeat Robotnik, but it could be dangerous if it possesses any of us. Still… Sally does need it… so maybe I should…"

Eve walks to the Jewel of Hedgehog and looks at the bright black glow. Eve slowly brings out her hand and attempts to grab it.

Before she can touch it, she hears a voice, "No Eve… you must stay away from the gem. It has an evil dark power. You must use your Chaos Sword to destroy the gem so it will remain out of everyone's reach."

Eve gasps and quickly turns around to see no one here. No one seems to be in the room. She then turns to the gem to see a dark aura admitting around it. Eve quietly gasps to sense a dark and frightening aura from it. She realizes that this gem must be too dangerous to be in anyone's hands.

Suddenly, she hears Sonic's voice, "Eve! Are you in there?"

Eve turns her head to hear the voice and soon hear more voices. Entering the room is Sonic, Amy, Sonia, and Manic.

"Guys, it's great to see you. Did you see anyone else here?" Eve says.

"Uh Eve, none of us seen anyone. All we saw was you in the room," Manic says.

Confused, Eve says, "What?! But I heard someone telling me not to touch the rock and that it's dangerous so I have to use my Chaos Sword to destroy it.."

"Wait, how did someone know about your Chaos Sword?" Sonia asks.

Then Amy adds, "And how did someone got here. Only hedgehogs were able to enter the city."

"You think it could have been a hedgehog?" Sonic asks.

"It's possible. Either way, whoever she is is right, I sensed an evil aura from it. It has to be destroyed. According to the writing it said that the gem is dangerous and wanted me to turn back. It also said that we're able to take anything, but the black gem from this room," Eve says.

"Well, if they said everything else, but the rock is up for grabs. How can we refuse?" Manic says.

"Yeah. Some of this could be very useful," Sonic says.

"Alright, let's gather all we can, destroy the stone, and get out of this place," Eve says.

Everyone take off their backpack and begin to put in as much treasure as they can carry. Eve continues to wonder who is that voice she has heard and what it could be about. Suddenly, Eve then notices a strange glow and walk over to see a bright blue gem.

"What is it? I never seen anything like it. And yet, I can feel a strange energy from it," Eve says to herself.

She decides to keep it and puts it in her backpack. Once everyone gather the treasure, all except Eve are already out of the room.

"Alright Eve, smash that rock!" Sonic says.

Eve then creates her sword from her hand, and shouts, "Chaos sword!"

She jumps in the air and slices the Jewel in million pieces. Now the Jewel of Hedgewood is destroyed and no evil can use it to bring harm. Eve then leaves the room with Sonic and the others and begin to walk up the stairs. Suddenly, the place begin to shake.

"Um, what is that?" Amy asks.

Everyone look over to see water is starting to come out of the three tunnels and run up the stairs.

Sonic shouts, "Run for it!"

Sonic grabs Manic and Sonia and super speed upstairs. Eve grabs Amy and follow Sonic up the stairs. They reach the throne room and are hurrying out of the castle as the water begins to explode out of secret entrance.

Sonic, Eve, and the others hurry back to the place where Sonia parked her motorbike. They watch as the water comes out of the castle and washes the city and destroying it in the process.

"Good thing we weren't in there," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We would have been sunked," Manic adds.

Eve looks around, "At least the Jewel is destroyed so no one will be able to use it for evil purposes."

After getting back to Knothole, Sonic and the others tell everyone the story and what is needed to be done. They also show them the treasures they have found in the process.

"So then, we all super speed out of the castle and reach back to the meeting spot to see the water flooding the city. We still managed to gather cool treasure. Sorry about the gem," Sonic says.

"It's alright. It's probably the best that the stone is destroyed. Robotnik would have used it for evil purposes," Sally says.

"I must say, you all sure have found some wonderful treasure instead. They sure will come in handy," Antoine says.

"Yeah. We can use them to help buy food and for other supplies," Sonic says.

"You're right," Rotor says.

Eve then brings out the blue gem and a sword, "I manage to find these two. I think I can find great use for that sword."

"That's not any sword. That's the sword of King Hedgward the Sixth. He was the last ruler before leaving with his people," Sally says.

"Cool. You got a sword of a king," Sonic says.

"And a magical sword," Sally says.

"Magic?" Tails asks.

"Yes. I read that only those who are worthy could weald it. A sorcerer cast it so that only those who are special enough to use it. And it gives them a shock if they're not," Sally says.

"Golly! That means Eve is worthy to sue the sword," Bunnie says.

"That is way past cool," Sonic says.

Eve stretches her arms, "I think it's time that we all crash for the night."

Later in the night, Eve looks out the window to see the moon light shining to the sky. The sword and strange blue diamond are on the furniture next to Eve's bed. However, there is something going on in Eve's mind.

"I know, I heard a voice in the cave. Who was that? And why does that voice seem so family? Since this person is able to get in to the city easily, it might be a hedgehog. And judging by the voice, it must be a female," Eve says in thought.

Eve realizes, "Could it be the one that is looking for me? That could explain it, she knows my name. I'll tell the others tomorrow, and see what they think."

Eve then falls asleep in her bed and will be out for of Knothole, the cloaked figure is staring at the window of Eve's home. The mysterious figure begins to shed tears and walks away into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Dulcy's Calling

In Robotropolis,hovercrafts are flying around looking for intruders. They lower enough to be close to the street and past a manhole. the man hole opens to reveal Jules and climbs out wearing a backpack. Jules look upward and around to see Sonic and Eve on one of the buildings. They look to see no one is around, and thumbs up to their dad. Jules thumbs up back, and runs and leads against the wall across the street.

On the other building, Dulcy is looking through the binoculars and gives a halting signal. Sonic nods his head and gives Jules a signal too. Jules quickly hides to see the light of the hovercraft flying by. Jules looks out of the hiding spot to see the craft is gone,and hurries to the street. Dulcy flies in the air still spying through the binoculars

Suddenly, Dulcy notices something off, and screams, "Hey!"

Then falls to the ground, but tries to hold herself up in the air

Dulcy holds one of her wings, "Whew, I better cut out the chocolate."

Hovercrafts shine bright lights around the factory for intruders.

The bot says. Perimeter sweep report. Sub sector 3-Dash-Bravo clear.

Then they fly off. Jules runs to a door that is locked, and brings out a device to hack the lock. Then the door opens. The alarm goes off as Jules goes inside. Eve and Sonic catch up to him. Jules using a screwdriver to open the air vent, and Sonic gives him a thumbs up

Hearing the alarm goes off, Snively hurries to the control panel and checks the security system. He turns on the screen to see Sonic and Eve

Sonic says on the screen, "All right! Freedom fighters are number one! Whoo-hoo!"

And Eve rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Miserable hedgehogs…." Snively says, irritated by seeing the hedgehogs around.

He presses the buttons to reveal Dr. Robotnik sleeping in bed.

"I'm sorry to wake you, sir, but we have a hedgehog alart! Sub section 3-Dash-Bravo!" Snively reports.

Robotnik rises from the covers, and says, "Very well, Snively. Activate all Megamuck unites."

Acitivating, Swat-bots run to three red droids with nuzzles and set off to find the Freedom Fighters.

Jules manages to get out of the air vent from the other side and whistles Sonic and Eve.

Eve shouts, "Look out!"

Sonic and Eve hurry away from the laser as the Megamucks are in pursuit. Three Megamucks are lead by a red headed robots on a hoverbike.

The bot says, "Code blue. In pursuit of hedgehog sector delta niner."

Robotnik walks to the control room in his pajamas and robe, and the control panel and screen Snively is on.

The robot continues, "heading North East. Hedgehog now bearing 3-0-0-sector Victor Zulu."

Snively looks at the see the two hedgehogs running by, and angrily shouts, "Get them! Get them, there they are! Get them!"

"This time, you are mine, hedgehogs!" Robotnik says with anger.

Sonic and Eve continue running to see the Megamucks coming at them. Dulcy happens to be flying by to see an ambush is coming.

Dulcy worriedly says, "Uh-oh! Trouble!"

The two hedgehogs stop to see two of them in front of them

"Woah! Doh, bummer!" Sonic says.

They turn around to see more Megamucks are coming their way. The two hedgehogs look at each other and nods their heads.

"Look like it's bowling for Swat-bots time!" Sonic says.

Then they both spin around in the same circle and create a giant tornado. The tornado suck the robots into the tornado and throw them out.

Sonic shouts, "Strike!

Just then, more Swat-bots show up.

Eve groans, "Those robots keep popping up like toadstools."

"Yep. So many Swat-bots and so little time. We're out of here!" Sonic shouts.

Then the two speed away from the hovercrafts. As the two hedgehogs runs in the street, Dulcy watching everything from the air.

"Woah! Go Sonic! Go Eve!" Dulcy shouts.

Suddenly, the two come to a complete stop to see bigger Megamucks right in front of them.

"Huh?!" Dulcy asks in shock

The robots begins to fire at them. Sonic ends up getting stuck while Eve uses a forcefield before she can get hit, but ends up getting stuck in the bubble she has created.

"Oh man! Mega muck…." Sonic says, stuck in the much and struggles to get out.

Just then, an hovercraft lands on the ground.

"I smell a Big bald guy," Sonic says with irritation.

Through the bubble, Eve says, "At least, you're not stuck in your own force field.

Robotnik walks out still wearing his nightwear, Sonic mocks, "A big Ugly bald guy! Yo Robuttnik, cool jammies!"

Ducly then begins to notice her wings are acting up again

"What's happening? Whoo-wee! This is making me crazy," Dulcy says.

Then remembers "Sonic! Eve!"

She then swoops down to help her friends. Down below, a hovercraft is lowering a tube to Sonic, trapping him inside.

"I do hope you like the accommodations, dear boy. It was the best I could do on such short notice. I hope you understand," Robotnik says.

"Lousy view," Sonic mutters.

"From here, it is splendid. Heheh…" Robotnik says, and begins to chuck.

Then something catches him in shock, "What's this…"

Dulcy dives in, and takes a deep breath. She then fires ice from her nostrils, freezing Robotnik, the Swat-bots, and the tube and bubble Sonic and Eve are trapped in. Then the two hedgehogs are able to break free. Sonic and Eve grab Dulcy by her feet, and they lift her in the air.

"Way past, Dulce!" Sonic says.

"He needed to chill, heheheheh!" Dulcy says with a giggle. Sonic and Eve laugh as they see Robotnik is still frozen.

After reaching to Knothole, Dulcy begins to fly back down.

"Whhoooaaaahh!" Dulcy screams as she is trying to land.

Bunnie is on the ground, helping to guide her, "Come on Dulcy-girl, straighten it out! That's it, straighten it out! Okay, okay, that's it! Now just scosh left!"

"This is gonna be the perfect landing, Dulcy! I can feel it!" Sonic says.

"Great, how come I can't?" Dulcy screams in fright.

Bunnie continues to wave the light sticks around to help Dulcy land.

"Okay, come on…" Bunnie says.

But then screams to see Dulcy coming close to her, "Woah!"

Bunnie quickly dodges out of the way as Dulcy falls on her knees and lands on her face. Sonic, Eve, and Dulcy scream as they crash to the ground.

In Robotnik's lair, Snively is still typing on the keyboard. That's when Robotnik comes in.

Robotnik says, "Snively, if there is one dragon… there could be more. A possibility I'm not particularly fond of."

"Crystal mind data link online sir," Snively says.

"Activate mind probe," Robotnik says.

Snively turns on the screen to see a Robot like dragon and two Swat-bot soldiers. The two robots then puts on a strange headgear on the dragon. Jules who is hiding in the air vent is wearing a headset and presses a button on the side, allowing him to hear what Robotnik and Snively are hearing.

"Activating probe, Sir," Snively says.

Then asks, "What exactly are we looking for, Sir?"

"What we Always look for, Snively… heheheh… Weakness!" Robotnik says.

Hearing this, Jules heads off as he says, "I don't like the sound of this…."

Back in Rotor's workshop of Knothole, Rotor and Eve are mending Dulcy's wounds on her knees.

Sonic tells the others what has happened in the city, "And there we are, stuck in the ol' mega muck! Then, Dulce' comes Jammin' In and freeze drives Sneevly, and Robobuttnik with one very coooool blast! Way, Way Past, Dulce'!"

Then Sonic and Dulcy give each other a hi five.

"Great work, Dulcy!" Sally says.

"All right, Sugah-dragon! Nice job!" Bunnie says.

Rotor says, "Nice work Dulcy!"

"Thanks! Now if only I had a new pair of knees, those landings are killing me!" Dulcy says, feeling the pain on his knees.

Suddenly a sun like glow appears on Dulcy's head, and making her fly up to the ceiling.

"Dulce, what's up?" Sonic asks.

"Oh my!" Eve adds in surprise.

"Hello, mom…" Dulcy manages to say, before crashing to the ground.

"What the who-hah happened?" Bunnie asks.

"Dulcy, are you alright?" Sally asks.

"Are you feeling okay?" Eve adds as Dulcy lifts her head and rapidly shake it.

"I don't know! I've been having these really weird spells where I can't control my wings!" Dulcy says.

"Maybe y'all just need a nap, it's been a long day," Bunnie suggests.

Dulcy yawns, and says, "Yeah, I am kind of pooped…"

Dulcy heads off to get some sleep. She wraps her tail to a tree branch and sleep upside down. Suddenly, Dulcy has the strange feeling again, and launches herself in the air.

Later in the night, the messenger flies around making bird calls. Tails and Bunnie are still sleeping in their beds when the bird calls. Sally is sitting on her bed reading a book, while Eve is with her polishing her new sword. They hear the call of the messenger and Sally walks to the window. The bird lands on Sally's finger, and she takes the message out of the pocket.

After reading it, Sally worriedly says, "Oh my gosh!"

Seeing the message, Sally and Eve hurry to tell Sonic and they all hurry to middle of Knothole.

"Where'd Dulcy go?" Sonic asks.

"I don't like this, Sonic," Sally says.

"Yeah. This is bad," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear Dulcy screaming.

"There she is!" Sally says, pointing to the sky.

They can see Dulcy flying in the sky. Dulcy makes loops and zooms off

"Mondo weird, even for Dulce'!" Sonic says.

"Where in Mobius is she doing?" Eve asks.

"We have to follow her!" Sally worriedly says.

"You got it, Sal!" Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve charges their super speed. Sonic then grabs Sally and hold her in his arms.

Sonic shouts, "Outta here!"

Sonic and Eve leave with Sally in Sonic's arms, and race after Dulcy. Dulcy continues to fly in the air like she is in a trance. She doesn't even notice that Robotnik's stealth bot is floating right beside her.

Dazed, Dulcy says, "I'm coming home, Ma."

Hearing the alarm going off, Snively turns on the screen to see Dulcy flying in the air.

"Very good. Sir, we located the dragon above the Great Plain!" Snively says.

Robotnik says, behind him, "Transmit coordinates! Vector all patrols to the area! Bring the dragon in."

Out at the Great Plain, Sonic, Eve, and Sally are trying to catch up with Dulcy.

Sally calls out, "Dulcy!"

Suddenly Sally notices, ""Sonic, look!"

Just then, two aircrafts begin to follow beside Dulcy, and she doesn't notice them.

"Hang on," Sonic says.

The aircrafts then brings out ropes and lasso Dulcy by her arms and legs. Because she is in a trance, she doesn't notice it.

"She doesn't even know they have her!" Sally says.

"She needs help," Eve adds.

"Get ready to rocket, girls!" Sonic says.

Sonic storms up the tree holding Sally with Eve behind him. Then Sonic and Eve jump from the tree.

And makes Sally scream, "Woah!"

Then land on one of the air crafts. Sonic brings out a laser and slides down to the rope. Then uses it to cut it. Eve jumps to the other aircraft and uses her new sword to cut the ropes. Sally climbs on the rope holding Dulcy's foot and hurries to her.

Once she is sitting behind her, Sally calls out, "Dulcy! It's Sally! WAke up

Seeing that it has no effect, SAlly climbs on Dulcy's to her head, and shouts, "They're taking you to Robotropolis! Dulcy!"

"Huh!?" Dulcy says, still dazed.

Sonic continues to use the laser to cut the rope, until a Swatbot has been launched. Making the rope break and Sonic fall. Grabbing the rope, Sonic is dangling on it.

Sally and Eve scream, "Sonic!"

Sonic continues to scream as the Swat-bot tries to blast him. Sonic then tries to climb the rope to get to Dulcy, but the laser cuts the rope.

"Definitely not cool," Sonic says, before falling to the ground, letting out a scream.

Dulcy manages to say, "Hello."

"Dulcy, get Sonic! He's falling! Hurry!" Sally shouts.

Dulcy turns, "Huh?" and turns her head to see Sonic falling to the ground.

Eve cuts the rope holding her leg, and jumps on to Dulcy.

Dulcy says, "Going down!"

Eve and Sally scream as the two ride the dragon down to get Sonic, with the Swat-bots behind her. Dulcy is able to fly down fast enough to let Sonic land on her back. Eve quickly grab Sonic by the amr and pull him up.

"Nice catch, Dulce!" Sonic says.

"No problem!" Dulcy says.

Then Eve points out," Except for them.

And Eve is right, the Swat-bots are flying after them, blasting lasers. Dulcy soon begins to belch smoke as she flies in the air, clouding the area.

After returning to Knothole and go in one of the huts, everyone are discussing what is going on with their dragon friend.

Dulcy says, "Then I had this really strange dream, where my mom was telling me, 'Come to Dragon's Nest. Come to Dragon's Nest.'"

"Dragon's Nest?" Sonic asks.

"It's were all the lady dragons go," Dulcy says.

Eve thinks, "Fascinating, I never heard of that place."

Sally brings out, Nicole, "Nicole, access dragon behavior. Emphasis on migration."

"Searching, Sally," Nicole says, scanning,

Then Nicole says, "One area found. Onset of migrational pattern behavior during adolescence."

"Onset of What during Who?" Sonic asks, looking confused about the date.

Sally says, "Display, Nicole."

Nicole then shows a projection of a dragon, and says, "During adolescence, dragons enter a trance like state which draws them to their nesting ground. Although only adult dragons lay eggs, adolescents have survival patterning which draws them to dragons nest and…"

But Sonic interrupts, "D'oh! Wait a Sonic-second! Can we do this in English?

Sally rolls her eyes with a smile, and sighs, "Dulcy has dreams that tell her to go to Dragon's Nest, their nesting place."

"Got it," Sonic says.

"May I continue?" Nicole asks.

"Please," Sally answers.

Nicole says, "Dragon's Nest is located in Deep Canyon which is the…"

But in Robotropolis, Snively and Robotnik are learning about the information themselves.

Snively reads, "… nesting area where adult females lay there eggs."

"Oooh, Dragon's Nest! Of course that's where the dragon was headed. The very cradle of their civilization. I think it's time for the cradle to Fall!" Robotnik says.

In a secret room, Jules is listening to Robotnik's conversation as he writes everything down.

He hears Robotnik says, "Ready my command ship, Snively. It's Dragon hunting season."

Once Jules is finish writing the information, he calls out to the bird messenger. The bird lands on the shelf and Jules quickly writes the last information down.

Back in the hit, Sonic, Eve, Sally, and Bunnie are watching Dulcy sleep.

"Nicole, can you monitor dream sleep frequencies?" Sally asks.

Nicole answers, "Generating frequency sensitive hologram."

Nicole then projects what Dulcy is dreaming. It shows Dulcy when she's a baby hovering over a grassy field

"Well, isn't she just cuter than a chipmunk's cheeks?" Bunnie comments happily.

Sonic replies, "Aww… look at that."

"She is so adorable. I can't believe how small she was," Eve adds.

Suddenly, they hear a female voice saying, "Oh my baby. My bab- Oo! Now more right wing, Dulcy!"

Baby Dulcy struggles to fly, and says, "O-okay mom!"

The voice that is Dulcy's mother says, "Good girl! Good girl! Now, ease up a little!"

Dulcy laughs happily to be flying, but flops to the ground.

"Oh! That was wonderful!" Dulcy's mother says.

Then reveals the image of little Dulcy and her mother. Her mother has the same green color eyes, but has brown and light color scales.

"Good Dulcy! Very, Very good!" Dulcy's mother says.

"I don't like it, mom! All my friends laugh at me when I do this!" Dulcy says.

Then spout smoke from her ears.

Dulcy's mother says, "Oh Dulcy, don't mind them. Just remember that you are special."

Suddenly, the images changes to Dragon's next and dragons are flying to this very location. Suddenly, Dulcy wakes up and falls to the ground.

Ducly quickly gets up, and says, "Oh boy! It's time!"

Then begins to make her leave.

Sonic catches up to her, Woah! Dulce'! Wait a second!"

Then gets in front of the door.

But Dulcy won't hear of it, "Out of the way, Sonic! I gotta go!"

"Hey, we all gotta go sometime! Just Chill a minute!" Sonic says.

"Okay, What?" Dulcy asks.

"Dulcy! We know what's happening to you!" Sally says.

"Then you understand why I've got to go! Dulcy says.

Dulcy then leaps up to crash through the roof.

Eve suddenly grabs her tail, and screams, "Dulcy!"

Dulcy crashes through the roof and flying into the air taking Eve with her. Sally, Sonic, and, Eve hurry outside to see the messenger flying to Sally

Sally takes out the note, and reads, "Warn Dulcy. Robotnik on route to Dragon's Nest."

Sonic and Bunnie gasp in shock. What's more, Eve and Dulcy are in big trouble if they reach Dragon's Nest.

At a large canyon during the night, Robotnik's airship os flying there now.

Robotnik says, "Activate camouflage!"

"Activating, Sir!" Snively answers, and the ship disappears.

Out in the Great Plain, Sonic and Sally aren't able to find Dulcy or Eve.

"No sign of them. I hope Eve could hang on to Dulcy long enough for us to find her," Sally says.

"I had no Clue she could crank like that! Better slap me some power, Sal!" Sonic says.

Sally quickly grabs the Power Ring from Sonic's backpack, and passes it to Sonic. He lifts the ring in the air and he is given power.

"Dust and bust time!" Sonic says, grabbing Sally.

And the two super speed to the canyon as dawn begins appear.

Sally and Sonic are able to reach the bottom of the canyon as the sun begins to rise.

Sonic looks around, "Woah! Mondo huge! Were to?"

"The top!" Sally says, pointing up.

"Why did I know that?" Sonic questions himself.

Sonic hold on to Sally, and says, "Grab your socks, were hitting the rocks"

Sonic super speeds to the top of the cliff and land on the ground.

Suddenly, Sally worriedly shouts, "Oh no! Sonic!

Sonic and Eve look to see the hovercraft grabs hold of a dragon, and fearing it could be Dulcy. Then the craft puts the dragon in the ship and flies away. The two begin to fear that Dulcy and Eve have been captured by Robotnik.

"Sal, we're too late," Sonic worriedly says.

As the two begins to feel the failure of losing their friends, but then they see a dragon flying to the Dragon's Nest now.

"Oh my gosh, is that Dulcy?" Sally asks.

"No way!" Sonic says.

The dragon flies down and scream as she crashes to the ground.

Sonic and Sally give each other a hi-five, "It's Dulcy."

Eve continues to ride on Dulcy as she walks in a room to see an egg wrapped up and in a nest.

"I don't get it. Is this my egg?" Dulcy asks herself.

"I don't think so. Do you think it could have been someone else's?" Eve says.

Suddenly, the egg begins to bounce around.

Then it bounces on Dulcy's foot, making her scream, "Ow!"

Then lands back on the nest.

"Don't have a cow," Dulcy mutters.

Eve says, "Maybe you can I don't know, sit on it until it catches."

"Good idea as any," Dulcy says.

Dulcy lies down on the egg to keep it warm. That's when Sonic and Sally come in.

"Yo, Dulce'! Who's is that?" Sonic asks, noticing the egg.

"How do I know? I don't even know how I got here," Dulcy says.

"Well, it's definitely not yours. You're too young to have kids," Eve says.

"Hmm, it could belong to that other dragon?" Sally thinks.

Dulcy gasps, "What other dragon?

Suddenly the egg jumps and lands in the next.

"Okay, Ma! I got it now!" Dulcy says, wrapping her tail around the egg.

"Dulcy, I sorry, but we can't stay here! Robotnik captured the mother and I think he's still looking for you!" Sally says.

"But… But when the egg hatches, the baby's gonna need her milk!" Dulcy says, growing concern.

"She's right about that," Eve says.

Sonic asks, "Well, how long before it hatches?"

"Soon…." Dulcy says.

Back in Robotropolis, Robotnik has a light purple and yellow winged dragon with burgundy color spikes. The dragon is bound by her wrist and ankles and is keeped in a class container.

"Now tell me, how many dragons are left, and how many females with powers?!" Robotnik demands,

"I know of no other dragons, Robotnik. You have us all now," The Dragon says.

"You're lying! There are still more out there. I can feel them," Robotnik says in anger, slamming the container.

"I hope you're right," The Dragon says.

He turns around, and commands, "Snively! Play the survalence tape!"

"Yes sir!" Snively says.

Snively plays the tape to reveal Dulcy breaking ice from her nose, making the dragon gasp in shock to see another dragon of her kind.

"I thought this was you, but I was mistaken. This one remains free and she has the powers! Now how do I find her?" Robotnik says.

The Dragon angrily says, "Even if I knew, Robotnik, I would never tell you!"

"Very well… Send her to the Roboticizer!" Robotnik says.

The female dragon begins to shed tears fearing the worst, but worried about something else. Flying in the sky, Sonic, Ev, and Sally, think it will be best to for the egg to come with them. Eve is sitting on the egg while it's on Dulcy's back, and Sonic along with Sally are in her pouch.

"You doing alright?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine. Even though, I never took care of a dragon Egg before," Eve says.

"Alright, just remember to stay on it so it will be warm," Sally says.

Suddenly, one of the stealth pots see them and report back to Robotnik on the screen.

"Well, well. A four for one sell. The fates are smiling," Robotnik remarks.

Then commands, "Prepare the Force Field Net! I want them alive and well!"

The ship become visible and three begin to chase after them.

Sonic shouts, ""Yo Dulce'! Better Crank! Bald company coming!"

"Going Down!" Dulcy says.

Dulcy begins to fly through the canyon as fast speed. She turns left, right, and move around the rocks she come across.

"Woah! Cool moves, Dulce'!" Sonic comments.

Dulcy says with determination, "He's not getting this Egg! No way!"

Sally screams, "Sonic!"

Dulcy flies at top speed going up, down, and spin making the three passengers scream. Then they enter a tunnel.

The three scream, "Dulcy!"

Dulcy then flies out of the cave and are able to lose the robots.

"Target off radar, sir," The Swat-bot says.

Robotnik pounds his fist to the arms chair and shouts, "Then find it.! A dragon can't just disappear!

Dulcy continues to fly through the canyon to get back home.

"Hang on, Sally! We're going home!" Dulcy says.

Dulcy continues to fly out of the canyon and reaches to Knothole. Bunnie guides Dulcy to the place to land, but moves out of the way because of last time. Surprisingly, Dulcy lands on her tail and hasn't crashed.

"Incredible…." Sally says.

"Serious. Dulcy, y-you made a perfect landing!" Sonic replies, giving her a thumbs up

"Sure. I was carrying an egg," Dulcy says.

"Cool!" Sonic says.

Eve jiggles, "I wonder if you'll end up changing when you become a mother someday."

In one of the huts, Bunnie is sitting on the egg, with blankets and heated water bags around it to keep the egg safe and warm.

"So what happens if it hatches?" Bunnie asks.

"Bunnie, just make sure it doesn't fly away," Bunnie says.

"But, when are y'all coming back?" Bunnie asks.

"Soon as we find the mother. Good luck Bunnie," Dulcy says.

Bunnie watches as everyone leaves.

She pats the egg, and says, "Nice egg. That's it"

The egg buckles and launches Bunnie to the ceiling.

Sonic and Eve hurry back to Robotropolis and reach to a pile of trash and rubble. Sonic grabs a brick and bangs a pipe with it. The hatch open and they hurry inside as it closes behind them. They walk in to see Jules listening through the headset.

"Hi dad," Eve says.

"Robotnik's back," Jules says.

"What about the mother dragon?" Sonic asks.

"He's moving her to the Dragon Roboticizer," Jules says.

"A Dragon Roboticizer?" Eve asks in shock.

"Well, where's that?" Sonic asks.

Charles points to a location on the map, "He'll take this route, I'll set up right here.

"How much time?" Sonic asks.

"Ten minutes," Jules says.

In the street, the Swat-bots and hovercrafts are carrying the tied up dragon to the Dragon Roboticizer

"E.T.A. 90 seconds, Sir. No sign of the hedgehog or the dragon," Snively reports.

"Patience, Snively. They'll be here. Alert the backup unit," Robotnik says.

"Unit 2 approaching position," Snively says.

"Roger. Standing by," The Swat-bot says.

The Red Droid is flying by waiting to attack. Sonic, Eve, Sally, and Dulcy to see the robot and doesn't notice. They all give each other a hi five and spring into action. Sally points to the antenna on top of the robot. Dulcy takes a deep breath and breaths fire, melting the attena. Suddenly, a stealth-bot sneaks in from behind. Sally turns to see it, but Dulcy smacks it with her tail.

Snively looks on the screen to see the robot isn't responding.

At the robot, the Swat-bot open the hatch but Dulcy breaths ice at it. Then sticks her head in and turns the robots into ice.

Sally says with laughter, "Haha! Swat-cicles! Nice work, Dulcy! Good luck."

The two girls give each other a hi five.

"You too!" Dulcy says.

Sally goes inside the craft while Dulcy flies off.

In a different section of the city, the robots are still carrying the dragon. Sonic is waiting for his turn to make a move.

Sonic says, "Ahhh, I love a parade!

A stealth-bot stops to see Sonic, and he waves to him.

"The hedgehog, Sir!" Snively says.

"I have the control, Snively! HEHEHEH!" Robotnik says.

Sonic then grabs a plank and smack the stealth-bot with it.

Robotnik says, "Switch to automatic tracking! Activate worker-bots!"

The robots are now in pursuit of Sonic, but he quickly brings out a Power Ring tears through the city. Jules secretly sneak out of the vent and hooked it to a rope, then tie it to a large sturdy pole. Then quickly leaves the scene. Snic continues to super speed across the bots and they end up hitting themselves with sticky green goo.

Seeing what is happening, Robotnik says, "It's working. Have units 2 and 3 stand by!"

The robots try to stop Sonic, but they keep missing and the hedgehog is too quick.

Sonic get in front of the camera and shouts, "Yo, Robuttnik! Give it your best shot!"

"Right there is perfect, hedgehog, just where I want you," Robotnik says.

Then shouts, "Snively."

"Units 2 and 3, attack! Repeat, Units 2 and 3, attack!" Snively says, but unaware that one of them is frozen.

Sally takes control of the Hovercraft and flies it off. The other one tries to attack, but the back has been pulled by the rope, and break apart.

"A ragtop, cool!" Sonic says

"Snively!" Robotnik says in anger.

Snively commands, "Unit 2, attack!"

The craft that Sally is in is heading to Sonic. Sonic yawns in reply.

Irritated, Robotnik demands, Why is he just standing there, Snively?!"

The craft then launches the muck at the two Swat-bots behind Sonic, stopping them in their tracks.

"That's why, Sir," Snively answers.

They then notice that the hovercraft is flying right towards them. Before they can do anything, Sally shots the much on the ship preventing them from moving. Dulcy then flies down and swoops the dragon out of their grasp. EVe then jumps off and slices the two hover scooters into pieces with her new sword.

Sally land the craft on the ground, and comes out.

"Nice move Sal!" Sonic says.

But Sally notices, "Uh oh! Trouble!"

Sonic and Sally can see more Megamuck are flying at them.

Eve who is on the ground says, "Let's see how they like to tangle with two swords."

"Chaos sword!" Eve shouts, but for some reason her energy sword doesn't appear.

"What?!" Eve asks in shock.

Suddenly, the Sword of Hedgeward begins to glow bright surrounding everyone. Dulcy and the dragon that is free look down to see the glow. Sonic and Sally gasp in shock. In the crashed ship, Robotnik and Snively are seeing this themselves.

"What's happening?" Robotnik asks.

"I have no idea sir," Snively answers.

Eve then lifts her sword in the air and it changes to a bright green color admitting a bright aura. Eve feels the power the sword is giving off and giving her more power. Eve then jumps in the air and slices the Megamuck robots into pieces like they're nothing but paper. She then slatches the Swat-bots and hovercrafts in sight. The robots fall to the ground and Eve land on the ground at her feet.

Sonic runs to Eve, "Eve! That was crazy! How did that sword done that?!"

"I… don't know," Eve answers.

Sonic turns to Robotnik, "Next time you won't be so lucky, Robuttnik! You'll be mine!"

"Come on Sonic, we need to get going," Eve says.

Then everyone race back to go meet Bunnie with the dragon's egg.

Back in the hut, Bunnie is being bounced up and down on the egg like it's a bull.

Bunnie continues to scream, "Woah! Woah! WOAH! WOAH! OH MY STARS! WAAAAAH!"

Sonic opens the door to see the egg flying out and bouncing to the mother dragon. Once it's with the mother, the egg settles down.

The dragon wraps it with her tail, and says, "It won't be long now."

Everyone gather around to see the egg cracking. The gang watch as they see the egg continues to crack. Later on, the mother dragon has her newborn baby daughter in her pouch. She has green eyes and light red color scales and dark red spikes, and horns to the side. Everyone comment on how sute, small, and adorable she is. The baby sneeze to reveal smoke from her ears.

The dragon mother says, "She's a protector. The fate of all dragons rest on her, and the other protector, Dulcy. Thank you all! We won't forget you."

"Oh, you're so welcome. But don't you want to rest?" Sally replies.

The mother says, "No, Sally. It's too dangerous here. I know a place where even Robotnik won't find us."

"Dulcy, your mother would be proud. We'll meet again. You'll know the time," the dragon says to Dulcy and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Then the mother flies off.

"Good luck!" Dulcy says, waving goodbye.

Suddenly someone says, "AHEM!"

Dulcy turns to see Rotor holding a yellow present box with a pink ribbon on it.

"I, uh, I made you a little present, Dulcy," Rotor says.

"For me? Wow, what is it?" Dulcy asks, taking the box.

"Open it!" Rotor says.

Dulcy tears open the box and pulls out… two purple pads.

"Uh, knee pads. I thought maybe you could use them," Rotor says.

Dulcy puts them on with a smile and giggles, "Thanks Rotor! Purple's my favorite color."

"Well, it was either that or carpet the meadow," Sonic jokes.

Everyone soon starts laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19: The Void

Outside of the Great Forest, and at an unknown location full of giant rocks and other locations, Sonic and Eve are going on their special run together. They jump over the cliff and lands in excitement. The two then continue to run. Eve also decides to bring her new sword along in case of emergencies.

Eve says, "This was a good idea to go out for a run."

"I know," Sonic says.

Just then, they hear rumbling sounds, and come to a stop. They look down to see the deep cliff Suddenly, the ground rumbles again, and the purple and yellow vortex from before appear.

"Man! Something about this sure looks…" Sonic says.

Suddenly, Sonic falls off the cliff.

"Sonic!" Eve screams and falls in.

Sonic grabs Eve and the two try to run as fast as they can, but the vortex is strong. Sonic brings out a Power Ring and both hedgehogs grab hold of it.

"Outta here!" Sonic shouts.

Sonic and Eve super speed fast than ever before. Finally, the two are able to get out of the vortex and on to the cliff.

"Nice try Ro-butt-nik, but you lose!" Sonic says to the area.

Eve sighs, "A minute more and we would end up in that vortex… the same as Ari."

"Don't worry, we're going to get him out. I'm sure of it," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Eve notices something on the ground. She walks to see a strange ring and picks it up.

Sonic looks at it, and says, "Whoa. Seriously weird."

"What do you think it is?" Eve asks.

Sonic takes the ring, and looks at it, "Eh. Maybe Sal can figure it out."

Sonic throws it in the air, and puts it in his bag.

"Pedal to the metal time!" Sonic says, charging his speed.

Sonic and Eve take their leave to get back to Knothole.

However, deep in the vortex, The Void, there is an island in the middle of a large space. In one of the cave is some kind of crystal surrounding. Surring on the chair is a strange looking man. He has a light pale color skin, red eyes, pointed ears, a long white beard, and a horn on his head. He is wearing a purple outfit with black boots, cape, and gray gloves, one of them looks like a claw.

The man looks at Sonic who is running back, and takes an interest, "Such superb speed…"

Then changes to Eve who is close to Sonic, "Such powerful energy."

Then changes to Sally back at Knothole, ""...and such a fine mind. Interesting."

The mysterious is interested by the three and think they can be useful to him.

Back at Knothole, Sonic and Eve flies out of the log and lands in the pile of hay. After that, the two hedgehogs hurry to the village.

In her room, Sally is asking for Nicole for any information, who is projecting a hologram of an abandoned city.

"Nicole, do we have another perspective?" Sally asks.

"Negative, Sally," Nicole answers.

"Additional data?" Sally asks.

"Negative, Sally," Nicole answers.

Nicole makes the projection go away as Bunnie polishes her robot leg and Amy coloring. Sonic and Eve comes in through the door.

"Hey, guys," Sonics says.

"Heya, sugar-hogs," Bunnie says.

"Hi, Sonic. Hi, Eve," Sally says.

Amy happily says, "Hi Sonic. Hi Eve."

"Hi guys," Eve happily replies.

Sonic walks to Sally, "Sal, remember that portal thing Ari got sucked into?"

"You mean the Void?" Sally asks.

" Yeah, the Void. Eve and I were kickin' across the Great Unknown and this mondo crack opens up in the ground; tries to suck us in. We found this," Sonic says, and takes out the ring Eve has found.

"Oh my gosh. Sonic, the timing is amazing. This ring is from the Mundaras," Sally says, taking the rings.

"Say what?" Sonic asks.

"The Mundaras. A legendary race of giants I've been researching. This is the first proof that they actually exist," Sally says.

Sonic then kisses Sonic, "Thank you, Sonic! You too Eve."

"Aw, no prob, Sal," Sonic says, blushing.

Amy puffs her cheeks with frustration and her arms crossed. Suddenly, they hear a strange bird call. They turn to the window to see Jule's carrier bird.

Bunnie take the note, and says, "Hmm...mail from Jules."

"Well what's it say?" Sonic asks.

"Robotnik planning something big. Send Sonic," Bunnie answers.

"Out of here!" Sonic says, and quickly leaves the room.

Bunnie then picks up Amy, "Better get going. It's my and Amy's turn to head to the look out."

"Okay. See you later," Eve says.

"Bye!" Bunnie and Amy say.

Then they leave the house to to to the look out. Sally decides to see if she can translate the writing on the ring.

Sally grabs Nicole, and says, "Nicole, translation please."

"Characters incongruous to historical era, Sally. High probability of artifact falsification. Ambient energies detected. Caution recommended," Nicole says, making Sally gasp in reply.

"Falsification?" Eve asks.

"It could be a fake. Well, a display can't hurt anything. Activate please, Nicole," Sally says.

Nicole then make the writing from the ring project so Sally can see it.

Sally looks at the writing that is projected, "Hmm. That's the symbol for 'estolia', then 'nalia' and 'bronsha'."

Suddenly, the ring begins to glow and float in the air.

"What in the…" Eve says.

Then the ring hits the ground and create a strong light. Then traps Sally and Eve in the red aura, paralyzing them. Then the two begin to fly outside of the hut and out of Knotohle.

In Jules hideout of Robotropolis, Jules and Sonic are listening on Robotnik and Snively's conversation

They hear Robotnik says, "Snively, study the Doomsday Project information I sent you. I expect your analysis at the next command meeting."

"All his commanders are in on it, Sonic. That worries me!" Jules says.

"Doomsday Project? Sounds mondo ugly!" Sonic says, not liking the project.

Then asks, "When's Robotnik's next meeting, dad?"

Jules checks on the computer to see when it is, but says, "It's not set yet. I'll try to find out but I have to get back to my job before I'm missed."

He then looks through the periscope, and says, "It's clear. Be careful, Sonic."

"You too, dad," Sonic says.

Then they both give each other a hi five.

The hatch to the hideout open, and Sonic zooms out saying, "Out of here!"

In Robotnik's lair, Snively is looking over the control and sees something on the screen. The screen shows the area Sonic and Eve has been earlier, and it's blinking red.

This interest Snively, "Well, well...so Naugus finally did it. Oh, this should be very interesting."

Then starts laughing a little.

Then remembers, "Huh? Sir!"

"What is it, Snively?" Robotnik asks.

"Satellite photos show Void activity in the Great Unknown, Sir," Snively says.

This shocked Robotnik and says, The Void? Impossible!"

"Right there, Sir," Snively says, pointing to the screen.

He walks to the screen and says in disbelief, "It can't be! Naugus."

Robotnik remembers to have meet Naugus. Robotnik and Snively are in the computer panel room while the man Naugus is in the room where King Acord has been the day he is sentenced there. Surprisingly, it's the same person that is taking an interest in the Freedom Fighters.

The man Naugus says, "Recall me from the Void in one hour, Robotnik. And should you have any thoughts of betrayal…"

Naugus then uses his magic to turn Robotnik's head into a crow.

Snively sees this, and starts laughing, but calms down to say, "Very, very good, Naugus."

"Trust me, Naugus; I carry no such thoughts," Robotnik says.

"I should hope not," Naugus says.

Then changes Robotnik's head back to normal.

Then Naugus says, "Have I made my point...Doctor?"

"A safe journey, Naugus. Activating Void." Robotnik says, then pulls the switch.

The doors to the void opens and suck Naugus inside.

Once he is gone, Robotnik says, "Snively, disable all retrieval programs."

"But-but Sir, didn't you just...?" Snively says.

But Robotnik interrupts in a loud voice, "Now!"

"Yes, Sir," Snively says, and does what the doctor says

Robotnik walks away, and says, "Rule number one, Naugus, never trust anyone. Heh. Especially me."

The flashback ends with Robotnik deep in thought.

But is interrupted by Snively, "Sir, if Naugus escapes he's going to be very angry."

"He can open the Void, but he can't get out," Robotnik says.

"But Sir, if he learned how to open the Void, perhaps he…" Snively says.

But Robotnik interrupts, "You're right! Alert Air Command. We'll...we'll keep a close eye on the Void."

Robotnik doesn't want to take chances if Naugus escapes and takes his revenge on him.

After a long run, Sonic returns to Knothole through the log entrance and land in the pile of hay

"Priority one hedgehog alert!" Sonic calls out.

Then notices something up, "Huh?"

"Sal? Anybody home?" Sonic calls out, and opens the door to Sally's hut.

Sonic looks around, and asks himself, Where is everybody?

Sonic looks down, and gasps to see Nicole on the ground, "Nicole? What are you doing here?"

Sonic picks her up, and says, "Sal never goes anywhere without you."

Unknown to Sonic, Sally and Eve are being carried to the Unknown plain, and are flying into the Void. And then, the laugher of Naugus, the man who has taken an interest in the heros and Robotnik sends to the Void appear as the pair fly into the void.

Back in the hit, Sonic is trying to figure out what happened to Sonic. It doesn't take him long to remember that Eve is missing too.

"Where are they, Nicole?" Sonic asks.

"Insufficient information, Sonic," Nicole says.

"Say what?" Sonic asks

"Name required for cognitive answer," Nicole says.

"Sally and Eve. Where are Sally and Eve?" Sonic asks, starting to get a little irritated.

"Sally and Eve no longer present," Nicole says.

"I can see that. Where'd they go?" Sonic replies, annoyed.

"Sally did not input destination," Nicole says.

"What happened before they left?!" Sonic asks in a loud tone, and begins to shake Nicole.

Nicole says, "Warning. Improper manipulation of this unit may cause extensive circuitry damage.

"Talk in English. Oooooh!" Sonic shouts in frustration, and shakes harder.

Nicole says, "Sonic! Do not shake me! I can display what happened before Sally and Eve departed."

"Okay, cool. So display," Sonic says.

Nicole shows a projection of Sally and Eve looking at the hologram of the language.

Sally says, "...then 'nalia' and 'bronsha'."

Suddenly, a red light appears making the girls scream, and they are being carried away.

"What happened? What's all that red stuff? Sonic asks.

"The radiated energies were similar to those associated…" Nicole begins to say.

But Sonic interrupts, "You're doing it again!"

"It's probably from...the Void," Nicole simplifies,

"D'oh! The Void. That's where Eve and I found that stupid ring! I'm kicking!" Sonic says.

He then begins to super charge.

Suddenly, Nicole beghins to say, "Let us get loose and juice. Let us pack it…"

But Sonic interrupts, "I get the picture, Nicole."

Then speeds off to find Sally ands Eve

Trapped in the Void, the being known as Naugus has captured Sally and Eve. He uses his magic to turn a crystal into a chair and sits down. Then free Sally and Eve from their paralyzed state, and drop them to the floor. When the two regain themselves, they notice the man in this strange crystal area.

"Who in the world are you?" Eve asks.

Then Sally asks, "And where are we?"

"I will ask the questions," Naugus says.

Then notices someone missing, "Where is the blue hedgehog?"

"The blue hedgehog?" SAlly asks.

"I'm guessing he means Sonic," Eve adds.

But Naugus uses his magic to paralyzed the girls again.

Then Naugus commands, "Tell me about the blue, hedgehog.

"Sonic. Leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters," Sally answers in a monotone voice.

But Naugus demands, "I know that. How did he escape my spell?"

"He went to Robotropolis," Sally answers.

Naugus then realizes the two girls from his spell. The girls gasp soon after,and look around this new environment. Naugus gets up from his chair, but Sally walks up to him

Sally asks, "Wait. Who are you?"

"I am Naugus, a sorcerer. This place is...Sanctuary. You know it as the Void. I discovered its existence. The lowlife you know as...Robotnik designed the means to enter," Naugus says.

Then shows the girls the Void.

Naugus continues, "Though there is much I do not understand about this place, within Sanctuary my magic can do anything...except enable me to escape!"

"No means of escape?" Sally asks.

"I'm guessing it's one way in, but no way out," Eve says.

"Correct. In order for escape, I need the hedgehog's speed. He will be here soon."

Naugus then uses his magic to freeze both Sally and Eve, before they have the chance to move.

Naugus walks up to them, and says, "After all, he must rescue...his Princess… and his sister."

Then maniacally laughs.

In the Great Unknown, Sonic super speed with his red goggle to find Sally and Eve.

"This is the place," Sonic says, taking the goggles off.

The looks around for the Void, and asks, "Where'd it go?"

Sonic brings out Nicole, "Nicole, find the Void."

"Ambient energy radiating from target source south-southwest," Nicole answers.

Annoyed, Sonic asks, "You want another shaking?"

"Hang a left," Nicole answers.

"Cool," Sonic replies. Then goes in that direction.

Suddenly, three hover units show up.

The robot says, "Hedgehog, priority one. Hedgehog, priority one."

Then Robotnik's Command Ship arrive.

Snively says at the control panel, "Sir, we're inside the search grid."

"Then release the surveillance orbs," robotnik says.

Snively releases the surveillance orbs and begin to fly around the area.

Sonic continues to run super fast, and uses the goggles to help see his surrounding.

"Woah!" Sonic yelps, and stops close to the cliff.

"Not cool," Sonic comments.

Sonic asks "What's up, Nicole?"

"Receiving multiple radiant forces," Nicole says.

"In English," Sonic firmly says.

Nicole answers, "Correction, I'm getting signals from all over and they're...messing...me...up."

"Now that's English," Sonic says.

Then asks, "Now, where's this stuff coming from?"

"The 'stuff' is from portable sensors, like the kind Robotnik use," Nicole answers.

Unknown to Sonic, one of the surveillance orbs sees him and is reporting to Robotnik

Robotnik begins to ask himself, "What is the hedgehog doing so far from home? is what I'd like to know. There's nothing out here...except the Void. Hmm."

Robotnik looks at the screen to see Sonic going through the environment looking for something.

"Could he possibly be working with…" Robotnik begins to say.

But soon becomes stunned, "Gah!"

Robotnik quickly says, "All units, pursue the hedgehog!"

Sonic continues to run super fast while Nicole is leading the way. Suddenly, comes to a stop

"Hover units detected, Sonic," Nicole says.

However, two Hover units are in front of Sonic,

Sonic groans, "Oh, now ya tell me, Nicole."

Sonic yelps when the hover units try to blast him, and quickly make a run for it.

Suddenly, three more are coming his way making Sonic says, "Oh man!"

Sonic then runs super fast and avoid the hover units' lasers.

Sonic asks, "Nicole, any ideas?"

"Perhaps a super spin?" Soncile suggests.

Sonic likes the idea, "Starting to like you, Nicole! Spin and win time!"

Sonic then begins to super spin and goes underground. Much to Robotnik's irritation.

Snively looks over the screen, "Tracking, Sir. Projected point of exit is...there."

"What's that?" Robotnik asks, noticing a strange spot on the screen.

Snively says, "Switching to visual, Sir."

Snively makes the screen changes to what it is."

Robotnik knows exactly what it is, "The Void."

He takes a seat on his chair, and says, "Full thrust. Alert Air Command. We'll be waiting when he surfaces."

Robotnik and his robots are making their way to where Sonic is starting to come out. Suddenly, something begins to suck him in.

"Yo, what's up? Argh! Not again!" Sonic screams.

Robotnik sees this, and says, "Lay down a line of fire!"

The hoveruntils begin to fire at him.

"Big problemo here, Nicole," Sonic screams, seeing the Void ring behind him.

Robotnik says to the robots, "We'll drive him into the void."

Then says, "Snively! Prepare to close it!"

Sonic continues to run as he possibly can, but is cornered by the hoverbots.

Snively manages to activate the controls to the Void, "Harmonic frequencies synchronized, Sir. Ready to activate."

"Excellent! Standby for my signal. Air Command, sweep laser fire forward." Robotnik says.

Soon, the hover units are firing right to where Sonic is.

"Yes!" Robotnik says then evilly laugh.

Sonic is trying his hardest to super speed away from the Void, but Robotnik is not making this easy for him.

Sonic screams, "No!"

Sonic can see that he is trapped between Robotnik's hoverunits and the Void. He doesn't know which is worse.

Sonic begins to panic, "Nicole!"

"Chill, Sonic. You're headed for the ol' Void anyway," Nicole says.

"Glad I thought of that," Sonic says.

He stops running and lets himself get sucked into the void before Robotnik has the chance to attack.

Seeing Sonic trapped, Robotnik shouts in triumph, "Yes, yes, YES! The hedgehog is gone! Oh, it just makes me tingle all over. Yes! Snively."

"Sir?" Snively speaks.

"Seal it," Robotnik commands.

"Void energy diminishing, Sir," Snively says, and notices the portal acting strange.

"Wha?" Robotnik asks in shock.

"Encountering resistance, sir. Energy rising again," Snively says, seeing the portal reacting.

Robotnik commands, "Hold station. If it re-opens, close it. If anyone tries to escape, destroy them.

Sonic continues to be traveling through the vortex of the Void. Sonic then comes out of the vortex and come down a crystal like slide.

"Way cool!" Sonic says.

Sonic continues to slide down the crystal slide to who knows where. Waiting in the crystal cave, Naugus is still holding Sally and Eve prisoner. He then hears screaming and Sonic falls out of the slide and flat on his face.

Naugus says, then starts laughing, "Welcome, Sonic Hedgehog." Then starts laughing.

Curious Sonic looks around, "Hmm?"

Suddenly, he notices Sally and Eve frozen solid, "Eve! Sal!"

"Did you do this, pal?" Sonic demands.

" I assure you, they're fine," Naugus says. Then breaks the spell on it.

When the girls come around. They are happy to see Sonic.

"Sonic!" The girls say.

Then they join a group hug.

"Yeah. You guys alright?" Sonic asks.

Then Naugus says, "I require your services, Sonic and Eve Hedgehog. I wish to leave here."

"Be my guest, pal. That portal is shut down," Sonic says.

But Naugus says, "Many years I struggled to uncover the secret of opening that portal. Now even Robotnik's devices can't stop me."

Naugus then uses his powers to make the Void portal open.

Sally whispers to Sonic, "Sonic, he needs your or Eve's speed; it's our only way out of the Void."

"Let's kick it!" Sonic says.

Sally grabs Sonic and Sonic along with Eve super speed past Naugus.

And Naugus is impressed, "Ahh, such superb speed."

"Hang on!" Sonic shouts.

However, Naugus uses his powers to seal the exits up. Then the other side is sealed up. Then can hear Naugus laughter throughout the cave.

"Wheel and deal time! Stand back, guys," Sonic says.

Sonic then uses his spin attack to break the crystals.

Suddenly, Sonic seems something surprising, "Whoa…"

Sally and Eve take a look themselves.

"It's beautiful," Sally says.

The three see crystals that are structured to look like a palace.

"Wow! I wouldn't mind having a garden to look like that," Eve says.

Everyone decide to take a look at the castle.

Sally then notices something familiar, "Am I seeing things, or does this look like my father's castle?"

"Let's check it out," Sonic says.

The three walk inside the castle and open the door. When they peek inside, they all gasp in shock.

Sally is even more surprised, "Oh my gosh. Daddy!"

They all see King Acorn asleep in the bed. Soon King Acorn begins to wake up.

Sally runs up to the bed, and asks hugging her father in tears, "Are you alright?"

The King says, Sally. I need your help.

" Yes, of course. What?" Sally asks.

"Is Sonic here?" The King asks.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Sonic replies.

King Acorn gets up, and says, "Please. Have Eve take me from this place. You need to get everyone else out. I can fix everything. I'll explain outside the Void."

Sally helps her father out of the bed.

"Of course, your highness. But how do we get past Naugus?" Eve replies.

The King coughs, and says, "His magic created all this. It's just illusion; we can leave from anywhere. Use your speed."

He then begins to cough more.

"Hurry, Eve," Sally says.

"Okay," Eve says, sounding skeptic.

King Acorn wraps his arms around Eve, then she begins to super charge.

Eve says, "Hang on."

Eve super speed and suddenly the Void opens as they run through it.

Sonic is beginning to get suspicious, "Yo Sal, something funny is going on."

Suddenly, Ari appears, "I'm afraid you've been tricked, Princess."

"Ari?" SAlly surprisingly says, turning her head.

But says, "I don't understand."

"Naugus knew Sonic wouldn't help him, so he impersonated the King instead," Ari says.

Then steps aside to reveal the real King Acorn, and Sally gasp in shock

"Sally. It's really me, Sally," King Acorn says.

"Daddy!" Sally says, giving her father a hug.

Then she begins to cry, "Oh, Daddy…"

Trying to exit the void, Eve is holding on to King Acorn

"Hold on, your Highness!" Eve says.

Eve manages to escape the void and come across the hoveruntis as they try to blast them. Eve

In the ship, Snively and Robotnik see Eve withy the king.

Snively says, "Eve brought the King out, Sir!

"I saw, Snively; now close that portal!" Robotnik demands.

Eve brings King Acorn to a safe location so they won't get attack.

"I think we lost them," EVe says.

Then turns, "I suspect you knew Robotnik would attack us, isn't that right Naugus.

King Acorn doesn't say a word. Then changes into Naugus.

Then Naugus says, "So, you figured it out. I must say, I am in debt to you Eve Hedgehog."

"I guess. You probably knew that Sonic and I wouldn't want to help, so you pretended to be the king. I figured out when the Void open as I try to leave the castle. You Sonic and me to free everyone from the void, but you need me to tag along with you incase Robotnik shows up."

"Good deduction. Now, I'm going to get rid of Robotnik." Naugus says.

He then notices something, "What's that?"

Naugus and Eve look to see one of the surveillance orbs.

"Oh no. It's one of Robotnik's spy eyes," Eve says.

" Really?" Naugus asks.

Seeing through the orb, Robotnik is able to see Naugus and Ev

Naugus asks, "Can he see us now?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Eve says.

Then he evilly says, "Greetings, Doctor Robotnik. Wanna play?"

Robotnik gasps in shock to see Naugus is out of the void and with Eve. He quickly turn it off and leaves the control panel.

Naugus says to Eve, "You take care of those robots while your brother save your friends, Eve Hedgehog. I have work to do."

"If you say so," Eve says.

Eve leaves to take care of any robots that might still be around. Robotnik's ship lands on the ground and he exists.

Naugus cackles, and says, "Welcome, Doctor Robotnik."

When Robotnik sees Naugus, he helps in fright.

"It's payback time," Naugus says. Then laughs.

Robotnik is practically on his knees, begging, "It was an accident, Naugus. I didn't betray you. I swear it!"

"Mmm...I'm not sure it's the right look for you, Doctor," Naugus says.

Suddenly, Robotnik's head changes to a yellow slug.

"Nah...color doesn't match your eyes," Naugus say.

Naugus snaps his fingers and changes Robotnik's head into a gorilla. He snaps his fingers again, and Robotnik's head changes to a crow.

In the ship Snively begins laughing to see on the monitor that Robotnik's head is now a pig.

Naugus says, "Now that is definitely you."

Snively continues to laugh hard that he falls from his chair.

In the Crystal Palace, Sonic understand what Nagus is up to.

"So that's what's going on. He needs Eve to help him get out of the void and be there because of her powers," Sonic says.

"Yes. He also need your speed to get me any anyone else he trapped out of the Void," King Acorn says.

Sonic says, "Then let's kick this dump!"

Out in the Great Unknown, Eve uses her super speed to run across the plain. Then uses her sword to destroy any robot or unit that come across her.

At a different part of the Unknown, Naugus watches Robotnik act like a pig, oinking and rolling in the dirt.

Before Naugus can cast another spell, he feel something wrong, and screams, "No! Aaagh!"

He looks down to see his feet are turning to crystal.

"Enough of this game," Naugus says, knowing there isn't enough time.

He then changes Robotnik's head back to normal.

"Let's play Hide and Seek. You'll hide, and I'll seek," Naugus says.

Then begins to count, "One...Two…"

Soon, Robotnik becomes frighten, "I didn't betray you!"

"Three…" Naugus continues.

And Robotnik continues to beg, "I swear it!"

But Naugus continues, "Four...five...Six…"

Robotnik decides to flee, and shouts, "Get us out of here, Snively!"

"Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten!" Naugus continues to count until Robotnik leaves.

At the same time, Sonic arrives with Sally, King Acorn, and Ari. Eve returns as well with the sword in her hand.

"Yo! Robotnik's getting away!" Sonic shouts.

Naugus says, "Yes. I know."

"Sonic, look!" Sally says.

Everyone turn around to see King Acorn's lower body is turning to crystal.

"I'm turning to crystal," King Acorn says in shock.

Then asks, "Naugus! What's happening?"

"We've been too long in the Void. We cannot exist in this world. I misunderstood the Void's properties. It's drawing our life-force. The only place I can control it is there. We must go back, or we'll die," Naugus says.

King Acorn and Nagus' body continue to change into crystal.

This devastated Sally, "Daddy… just when…"

King Acorn says, "Shh, child. Reach into my pocket. It lists all the Freedom Fighter groups. Find them."

Sally then takes the device out of King Acorn's pocket.

"Somehow, we'll get you out, Daddy. I love you," Sally says.

King Acord gives Sally a kiss.

Sonic picks up Sally in his arms, and says, "Good luck, your Majesty."

"Take care of her, Sonic," King Acorn says.

Sonic, Eve, Sally, and Ari leave to a safe spot to see what is happening. Nagus uses his magic to open the Void. Soon, King Acorn and Nagus are being pulled into the Void

Naugs shouts his last words as being sucked in, "I will return, Robotnik! I will be avenged!"

Soon the Void closes with King Acorn and Naugus inside. Sonic hugs Sally as she begins to cry. She is able to see her dad after all these years, but has to leave him so soon.

She can hear father saying, "Goodbye, Sally."

Sitting on the log of the Power Ring Pool, Sally is still missing her father. She is also taking a look of the list her father has given to her.

Sonic walks over, and says, "It's gonna be okay, Sal."

"Sonic, I hardly got to see him," Sally sadly says.

"Yeah, but you did see him. Naugus will think of a way out of there. Plus, we got the Freedom Fighters list and Ari," Sonic says.

"I don't say this often Sonic, but you're right," Sally says, starting to cheer up.

The two take each other's hand and head back to Knothole.

"Hey, I'm always right," Sonic says.

"Not always," Sally disagrees.

"Yeah, always," Sonic says.

Sally denies, "No way."

"Yeah, way; ask Nicole," Sonic says.

Then Nicole says, "He's cool, Sal; way past."

"Sonic, what have you done to her?" Sally asks.

"Come on, Sal," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Get a grip, Sal," Nicole says.

"Nicole!" Sally says in surprise.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: Cry of the Wolf

In a rocky area, there are the sound of howling. However, it's cut off due to a strange red light, that enlarge, and a strange machine that is the cause of it. Hiding in the rocks are wolf like being seeing what the machine is doing to the land. The Mobian wolfs look to see the machine moving and shining red lights. Then it attack them with a laser, and they quickly hide. With the chance they have, the Mobian wolves throws strange bags that cause explosion causing the machine to fall.

In the Command Central of Robotropolis, Snively is looking over the video screen to see the robots at work, when a beeping catches his attention. Snively walks over to the machine and presses the button. The machine prints out a paper with the report.

After reading it, he gasps in shock, "Oh, my. This is serious."

Then he walks over with the report.

Looking over a hologram of a large machine, Robotnik is looking at it with interested

"Hmm…" Robotnik replies, scratching his chin.

Snively walks over, and taps on his back, "Excuse me, Sir."

"Doomsday. Even the name has a poetic ring. Don't you think, Snively?" Robotnik says, interested in his latest project.

"Very poetic, Sir, but…" Snively says.

But Robotnik says, "It won't be long now, Snively, when we will see my poetry in motion. Doomsday will finish the job I started during the coup. Before...before those miserable hedgehogs came along!"

"Yes, Sir, but…" Snively replies.

But Robotnik interrupts, "Sometimes my brilliance amazes even me. Don't you agree, Snively?"

"Oh yes Sir, but…" Snively says.

But Robotnik turns around, and shouts, "But what?

"The Wolf Pack, Sir. They've sabotaged the test pod," Snively nervously answers.

"They what?!" Robotnik asks in anger.

"Here, Sir. Read it for yourself," Snively says, shaking and showing Robotnik the report.

Robotnik reads, the report and crumbles the paper shouting., "I thought we eliminated those miserable beasts! Put up the surveillance tape!"

The monitor turns on showing the Wolf Pack running away, and hitting the Test pod causing it to electrocute. Robotnik begins to make incoherent grumbling with anger, and slams his fist on the control panel

Then Robotnik demands, "What's the damage?!"

"Minimal, Sir. Engineering says it can be back online in six hours," Snively answers.

Robotnik grabs Snively by his collar and presses his nose with his finger, saying, "Then get out there, Snively, and make it happen!"

"Yes, Sir," Snively answers.

Then Snively walks away, but mumbles, ""Oh boy, I'd like to get your nose in a vice someday."

Snively yelps when Robotnik grabs him by the shirt, and lifts him up, shouting, "Stop grumbling and find me those wolves!"

Meanwhile in the Great Unknown, Sonic, Eve, Sally, Antoine, and Dulcy are on a special mission. They are trying to find other Freedom Fighter Groups with the list Sally Father given to her. Apparently, her father's list shows there are more Freedom Fighters than the other one Sally has already found. They all gather to discuss about it. Nicole is projecting the area as they have the meeting.

"Yo, Nicole. Is this it?" Sonic asks.

"Magnifying, my main Sonic. Information on Great Unknown is limited. Area relatively uncharted," Nicole says.

"Nicole, please display the King's Freedom Fighter list," Sally says.

Nicole projects her father's list.

Antoine lets out a yawn, and says, "I am too boring with this journey. It is taking too awfully longer if I ask me."

"Well, nobody's asking you, Ant," Sonic says.

"We can't set up a Freedom Fighters network unless we find them first, Tony," Dulcy says.

"She's right. It may take long, but we need to find out where they are before we can do anything, Luckily we manage to find one on our side," Eve says.

She remembers meeting King Slytherin and his Freedom Fighter Groups.

"Nicole, magnify Freedom Fighter groups located in the Great Unknown," Sally says.

"The only group located in this area is the Wolf Pack, Sally," Nicole answers, showing her a projection of the 'Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters.'

"Display existing data," Sally says.

"An ancient culture with a remarkable respect for nature. Following Robotnik's take over, they remained loyal to the King and were consequently driven off their land," Nicole says.

She shows about the Wolf Pack kind and what has become of them after Robotnik's handy work.

"So where do we find them, Nicole?" Sonic asks.

"Their home base is twenty-one point three kilometers south-southeast of the Great Canyon. There are five possible routes," Nicole says, showing ancient temples of the wolves.

"Cool!" Sonic replies.

Then asks, "Which one is the shortest? In English."

"Go straight, hang a left, then a right," Sonic answers.

"I'll scout ahead. What do you think, Sal?" Sonic announces.

"Well, I think we should…" Sally says, about to give him her option.

But Sonic interrupts, "Ciao!"

Then speeds off.

"...all stay together!" Sally shouts.

She then sarcastically calls out to Sonic, "Thanks for asking!"

"Not again," Eve mutters.

Then asks, "Think I should go after him."

"We'll go after him together," Sally says.

"Fine by me," Eve replies.

Sonic super speeds ahead to see a mucky and bubbling lake.

"Man. There goes the neighborhood," Sonic says, looking at the lake.

Then covers his nose due to the smell, "Phew! I smell Ro-butt-nik. Later!"

Sonic then super speed to the cloud and lightning begins to attack him as soon as he goes in. Sonic yelps and uses his speed to get away. One lightning manages to hit his tail making him scream.

"Outta here!" Sonic says, having enough of it. Then runs off.

Sonic manages to get out of the storm, and says, "Man, I'm gonna re-name this place The Great Ugly."

Suddenly, Sally calls out, "Sonic!"

Sonic looks to see Dulcy flying this way with Sally, Antoine, and Eve.

"D'oh, man!" Sonic replies.

Sonic waves his and, and points down.

Dulcy knows exactly what to do, "Going down."

Oh, I am hating this part too much," Antoine scaredly says, covering his eyes.

Dulcy dives in as the others let out a scream. As usual, Dulcy's landing is still imperfect and begins to slide on her belly through the dirt

"Dulce! Stop! Stop!" Sonic screams.

Sonic grabs Dulcy by the tail, and manages to get to stop before her nose goes into the cloud

Still has his eyes closed, Antoine scaredly asks, "What is happened? What is happened?"

"It's okay, Antoine. You can open your eyes now," Eve says.

Sally hops off of sonic and he zooms to her.

Sally asks, "Sonic, what's wrong?"

"Another two feet and you guys would have been nuked!" Sonic says.

"What do you mean nuked?" Dulcy asks as she lifts herself up.

Eve jumps off of Dulcy while Antoine falls off.

"Check this," Sonic says.

He kicks a rock in and lighting hits it.

"Are you kidding me?" Dulcy asks in shock.

"Yo! Does this look like I'm kidding?" Sonic questions, showing the others his tail.

Eve looks at it, "Woah! You weren't kidding. Just be glad it's your tail and not your quills."

"Very funny," Sonit mutters.

Then turns to Sally, "We've got to find another route, Sal/"

Sally brings out Nicole, "Nicole, plot alternate route to the Wolf Pack base."

"There are four remaining alternate routes, Sally," Nicole says.

"Give us the next shortest one, without the lightning," Sonic says.

Then Eve says, "And this time, let's stay together."

Going into the direction, Nicole is showing the Freedom Fighter a different away, but unaware that a Mobian wolf is watching them. The five walk along the path to see the path is blocked.

"Oh great. Dead end city. Two bad calls in a row, Nicole," Sonic says, showing Nicole the problem.

"What is this place?" Sally asks.

Eve notices, "Hey Sally, look at this."

Sally turns to see some ancient language

Sally takes Nicole from Sonic, and asks, "Nicole, can you translate these hieroglyphics?

"Working, Sally…" Nicole says. Then begins to read the data.

"Yo! How about working us a way outta here?" Sonic asks, impatiently.

" Sonic, a little patience, please?" Sally bluntly asks.

Sonic sighs, Fine.

Hen taps his foot for a few seconds, "Patience is up."

"That did take long," Eve mutters.

"The hieroglyphics appear to be ancient symbols used by the wolf Pack. Translations indicate surrounding environs carry a curse for all intruders, but also indicate…" Nicole says, reading the language and showing them pictures of it.

But Antoine begins to panic when the word 'curse' is discussed, " A cures?! You are saying there's a bad lucks curse on us? Ooh! We must leave this terrible place."

"No! Not again!" Antoine panics and bangs on the wall.

Suddenly, the wall begins to move.

Antoine screams, "Aaaagh! The curse! It is the curse!"

"Whoa!" Sonic says with interest.

"It's interesting," Sally says.

"It's kind of dark," Eve adds

"It's small," Dulcy adds.

"It's very scary," Antoine scaredly replies.

"It's our only way out. Let's kick," Sonic says. Then walks down.

Eve runs after him, "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Come on, guys," Sally says, walking in.

But Dulcy doesn't want to, "Nuh-uh. Sorry, Sally. I hate little underground places. I got clausto... uh, clorto…"

"Claustrophobia," Sally clarifies.

Sonic runs up and asks, ""Yo, Sal. What's holding up the ol' parade?"

"Dulcy's afraid of small, underground places," Sally says.

"Ah, Ducky, I am glad you are coming to my senses. We will not be going into that cur-sed place," Antoine says.

Dulcy says, "I could fly over the canyon and meet you on the other side, Sonic."

"Aah...we don't know where this will empty out. Better jam back to Knothole, Dulce," Sonic says.

"Okay. Good luck," Dulcy says.

Then Sonic says, walking down, "And take the Curse-meister with you."

"All aboard, Tony. Last call for Knothole," Dulcy says.

Aontiane begins to whine a little, and knows that leaving his friend and being a scaredy cat is not a good idea.

He manages to say, "I am knowing I will be too sorry. I am knowing this is a terrible mistake. I am knowing I am too stupid!"

"Arrivederci, Tony!" Dulcy says. Then flies off.

Antoine begins to walk into the cave, but trips and falls down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs the three begin to hear screaming.

"What in the…" Eve asks.

But Antoine lands on sitting up

"Antoine, are you alright?" Sally asks.

"Oh, get serious, Sal; he's never been all right," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear something and quickly turns around to see the entrance is closing in. Darken the area, soon they see glowing yellow eyes.

Antoine screams, "It's the curse. It's the curse!"

In the dark tunnel, eyes continue to blink along with growls.

Antoine continues to whimper, "It is the terrible curse bringing us bad lucks!"

Sonic then lights up a touch and gives one of them to Sally

"Ant, put a sock in it," Sonic says.

"My socks? What is wronging with my socks?" Antoine asks. He lifts his and smells it.

Eve sighs, "Oh brother."

"Chill here, Sal. I'll check ahead," Sonic says.

"Sonic!" Sally says.

"Later!" Sonic says.

"Wait a minute!" Sally says, but Sonic has already taken off.

Sonic super speed and stops to see a tunnel

Sonic then spots a cave, and says, "Shortcut."

Sonic tears through the cave and look what seems to be a dead end.

"Uncool," Sonic says in reply.

But Sonic quickly stops to see a pit. Sonic then drops a rock and wait impatiently for the rock to hit the ground. Once it does, Sonic knows that this isn't the right way.

"Not a shortcut. Outta here!" Sonic says.

Then returns to where Antoine and the girls are.

"Nothin' but a dead end," Sonic says, and gives a thumbs down.

"Something is dead? Where? Where?" Antoine scaredly asks.

"Not literally Antoine, he just means that the way is blocked," Eve says, but doesn't make Antoine feel any better.

"Sonic, from now on I think we should…" Sally says

But Sonic interrupts, "Be right back, Sal!"

Then leaves at stop speed.

Sally lets out a sigh, "...stay together."

Sonic super speed across the cave.

But hears rumbling sounds, "Huh? Whoa!"

Sonic looks to see the rocks are falling to the ground and blocking the tunnel. Sonic then returns to the others.

"You know what I think?" Sonic questions.

Sally then becomes irritated, "How could anyone possibly know what you think?"

"We should stick together," Sonic confirms.

Then Sally confirms, "And I think someone wants us to stay in this tunnel."

"She's right, someone has been spying on us since we got here," Eve says.

"Oh, my…" Antoine becomes worried, and mumbled incoherently.

Soon he begins to hear howling sounds.

"Oh, sacre blue cheese. Someone is here. It is the curse, I am saying to you. We are doom-ed. Doom-ed!" Antoine screams and jumps into Sally's arms. Then Antoine begins to mumble in fear again.

Eve sighs, "Antoine."

Antoine realizes that he is in Sally's Arm, and tries to act calm, "Oh um, hello Sally. Mmm… Ooh, this is very nice."

Sally then drops Antoine to the ground. Antoine nervously laughs in reply. As Sonic and Eve walk down the tunnel, a brown color wolf wearing a red shirt walk out of the tunnel.

"Hey! Why are you following us, pal?" Sonic asks.

"You trespass on our land," The wolf answers.

"Look my main wolf, all we want is a way out of here," Sonic says.

"Can you show us?" Sally asks.

"Please," Eve adds.

"Certainly, if that is all you wish. Come," The wolf says.

The four Freedom Fighters follow the wolf down the tunnel.

Antoine is still scared, and says, "It is the terrible curse."

Unknown to the four yellow eyes continue to appear. Then they all come to a stop.

"What's up?" Sonic asks.

"Wait here," The wolf says. Then pushes a button on the wall.

The four fall through a trap door as they let out a scream.

Antoine continues to scream, "I told you! It is the curse; the curse!.. The curse!"

The four are now sliding down to who knows where.

"Shut up, Ant!" Sonic shouts in anger.

Sonic lands first and lands on his feet. Follow by, Eve and then Sally. Finally, Antoine comes down the slide, but falls on his bottom. All four join together and see something surprising.

"Oh my gosh…" Sally says.

They all see a pack of Mobian wolves sitting in the middle of a fire pit. One of them is a gray female world wearing a blue outfit with black hair and a white stripe on it, and blue eyes.

The female wolf welcome the four friends, "Greetings. I am Lupe, leader of the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters.

"Freedom Fighters?" The four reply in surprise.

They are trying to find the Freedom Fighters of the Wolf Pack, and there they are.

Everyone join together sitting at the fire pit to discuss about the situation and their plan.

"We really didn't know what to expect. There was little information about the Wolf Pack," Sally says.

"Robotnik destroyed all physical traces of our culture. This is all we have left from the earlier times," Lupe answers. Then gives Sally a black disk

Sally takes the disk and she puts it into Nicole. Then Nicole shows a hologram of the homeland of the wolves.

"We lived simply and in harmony with nature, raising the food we needed and leaving no mark but our footsteps on the land," Lupe says.

Then the hologram changes to when Robotnik attack and capture the wolfs.

Then Lup says, "So, after Robotnik captured my father and Roboticized most of the pack, a few escapes; although not without reminders."

Lupe then touches the scar that is under her left eye. Eve is stunned to see it and she figures it must have happen when Robotnik attacked.

"Only ten of us are left now. We returned to find our land being destroyed by the test pod," Lupe adds.

"Oh, man! I've seen what that thing can do. It wastes everything," Sonic says.

"That's why we must contact the other Freedom Fighters on my father's list," Sally says.

Eve says, "We're gonna visit all six groups and set up some kinda network to fight Robotnik."

"It's a good plan. I can get a message to the others," Lupe says, agreeing to the idea.

"That's great, Lupe. Now we gotta figure out some way to fry that pod," Sonic says.

"We can help in that department. We've been raiding Robotnik's outposts for a while now and collected quite a supply," Lupe says as she presses a button and the wall opens to reveal a secret computer room.

Sonic and the others are amazed to see this.

"Whoa. That's some serious collecting," Sonic says.

Sally walks to a rover of some kind, and asks, "Lupe, does this still work?"

"Unfortunately, no," Lupe answers.

"No prob. Sal can fix it. She can fix anything," Sonic says.

Out in the canyon worker bots are still working on the damages to the test pod. In a red Hover unit, Snively is getting a report from the robots.

"How long?" Snively asks.

"I can't say, Sir," The wokerbot answers.

"You can't say? What do you mean you can't… Snively begins to ask.

But a hologram of Robotnik appears and interrupts him, "Snively!"

Snively gets spooked and turns to see the hologram, "Oh, hello Sir."

"When will the test pod be back online?" Robotnik asks.

"Oh, any minute now, Sir," Snively answers, different than what the robot says.

"And what of the wolves?" Robotnik asks.

"The wolves? Yeah. Well, um, Sir. They've disappeared," Snively nervously answers.

"No, Snively. They've just outsmarted you. Now I strongly suggest that you use your pointed, little head and find them! Do I make myself clear?" Robotnik says, in rage.

"Very clear, Sir," Snively scaredly says.

At the canyon a secret door open and the Freedom Fighters bring out a rover covered in a sheet. Lupe presses a button that closes the secret path. They all walk in the in the middle of the night, until they see a hover unit.

Lupe shouts, "Quickly! This way!"

Sonic and the others lean to the walls to hide. Lupe uses her button to open another secret entrance.

"Activate heat sensors!" Snively commands.

"Heat sensors activated," The workerbot says, activating the heat sensor.

Everton hurry inside the secret path, but Antoine trips and falls down.

When he sees the heat sensor, Antoine screams, "Ahh! It is the curse beam! We are doom-ed!"

"Move it, Ant," Sonic says, speeding to grab Antoine and hids in the cave.

Then the cave closes before the heat sensor can find them.

At a different part of the canyon, the Test Pod is spraying green stuff on the ground as it flies around the area. When the test pod passes the entrance and reaches to a deaf end, the secret hatch opens and Sonic along with Eve speed out. The wolves pull the device with Sally and Lupe on it.

"All right! Let's go!" Lupe shouts.

The test pod continues to speed as Sonic and Eve secretly speed past them. Then each of them put exploding devices on the rocky wall. Once the test pod is in and the exploding device are active, the two hedgehogs leave the scene. Then Lupe fires the cannon at it.

"Rock 'n' roll time, Ro-butt-nik!" Sonic says, putting a device and the explosive devices set off.

The canyon explodes and the rocks fall on top of the test pod.

"Yes!" Sonic shouts,

Then Sally cheers, "Freedom fighters, all right!"

Everyone begin to cheer to see the test pod is buried. Sonic and Eve slide down the rocky ledge and met up with the Freedom Fighters.

"Scratch one test pod," Sonic says.

"The curse is gone!" Antoine cheers.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Antoine, forget the stupid curse already."

Just then, Antoine gasps in shock, "What is this?"

Suddenly, the Test Pod rises from the rubble and still operational.

"It is the curse. It is the doom-ed curse!" Antoine panics, while everyone gasp in shock.

The test pod hasn't taken damage at all.

Seeing the test pod is activated, the test pod and hovercraft begin to attack everyone. Everyone begin to run to a safe place from the test pod

"Ram and jam time, Sal!" Sonic says, picking up Sally from the cannon and takes her to a safe place.

Sonic looks at the pod, and says, "Huh. Scratch that plan."

"Not exactly the outcome I'd hoped for." Sally worriedly says.

Then asks, "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll take a little spin. Slap me some power, Sal," Sonic says.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Sally asks.

"Trust me, Sal," Sonic says.

Sally sighs, and says, "I hate it when you say that."

Sally gives Sonic a Power Ring and runs for cover.

"Better move back, Sal," Sonic says.

Sonic then raises the Power Ring up, and gives him a boost. Sonic super speeds to the test pod, and dives underground. Then rises back under it and spins it like a tornado. That's when the hovercraft come and are in the way.

Snively begins to panic, What's this?! Computer, reverse course! Take evasive action!"

Then the tornado with the test pod knock them like bowling pins and the pod falls to the ground. Everyone cheer to see the thing is down.

"Well done, Sonic. That was close," Lupe says.

"Sonic, you were wonderful," Sally says, giving Sonic a kiss.

"Aw, thanks. I thought we could…" Sonic says, but then notices the pod is beginning to move.

Shocked, Sonic says, "Huh? I don't believe it."

The test pod then begins to fly.

"We've blown it up, buried it, and wrecked it; and still it comes back!" Lupe says in shock.

Eve brings out her sword, "I'll take care of this."

Eve jumps up and uses her chaos energy to give the sword power. She then slices and dices it hard and sends it falling to the ground.

"What?! It doesn't seem to leave much scratches on it," Eve says in thought.

Then the pod activates again.

Eve lands on the ground, "That thing didn't leave too much scratches."

"We will stop this thing,. I don't know how yet, but we will stop it," Sally says.

In the hovercraft, well upside down, Snively is still strapped to his seat and is hanging upside down.

"Computer, damage report!" Snively shouts.

"Damage minimal. All systems fully operational," the computer answers.

Snively manages to get his seatbelt off, but falls down.

"I hate when that happens," Snively says to himself

Then shouts, "Switch to full power!"

The hovercraft activates and flies upside up.

"Ow!" Snively yelps.

Then groans, "I hate my life."

Then the hovercraft flies looking for the Freedom Fighters.

" Alright you Freedom Fighters, come on. Show yourselves you little…" Snively says, having enough of them.

But Robotnik appears on the screen, "Snively!" making Snively yelps.

"He calms down, and asks, "Yes, Sir?"

"The wolves, Snively?" Robotnik sternly says.

"The wolves. Oh, yes Sir. I-I had them in my sights, Sir, but you see the hedgehog interfered and I…" Snively says.

But Robotnik quickly interrupts, "The hedgehog's with the Wolf Pack? Send me your surveillance tapes. Now!"

Then Snively turns off the screen.

Snively becomes irritated and mock what Robotnik says, "Send me your surveillance tapes...NOW!"

Snively sends him surveillance of the cave in the canyons.

"Hmm…" Robotnik says with interest.

Then Robotnik appears on the screen, "Snively."

"Sir?" Snively asks.

"Have you noticed there are caves along the top of the canyon wall, but none at ground level?" Robotnik questions.

"Oh. Yes, Sir," Snively says.

"What does that tell you?" Robotnik questions.

"That the wolves…" Snively says trying to think.

He yelps, and says, "...used to be very tall?"

Robotnik becomes frustrated, and confirms, "It means...they're camouflaging the lower entrances."

"Find them!" Robotnik shouts with rage.

"Yes, Sir," Snively says.

He then uses the hovercraft's laser to fire at the wall of the canyon, he then blast the secret hatch.

He shouts in triumph, "Bingo! Bingo! Yes!"

He evilly smirks to see the entrance and where the Freedom Fighters of Knothole and the Wolf Pack are hiding.

In the Wolf Pack's base and sitting around the fire Pit, everyone are trying to think of a way to destroy the test pod. Sonic continues to pace around in.

Antoine whines, "The curse. Oh! It is the curse!"

Sonic has enough of this curse stuff, and shouts, "Ant! Forget the curse. There is no stupid curse!

"He's right, Antoine. We use the threat of a curse to keep out intruders," Lupe confirms.

"No curses?" Antoine asks.

And becomes relieved, "Oh. Phew and phew again. I am so happy to hear that.

"Nicole, any suggestions?" Sally asks.

"Insufficient data, Sally," Nicole says, showing the projection of the pod.

Eve says, "Whatever that thing is, not even my sword had any effect on it. All I got were a few scratching on it.

"Maybe the pod is indestructible; a new metal or…" Lupe says, trying to think

Just then, the wolf in the red shirt alert Lupe, "Lupe! Swatbots are in the tunnels!"

"Lead them to the Caves of No Return," Lupe says.

But Sally says, "Lupe, wait. I have an idea. Bring them here.

"Lead the Swatbots here?" Sonic asks.

"Yes," Sally says with a smile.

Eve says, "I know that look. You have a plan."

"Yes, but you need to trust me," Sally says.

Sonic says, "I hate it when she says that."

"Sounds like a certain someone saying the exact same thing," Eve whispers with a grin.

In the cafe, the Swat-bot in the hovercraft are looking the Freedom Fighters.

They stop and one says, "Priority one hedgehog, freeze!"

Sonic and Sally gasp as they are being spotted by the Swat-bots.

Aftering captured and cuffed by the wrists and anckles. Sonic and Sally are being held in Snively's ship.

"Well, won't Robotnik be surprised. I've accomplished what he never could," Snively says.

"Hey! It ain't over 'til the hedgehog sings, Snootly, and I feel a song coming on!" Sonic shouts getting up and hitting the Swatbots.

Sally brings out Nicole, "Nicole, laser!"

Then uses the laser to get free.

Snively hurries to the control to press the red alert button, but is caught by his pants.

Which is Sally, "Oh, no you don't!"

"Have a seat!" Sally says, pulling him to his seat and start spinning him around.

"Way past, Sal," Sonic says.

Sally then uses Nicole's laser to break the shackles from Sonic's wrists and ankles.

"Well, what did you expect, Son?" Sally questions.

After having Snively tied to the chair, Sally looks over the computer to find important information about the pod.

"Anything yet, Sal?" Sonic impatiently asks.

"Not since the last time you asked...five seconds ago," Sally bluntly answers.

"You won't get away with this! Robotnik will…" Snively says in anger and still being tied to the chair.

Both Sonic and Sally interrupt, "Shut up, Snively!"

Just then, Sally has found something, "Oh my gosh. Here it is."

"Nicole, copy!" Sally says, bringing out Nicole.

Then the computer copies the data.

"This is gonna help us?" Sonic asks.

"Fry the pod. Exactly. Come on," Sally says.

Then they both leave the scene.

But Snively screams in anger, "I hate you! I hate you both!"

In the Great Canyon, Sally shows Lupe what she has found. She shows the projection of the pod.

"I always suspected that pod was attracted to life forces; this confirms it," Lupe says.

"And by using a power beam…" Sally says.

But another wolf says, "They're coming in!"

Sonic and Eve super speed and stop at the edge. They turn their heads to see the pod is coming.

"Come on, pod-breath. I'm getting old here," Sonic says impatiently.

"It will come. I'm sure that two life forces will draw it out," Eve says.

Sonic then looks to see the pod, "Huh? 'Bout time."

The two super speed down the cliff and run into the storm of lightning..

"Come on in!" Sonic shout.

"Nah nah! Bet you can't catch us bot-brain!" Eve adds.

The pod then follows Sonic and Eve into the storm.

"Alright! Jelly and jam time!" Sonic says bring the Power Ring.

Eve takes her hand on it, and says, "Let's"

Then the two super sonic speed through the storm. Just then, lightning strikes the pod and electrocuted until it's fried. Soon it crumble into pieces until there isn't anything but ashes.

Eve shouts, "Yeah! That thing is toast!"

"Way tost!" sonic adds.

The wolf's cheer as they pick up the two hedgehogs.

"Ow, careful guys. I'm a little singed," Sonic says.

Then Sonic says, "Ah, thank you, thank you…"

Just then, Lup comes with a piece of paper, and says, "Good news! The other Freedom Fighters are anxious to meet with us; the sooner the better."

Everyone cheer happily to know that the other Freedom Fighters have made contact and are going to star the Freedom Fighters Network.

Back at Knothole, all the Freedom Fighter leaders gather together with some of their troops. Ari, Lupe, Slytherin along with Cedric, A male Rhino Leader, A male Bear Leader, and a female leopard leader. Surprisingly, Even Griff and Dirk arrive as well to help with the network.

The leaders chant putting their fist together with Sally, Sonic, and Eve, "All for one, and one for all. Freedom Fighters forever!"

"My father would be very proud to know we're together for our most important mission - to destroy the Doomsday Project and defeat Robotnik," Sally announces.

"To freedom!" Sonic shouts.

Then all the leaders shout, "To Freedom!"

After the meeting, Eve is sitting on the bench looking at the night sky with Lupe.

"I'm so glad we are able to create the Freedom Fighters Network," Eve says.

"Me too," Lupe says.

Then says, "Right now, I need to get back to the cave. Hope we all get to stay in touch."

"Me too," Eve says.

Then says, "Um Lupe…"

"Yes Eve?" Lupe asks.

"Um, do you… I mean… do you know if anyone is looking for me? I know it's a long shot, but I was hoping if you heard anything," Eve asks

Lupe thinks, and remembers, "I believe I think I met someone. I did not see her face, but she said that she was looking for her children. Although, she didn't say much, she told me that she heard about her daughter named Eve who is a Freedom Fighter."

"That must be her! Did she told you anything at all? Like her name?" Eve asks.

"Hmm, I believe she did. It was a while ago, I don't fully remember. I think her name was… Obsidian," Lupe says.

"Obsidian? Obsidian?" Eve says.

Eve feels a strange pain in her head. She then has vision what seems to be a black and red hedgehog, but the face is left to be identified. Suddenly, something strikes Eve.

Sonic walks, and says, "Yo, what's going on?"

"Sonic…" Eve says.

"What's wrong Eve?" Sonic asks.

"My mother… Lupe saw my mother… her name is Obsidian," Eve says.

Sonic becomes surprised, "You remember?"

"Noty fully, but I was able to remember the female hedgehog in my dreams to be my mother and her name is Obsidian. But I still can't remember her face," Eve says.

Sonic hugs Eve, "Don't worry Eve, we'll find her. I'm sure you'll be able to see if if you keep looking."

"Thank you Sonic," Eve says.

The two along with Lupe look at the sky to see the moon shining bright. Their adventure help create the Freedom Fighter Network, and Eve has one more piece to her past, and now know it's her mother that is looking for her. Now, Eve is planning on trying to find her, and her brother.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: The Master Emerald Sword

In the bedroom of her hut, Eve polishes her new sword. The sword begins to show a reflection of her face on the carbon steel blade. She looks at the handle that is shining gold and polishes it until it shines. Eve then notices, a diamond shape on the blade close to the handle. On the handle is a bright green diamond that could be a bright emerald.

"Hmm, wonder what this is? A gem of some kind," Eve asks herself.

Eve then begins to remember when her sword does something astonishing in Robotropolis. Her Chaos Sword ends up being absorbed into her new sword and becomes a powers weapon. The blade changes bright green and shines.

"What did the sword did? It made me feel stronger and my Chaos Energy even powerful. I still like to know what it is or what other kinds of powers it has. What's more, I like to how to properly use it," Eve asks herself.

Eve sighs and then puts it on her bed. Then brings out the blue gem from her draw. She also has curiosity about it.

"This gem is just as interesting. I never seen a diamond that is blue like this before. And this has the same Chaos energy as the sword," Eve says to herself.

Sally walks into the room with Nicole in her hand, "Hey Eve."

"Hey Sally, how are you doing?" Eve asks.

"I'm fine. Listen, I did some research on your sword and you're not going to believe what I found out," Sally says.

"What is it?" Eve asks, curiously.

"You'll see," Sally says.

Back in Robotropolis of his secret lair, Robotnik researching himself. He can't forget about the strange sword Eve has and how much power and skills she used for it.

"Hmm, there just got to be something about the sword that girl hedgehog has. I felt like I have seen it before," Robotnik says to himself.

Snively who is pressing on the keypad says, "Sir, I believed I have found something."

He then shows a few articles and photos on the big screen. Robotnik looks at it and can see the sword on the screen as the same design as Eve's new sword.

Robotnik smirks, and says, "Of course, it's the legendary Sword of Hedgeward. With the sword Hedgeward is unbeatable and is able to create power from the sword."

"It appears so. According to legend, the sword was custom made by an Echidna Black Smith and was given to Hedgeward to help prevent a war from breaking out. With it, Hedgeward was able to protect his people for generations. Only the worthy may be able to wield the sword's powers. Apparently, Eve seems to be worthy of using this very sword," Snively says.

"I know much about the sword, but I also remember something that isn't found in many records or much data," Robotnik says.

"What will that be, sir?" Snively asks.

Robotnik continues to look at the screen, "The sword used to go by another name. It was changed to hide it's true identity and potential. The sword contains chaos energy and only those with that power can wield the sword. It was given this specific name because the power of the sword came from the source… The Master Emerald Sword."

Back in Knothole, Sally is telling Eve about her new sword and the limited information she is able to find out it.

"The Master Emerald Sword?" Eve asks.

"Yes. The sword was forged by the strongest metal and a sturdy handle with a green gem in the middle. The reason why it was called that because the sword was given power by a powerful gem known as the Master Emerald," Sally says.

"The Master Emerald? What is that?" Eve asks.

"The Master Emerald is a powerful gem that resides on a place called Angel Island. My father and I went to the island a long time ago, but haven't been there sense. Apparently, it also count as a server for seven gems called Chaos Emeralds, and it's used to keep the Chaos Emeralds from going out of control. I believe that's the gem that you have right now," Sally says.

"Well, I could feel a strange energy coming from the gem so I assumed it's not an ordinary one," Eve says.

"Exactly, It was given to Hedgeward by a Echidna Black Smith and he was able to use the power. Apparently, the Black Smith said that only those who are worthy can wield the sword's power. The sword has chose you as a master," Sally says.

Eve asks, "Is there any more information about the Emeralds, the sword, or about this Island?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know much about any of it. However…" Sally says.

"What is it?" Eve asks.

"Well, I used to have this friend on the island, but I haven't seen him for a long time. I barely remember his name, but I know that he's also an Echidna," Sally says.

"Really?" Eve asks.

"Yes. The only thing that I could remember is that a Echidna is chosen to be a guardian and watches over the Master Emerald so no one can use its power," Sally says.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Eve says.

"Either way, the sword you have is very powerful and special. As well as the gem you have. You need to hold on to both of them and make sure they're out of Robotnik's hands," Sally says.

"I know what you mean. I can't let Robotnik get the Chaos Emerald, it could cause problems. However, I don't think Robotnik would be able to use the sword. Like we just found, only those who are worthy to use its power," Eve says.

"That is possible, but you need to be careful," Sally says.

"Alright, I'll be careful," Eve says.

After the discussion with Sally, Eve and Antoine are practicing their sword fighting skills. Usually, Antoine is nervous about fighting Eve for two reason. First, it's because she is way too good a sword wielder. And second, the fact that she's a girl and doesn't want to hurt her. He manages to not worry about Eve getting hurt, but now slightly worries about himself getting hurt.

Eve and Antoine continues to clashes each other swords at each other. Eve notices that Antoine is doing a good job with his sword fighting. The two continue to jump, dodge, and clashes each other's sword at each other, until they are tired. When the two stop, they both take deep breaths and sweat a little.

Eve calmly says, "I think we're done for today."

"Oui… you sure know how to use one of them bladez," Antoine says.

"Yeah, but you're also improving too. You'll be a good with a sword in no time. And if you like, maybe Bunnie can teach you martial arts," Eve says.

"I don't know if I'm quite ready yet," Antoine says.

"Don't worry, there's no rush. I need to head to the Lookout Tower. I'll see you later, " Eve says.

"Au revoir," Antoine says.

Later on, Eve is using the binocular to watch over the forest as she stands in the Lookout Tower. However, Eve has been thinking about what Sally has told her. The sword she has is special and only she is able to use its power. Eve decides to bring her sword with her in case of trouble, but decides to leave this Chaos Emerald in her home.

"The Master Emerald Sword, named and created by the the very gem by that name. If only the worthy ones is able to wield it, then does that mean that Hedgeward was the only one who could use it. If Chaos Energy is used in that sword, then that must be the reason why my Chaos sword didn't work, it used my chaos energy to create a powerful one," Eve says in thought.

Suddenly, she hears someone says, "Hello. Earth to Eve. Are you okay?"

Eve blinks out of her thoughts to see Sonic looking at her.

"Um hi Sonic, when did you get here?" Eve asks.

"Like ten minutes ago, and you haven't moved an inch," Sonic says.

"Sorry about that. I'm just thinking about the sword I have," Eve says.

"Other than the fact that your sword is wicked awesome," Sonic says.

"Besides that… I suppose that you're here for your shift," Eve says.

Sonic gives him a thumbs up, "You got it."

"Okay. I'm going to take a walk in the forest," Eve says.

"Okay," Sonic says.

Eve leaves the look out and go on a walk. She walks deep into the forest until she is past the forest limit. Suddenly, a Stealth-bot comes close to her.

"What the…" Eve questions.

But then sprays her with some strange gas. She then collapses on the ground and knocked out. Spying on her in the lair, Robotnik and Snively can see Eve and has her sword.

Snively says, "Sir, we have located the hedgehog and she has the sword in her possession. We be sure to spray her with the sleeping gas."

"Excellent," Robotnik says, satisfied.

Then says, "Swat-bots, bring me the hedgehog."

A hovercraft lands on the ground and two Swat-bots come out of it. They walks to see to see her knocked out. They picked her up, bring her to the ship, and fly off with her inside. Eve's unexpected destination, Robotropolis and Robotnik's clutches.

In a tube of Robotropolis, Eve is beginning to wake up from her sleep. She rubs her eyes and quickly opens to see she is trapped in a tube.

Eve groans, "You have got to be kidding me. If Robotnik thinks he can held me in this place, then he better think again."

Eve brings out her sword, and says in thought, "I hope this new attack move I named suits it."

"Chaos-Calibur!" Eve shouts.

Eve's chaos energy flows into the sword and turn the blade to bright green and glows. Then with a powerful spin, Eve is able to destroy the tube and break free.

"Hmph! Well, it looks like that trick work," Eve says to herself.

Suddenly, the screen turns on to reveal Dr. Robotnik.

Robotnik says, "Oh yes. That sword of yours is quite interesting, as much as the hedgehog who uses it."

"Alright Robotnik, what's all this about? Why did you brought me here?" Eve demands.

"To see what you and that powerful blade can do. I must admit, it will be fascinating to see the Master Emerald Sword in action," Robotnik says with a smirk.

"How did you know about the sword?" Eve asks.

"A little research. Here how this is going to go, I have created a little sword fighting tournament, and I would like you be in it," Robotnik says.

"No way," Eve denies.

"Oh, but I insist. That is, if you have any hopes of making it out of here," Robotnik says.

Eve grits her teeth, "Fine. I'll be a part of your tournament, but this will be the last time me or my brother be a part of your little competitions."

"Deal. Hope you don't mind that I have sent a little invite to your friends," Robotnik says.

Eve growls under breath with anger that she is going to be part of a tournament against her will.

At the Great Forest, Sonic has received a paper from one of Robotnik's Swat-bots. It's the invite to the Sword Fighting Competition and says Eve is participating.

"Aw man! Robuttnik is pulling another one of his stunts," Sonic says.

Sally says, "Sonic, we need to get Eve, and stop whatever Robotnik is planning."

"Then let's do it too it," Sonic says.

Sonic super charge his feet, and runs to get to Robotropolis to find Eve.

"I'm worried about Eve. I know she can win in the sword fighting, but I can't help but think Robotnik is up to something," Bunnie says.

"Oui. I think Robotnik has tricked her or forced to take this in the completion of sword fighting," Antoine says.

"You're right. We need to stop whatever Robotnik is doing and get Eve out of there," Sally says.

In Robotropolis, there is a large arena where many Swat-bots, and Robian are sitting. Because of Robotnik's control, many of them are forced to cheer. Robotnik is sitting in a seperate room with a large window and watching the event from above.

Among the robots is Jules. He wonders what Robotnik is up to. He is also very worried. He look at the arena to see Snively in the middle. Along with seven sword wielding robots and Eve.

"What is Robotnik up to this time? And why did he got Eve involve in this strange tournament? I don't like where this is going," Jules asks himself in thought.

In the middle of the arena, Snively holds a microphone, and says, "Hello Robotropolis, and welcome to the first ever Sword Fighting Tournament. We have plenty of well skilled sword fighting robots and a Freedom Fighter Sword wielder…."

Arriving at the tournament, Sonic, Sally, Sonia, Manic, and Rotor look to see Eve is standing with the robots and Eve in the middle of the arena. And Snively is the announcer.

"Well, Ever seems to be doing alright, but I'll bet Robotnik wants something if he's setting up this sword fighting tournament," Sonic says.

"You're right, but we need to be careful. We don't know what Robotnik is up to, but with him out of his lair we can sneak in and find out what he wants," Sonia says.

"I agree. Sonia, Manic, and Rotor, you all will watch the tournernment while Sonic and I go to Robotnik's control room and see if we can find any useful information," Sally says.

"Got it. It's juice," Sonic says.

He grabs Sally and super speed out of the arena to infiltrate Robotnik's lair. While Sonic and Sally are gone, Sonia, Manic, and Rotor watch the tournament. A red Robot and a green Robot are the first fighters. They both clashes their swords at each other and try to attack the other. At the end, the greed robot is the winner. After that, a purple robots and a blue robot fight in the tournernment. The purple robot is the only who has the victory. The next tournament is Eve vs. a brown robot with a energy sword.

Eve says in thought, "Alright, it's my turn and I need to win this. Even so, I can't unleash too much of my sword's power Robotnik. I need to save my strength when it's needed."

Once the bell has ring, the battle has begun. Eve and the robot begin to clash their sword against one another. Eve does her best to use only the sword without having to use her chaos energy. She also been made clear that if she's going to compete in this, she isn't able to use anything but her sword fighting. Eve jumps up in the air and clashes her sword with the robot's.

Watching the tournament, Sonia, Manic, and Rotor are amazed to see Eve fighting this hard.

"Sick. I never seen Eve fight with a sword so good before," Manic says.

"I know. She's really good. I still have to wonder why Eve is competing. Considering what happened last time Robotnik set up a contest," Sonia says.

"Eve wouldn't compete when Robotnik is involved, unless she was forced too," Rotro says.

"You're right," Jules speaks walking to the three.

"Uncle Jules, you're here," Manic says.

"Yes. Robotnik captured Eve somehow and forced her into competing in this competition. He's using it as an excuse to learn about Eve and the Master Emerald Sword," Jules says.

The others gasp in shock.

"Robotnik knew about the sword?" Manic asks in shock.

"Yes. He was able to find secret information. It's originally called the Master Emerald Sword until Hedward changes to be in his name," Jules says.

"Why?" Rotor asks.

"According to legend, Hedgward and the Echidna Blacksmith, Jing- Le renamed it in order to hid it's true identity and its powers," Julies says.

"Seems logical," Sonia says.

"Yes. Unfortunately, the true name and nature of the sword was discovered. Many have tried to seized the sword and the Jewel of Power. Sadly, many of them… well… There isn't much about it. All, I heard what that the sword choses it's master, and only those who are chose can wield its power. Those who possess the power can use it as their own. Those who are not chosen only bring evil to themselves," Jules says.

The shocked the others. Eve's new sword is more mysterious by the minute. What's more, it choses it master, it has chosen Eve as the master of the sword. Everyone look at the arena to see Eve has defeated the machine and is moving to the next round. Eve continues to take deep breaths and is feeling tired, but knows this isn't over.

In Robotnik's lair, Sonic and Sally are able to sneak into the lab without being seen. With many of the Swat-bots and other machines watching the tournernment, it's a piece of cake to get inside. Sally is typing on the control panel to see if we can find anything about Robotnik's plan.

As usual, Sonic is impatient and tapping his foot, "How long is this going to take?"

"It's will be soon. Hmm, it's hard to find the right file," Sally says.

Sonic looks at the video screen. He sees Eve fighting an orange robot, "Maybe you can take your time on this, Eve is on a roll. She already defeated the orange one and is moving to the finals."

"That's great, but we still need to find…" Sally says, but something catches her attention.

"Oh my," Sally says in surprise.

"What is it, Sal?" Sonic asks.

"Robotnik knows about the sword. He knows what the sword is fully capable off. This could be bad," Sally says.

"Why? Robotnik can't use the sword. It seems Eve is the only one powerful enough to use it," Sonic asks.

"I know, but what if he just want to see what kind of power Eve can do with the sword like last time. She made her sword turn green and became very powerful," Sally says.

"So Robotnik wants to create a powerful sword fighter or is he trying to find the secret of the sword's powers," Sonic bluntly replies.

"It could be either of those, but from the looks of it… Robotnik is trying to learn about the sword and it's power so he can create a sword just like it," Sally says.

The screen puts on a blueprint of the sword but is made of metal.

"Robotnik is using the tournernment to see what that sword can do and make a copy of it. I'll bet he is going to use Eve to make a powerful sword fighting robot," Sonic says.

"Exactly, but I'm not going to let it happen," Sally says.

Sally types on the keyboard and erases the data from the computer.

"Alright, now all we need to do is get Eve out of that tournernment," Sally says.

"Yeah," Sonic says.

The two then hurry back to the tournernment.

At the tournernment, Eve is battle the final robot at the final round. This robot is a lot harder to bet, that it's taking every bit of her strength.

"Eve is really giving her all out there," Sonia says.

"I know. It can't be easy for her. She's been battling that robot for some time now. Now she is starting to worn herself out," Manic says.

"What will Eve do? She can't stop until that robot is defeated," Rotor asks.

"And that robot is predicting every move she makes," Manic says.

"All except one," Jules clarifies.

Eve continues to fight the robot as hard as she can without having to use her chaos energy to connect with her sword, but she can't fight off like this forever.

Eve lands on the ground on the opposite end of the robot.

In the room, Robotnik is watching the tournament.

"Hmm, that hedgehog is using the sword's full power, but she will eventually," Robotnik says.

Eve continues to fight the robot, clashing her sword against the robot's.

Eve says in thought, "I have no choice. I'll have to use my chaos sword on the Master Emerald Sword."

"Chaos-Calibur!" Eve shotus, fusing her energy to the sword.

The sword begins to glows and turn bright green and enlarge in size about fifteen inches wide and four feet tall. The robot then makes his energy sword larger too. Eve and the robot charge toward each other with their sword ready to strike. Sonia, Manic, Rotor, and Jules are surprised to see Eve making a large sword and is using her energy with all her might. Sally and Sonic arrive at the scene and is amazed to see it.

The robot begins to strike at Eve, but the hedgehog dodges and slashes the robot with one blow, breaking it in half.

Eve lands on the ground and places the blade on the ground. The robot falls apart in the process. Soon, the sword begins to glow bright that it's blinding the area.

Sonic says, "Now's our chance to get out of here."

Everyone else leave the area on foot while Sonic grabs Eve and the sword and zooms out of here. When the light is clear, Robotnik and Snively look to see Eve has disappeared.

"It appears the hedgehog has pulled a disappearing act on us," Snively says.

"It seems so. No matter, I seem to have what I needed from this experience," Robotnik says with a smirk.

However, he is unaware that Sally has deleted the data and short out the system.

Back at Knotohle, everyone gather at the table and cheer for Eve and her sword fighting skills.

"I have to say that we ended up with a great victory. We stop Robotnik from using the power of Hedward's sword, but Eve also won the tournament," Sally says.

"Free cheers for Eve!" Manic cheers.

Everyone begins to clap and cheer with glee and excitement. Eve feels a bit embarrassed that she is able to win the tournament and everyone cheering for her.


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: Amy's Strong Heart

At Knothole on a bright and sunny day, Amy is brushing her quills with the brush. She looks at the mirror to see her quills looking straight and nice. She then checks her clothes to see if it isn't filthy. Luckily, it's nice and clean. She then adjust her headband and looks to see how she looks.

"There. Now I look all nice and clean. Maybe even for sonic," Amy says with a giggle.

Amy happily asks herself, "I wonder how Sonic is doing? I hope I get to spend some time with him."

Amy walks out of the hut and looks around to find Sonic. She then looks to see Antoine and Bunnie walking together, and are holding each other's hand. Amy sighs happily and wishes that it's her and Sonic.

Eve walks over, and asks, "Hi Amy, how are you doing?"

"Hi Eve. I'm doing fine. Do you know where Sonic is?" Amy happily asks.

"Hmm, I think he's in Sally's hut going over some plans about this Doomsday Project dad sent." Eve says.

"Oh, okay," Amy says.

Then Eve says, "See you later. I'm going over to Rotor's lab for a few things."

"Okay, bye Eve," Amy says.

Amy then walks to Sally's hut to see if Sonic is there like Eve says. She looks through the window to see Sonic is with Sally. Sally is looking over the computer. Amy lets out a huff in reply. She likes Sonic, but doesn't like how Sally is always spending her time with him. Even some of the important stuff.

In the hut, Sonic and Sally are discussing about the Doomsday Project Dr. Robotnik is working on and hope they can find a way to stop him.

"Alright. According to Jules, Robotnik is already working on the Doomsday Project and already made plans for it," Sally says.

"That doesn't sound good. We need to find a way to stop," Sonic says.

"You're right. I wish your father would give us some more information," Sally says.

"My dad got what we can. It's enough for something. Course, it will have been nice to have him here and not in Robotropolis," Sonic says.

"I'm sure he's doing fine. We just have to wait and hear what he says. I'm sure we can come up with something," Sally says.

"I sure hope so," Sonic says.

Just then, the two hear a door knocking.

"Hmm, who could that be?" Sally asks.

Sally walks up the door, and opens it to see little Amy Rose standing in front of with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

"Hello Amy, what brings you here?" Sally asks with a smile.

"I'm here to see Sonic," Amy happily says, running inside.

Then jumps and wraps her arms around Sonic's neck.

"Sonic. I love you," Amy happily says.

Then gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Sally giggles, "Aww, that is so cute."

"Amy cut it out!" Sonic yelps and falls to the ground.

Eve walks in, "Hey Sally, what's going on?"

"Seeing how cute Amy and Sonic are. They look like they can be siblings. You and Amy are also close. You and Sonic could be like Amy's older brother and sister," Sally says.

Eve laughs, "I can see that."

The two girls walks to Sonic as he is able to sit up, and Amy still has Sonic wrapped around her arms.

"I like you too, Amy, but can you let go of me," Sonic says.

Amy shakes her head, "No."

Then snuggles Sonic with her head on his cheek.

"She really likes Sonic, doesn't she?" Sally asks.

"She does. I think it's sweet the way how she wants to be close to Sonic all the time," Eve says.

"I agree. She also loves to be with you, Sonia, and Manic too. It almost like she's apart of your family," Sally says.

Sonic speaks up, "Alright girls, can one of you get Amy off of me."

Sally walks up, "Alright Amy, I think it's time to let Sonic go now. We have work to do."

"No. I want Sonic to be with me," Amy says.

"What?!" Sally asks.

"Sonic gets to stay with mean that's that," Amy says.

Eve laughs, "Amy, you can't lash yourself on to Sonic forever. He's a Freedom Fighter and one of our leaders."

"One of the leaders?" Amy asks.

"Well, the Knothole Freedom Fighters have three leaders. Sonic is our main leader," Sally says.

"Um, who are the other leaders?" Amy asks.

"Sally and Me of course," Eve says.

"That's right. As much as Sonic like to hang out with you, he as well as Eve and I have work to do," Sally says.

"Okay, but I get to go with you," Amy says.

Sally sighs, "Fair enough."

Sally, Eve, Sonic, and Amy head to the Lookout Tower where Bunnie and Antoine are. It's their turn to keep an eye out for any intruders.

Sally calls out, "Bunnie! Antoine! How are things going on up there?!"

"Everything is checked out, Sally," Antoine calls out.

"Yeah Sally girl, there's no signs of trouble yet," Bunnie adds.

"Okay," Sally says.

The four then begin to walk down the area to see what else is needed to be done. After that, they decide to visit Rotor. Eve already visit him and been asked to bring him a few things. Now, they are seeing Rotor along with Tails and Uncle Chuck.

"Yo Uncle Chuck, how is the Deroboticizer going?" Sonic asks.

"The project is working alright, but there are still a few bugs we need to take care of," Uncle Chuck says.

"Yeah. We're trying to figure out how to make the deroboticizing process permanent. It's a lot more difficult than it looks," Tails says.

"But don't worry, we're working hard to figure out," Rotro says.

"Glad to hear," Sally says.

Eve asks, "Is there any missions we need to take care of that involves us going to Robotropolis?"

"No. Nothing seems to be going on today. Robotnik has been kind of quiet," Sally says.

"Maybe he decided to take a sick day due to hedgehogitus, curtussies of Sonic and Eve," Sonic says.

Everyone begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

"As funny as it sounds, we should get back to work. There are still work to be done. We need to be sure everything is ready for when Robotnik operate this Doomsday Project," Sally says.

"You're right Sal," Sonic says.

Amy hugs Sonic by the arm, "And I'll work with Sonic."

"Why?" Tails asks.

"Because Sonic is my destiny soulmate," Amy says.

"And who told you that?" Sally asks.

"My cards told me, so you better stay clear Sally," Amy says.

"Huh?!" Everyone reply looking confused.

Then Amy begins to drag Sonic away, "Come on Sonic, you're going to teach me how to use combat skills."

"If you say so, but I'm not going to to too easy on you just because you're a girl," Sonic says.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm a good fighter and a fast learner," Amy says.

Amy continues to drag Sonic until both of them are out of the room.

"What is up with Amy? She's been acting very strange," Sally asks.

"Sally, I think Amy has a sort of crush on Sonic, and we know how much you and Sonic like each other," Eve says.

"I do like Sonic, but not like like him… sort of," Sally says, turning her head.

Tails asks, "Um, what does this have to do with Amy dragging Sonic away and waking Sally to be away from him."

"To simply look it, Sally and Amy like Sonic. Amy sees Sally as a kind of rival for Sonic's affection," Eve says.

Confused, Sally asks, "Hold on, are you saying that Amy and I are like rivals."

"Exactly. I also think Amy is a little jealous that you're always with Sonic and you did kiss him a few times in front of her," Eve says.

"Oh boy, I think I'm starting to understand. Amy is having a bad case of the love sick heart, and it's for Sonic," Sally says.

In the Great Forest, Sonic and Amy are having a battle. Sonic using his super speed while Amy is trying her best to fight with her Piko hammer and her own abilities. Sonic spins around Amy as the young pink hedgehog is trying to hit him, but isn't able to.

"I can't do it. You're too fast," Amy says, and sits down on the ground.

Sonic lands on the ground, and says, "It's alright Amy, I'm sure you'll be able to understand how to fight against my speed."

"Thanks. I really want to be a Freedom Fighter with you and Eve," Amy says.

"Don't forget, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Manic, Sonia, Tails, and Sally are a part of the team too. I'm sure, you'll become a great Freedom Fighter someday. You just need some time and a lot of practice," Sonic says.

"Can we practice some more now?" Amy asks.

"I'm a little hungry. How about we have some lunch," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I'm kind of hungry," Amy replies.

"Then let's get back. I'm sure mom and Aunt Aleena already have lunch finish," Sonic says.

Sonic picks up Amy, and says, "Hold on tight!"

Sonic charges and super speed back to Knothole.

Amy shouts, "Whee!"

After getting back to Knothole, everyone are eating at a long table outside enjoying the bright sunny day. Amy is sitting next to Sonic on one side, and Sally is sitting on the other side of him.

"Hey mom, lunch is great," Sonic says.

"Thank you Sonic. Remember to finish your meal before you leave the table and to wash your dishes when your done," Bernadette says.

"Yes mom," Sonic says.

Amy leans to Sonic, "Hey Sonic."

"Hey Ames," Sonic says.

"Ames?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. It's like your new nickname. I calls Sally, Sal. Antoine, Ant. Bunnie, Buns. And Rotor, Rot," Sonic says.

"Sonic always like to come up with nicknames for his friends," Sally says.

"And that's not even the half of it," Sonia says.

"Ames? I like it," Amy says.

Amy then hugs Sonic with a smile.

Sally laughs, "Alright Amy, you can let go of him. After we're done eating, we need to get back to work."

"Sonic always work," Amy says.

"It's true, we need to be sure everything is ready when Robotnik launches this Doomsday Project. I just wish there is more we can learn about it," Sonic says.

"Hmm, is there anything else we need to know about this Doomsday Project?" Amy asks.

"I'm afraid not, Jules hadn't send anything about it yet, and Robotnik didn't say much about this project. Whatever it is, it can't be good," Sally says.

"Hey, I didn't ask you about it," Amy says.

Sally firmly says, "There's no need to be rude you know. I'm just giving you an answer."

Amy sticks her tongue at Sally, and Sally does the same. Sonic sighs to see the two girls starting to get on each other's nerves. Eve and the others are starting to grow concern as well.

Later in the night, Eve and Sonic are in one of the rooms of their hut. Sonic is laying down on the bed while Eve is brushing her quills in front of the mirror.

Eve notices the distracted expression on Sonic's face, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Amy has been acting weird lately. She keeps wanting to be around me, kisses, me, hug me, and she seems to have trouble getting along with Amy. Amy is also wanting only me to teach her how to fight," Sonic says.

"I think we all noticed this," Eve says.

"You have any idea why she is acting like that?" Sonic asks.

Eve giggles, "Sonic, you remember I told you that Amy like you?"

"Yeah. Amy told me that she loves me. I like her too. She's a nice kid," Sonic says.

"No. Amy like like you," Eve says.

"Huh?" Sonic asks, confused.

"Sonic, Amy has a kind of crush on you. A major crush on you," Eve says.

"A crush?! Amy has a crush on me?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. She likes you very bad," Eve says.

"Then why is she acting a bit rude with Sally?" Sonic asks.

"I think it's because you and Sally are together. You two aren't dating, but Amy can tell how close you two are. I think Amy considers Sally to be a rival and wants you to like her and not Sally," Eve says.

Sonic sighs sadly, "I get it. Amy wants me to be with her, but worry that I like Sally better."

"Seems like it," Eve says.

"Yeah. And that leads to another problem," Sonic says.

"What's that?" Eve asks.

"Amy wants to be a Freedom Fighter and go on missions with us. She's wants to go on more missions with us and help with stopping Robotnik with the Doomsday Project," Sonic says.

Eve says, "I remember. Eve always been telling me that she wants to be a Freedom Fighter and to go on missions with us. Ever since the last few missions she's been with us, Amy is set on wanting to join us as a fighters. The thing is…"

"Is that we're not sure if Amy is fully ready to go on the battlefield with us. She did came with us on some, but only in a larger number. Less numbers or just her, well, I'm not sure if she can handle this," Sonic says.

"I'm sure if we train her more and bring her on some of the less dangerous missions, Amy will be able to grow and become powerful with her own strength. We've been training her and she's been getting stronger. Although, she is having trouble catching with your speed," Eve says.

"Too true. I know Amy can do it. I hope Amy and Sally can get along. They used to get along a little with her and the rest of us," Sonic says.

"Especially with you," Eve says, and starts laughing.

Sonic laughs, "You're right about that."

Sonic and Eve continue to do what they're doing and are heading off to bed. When everyone is asleep, the sounds of crickets chirping and owls hooting appear around the forest. With the moon and stars out, it's a clear night.

Unknown to everyone, the little pink hedgehog, Amy is secretly walking across the village and walks up the secret staircase. When she reaches the top of the stairs, Amy looks around to see if any trouble is around. Sure enough, no one is around. Amy secretly walks out and closes the secret door and head off through the Great Forest.

Amy walks down the path of the forest and look around to see the forest during the night. She is starting to grow weary. Amy has never been in the Great Forest by herself. She never been out after dark either.

Suddenly, a tree snaps and Amy quickly turns around, "Um, hello."

So far no one is there. Amy gulps and continues to walk along the path. Amy can't stop hearing the animal sounds, the sound of something getting cracked. She hope nothing jump at her.

Still scared, Amy says to herself, "I really want Sonic to like me and I want to be a Freedom Fighter. Maybe if I can find any information about this Doomsday Project, I can prove that I can be a Freedom Fighter, go on missions, especially with Sonic. I love Sonic, and I love Eve too. Eve is like an older sister to me. I have to show them that I can do this and help the team."

Amy continues to walk through the forest to get to Robotropolis. Since she has been taught from Sonic and the others, she knows where she needs to go. Suddenly, Amy hears cracking sounds. Looks around to see nothing. Suddenly, she hears a loud sound that scares Amy so much that she begins to run and cry at the same time.

Amy hurries and hurries across the forest, dodging the trees, rocks, and bushes that come her way. Amy tries to find a way out, but isn't able to find anything. Suddenly, the ground crumbles from behind her step and break apart. Amy screams as she begins to fall down the hole to who knows where.

Amy continues to fall down the tunnel to where she is going to land. Finally, she ends up falling to the ground. Amy looks around to find herself in a large cave. She then suddenly begins to hear howling sounds from the cave, and glowing yellow eyes.

Amy legs begins to shake as her teeth chatters. She covers her mouth with her hands and begins to step back in fear. The eyes comes close to reveal the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters.

Lupe, the leader says, "Don't be afraid, you're among friends here. I am Lupe leader of the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters."

"Freedom Fighters? Wait, you're the wolfs that Sonic and Eve told me about," Amy says, starting to feel less afraid.

"Indeed, what brings a small girl like you here?" Lupe asks.

"Um, my name is Amy Rose and I'm trying to get to Robotropolis," Amy says.

The wolves becomes confused to hear this.

Lupe says, "Robotropolis. That's a far way from where you're at. However, a young girl like you shouldn't got there. It's dangerous."

"But, I'm trying to find out information about the Doomsday Project," Amy says.

"Really? You are brave to come here, but I don't think the Knothole Freedom Fighters would allow you to go on her own," Lupe says.

Amy sighs, "That's because no one knew. I went on my own accord. I'm sorry to fall into your cave like that, but if you show me the way out… I'll be on my way."

Amy then begins to walk away to her destination

"Wait, I really don't think it's safe of you to go to the city on your own. Robotnik and his robots are still out there looking to destroy the fighters. How about you stay with us until we can contact your friends," Lupe says.

"Okay," Amy reluctantly agrees.

Soon enough, Amy is in the chamber there the fire pit is. Lupe and the wolves sit around the fire with Amy. Amy looks around in amazement. She has never seen an underground cave before or a pack of wolves.

"I'm sorry sorry for intruding into your cave. I was trying to find the city, but I got lost and the ground broke where I stand on," Amy says.

"It's alright, but tell me, why were you trying to go to Robotropolis without the Freedom Fighters," Lupe asks.

Amy sighs, "Because I want to be a Freedom Fighter too and I want Sonic to be proud of me. You see, I haven't been on their missions much and I've been training a lot. Sonic said that I have to wait until I'm ready. What's more, I really like Sonic and I always want to be with him, but he seems to like Sally because she's a princess, smart, tough, and a very skilled Freedom Fighter. They told me that they wished they have more information so I um…"

"You decided to go to Robotropolis yourself to find information about the Doomsday Project. If you can do that, then you'll be able to prove to everyone and yourself that you're a Freedom Fighter. At the same time, you want Sonic to notice you," Lupe says.

"Yes," Amy sadly says.

"Well, what you did could have endanger you in more ways than one. But, I can understand that having a strong affection towards someone can make you do thing without thinking," Lupe says.

Amy saddens, and begins to shed tears, "That sounds about right. How could I be so foolish. Trying to go to a dangerous city on my own and trying to gather information and hope robotnik doesn't notice. I can't believe I think I could do that. I got scared when I was in the woods. I'm just a big baby."

"It's alright Amy, you just made a mistake. It's a good thing, you found yourself here before this mistake became too big for you to fix. I'm sure Sonic and the others will understand if you explain to them," Lupe says.

"You really think so?" Amy asks.

"Your friends will understand. We're all Freedom Fighters, we can understand each other like a family. And I'm sure you'll understand the reason," Lupe says.

Amy smiles, "Thank you Lupe. You're very nice."

"Thank you. Now, I think it's time for you to get back home before your friends gets worried," Lupe says.

Amy nods her head, "Okay."

Amy takes Lup hand and head off to one of the tunnels.

Early in the morning, Sonic and Sally decide to wake up early work on plans to end the Doomsday Project. That's when they see Lupe walking to Knothole and Amy is with her.

"Hey Lupe? Amy, what are you doing?" Sally asks, looking confused.

"Hello. I just came to drop off one of your friends here," Lupe says.

Then turns to Amy, "Amy, isn't there something you like to tell them?"

"Yes ma'am," Amy says.

Amy walks over to Sonic and Sally, "I… I… I'm sorry about this. I snuck out of Knothole yesterday and tried to get to Robotropolis."

Sonic and Sally are shocked to hear this.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sonic asks.

"I wanted to find out about this Domesday Project Robotnik is working on. I thought that if I can find any information about it this device, you guys will think I'm a real Freedom Fighter," Amy says.

"Is that all?"Sally asks.

"No. I also want Sonic to notice me. I really like him," Amy says.

Sonic says, "Amy, what you did is completely crazy and brave at the same time."

"Well, what you did was dangerous and reckless, but it was brave of you that you want to help us. We're just glad to see that you're safe," Sally says.

"Thanks Amy. I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. I kind of got a little jealous that Sonic seems to hang out with you alot," Amy says.

"That's okay. We're glad to see that you're safe and sound," Sally says.

Then picks up Amy.

Sonic says, "Thanks Lupe for helping our friend."

"It's a pleasure to help someone from the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Maybe reckless, but I think Amy will become a brave Freedom Fighter," Lupe says.

"Thank you," Amy says.

"Now I must get back before dawn," Lupe says.

Then leaves as she waves goodbye.

After the adventure, Sally tucks Amy into bed. Amy has been up all night, so she's very tired.

Amy asks, "Sally, do you think you and I could be good friends?"

"I think we already are. You just need to learn a bit of a life lesson to see it. Good night," Sally says.

"Good night," Amy says.

Then Amy falls asleep in a matter of seconds. Sally kisses Amy on the forehead and leaves the room. She is glad that Amy and herself are able to find some common ground, and are starting to become friends.


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: Family Dreams

In Knothole, everything has been quiet. Nothing seems to be going on. Not even important missions, work, or anything that involves going to Robotropolis to fight Robotnik. In the Hedgehog family hut, Sonic is playing his guitar strings while Eve is polishing her sword. As well as trying to find more information with Nicole.

Eve sighs, "I have to admit, this has been turning into a boring day."

"Yeah. Not even Robotnik is doing anything that is threatening," Sonic says.

"Well, I guess villains also need to take some breaks once in a while," Eve says.

Eve picks up Nicole and trying to find some important information on it.

Sonic asks, "so what are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to see if there's anything more about my sword. All, I know is that the sword is powerful only those with powerful chaos energy is wield it. It also said that the name was changed in order to hide the identity and the source of its power," Eve says.

"Sounds about right," Sonic says.

Eve scratches her head, "What I also noticed, is that there hadn't been new information about the sword since it was left in the village centuries ago. It was kept there to be sure no one uses is power."

"What about that blue gem you found. The Chaos Emerald or something?" Sonic asks.

"Apparently, the sword and the emerald originated from the same place. Angel Island. There isn't much on the emerald, but it said that there are supposed to be seven of them. When all seven come together a miracle happens. It also says that when the emeralds are brought together to perform a powerful chaos control, they scatter all over again," Eve says.

"That's weird. If the emeralds are supposed to be on the island. Then why is that one not?" Sonic asks.

"That is something I don't know. There wasn't many information about it. Especially from what we have now," Eve says.

Sonic yawns, "Well, I'm just about done with the boring history lesson. How about we go outside for some fresh air instead?"

"I agree. It's been a nice day. I need to give Nicole back to Sally first," Eve says.

In Rotor's workshop, he along with Tails and Uncle Chuck are working on a few pet projects since there isn't important ones that needs to be worked on. Sally is with them supervising. Sonic and Eve walk into the workshop to see everyone doing a few inventions. Sally is mostly sitting on the chair watching them.

"Yo Sal, how are things going here?" Sonic asks.

"Doing fine. There hasn't been much going on here. I'm just here watching the boys at work," Sally says.

Eve then hands Nicole to Sally, "Here Sally, Nicole has done her best to help me, but there still isn't much information."

"I understand. There hasn't been much information about the Echidna race, but I'm sure you'll understand more about your sword sooner or later," Sally says.

Sonic says, "Eve and I are going for a walk. Any of you want to come?"

"Not today Sonic," Uncle Chuck says.

"Not me. I like to watch," Sally says.

"Tails and I are planning on working some inventions that might help you guys," Rotor says.

"Okay. We'll see you later," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve leave the workshop and are walking to the Great Forest from the village. Amy sees them walking to the forest and decide to see what they're doing and where they're going.

Amy happily says, "Hi Sonic. Hi Eve."

"Yo Amy," Sonic says.

"Hi Amy, how are you doing?" Eve asks with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. Where are you guys going?" Amy replies.

"Sonic and I are going on one of our walks. We won't be going fast because I like to got to the field close by. You wanna come?" Eve says.

Amy happily says, "I love too. Will it be alright Sonic?"

"Sure. The more the merrier," Sonic says.

Amy cheers happily to be coming with her friends.

In the Great Forest, Sonic, Eve, and Amy are walking down the forest path. Amy feels better to be in the forest from the last time. The forest is peaceful without the spooky noises, the darkness, and scary animals.

Eve sighs happily, "It sure is nice to be walking in the forest on a bright sunny day. I'm glad we don't have to deal with Robotnik this time around."

"I know. Robuttnik is always a handful and will stop at nothing until he conquers Mobius and everyone living there," Sonic says.

"Yeah. That guys is so mean and so are his robots," Amy says.

Then asks, "Why does he want to take over the world?"

"We have no clue, but didn't you ask that question a few times now?" Eve answers.

"You're right, and I'm still curious about it," Amy says.

"No kidding, we've been wondering about it for a while now. So far, no one seems to know Robotnik's real motive for wanting to take over the world," Sonic says.

Eve says, "I'm sure we'll figure this out someday. On another note, how exactly are we going to take out this Doomsday Project, Robotnik is working on?"

"Yeah. We still need to figure this out," Sonic says.

The three hedgehogs continue to talk about the Doomsday Project and ideas on how to take it out. Unaware to the hedgehogs, a mysterious figure is secretly spying on them from behind one of the trees. The being is wearing a hood so the face cannot be seens. Seeing Eve specifically, the figure decides to secretly follow her along with her buddies.

The three young hedgehogs continue to walk along the path as they head out of the exist.

"I still think that if you increase your power well enough, you'll be able to use your sword to destroy this Doomsday Project," Sonic says.

Amy laughs, "That sounds silly, Sonic. I don't think Eve can make her sword big enough to destroy it."

"Yeah. there is no way that I could…" But Eve stops in the middle of her sentence.

Eve can't help but feel that someone is following her. Eve turns her head to behind to see no one is around. She believes that she has sense someone's presence around the area and is staring at her. Sonic and Amy are confused to see Eve stop and looking behind her.

Amy asks, "Eve, is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I have a strange feeling that someone is following us," Eve says.

Amy and Sonic look behind them to see no one is around that can be spying on them. The three hedgehogs are confused about it.

"Are you sure? There doesn't seem to be anyone there," Sonic asks.

"I thought I felt like I'm being spied on, but I guess it was nothing," Eve says.

Amy looks at the xsit of the forest and walks ahead. Sonic and Eve follows the little hedgehog to where they need to do. When they reach the exit of the forest, they see the field that Eve and Sonic have been to before.

Amy happily says, "The field is very pretty. There are many different kinds of flowers here."

"The field is full of them," Eve says.

The three hedgehogs walk over to the tree and sit down on the grass next to it. Sonic lays to the tree with her hand behind her head and her legs crossed.

Amy lays down between Sonic and Eve who is sitting with her back against the tree.

"Hey Eve, what's it like having an brother?" Amy asks.

"Well, having a brother has their up and downs, but they're always great to have around. Especially Sonic," Eve says.

"Sounds fun. I may not have a brother or a sister, but I actually have a cousin. He reminds me a lot of Sonic," Amy says.

"You have a cousin?" Eve asks.

"Yes. His name is Robert o' the Hedge lives in Mercia. He likes to be called Rob or Rob' o," Amy says.

"That sounds cool," Eve says.

Sonic says, "If this guy is like me, I'll bet he's cool as me too."

"He is cool. He is very skilled with a bow and arrow. I don't really talk about it because Rob like to be treated like a normal hedgehog, but he's actually the prince," Amy says.

"Wait? What?" Sonic asks.

"Um, yeah. His father is king of Mercia and my father is his younger brother. When father left Mercia and went traveling that is when he and my mother first met. They fell in love, got married, and then they have me. I do get to visit my cousin a lot so we were able to have a lot of fun there. Until, Robotnik's Swat-bots attacked my home," Amy says.

"Sonic and I completely understand," Eve says.

"Sounds like your cousin is very cool. I sure love to meet him," Sonic says.

Amy sighs, "I do hope I get to see him again. I never saw him after Swat-bots invaded my home, and I'm worried that Robotnik already reached Mercia by now."

"It's okay Amy. If he has invaded Mercia, we'll be able to stop him from causing any trouble," Eve says.

"Yeah. We'll help you just like before and we can do it again," Sonic replies.

Amy smiles, "I'm so glad."

The mysterious figure from before secretly watch Eve from the far and can see her with the other two hedgehogs. The being can't help but feel happy about seeing Eve happy, but also sad that they aren't able to be with her as of now.

Because of the nice, sunny, and calm day, Sonic, Eve, and Amy are fast asleep under the tree. It's a nice and sunny day that it's a good idea to take a nap around the area. Just then, then the same mysterious figure walks up to them and stares at them, especially Eve. The being reaches out her white glove and rubs her on her head.

A woman's voice speaks up, "Eve, my beautiful little girl. I love you, but I am unable to show you my identity for now. But don't worry, I will always be watching you."

Eve continues to feel sleepy, but slowly opens her eyes a little bit. It's blurry, but she can almost tell someone is there. Eve sits up and wakes up from her nap to see no one is here. However, she feels the voice and touch is familiar.

She mutters, "Mom."

Eve rubs her eyes to see the field and feel the nice fresh air and feel the sun shining down from the sky.

She then thinks to herself, "Who was that just now? The hood was covering their appearance, but the feeling is so familiar. Could of that been my mother just now."

Eve decides to see if he can find the mysterious figure. She gets up, and leaves the two to go find the mysterious figure. She heads towards the great forest to find the mysterious being that she has seen.

Eve walks around the forest, looking at different areas of the forest with her super speed. Sadly, she isn't able to find anyone around the Great Forest. Eve sadly sighs and wonders if that is her mother she has scenes. Unfortunately, there is no way to know if it's her or not.

Some time later, Sonic and Amy have wake up from their nap and they return to Knothole with Eve. Eve decides to lay down on her bed and think of what has happen. She was seen a mysterious figure, and hears a calm and reassuring voice. To Eve, it feels that it's one of the people she loved in her life.

Eve sighs, "I don't know why I've been feeling so down lately. Maybe it has something to do with what Lupe told me."

Eve remembers Lupe telling her that she has meet someone who has been looking for her, and the someone is her mother name Obsidian. Lately she also been having dreaming about her mother and her brother, along with other figures. However, she still unable to seen their faces.

"What am I supposed to do, start knocking on doors or something?" Eve says sadly.

"Hey there sugar-hog," A western voice speaks up.

Eve slowly turns her head to see Bunnie walking into the room along with Sally and Sonia.

"Hey Eve, why are you looking so down?" Sally asks.

"Yeah. You've been like that since you went on that walk with Sonic and Amy," Bunnie replies.

Eve sighs, "I've been feeling a bit down. I've been having a lot of dreams about my mother and my brother, but I still unable to remember their faces. They're alway been a blur."

"Sounds to me that you are beginning regain part of your memories, but there are still a lot in your mind that is still unclear," Sally says.

"That sounds about right," Eve says.

"I'm sure, you'll remember everything. It's just going to take a little more time for it to happen," Bunnie says.

"Bunnies right. I'm sure you'll remember someday," Sally says.

"Yeah. turn that frown upside down, and let us see your smile," Bunnie says.

Eve shows a small smile on her face, "Thanks guys. I'm sorry i'm feeling a bit down in the dumps. I just really wish I was remember."

"I kind of understand how you feel," Sally says.

"You do?" Eve asks.

"Yes. I don't remember much, but I actually remember about my mother and brother, Elias," Sally says.

"I think I remember you telling me about them once. You told me that your mother and brother disappeared when you were very young," Eve says.

"Yeah. Sometimes I don't remember what they look like because they disappeared when I was around three years old and my brother was ten at the time. It was during the Great War when it happened," Sally says.

Sally then begins to sadden.

Eve speaks up, "I remember you telling me about what happened. You don't have to happen."

"It's okay. Even I bring it up to myself sometimes. During the Great War, there was an evacuation, but the Overlanders attacked the ship. I was able to escape, but my mother and brother never made it out. Many assumed that the ship crashed and died there," Sally says.

Eve asks, "So the ship was never found."

"No. My father was glad that I was alive, but was broken hearted when my mother and brother couldn't be found. He and the guards have searched constantly, but no luck," Sally says.

"That's awful," Eve says.

"It was. I never saw them again, and I could barely remember them. My father told me about about them," Sally says.

She giggles, and says, "My father told me that my brother used to get very jealous of me, but we were also very close. He also told me that she was a beautiful and kind hearted. He told me that I always remind him of her. I do wish I was able to find them, but it's been a very long time."

"I'm sure you'll be able to find them someday. Sonic and I can help you," Eve says.

"Don't forget us Sally girl, the rest of us can help you too," Bunnie says.

Sally smiles, "Thank guys."

Later in the night, everyone are already sleeping peacefully. In her bedroom, Eve is sleeping in her bed. Suddenly, she begins to stir and turn from side to side. She looks like she is starting to get scared in her sleep. Eve appears to be dreaming, but it's really a horrible nightmare.

In her dreams Eve is in a hall and is being hold by someone by one hand. Eve is a little hedgehog at the time, and is clutching the patch of white fur in fear. She is being hold by someone and wants to stay close. She looks up to see the someone is a hedgehog, but the face is still blurry.

The figure is holding the hand of someone else. This someone seems to be wearing blue clothes and have blond hair, and appears to be a human. There is someone else behind them that is also human and appears to be wearing white colored clothes. However, there are a group of people dressed in black and appears to be chasing them.

She then hears someone shouting, "Stop them! Don't let them get away!"

"Big brother! I'm scared!" Eve scaredly says.

Eve then finds herself trapped in a capsule of some kind and is trying hardest to get out. She turns to see that the other black hedgehog continues to bang against the glass of the capsule, but is unable to get out. Suddenly, Eve hears the sound of what sounds like a gunshot that really scare her and she comes into a complete shock. The next moment, both of them are launched into an empty void.

Little Eve notices that she is being drifted away from one of the capsules and begins to cry as she bangs on it.

Little Eve screams, "Big brother! Please don't go, please! Don't leave me all alone!"

Little Eve is so overwhelmed that everything that has happened that she loses consciousness.

Suddenly, Eve shots out of bed in a shock. She takes deep breaths and is sweating where her tan color muzzle is. That dream really terrified her. Eve soon begins to cry in tears to remember the horrible images and covers her face with the pillow so her crying won't wake everyone up. What ever the dream is, it has made her so frighten.

The next day, Sonic walks to the kitchen to see Bernadette, Aleena, and Sonia cooking breakfast.

Sonia says, "Morning Sonic."

"Morning Sonia. Hi mom. Hi Aunt Aleena," Sonic says.

"Morning Sonic, breakfast is almost ready," Aleena says.

"Sounds good," Sonic says.

Sonic looks to notice someone isn't present, "So where's Eve?"

"Eve said that she's doesn't feel hungry. She said that she doesn't feel so well," Sonia answers.

"Eve sick? That's not like her. Eve has never been sick in a day of her life. Literally," Sonic says.

Bernadette says, "I checked her temperature and she seems fine. I don't think she has a cold or a flue. I don't even think she's sick to begin with, but she does look very ill."

"That's really weird. Maybe one of us should go up there and see her," Sonic says.

"It's okay. I'm up, and need to get out of bed," Eve's voice speaks up.

Everyone turn their head to see Eve leaning her side against the wall.

"Eve? What are you doing? You look really sick," Sonic asks.

Eve's knees give out of her and land on them on the ground.

"Eve," Sonic says in concern.

"Oh dear. Sonia, can you take over," Bernadette says.

"Okay," Sonia says.

Bernadette walks up to Eve and picks her up.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you back to bed," Bernadette says.

Bernadette then carries Eve out of the kitchen and back into her bedroom. Sonic is growing more concern. He never seen Eve like this. Sonic decides to see if he can cheer her up later breakfast.

In her room, Eve continues to lay down in bed. Eve's body begins to shake a little and clutches her pillow with her. She is so frightened that she isn't able to think or see straight. Soon, tears are beginning to fall from her face.

Sonic walks into the room to see Eve laying down in her bed. Sonic then sits on the bed to see Eve's body shaking a little.

"Eve, are you okay? You don't look so good," Sonic says.

"It's okay Sonic. I was just feeling a bit under the weather," Eve says.

"Eve. I know that something is wrong with you. You're never sick, and you don't seem to have a fever either," Sonic says.

Eve doesn't say a word about it.

Sonic sighs and places his hand on Eve's shoulder, "Please Eve, I want to help you from whatever problem you have."

Eve gets out of the covers and begins to sit up from her bed. Eve has tears coming down her face and her eyes look a little red.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I just had an awful dream last night. But… I don't think it's really a dream," Eve sadly says.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks.

"I… I don't fully know. I… I end up seeing something awful in my dream. Maybe it's something that I remember from my past. A strong memory flow into my mind, and I saw it all. I can't don't know when it was my memory or just an awful dream. I was being held by my older brother while he was also holding a hand what looks like one of the Overlanders, but a young girl. That girl she was… she was shot right in front of me and… and the girl that was shot is… is someone who I really cared for. It happened right in front of me, I… I never been so scared in my life. And heart breaking. That was also when I was in the capsule while my brother was in the other one being drifted away from me," Eve says as she begins to verge tears.

Sonic is shocked to hear what Eve is saying. He also begins to wonder if this is a dream or maybe Eve is starting to remember more about her past.

Sonic hugs Eve, "It's okay Eve. It's okay."

"Sonic. I don't know what's going on I used to end up having good memories of my brother and my mother. Along with other beings. Then suddenly, I ended up with a horrible dream that me my brother and some human girl was being chased by other humans with gone. And one of them shot her down. Why would someone do something so awful to their own kind? She was only a little girl, and I remember her to be my friend. She was so sweet and kind hearted. Why would anyone want to do that to her?" Eve says in tears.

"I'm not sure either. I don't remember what happened in your past, but I'm guessing there where some memories that are very painful," Sonic says.

"It… it is painful… and it's the source of my pain," Eve says.

Suddenly, Eve feels a strange pulse from her mind and her body. Soon, her falls into unconsciousness and has her eyes closed in tears. Sonic quickly hold her as she past out, and become more worried. Talking about what she has dreamed caused her to loss consciousness.

Soon Sonic begins to have his own suspicions in thought, " What could have happened to Eve? I never seen her like this before. Whatever she dream, it must have her horrified. It makes me wonder. Could it be… could what happened to her in her dream could have been the trigger. The trigger that caused her to lose her memory."

"Eve… I… I'm sorry that you might have to go through such pain," Sonic adds in remorse and sadness.

Sonic then places Eve eve on her bed and puts the covers over her so she can get some sleep. Sonic then leaves the room deep in thought about what Eve has told her. Eve continues to sleep in her bed for the rest of the day. When evening comes around, Sonic and his family along with the others are waiting to see Eve has awaken from her sleep.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"I feel a little better, but…" Eve says.

"But the dram still hurts," Sonic adds.

Eve nods her head.

Sally walks over, "Sonic told us what happened this morning."

"Oui. We all grew so worried. That dream you have it must have been horrifying," Antoine says.

Tails then brings Eve some flowers, "I pick these for you to cheer you up."

"Thank you Tails," Eve says.

"Don't worry Sugar-hog, we're all here for you," Bunnie says.

Bernadette walks over, and gives Eve a hug, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I think so. I… I felt that I'm starting to forget what happened to me all over again," Eve says calmly.

Then sighs, "I wish I knew what they were about."

"Don't worry Eve, we'll find out and I'm sure if we find your mom and brother, we'll be able to get all of the answers," Sonic says.

Eve asks, "You think we can find them."

"Don't worry Eve, we'll make sure to find them. And maybe you'll be able to figure out what happened and how you were separated from them" Sally says.

Eve smiles, "Thanks everyone."

Everyone are supported to her and want to do what they can to help. There's not much, but they decide to be there for her, especially when she recovers all of her memories. They don't know when, but they hope it will happen soon.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: Drood Henge

On a raining night in Robotropolis, Jules is hiding under under a roof as he waits for the Freedom Fighters to arrive.

Jules looks at the watch, and says, "Come on, Dulcy."

Flying through the storm clouds and rain is none other than Dulcy with Sally riding on her.

"Goin' down, Sally!" Dulcy says, flying down.

The ride makes Sally shout, "Whoa!"

Jules looks to see Dulcy is coming for a landing.

Jules says, "Come on...straighten it out."

Dulcy then lands on the ground, but begins to slide on the wet ground. Soon the two girls scream as they spin around in circles.

"Hold on, Sally!" Dulcy screams.

"Don't worry," Sally says.

"Whoa!" The two girls scream. Then crashes into the metal junk.

Dulcy groggy says, "Sorry."

Soon enough, the rain stops.

Not too shabby," Dulcy says to herself.

Then asks, "You okay, Sally? Sally?"

Sally groans, and says, "If you don't count my stomach."

"Are you girls all right?" Jules asks, running up to them. Then Sally jumps off Dulcy's back and lands in front of Jules.

"We're fine, Jules," Dulcy answers.

"Thanks for getting here so fast," Jules says.

Sally asks, "What's wrong?"

"It's all on here," Jules says, taking out an ivory disk and gives it to Sally.

Sally takes the disk and bring out Nicole. Then she puts the disk in her comptuer friend. When the disk is inside, Nicole projects Snively for everyone to see.

The Recording of Snively says, "We're very close to finding the first Drood Henge scroll, Sir. Yes, Sir."

"Who's he talking to?" Dulcy asks.

"Robotnik. I could only record one side of the conversation," Jules says.

Then the hologram Snively says, "Yes, Sir. We will continue the search."

Sally then touches Nicole's keypad and turns off the recording,

Then says, "Drood Henge. There's something familiar about that name."

"It was a royal family secret," Jules says.

"R-Really? But I was never told," Sally asks, looking confused.

"You were only five when Robotnik took over. It concerns the legendary Deep Power Stones, capable of incredible power or incredible destruction," Jules says.

"Nicole, access information on Drood Henge," Sally says.

But Nicole says, "Access denied, Sally. Time encoded lockout."

"Your father inserted many programs into Nicole. Some are time-locked until you come of age," Jules says.

"But that's 2 years from now. In the meantime, we've gotta find this Drood Henge," Sally says.

"Before Robotnik does. The idea of that fiend having such awesome power…" Jules says.

In the Command Center, Robotnik is reading an old book on his chair while on the table is a small model of the Doomsday Project.

Robotnik laughs, and says, "Hmm…" as he examines the book he is holding.

On one of the pages shows a orange and yellow sun, a yellow shotting stair, a planet, and other pictures.

Just then, a hologram of Snively appears, "Oh, good news, Sir! I've found the first scroll."

The projects the scroll on the screen.

"Excellent, Snively. Keep searching. I've nearly translated their language," Robotnik says.

"Yes, Sir," Snively says.

Robotnik presses the button and the screen shows the same.

He presents the book to the screen, and says, "Input this data."

Then the computer begins to scan the pages of the book

At one of the hot springs near a volcano, Sonic, Tails, are in one of the hot springs enjoying some hot water.

"Well, Big Guy, is this cool or is this cool?" Sonic asks.

"Way, way past, Sonic," Tails happily agrees.

The two have their hands being their heads and relax their heads on the edge of the pool.

"You and me Tails. This is our secret place," Sonic says.

Tails happily says, "Cool!"

"But ya gotta be careful around here," Sonic says. Then picks up a rock.

"Check this," Sonic adds.

Then he throws the rock in one of the small volcano, then it explodes green smoke.

"Whoa. That's awesome," Tails says in surprise.

Suddenly, Sonic and Tails hear something from the sky.

Tails gasps to hear the sound getting louder, and they both look up in the sky to see a large airship flying past them.

"Wow! That thing's huge," Tails comment.

"One of Robuttnik's freighters. Let's check it out," Sonic says.

Following the freighter in the sky, Sonic super speeds while Tails fly to figure out where it's going. When they arrive, they can see a lot of Swat-bots and the camp they set up. The two can see the Swat-bots working on the projects.

"What is it, Sonic?" Sonic asks.

"They're lookin' for somethin'," Sonic says.

Suddenly Tails hear a sound, and quickly says, "Sonic!"

The two look to see a stealth orb is flying by.

"Man, I hate those orb-heads," Sonic comments.

"No problem-o. I gotta plan," Tails says.

Then jumps down from the cliff.

"Yo, Tails! What plan?" Sonic asks, jumping down after her.

As the stealth orb gets closer, Tails is pulling back a large branch back. When the robot is close enough, Tails lets the branch go and it swats the robot like a fly.

"Bullseye!" Tails says.

"That was cool, Big Guy. But next time you have a plan, check with me first. Teamwork is a big part of being a Freedom Fighter," Sonic says,

"Okay, Sonic," Tails replies with a nod.

But suddenly notices, "Uh oh!"

The two look to see the Stealth orb is still active.

Sonic picks it up, and says, "Still ticking."

"Hmm. Sal said it's...it's the red one," Tails remembers, and removes the red wire from the system.

Impressed, Sonic says, "Way to go, Tails."

In the dig site control center, Snively notices that one of the surveillance cameras is out of order.

"Orb surveillance malfunction, sector 4. Swat-bot patrol, check and report. " Snively says.

"Affirmative. On route," A Swat-bot says.

Back at the dig site, Sonic and Tails are looking at the strange activity the Swat-bots are doing. The Swat-bots are observing as a machine is being lowered by a machine.

"Looks like they found something. I'm goin' in for a close-up. Wait here," Sonic says.

"Sonic, I wanna go too," Tails says.

But Sonic says, "Sorry, Big Guy. Solo time."

"Why can't I go?" Tails asks.

"Too dangerous down there. Hey, Freedom Fighters always follow orders right?" Sonic says.

"Right," Tails replies with a nod.

"Cool," Sonic says.

Then supercharges his speed, "Outta here!"

Then zooms down the cliff sides and hides behind a rock. He looks to see the Swat-bots are taking out a few boxes from the crater.

Sonic says to himself, "Hmm. Wonder what's in that box."Tails observes Sonic activates but gasps in shock see robots are sneaking up to Sonic from behind.

She loudly whispers, "Sonic!"

Then sees the Swat-bots sneaking up to Sonic without him noticing.

"Oh, no…" Tails worriedly says.

Not wanting anything bad to happen, Tails twirls his tails, and flies down a little.

Tails calls out, "Sonic, look out!"

Sonic turns around to see the Swat-bots behind him. Unaware of Tails, a red airship is sneaking from behind Tails, and open the hatch to reveal mechanical claws

Tails is then grab by the robots and screams, "Sonic!"

Sonic tries to get away from the Swat-bots, but they have him surrounded.

Sonic looks up in shock, "Tails!"

"Sonic! Help!" Tails cries as the red robot is carrying him away.

At the dig site, there are Swat-bots guarding the area. Tails is being carried by the robot when he noticed a Swat-bot carrying a teal color box with gold marking and orange sun with yellow sun shines on it. Meanwhile, Sonic speed into the dig site to rescue Tails.

"Whoa!" Sonic reacts, coming to a stop to see the Swat-bots.

Sonic says, "Guys, we gotta stop meetin' like this."

Sonic super speeds to get away from the Swat-bots.

"Hedgehog, priority one," Swat-bot one says.

But stops to find himself surrounded.

The second Swat-bot says, "Surrender, hedgehog."

"You talkin' to me?" Sonic questions.

"Surrender," the second Swa-bot repeats.

But Sonic says, "Nah! This hedgehog never gives up. Gettin' late. Outta here!"

He supercharged and leaves the scene.

In the Control Center of the dig site, Snively is working on the controls when the Swat-bots bring Tails to him.

"Intruder captured, Sir," The Swat-bot says.

Then puts Tails on the ground.

"Not now. I have a bigger game in mind," Snively says.

"Sonic's gonna get you, Slop-ly," Tails says, wagging his finger at him.

But the Swat-bots grab Tails by his shoulders.

Snively says, "Quiet, you little twerp."

At the site, Sonic is running and dodging from the Swat-bots and their lasers.

Sonic laughs and performs a dive, "Yes! Am I cool, or am I cool?"

Sonic grabs a branch as he goes down, then springs up, "Whoa!"

He flips in the air as he says, "Ciao, 'bot-heads!"

"Cool," Sonic says.

Then activates the hover units on his sneakers. Sonic float down until he is on the metal surface.

In the Control Center, Snively looks to see Sonic has disappeared.

"Where is that rotten hedgehog?" Snively asks in irritation.

But then he hears a sound, "What was that?

Follow by a familiar sound, "Que pasa, Snortly?"

Snively turns his head to see Sonic hanging upside down from the opening.

"That means "What's up?' Sonic remarks.

Snively commands, "Take the hedgehog!"

But Sonic jumps down and grabs Snively from behind.

Snively panics, "Hold your fire, hold your fire!"

The Swat-bots does what he says.

"Good boy, Snobbly," Sonic mocks, patting him on the head.

"How 'bout a tour?" Sonic asks.

Confused, Snively asks, "Tour?"

"Yeah. Let's start with the ol' power station. Now, tell Chrome-dome to release Tails," Sonic says.

Reluctant, Snively says, "Release the prisoner."

The two Swat-bots does what he says and release Tails. Then the little fox runs to where Sonic is.

"You okay, little buddy?" Sonic asks as he and Tails give a hi five.

"No problem," Sonic says.

Sonic says, "Tell them all to return to stations."

"Return to stations!" Snively orders, and the Swat-bots do what he says.

"The hedgehog is way, way past cool," Sonic adds.

"The hedgehog is way, wa...huh?" Snively says, confused.

Then says, "Hey."

"Gotcha, Snobbly," Sonic teases with laughter.

"Cool," Tails replies.

Above the trees, Sally and Dulcy are flying back from Robotropolis.

"Sally, we're running out of trees," Dulcy says.

"I don't understand. Sonic -always- does his training missions in the Great Forest," Sally worriedly says.

"Well, we've covered the whole enchilada. What now?" Dulcy replies.

Sally sighs, "Let's keep searching."

Suddenly Sally hears one voice, "Sonic!"

Then another says, "Tails!"

Sally looks through the binoculars to see Eve and Amy in the Great Forest. Sally suspects that they're searching for Sonic too, but notices Amy calling out for Tails. Sally is confused by this and suspects Tails is with Sonic.

At the Power Station of the dig site, Sonic and Tails take Snively there. The station is so loud that it's almost impossible to be heard.

Sonic shouts, "Hey, Slime-ly! How do we shut down the power station?"

"I'm afraid it's rather complicated," Snively answers.

"Uncomplicate it," Sonic says, pulling Snively by the arm.

"I can do it, Sonic. Sally taught me how to do it," Tails says.

"You sure, fella?" Tails asks.

"Yeah," Tails answers.

Tails open the control panel to reveal the buttons.

"The little twerp will never figure it out," Snively says.

But Donic says, "Don't bet on it, Snobbly."

Tails thinks looking at the controls, and says, "It's a grid inter-lock…"

Tails then begins to press the buttons on the panel

He hears Snively says, "Don't touch it."

"No problem-o," Tails says, pressing the buttons,

Then finishes, "Got it!"

"Yo! The ol' lights are still on!" Sonic calls out, seeing the power is still one.

But Tails says, "Give it a Sonic second."

In a second the Power Station turns.

"Mondo cool, Big Guy. It's rip 'n' roar time," Sonic says.

Then Sonic speeds away with Tails behind him and carrying Snively. Snively screams after being dragged super fast. When they reach the cliff, Sonic puts Snively down.

Then Sonic shakes his hand, saying, "Enjoyed the quality time, Slime-ly."

Tails laughs in reply.

"Oh, and give our worst to the big, round guy. Ciao!" Sonic adds.

Then speeds away with Tails, and making Snively roll back with a yelp.

He sits up in defeat, and says, "Oh, 'the big, round guy' won't like this at all. Oh, I hate my life."

In Robotropolis' Command Center, Robotnik is still working on translating the text from the book.

Just then the hologram of Snively calls, "Sir?"

"I've translated the ancient language, Snively," Robotnik says.

But notice Snively is dirty, and demands, "What is going on here?"

"The, um...the hedgehog was here, Sir," Snively says, nervously.

"The hedgehog?" Robotnik asks.

Then slams his fist against the hologram and demands, "When!?"

"Last night, Sir," Snively scaredly answers.

"And...you're only telling me now?" Robotnik asks with a stern look.

"He destroyed the power station, Sir; it just came back online. But I found the second scroll!" Snively screams.

Robotnik presses the button. That was fortunate timing, Snively. Transmitting translation key."

"I'm leaving immediately to personally supervise the dig. Have everything ready!" Robotnik adds, walking away, heading to the dig site.

Back over the Great Forest, Sally has picked up Eve and Amy and are beginning to help search for Sonic and Tails. That's when they begin to hear Dulcy's snoring.

Sally then notices something using her binoculars, "Dulcy!"

Dulcy wakes up with a snort and yelps, "What?"

Still tired, Dulcy says, "Don't worry, ma, I cleaned the cave."

"It's Sonic," Sally says.

"Sonic? Where?" Dulcy asks.

"Three o'clock, westbound. He's headed home," Sally says, pointing down.

She sees Sonic and Tails going down the path back to Knothole.

"And Tails is with him," Amy adds.

"Music to my ears. Going down!" Dulcy says.

Then flies down.

Eve screams, "Dulcy!"

At the dig sight, Robotnik's hovercraft arrives at the scene. When the hovercraft lands, Robotnik exists the ship

"Sir! Sir! I used your translation to read the scrolls…" Snively says, walking to Robotnik

"And?" Robotnik asks.

"I've located the chamber," Snively says.

Robotnik says, "Hmm. It's about time."

Then walks away.

"You rotten bag of slime," Snively mutters.

Robotnik turns his head, and demands, "Did you say something, Snively?"

"I said 'now is the time,' Sir," Snively says, sounding chipper.

At Knothole, Dulcy lands on the ground, but also on her face. Sally, Eve, and Amy jump off to see the,

"Ouch! Oh. I could sure use a chin pad," Dulcy says, rubbing her chin.

Sonic and Sally run up to each other.

"Sonic, I've got…" Sally says.

But Sonic says at the same time, "Sally, I've got…"

"What?" Sally asks.

Sally says, "You first."

"I have bad news," Sally says.

"Mine's worse," Sonic says.

Everyone gather in Sally's hut to discuss what has happen.

"...and Nicole has the information, but won't release it until I come of age," Sally says.

"Say what?" Sonic says.

Amy asks the girls, "What does it mean?"

"It means that some information won't be released until Sally is eighteen, but she's sixteen right now" Eve says.

"So in other words, no information is required until then?" Amy asks.

"I'm afraid so," Sally says.

Sonic takes Nicole from Sally's hand, and says, "Yo, Nicole."

"Sonic, my main hedgehog. What up?" Nicole asks.

"I hate when she talks like that," Sally comments.

Amy and Eve start giggling.

"Ro-butt-nik's diggin' for the ol' D.P. stones. So, what happens when he finds them?" Sonic asks.

"They'll power the Doomsday Project and all life could end, as we know it," Nicole answers.

"Which means Sal would never come of age," Sonic confirms.

"You got it," Nicole says.

"Then what's the point?" Sonic questions.

Eve walks over, "Please Nicole, I think it's important that we gain the information now so all life can not end."

"Hmm. Evaluating. Further delay does not compute," Nicole says.

Sonic taps his foot impatiently, and says, "Any year now, Nicole…"

"Sonic be patient," Eve says.

Amy says, "Yeah. Be patient."

" Access granted. Generating hologram," Nicole says.

Then Nicole projects two halves of a large stone.

"Very good, Sonic," Sonic says.

"That's all I get, is a 'very good'?" Sonic asks.

"Well how about 'stupendous!'" Sally comments.

Sonic thinks for a bit, and says, "I can live with that."

Suddenly, they hear a recording of a male's voice, "Sally, these are the Deep Power Stones."

Sally quickly recognize it, "Daddy?"

King Acorn's voice continues, "Joined together this way, they're a source of limitless energy."

The two stones combined and shines a bright light.

"Reverse them, and within 30 seconds they become a source of destruction," The King's voice adds.

The projection shows the stones combined a different way glowing red, and explodes. Then shows an old book with a blue eight on it.

King Acorn continues, "The Deep Power Stones are hidden at Drood Henge. This book is in the secrets vaults of the Royal Library; it will give you the location. There you will find these three scrolls. They disclose the location of the Deep Power Stones. Nicole knows the language."

Finally, Nicole shows three boxes. A teal one with the sun. A purple one with a crescent moon, and a blue one with stars. Each of them contain a scroll.

Tails recognize the green box with the sun on it, "Sonic, I saw that one!"

"You did? Where?" Sally asks.

"We saw Robotnik find it at some dig site in the Great Unknown," Tails says.

"You took Tails near Robotnik?" Sally asks in shock.

"Well, I…" Sonic says, rubbing his chin

But Sally says, "Never mind. I don't wanna know. Nicole, apply translation to the box with the sun symbol."

"Box contains scroll revealing location of first Deep Power Stone," Nicole says.

"Then that means Robotnik has already found one of the Deep Power Stones," Eve realizes.

"If he gets both, he'll have the power for the Doomsday Project!" Sally adds.

"Is...is that bad?" Tails asks.

"Afraid so, Big Guy. If he gets both stones, we're history," Sonic says.

"We need to do something," Amy worriedly says.

"And we will. We just need to think of something," Eve says.

Sally sees the smile on Eve's face.

Sonic does too, "I know that look. You have an idea."

"Yes. But we're going to need Rotor's help on this one, and we better do it fast before Robotnik find the other Deep Power Stone," Eve says.

At the dig site, Robotnik and Snively are looking down at the digging that is going on.

"This is very exciting, Sir," Snively says.

"Yes, well, we'll see, Snively. We'll see," Robotnik says.

Then commands the robots, "Open it!"

Down below of the dig site, two Swat-bots open lid from a stone made box. In the box is a glowing yellow orb with a black stone on it.

Robotnik knows what it is, "Ahh...that's it! Step aside there!"

Robotnik uses his jet shoes to fly down and lands in front of the box. Then takes the stone that is actually the Deep Power Stone.

"Oh my. Yes," Robotnik says, satisfied to see the stone.

Back at Knothole, Sonic, Sally, Eve, and Dulcy are going to head to the dig site in the Great Unknown. Sally already climb on Duly

Suddenly, they hear Tails says, "Sonic! Sonic, wait up!"

Everyone turn their heads to see Tails flying towards them.

Tails lands next to Sonic, and says, "Rotor said to be careful; the paint's not quite dry."

Then he puts it in Sonic's backpack.

"No prob," Sonic says.

Tails then begins to climb on Dulcy, but Sally says, "Sorry, Tails. This mission is too dangerous.

"Huh? But I thought…" Tails says sounding disappointed.

But Sonic says, "I told him he could go, Sal."

"Sonic, he's ten years old," Sally says.

But Sonic says, "Hey, he's passed three tough Freedom Fighter tests. I was doing solo missions when I was ten."

"Yeah. Without anyone's permission of course," Eve reamarks.

"And you're always has to be the one to go after me as well," Sonic says.

Eve crosses her arms and huffs.

Sonic says, "He can come with me. I'll be responsible."

Sally laughs, and mocks, "That'll be the day."

"Excuse me?" Sonic says.

Sally says in defeat, "Fine! You be responsible."

"Way cool!" Sonic and Tails cheer, giving each other a hi five.

Soon Dulcy begins to fly, "Oh, look; he's growing up."

"Yes. I guess he is," Sally replies.

Then says to Tails, "Just be careful, honey, and do what Sonic and Eve say. Okay?

"Okay, Aunt Sally. Promise," Tails says.

"Let's kick it," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve begin to supercharge their speed. Tails quickly grab Tails as they speed off.

Sally screams, "Good...luck!" As the three are already gone with the gust of wind blowing at them.

"Alright, Dulcy. Let's go," Sally says.

However, Dulcy continues to sniffles as she tries not to cry.

Sally asks, "Uh, Dulcy?"

"This is so touching," Dulcy says, and begins to cry.

Sally sighs, and says, "Oh boy…"

At the dig site, Robotnik's Swat-bots and other construction bots, are at work

Robotnik commands, "Release the Surveillance Orbs."

The hatches open from the airship and surveillance orbs begin to fly around the area.

"You're out there somewhere, hedgehog. I can feel you," Robotnik sneers.

Close to the dig site, Tails is hiding behind a rock with the box that is like the box Robotnik has.

Tails peeks out, and says seeing one of the Surveillance Orbs, "Come on. Come on. A little closer. Come on. That's cool."

Tails then begins to run in the opening and the Surveillance Orb spots him. Tails looks to see the robot is still after him and continues to make a run for it.

Seeing Tails on the screen, Robotnik commands to the robots, "All units, surround Sector 5. Wait for my command. "

Then he says to himself, "Run little Freedom Fighter; lead me to the hedgehog."

Out of the dig site and hiding behind a large rock, Dulcy sticks her head out to see Tails running past her. She quickly ducks her head when the surveillance orb flies past them.

"Oh...good job, Tails," Dulcy says.

Then uses a mirror to shine a light to signal Sally. Sally signals back to let Dulcy knows she has the message. She then climbs down the rope to where Sonic and Eve are.

"He's on his way," Sally says.

Then passes Nicole to Eve

"Outta here!" Sonic whispers.

Then all three do their secret Freedom Fighter handshake. Then Sonic and Eve head off to meet Tails at the meeting spot. When they arrive, Tails runs over with the box.

Tails opens it, and says, "Sally found it, guys!

"Way past!" Sonic says.

Seeing from the ship's screen, Robotnik angrily shouts, "What?!"

"I knew she would, Big Guy!" Sonic says.

Eve then brings out Nicole, "Let's see what it says."

Sonic unrolls the scroll and Eve uses Nicole to scan the scroll.

"Calculating directions. Take 4 steps forward," Nicole says.

Then Sonic counts as he takes the same amount of steps, "1...2...3...4."

Then he stops, "This is it."

In the ship still watching the Freedom Fighters, Robotnik commands the Robots, "All units...stand by."

On the screen, Sonic spin dashes down through the dirt and comes back out to bring out the Deep Power Stone.

"Got it!" Sonic says.

"Great! I'll go tell Sally," Tails says.

Then Tails fly away.

Seeing this Robotnik commands the robots, "All units! The hedgehogs have the stone! Get it!"

Waiting in the Great Unknown, Sonic and Eve are looking around for Robotnik's robots.

"Buttnik's loosin' his touch," Sonic says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "They should be here in a matter of seconds.

On cue, the Swat-bots fly on hovercrafts and fire at the two hedgehogs.

"Ahh. That's more like it! Hedgehog juicin' on the fast track!" Sonic says.

Then the two hedgehogs speed off. The two hedgehogs zooms down the rocky area and head towards the two rocks. Secretly coming out of a hole covered in face dirt, Tails and Sally look to see the plan is working.

"Right on schedule. Let's find Dulcy," Sally says.

The the two leave the hiding spot to their dragon friend.

Sonic and Eve continue to use their super speed to down through the plain and up the hill, but stop to see the Swat-bot.

A Swat-bot says, "Priority hedgehogs, surrender!"

"I surrender, I-I surrender," Sonic says, raising his hands in the air. Eve does the same.

But then Eve takes out the Power Rings from both of their bags, and passes one to Sonic.

"Or not," Eve says.

"Later!" Sonic adds.

They raise the Power Rings in the air and super sonic speed past the robots.

Seeing the events from the screen, Robotnik shouts in rage, "Get him. Get him!"

Then commands the Brain Bot, "Launch the ship! Heat sensors. Scan hedgehogs' projected path."

"Scanning…" The Brain Bot says, typing on the screen.

Robotnik's ship begin to blast out the rockets and fly in the air to find Sonic.

Sonic and Eve stop at a canyon area.

"Looks like we lost them," Eve says.

"Yeah. Where did they go?" Sonic asks.

"Heat source located. Profile matches hedgehog. Inputting coordinates," The Brain Bot says.

Robotnik commands the units, "Launch Stealth Bots! All units, converge on broadcast coordinates. Hold your fire! I want that stone!"

"Whoa! Man, they're cuttin' it pretty close," Sonic says impatiently.

Eve then hears engine running, "I think they're coming.

The two look up to see Stealth bots flying over them.

"Cold again. Come on Ro-butt-nik; you're slipping, man," Sonic complains.

Suddenly, they hear sirens and look to see the Swat-bots on red hoverscotters are coming at them.

"Getting hotter. Now you're cooking! " Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve super speed down the canyon with the Swat-bots and Robotnik's ship on pursuit.

Sonic and Eve reach their destination and wait patiently, except for Sonic. Suddenly, they see Robotnik's ship coming for a landing. Then they look around to see the Swat-bots have him surrounded.

Eve sighs, "We're surrounded again. I'm starting to think this is getting way too old.

Then Sonic says in a funny voice, "Here comes the dramatic entrance."

Eve covers her mouth as she giggles a little. That is when the hatch opens and Robotnik comes out of the ship. Then walks to the two hedgehogs.

"You're surrounded, hedgehogs. I suggest you both give me the stone," Robotnik says.

Sonic mutters looking at the watch, "Now for the dramatic reply…"

Then takes out the Deep Power Stone, "No way, Robuttnik! If I can't have it…"

Then prepares the throw it.

Robotnik panics, "No, no, no, hedgehog. Don't do it! Don't do it!"

" ...no one can," Sonic adds.

Then throws it.

"NO!" Robotnik screams.

Then the Deep Power Stone falls into the lave and melt down into magma.

Up in the sky, Sally and Tails are riding on Dulcy.

Sally points out, "There they are.

The Swat-bots still have the two surrounded and Robotnik is anything but pleased about the stone being destroyed.

"No matter, hedgehogs. I may not have the Power Stone, but I do have you," Robotnik angrily says.

"Sorry Robotnik, but I'm afraid that this is our time to take our leave," Eve says.

Sonic whistles, and shouts, "Taxi!"

Sally says to Dulcy, "Crack the whip, Dulcy!"

"Cracking!" Dulcy says.

She then whips her tail and they both fly down

"Cool!" Tails cheer in excitement.

Sonic and Eve see Dulcy and they both grab her hand.

"What is...?!" Robotnik shockly says.

He looks up in the sky to see Sonic and Eve are flying the way on Dulcy with Sally and Tails on her back

"Ciao, baby!" Sonic says.

Robotnik growls in anger to see the hedgehogs getting away with the Freedom Fighters. Sonic and Eve can't help but laugh to see Robotnik has fall for their plan hook line and sinker.

Near the dig site, all the robots are gone so no one is around. Dulcy, Eve and Tails are waiting.

"Got it!" sonic shouts.

Then spin dashes out of the hole and lands on his feet with the purple box in his hands. Everyone cheer.

"Yeah, Sonic! We did it! Tails happily says.

As Sonic says, "Thank you"

Sally opens the box and takes out the scroll. Then Sonic unrolls it as she brings out Nicole and activates her.

"Nicole, scanning mode please," Sally says.

"Scanning," Nicole says, scanning the scroll.

Then says, "Displaying location, Sally."

Sally look at the location, and laughs, "I don't believe it!"

"What?" Sonic asks.

"It's right here," Sally answers with laughter.

"Where?" Sonic asks looking around.

"Here!" Sally answers, pointing to the ground where Sonic stands.

"Cool," Sonic replies.

Then says passing Tails the scroll., "Stand back, guys!"

Sonic then spin dashes under the ground where Sally points to. Sonic comes back from the ground and has the other Power Stone in hand.

Sonic shouts, "Bingo, ringo!"

Everyone cheer.

Sally takes the stone, and says in concern, " All this power… We should destroy it."

"I dunno, Sal; it might come in handy. We're going up against the Doomsday Project," Sonic says.

Sally agrees, "You're right."

Then puts it in her backpack.

Sally turns to Eve, "Eve, that Fake Deep Power Stone idea was brilliant."

"Thanks. I'm just glad it work," Eve says.

"You kidding, a hedgehog's plan always works," Sonic says.

Sally then hugs Tails, "Tails, you're amazing."

Dulcy begins to sob again, "Oh. Oh, this is so touching."

"Three cheers for our newest Freedom Fighter!" Sally announces.

Everyone shouts, "Hip hip hooray!"

Sonic picks up Tails and puts him on her shoulder and everyone continue to cheer for Tails.. Tails is very happy now that he's a real Freedom Fighter now.


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: SpyHog

At a factor of Robotropolis, the machines are at work while Swat-Bots are surevellancing the area. Among the robots working is Jules, seeing to one of the machines. A Swat-bot walks past him. When the coast is clear, Jules turns off the machine and runs off. Then head up stairs.

As Jules is heading upstairs, Snively walks by accompany by two Swat-bots.

He looks up to see Jules walking to the control room, much to his curiosity, "Hmm...?"

Jules reaches into the computer room and turns it on to see the secret plan and hoveruntils. Once the data is collected in a disk, Jules hids it in his hard drive in a secret compartment on his chest.

He then type on the computer when he hears Snively commands, "You there! What are you doing in here?"

"Circuit breaker tripped, Sir. Reset," Jules says. Then leaves the room.

Snively begins to suspect something, "Hmm…"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Eve appear to be riding on something.

"Be cool, stomach, here it comes," Sonic says, holding a chili dog. Then eats it.

Eve giggles quietly, and says, "Oh brother."

Apparently, the two hedgehogs are upside down while riding under a hovercraft.

"Time to blow this chili stand," Sonic says.

The two land on the ground.

"Thanks for the ride," Eve says.

Then the two hedgehog super speed leave the scene.

In the hideout, Jules is looking through his periscope to see any Freedom Fighters coming. He then sees someone coming. He opens the hatch as his eyes stop glowing, and the two young hedgehogs come zooming in. Then the hatch quickly closes.

"Sonic! Eve! Talk about a surprise! It's great to see you two," Julessays.

"Us too," Eve says. Then gives him a hug.

"Double nice, dad. Us and a chilidog," Sonic says. Then presents another chilli dog to Julies.

Jules laughs, and says, "Why thank you, Sonic."

Jules takes the chilli dogs and eat it. Then burps in reply.

"Good thing some of us are cyborg Robians," Jules says.

Sonic asks, "Cool. Anything up with the fuel tankers?"

"Yes. I just got the schematics," Jules says, giving Sonic the disk.

"Way past, dad! Sal's been waitin' for this," sonic says.

Then Eve asks, "Any word on the schedule?"

"Not yet. It might take a while. Snively almost caught me today," Jules says.

"Not cool," Sonic says.

"Dad, maybe it's best for you to come back to Knothole with us. We really miss you." Eve says in concern.

Jules says, "I miss you all too, but my job here is still vital."

"Yeah, but it's gettin' mondo nasty," Sonic says.

"It's the chance we have to take," Jules says.

Then looks through the periscope for any intruders.

Jules says, "It's clear. Better get that disk to Sally. I'll let you know when I get the tanker schedule."

The three then join for a group hug.

"Be careful, dad," Sonic says.

"I will," Jules says.

Jules opens the hatch with a button and it opens. Soon the two hedgehogs leave the hideout and the hatch quickly closes.

At a large clearing, there is a construction site going on. That is the Doomsday Project. Robotnik is there giving orders to the robots on the project.

Robotnik is talking to Snively over the video screen, asking, "...and all Doomsday engines will be ready for testing by midday tomorrow. Are you on schedule with the fuel tankers?"

"A tad ahead, Sir," Snively says.

"How much of a 'tad', Snively?" Robotnik asks.

"Um, three minutes, Sir," Snively answers.

Unaware of the two, there is a small beeping bug next to the air vent. Jules is using the bug to listen in on robotnik's conversation from the hide hout.

He hear Robotnik says, "Three whole minutes. Well."

"Whatever would I do without you?" Robotnik adds with sarcasm.

Then asks, "When does the fuel depart?"

"Dawn tomorrow, Sir," Snively asks.

"Huh?" Jules asks in shock, hearing that the next fuel depart is happening soon tomorrow.

He hears Robotnik says, "Excellent!"

Back in Sally hut of Knothole, Sally is showing a hologram of what is needed to be done for their next mission. Bunnie, Antoine, and Eve are listening while Sonic is pacing around.

"So, once we're attached, we inject water into the pipes marked 'fuel test.' Any questions?" Sally says.

"Oui, oui. I am having zee question.," Antoune says, raising his hand.

"Um how do we know if this will work?" Antoune asks,

"That's the best you can come up with, Antoine?" Bunnie asks.

Eve rolls her eyes, "That's your question for everything."

"Oh get a grip, Ant," sonic adds, annoyed.

Just the messaging bird makes its call and flies inside past Antoine's head, messing his hair.

Antoine screams, "My hair!"

Then fixes his hair.

Sally calls the dove, "Come here, little dove."

The dragonfly bird flies over to Sally landing on her finger. Sally takes the note out and reads it.

"What's up, Sal?" Sonic asks.

"This is it, guys. The tanker convoy leaves at dawn...tomorrow," Sally answers.

The next day in the streets of Robotropolis, Swat-bots and hover units are surrounding a particular kind of hover vehicle that is the fuel tank. Sonic and Eve hide close to the alley wall to see the tank is coming their way. Sonic and Eve use their speed to get on top of the tank.

Just then, the Swat-bots surround them saying, "Hedgehogs alert! All units, do not fire. Apprehend."

Not wanting to risk damage, the Swat-bots bring out claws."

"What? There a problem here? Been a gas! Later, SWAT-butts!" Sonic says.

Then the two hedgehogs zooms off.

Eve says, "you always like mocking the robots on every mission."

"Hey! Gotta be me," Sonic replies.

Soon the Swat-bots begin to chase Sonic and Eve away from the tank

"Hedgehogs, priority one. Hedgehogs, priority one," A Swat-bot says.

Once the Swat-bots are gone, the next phase of their plan begins. Bunnie, Antoine and Sally exist a manhole. All three are wearing special magnet straps on them. Seeing the hovertank, the three begin to stick themselves on it with the magnets.

"Boy, this Magno-vest sure makes me feel attractive," Bunnie jokes.

Antoine replies with a, "Ouchy-vou!"

Sticking on to the tank below.

"Antoine, quiet," Sally whispers.

Bunnie takes out a nozzle, and puts it on the bottom of the tank. One of the Swat-bots return for patrol. Suddenly, one of the wires has broken from Bunnie's magnet and is hanging on, and dropping her nozzle.

Antoine panics, "Bunnie!"

HE then quickly grabs Bunnie's belt lifting her up so the Swat-bot won't see her.

"Hold on, Antoine," Bunnie says, connecting her wire.

She manages to stick it back on, "Got it."

Then the magnet activates and is stuck on the tank.

Bunnie sighs in relief, "Thanks, Antoine."

"Oh, I would gladly to sacrifice my life for my friends," Antoine replies.

Bunnie says, "That is so sweet."

Antoine and Bunnie begins to blush a little

In the Command Center, the alarm begins to go off. Snively quickly runs to it to see what is going on. He looks on the monitors to see Sonic and Eve on the screens.

"Oh, dear! That miserable little hedgehog!" Snively says in frustration.

He presses the button to reveal Robotnik on the screen.

Robotnik demands, "What is it, Snively?"

"The hedgehog, Sir. Units are in pursuit," Snively reports.

"What about the convoy?" Robotnik asks.

"Transmitting, Sir," Snively says.

He presses the button. He then shows Robotnik the convoy being guarded, but notices some are missing.

"Snively, where are the other guards?" Robotnik demands.

Snively answers, "Pursuing the hedgehog, Sir."

"You fool! It's a diversion! Recall the guards and stop that convoy!" Robotnik shouts in anger. Then slams his fist on the panel

In the city, Sonic and Eve are still being chased by the Swat-bots. The Swat-bots are in hot pursuit.

Suddenly, they receive a command from Snively, "Hold your fire! Return to stations!"

Suddenly, the Swat-bots and hover units fly away. The two hedgehogs stop in their tracks to see them flying away.

"Hey! What's up? Am I the priority hedgehog or what?" Sonic asks looking confused.

Eve gasps realizing, "I think they're heading back to that tank, meaning Sally and the others are in trouble."

Sonic bring out a power ring and Eve place her hand on it. Super charged, the two gain their super sonic speed and travel into the manhole.

Back at the Tankers, Bunnie and Antoine are waiting for Sally to finish the last one.

Bunnie looks down to see the next manhole, "Comin' up on our bolt-hole, Sally-girl."

"Just one more, Bunnie," Sally says, filling up the tank.

Suddenly, the Swat-bot sirens are being heard from a distance as the taner stops.

"Uh, oh…" Sally replies.

Antoine begins to panic, "We are doom-med! Oh! Oh, no! I am too very young and handsome…"

"Button it, Antoine!" Bunnie scolds.

"We are giving up!" Antoine screams.

"We're not givin' up without a fight, Antoine! Get used to it!" Bunnie says.

Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie get themselves unstuck and make a run for it, but are stopped by the Swatbots. Suddenly, manhole pops open.

Sally happily says, "Guys!"

Sonic jumps out, "Gust and bust time, guys!"

"Let's get out of here," Eve adds, from the manhole.

"Good ol' sugar-hogs!" Bunnie says.

Everyone hurry into the manhole and cover the hole. The Swat-bots stand there unable to follow.

At the control central of the Doomsday Project site, Robotnik is furious about the Freedom Fighters are able to stop him, and this isn't the first time either.

"Four times in four weeks! How do they do it, Snively?! It's as though they know my every move," Robotnik demands in rage."

"Well, Sir…" Snively begins to say, but Robotnik switches off the screen.

With all the recent success and movement of the Freedom Fighters, Robotnik is able to only come with one conclusion, "We have a spy. Hmm…"

At the Power Ring Pool, Antoine is trying to make himself feel like a hero, while Sonic is annoyed to see Antoine making a fool of himself, at least in his eyes.

"D'oh, man," Sonic comments.

"Oh, but wait there's more. Yes! Swat-bots to the left, Swat-bots to the right, but am I having zee fear?" Antoine says.

He laughs, and says, "No, and no again as I am snatching my Princess from the draws of death."

"Yeah, right. Dream on, Ant," Sonic remarks.

Annoyed Antoune asks, "You are not believing my story?"

"No way. Ha!" Sonic mocks.

That's when Bunnie walks by "Oh, Antoine."

"Bonjour, Bunnie," Antoine says happily.

"Antoine, you were very brave today," Bunnie says.

"Yes, I know," Antoine says, look

Then Antoine says, "And por vous Bunnie, I would move...how you say...zee molehills.

Then kisses Bunnie's hand a few times.

Sonic family says, "Whoa..."

Then makes gagging and hurling sounds while sticking his tongue out.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me," Bunnie says. Then Antoine a kiss on the cheeks.

Antoine gasps in surprise and a smile, "Se magnifique! I think I will croon."

Then fall forward on his stomach.

"I think I will hurl," Sonic mutters, holding his head and stomach.

Back in the Control Center of Robotropolis, Snively is sitting on Robotnik's chair, humming a song and having it move around side to side by a push of a button.

That's when Robotnik walks forward, and says, "Snively!"

Snively becomes started, "Oh, Sir! I-I was just…"

Robotnik interrupts by converting Snively's mouth, saying, "Shut up, Snively!"

Robotnik has a strange strange device on his mouth. He then removes his hand to strap a strange device on Snively's face.

"Now you may speak," Robotnik says.

"Thank you, Sir," Snively replies.

Robotnik walks away, and says, "Snively! We have a spy in out midst. Make an electronic sweep of headquarters immediately."

"Yes, Sir," Snively says. Then he runs off to carry out the order.

Robotnik walks to a table and picks up a piece of metal.

"When I find that spy…" Robotnik sneers and crushes it with his hand.

Back at Knothole, Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia are waiting for Rotor for his new device. The girls can't wait to see what it is. They are patiently on his hammock in his workshop.

"Rotor, how much longer do we have to wait?" Bunnie asks in excitement.

"Almost ready," Rotor answers

The girls wait patiently by the sound of the drilling.

Finally Rotor says, "That'll do it. Ready girls?"

"Sugar, we've been ready for a month of Sundays," Bunnie says.

Sonia asks, "So what you build?

Rotor removes the sheet to reveal one of Robotnik's Hovercrafts.

"This is it," Rotor says.

The girls are amazed to see it.

"Oh mah stars!" Bunnie says with a smile.

Sonia says, "That's one of Robotnik's hovercrafts

"Rotor, where did you get that?" Sonia asks.

"In the Great Swamp. I modified the engines so it really moves." Rotro says as the hatch on the hovercraft opens.

Then he says, "And I got another surprise…"

The girls walk inside as Rotor brings out a metal bird.

"Rotor, you finished it!" Sallu says, picking it up.

Then asks. "Does it work?"

Rotor shakes his head, "Haven't tested it yet. I thought maybe you could help. Oh, got something else here you'll like."

He then picks up a box like device.

"Huh?" Bunnie asks

"Isn't that one of Robotnik's security transponders?" Sally asks with a smile.

"Right. Which means…" Rotor says.

Sonia says, "We can go anywhere with this! This is so cool."

Back at Robotnik's Command Center, the thural clean up has finish.

Snively says, "We've found something, Sir."

One of the Brain-bots takes out the small bug-bot that Jules has been using to listen to.

"Ahhhhh. I was right," Robotnik says.

Snively asks, "Shall I destroy it, Sir?"

"No, Snively! That's why you're the lackey," Robotnik says.

"I don't understand, Sir," Snively replies.

The Brain-bot then begin to pull the wire from the bug.

"I know. You see, the bug will malfunction and the spy will come to replace it. And when he does…" Robotnik says, as the robot puts the bug back in the vent and closes it up.

He puts one hand on Snively's shoulder while the other is clutched in a fist and he growl in anger.

At the Doomsday Project worksite, Swat-bots are guarding the gates allowing the fuel tanks and over roots to come through to work on it. Then the gate closes. Just then, a green hovercraft comes flying in reveal to the one Rotor has made. Bunnie and Sally are the only ones inside.

"Here we go. Sally-girl. The transponder's gettin' a signal," Bunnie says.

Sally says to herself, "Come on; come on."

Sally crosses her fingers until the device Rotor has made flashes light.

"We're in!" Sally says.

Then the ship fly through the gate so they can see the Doomsday Project.

"Oh mah Heavens to Bunnie. Will you at that ugly old thing?" Bunnie shockley says, pointing to the giant device.

They look to see how big it is and possibly very dangerous once activated.

"Only Robotnik could create something that horrible," Sally says.

Back at Robotropolis, the Brain-bot is searching the area for the spy. It opens a camera and searches around. In the hideout, Sonic and Jules are trying to listen to the conversation. So far, they hear static sounds.

"What's up with these headphones, dad?" Sonic asks.

"Bug malfunction. We'll have to replace it," Jules says.

"Cool. I was itchin' for some action," Sonic says in excitement.

Then asks, "Where to?"

"Robotnik's warehouse. I like the idea of using one of his own bugs to spy on him," Jules says.

Then the two walk off.

Back at the Doomsday Project worksite, Sally and Bunnie fly the ship to see the brain of the project.

"That's it," Sally says.

Once the ship is close, Sally presses buttons allowing a connecter to connect itself to the system.

"Nicole, download plans," Sally says.

Nicole replies, "Downloading, Sally.?

Nicole begins to download the data and all of it appears on the computer. Finally, it shows the diagram for the Doomsday Project.

"Okay, we got the plans," Sally says, turning to Bunnie.

Bunnie says, "Let's get the hoo-hah outta here. This place gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"In a second," Sally says.

Sally then presses a button to see something that catches her attention, "Interesting. These are Robotnik's daily opperations files."

Then sees a file that reads 'Priority 10 COIZM Top Secret.'

"Nicole, can you break the code on the one marked 'Top Secret?'" Sally asks.

"Transcribing…" Nicole says.

Nicole shows the data to Sally

Suddenly Sally gasps in shock, "Oh my gosh!"

"Huh?" Bunnie asks.

"He's on to Jules bug!" Sally says

Back at Rotor's workshop, Rotor is working on some machines while Antoine and Eve are keeping him company. However, Rotor is getting annoyed with Antoine rambling, so is Eve.

Rotor says loudly, "Antoine!"

"No, no, no, no. There is more," Antoine dramatically says.

Eve rolls her eyes.

"So, when I am seeing my darling Bunnie in terrible dangers, I leaped to the rescue…" Antoune says with pride. Too much pride for Eve's thoughts.

Antoine stops to see the metal bird Rotor has made for Sally flying in the room.

"Oh my!" Antoine yelps.

The bird then lands on the table and Rotor opens a small compartment on the bird. Then takes out the note. Soon, Rotor starts reading it.

"Hmm... Robotnik's on to Jules! We gotta warn him!" Rotor says.

Eve gasps

"No, no, no. I, Antoine the most bravest, most handsom-est and most charming-est, will warn Jules," Antoine says, sounding brave.

Then leaves. Eve decides to come with him to warn Jules. Eve and Antoine climb on Dulcy's back so they can head to the city.

"Onwards and sideways, Dulcy," Antoine says.

"Onwards and sideways?" Dulcy asks, looking confused.

"Oui, oui. Zat is what I am saying," Antoine says.

"Now's not the time to worry about this. We need to warn my dad that Robotnik has found his bug, soon he'll know what dad's doing," Eve worriedly says.

Dulcy says, "Don't worry Eve, we'll get there in no time."

Then the three fly off to the city.

Sometime later, Dulcy is able to reach Jule's hiding place. Antoine and Eve begin to look inside to see if he's there.

"Come on, come on; guys. What are you doing in there?" Dulcy worriedly asks.

The hatch opens and the two come running out. Antoine trips and falls in front of Dulcy.

Dulcy picks up Antoine, and asks, "Is Jules there?"

"No. He has flown to zee cuckoo. Dulcy, you must go to zee junk piles and take Eve with you. I will find Jules," Antoine says.

"You will?" Dulcy asks,

Antoine asks, feeling insulted, "You are doubtings my uncredible cour-age?"

"Of course," Dulcy says.

"Ha! I say to you. And ha again!" Antoine says in remark.

Eve says, "Either way, I'm going with you. I know that Sonic must be with him and we need to hurry."

Antoine and Eve hurry off to find Jules.

At the warehouse, Two Swat-bots are on patrol, that is when Sonic comes walking by.

Sonic wakes his hand saying, "Hi!"

"Priority one hedgehog!" The Swat-bot says.

"Bye!" Sonic says.

Then speeds off.

The Swat-bot chases Sonic shouting, "Hedgehog alert! Hedgehog alert!"

When the Swat-bot is gone, Jules comes by and hurries to the air vent. He opens the hatch and crawls inside. Eve and Antoine show up later. They see the hatch is open meaning Jules must be down there.

"What I am doing? I could be captivated," Antoine whimpers.

But then he says, trying to be brave, "No. No! I must go or my beloved Bunnie will think I am a yellow jellied coward."

"I doubt she'll think that," Antoine says.

He climbs inside

But climbs back out scaredy says, "N-no; I am not wanting to be caught-ed. Perhaps

Antoine gulps, "... torture-ed. Even hurt-ed."

"Don't worry Antoine, I'll go in first," Eve says.

She then looks ahead, "And we better go in fast."

Antoine looks where Eve is looking to see Swat-bots turning from the corner and flying their way.

"Oh my," Antoine says.

Eve climbs in the vent first. Then Antoine follows after her and closes the catch. Luckily the Swat-bots haven't seen them come in. The crawl through the air vent to find Jules. They then hear humming sounds, and look to see Snively working on the controls. Jules is crawling from the other side of the vent.

That's when he notices Antoine and Eve "Antoine… Eve…"

Antoine yelps and accidentally pushes Eve to the opening of the vent. Jules grabs Antoine, but is too late to grab Eve. The vent lit falls over making Snively yelp, and Eve falls through the opening to the ground.

Snively stares at Eve with a stern look, "Well, well. The spy has come in from the cold. Somehow, I'm not surprised about you being one."

Eve firmly stares at Snively as the Swat-bots surrounds him.

Being captured, Eve has been placed in a container and is made of a strong substance so she can't break free. Not even, the sword can break it.

"Let me out of here you, you little runt," Eve says.

Eve continues to bang the container while Snively looks at the files.

"Hmm, there are a lot of data we've collected so far, but not much about her weaknesses," Snively says.

"Yeah. You don't have anything, and I refuse to tell you anything," Eve sternly says.

"We'll see about that," Snively says.

In the air vent, Jules and Antoine look to see Eve is trapped and isn't able to break out.

Sonic runs over, "Dad, what's up? And what's Antoine doing here?"

"Eve has been captured," Jules says.

"Oui. Eve and I came to warn you. They have found your bug and will be on to you," Antoine says.

"That's not good," Sonic says.

Jules says, "Sonic, you need to take Antoine back to Dulcy and I'll be here and then we'll rescue Eve."

"Alright," Sonic says.

He super speed away with Antoine with a scream. Jules looks to see Snively at the control panel while Eve is still trapped in the tube.

"Now, are you ready to tell us about the whereabouts of Knotohle?" Snively asks.

"No way," Eve answers with her arms crossed.

"Well,we'll see about that," Snively says.

He presses the control and activates something. Above Eve inside, there is a strange ray gun. The ray fires and blast Eve with electricity. Eve begins to feel the pain of the electricity.

"I'm not gonna talk you…. You little bold pipsqueaks!" Eve shouts, struggling at the pain.

"Pipsqueak?! I'll show you pipsqueak," Snively says, insulted.

She then has the device to high voltage. The voltage is becoming very strong for Eve, that she is on her knees.

"Now then, are you ready to talk little girl?" Snively asks.

Eve grits her teeth as she is trying to withstand the pain of the electricity. Snively looks to see the Eve is still not talking. Unable to take the pain, Eve screams in pain as the electricity becomes too much for her. And then something strange happen. EVe then begins to feel her Chaos Energy building, and is able to contain it

Eve then screams, "CHAOS BLAST!"

Eve chaos energy explode with full force destroying the tube and part of the floor. Snively and the robots get thrown back by the blast. When the blast clears, Eve is laying on the floor and taking deep breaths. Jules gasps in shock and hurries to Eve.

"Eve, are you alright?!" Jules asks, picking the young hedgehog in his arms.

"Daddy," Eve says, and soon loses consciousness.

Before Jules can take Eve the two Swat-bot that are thrown surround the two.

Snively looks to see the even, "Astounding, I never knew that hedgehog has that kind of power. And it appears we have found our real spy."

"Hey! What did you do to her?!" Jules demands.

"Nothing really, but you should be worried while will happen to you both," Snively says.

Outside of Robotropolis, Sonic is able to bring Antoine to Dulcy and Sally and Bunnie arrive from the hovership.

"Hey Sonic, what's going on?" Bunnie asks.

"Long story, short, Eve got captured and I had to take Antoine back here. What's more, they warned us about the bug," Sonic says.

"That's bad. I'm just glad that you were able to warn him," Sally says.

"Yeah, but I need to hurry. Who knows what Snively is going to do with Eve.

Back in the Control Center, Snively kneel down when he is confronted by the Robotnik hologram.

Robotnik angrily says, "Snively, you will pay for this."

"But-but Sir, I've captured…" Snively speaks

But Robotnik interrupts, "I'll have your miserable…"

Just then, Swat-bots drag Jules and Eve who are tied up, and Eve is still knocked out.

Robotnik sees this, "Jules?"

"Yes, Sir. The real spy. We manage to draw him out of hiding from his little weakness," Snively says with a grin on his face.

Jules angrily says, "It won't do you any good, Robotnik. I'll never talk!"

"Oh, but you will, Sir Charles. All I have to do is plug you in," Robotnik evilly says.

Sonic super speeds back to the hideout to see the place is blown up, and Jules isn't around.

"Oh no," Sonic says.

He looks at the Command Center to know that Jules must still be trapped inside.

Back at the Command Center, Chuck has been strapped to a strange machine with his wires connected to his head. Eve is still knocked out from her experience in the pod and the awful explosion she has caused. So she is being held by the Swat-bots.

Robotnik walks forward, "So, my old friend…"

"I am no friend...scum," Jules angrily says.

"You call me scum? Perhaps you need an attitude adjustment," Robotnik says.

Then presses the button to activate the device. Suddenly a red ring appears over Jules head and his eyes glow red.

In a robotic tone, Jules says, "Robotnik is supreme ruler."

"Better," Robotnik says.

"Supreme ruler. Supreme ruler…" Jules repeats.

"Much better," Robotnik says.

Outside the Command Center, Sonic is able to make it.

Sonic brings out a Power Ring, and says, "Jam and ram time!"

He then super speeds up the building and super spin.

Back inside, Robotnik sees that Jules is struggling on the chair

Robotnik asks, "Now, Jules, where is Knothole?"

Jules struggles as he continues to fight for control

"Jules?" Robotnik repeats.

Robotnik press buttons and rings appears over Jules making him come to a stand still. Eve manages to get up while Sonic is able to spin dashes the robots and hold on to Eve

Soon Jules begins to speak, "Knothole...is located…"

But Sonic pulls him out of the machine gaining his free will.

Robotnik commands the robots, "Get that hedgehog!"

The Swat-bots surrounds the three. Sonic gives Eve to Jules, and begins to super spin a tornado in the room. The Swat-bots including Robotnik and Snively are being blown by the wind.

"Thanks, Sonic. Now let's get out of here," Jules says.

"Taxi's waiting, dad." Sonic says.

Jules grabs on to Sonic as he charges up his speed.

Then they leave as Snively shouts in rage, "I hate you! I hate you both!"

They all jump into the hover unit and fly far from here.

After escaping Robotnik, everyone land right by a large junk pile and other building in a different part of Robotropolis. Luckily, Eve is able to regain consciousness.

Sonic says, "Dad, ya gotta come back to Knothole."

"Sonic's right. Now Robotnik knows that you're a spy for the Freedom Fighters," Eve says.

"I anticipated that possibility," Jules says.

Then presses a button to open a new secret room under a pile of junk.

Jules proudly presents, "Welcome to my new home."

"Huh?" Everyone reply in shock.

"Needs a little redecorating," Jules says.

Everyone walk inside to see that it's like the old room, but different.

Sonic says, "Cool, dad, but Robotnik knows your face.

"Yes, I know. Excuse me for a moment," Jules says.

Jules then walks through the door and it closes behind him.

"He's subborner than a ten-legged mule," Bunnie says.

Sally says, "Like father like son."

"I heard that," Sonic replies.

"We can't let dad stay here," Eve worriedly says.

"We have to make him understand that," Sally agrees.

Suddenly a Brain-bot comes into the room scaring everyone.

The Brain Bot says, "Intruders. Priority one, hedgehog."

The Brain-bot laughs until Jule's voice appears. The hatch opens and Jules sticks his head out.

Jules laughs, and says, "You should have seen your faces."

"Sugar-Jules, you scared a years' growth off me," Bunnie says.

"Gotta hand it to ya, dad; you nailed us big time. But we still want you back in Knothole," Sonic says.

"There's plenty for you to do there," Sally says.

"When Robotnik is defeated, we'll be together. Until then, I stay here," Jules says, settles with his own decision.

Jules walks to the door and presses the button as he says, "Now take those long faces back to Knothole. I have work to do."

Sally and Bunnie give Jules a hug. Sonic and Eve are very sad about leaving their dad again, but decide to respect his decision.

"Buh-bye, Sugar-Jules," Bunnie says.

"Bye, girls," Jules says.

"Be careful, Jules," Sally says.

Sonic and Eve give Jules a group

"Be cool, dad," Sonic says.

"We'll miss you," Eve says..

"I'll miss you too. I promise that I'll see ya soon," Jules says.

Sonic and Eve speeds out of the room.

"Take care of them," Jules says.

"We will, Uncle Chuck. We will," Sally says.

Everyone get inside the ship and fly back to Knothole. Jules watches the ship leaves as tears begins to fall from his face. He hopes that once all of this is over, he'll be able to reunite with his family.


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26: The Doomsday Project

At the Doomsday Project site, the machine is all ready for Robotnik's plan to take place. Robotnik and Snively are observing the project that is going to take over this planet.

"An object of beauty. Don't you agree, Snively?" Robotnik says.

"Very lovely, sir," Snively replies.

Then Robotnik says, "Within 24 hours I will control every inch of this planet. Every. Inch. The dream begins."

Robotnik then presses a button on the control. Suddenly the Doomsday Project begin to launch some strange beams of light, and placing pipes on the ground, causing the building to shake. Snively grabs on to a chair as the shaking continues.

Robotnik is impressed by his latest work, "Now that is beautiful music, Snively."

"Beautiful, sir," Snively says.

The machine continue to fire beams of light and piercing the ground with pipes.

In Rotor's workshop of Knothole, Sonic waiting for Rotor to finish with his latest creation.

"How much longer, Rote?" Sonic asks.

"Nearly done, Sonic," Rotor answers.

Sonic paces around as Rotor continues.

Then Rotor says, "Ready!"

Rotor then presents a bottle that has a strange green substance on it.

Sonic takes the bottle, and says, "What's the target?"

"That pile of scrap metal," Rotor says.

Sonic throws the bottle at the scrap metal and they dissolve to dust.

"I'll give it the ol' fast ball," Sonic says.

"Whoa!" Rotor replies.

"Man! Way cool, Rote!" Sonic comments.

Then asks, "How many of those balloons can you make?"

"About twenty-five," Rotor answers.

"Rote, I guarantee they're gonna do some serious damage to Ro-butt-nik's Doomsday machine," Sonic says.

In the middle of the night, Eve along with Sonia are heading to the Lookout Tower. They reaches the top of the Lookout to see Rotor a sleep

Antoine snores, and says, "Ah, Bunnie I love you."

"Should have known that Antoine isn't going to be awake for long," Sonia says.

Eve shouts, "Antoine!"

Antoine yelps and hits his head on the tree. Then falls down to the ground with a scream. Eve hurries to the bottom and catches him as Antoine has his eyes closed.

"Antoine," Eve calmly says.

Antoine opens his eyes to see Eve, "Oh, my goodies. Are you the Angels?"

"Oh brother," Eve says.

Then drops Antoine to the ground.

"I am leaving?" Antoine asks, sitting up and dusting himself.

"Unfortunately, "Eve replies.

"Ah! Oui, oui! Ha, ohh! I am not squished like rug. Thank goodness to me," Antoine says.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and the ground begins to crack.

Eve exclaims, "What's happening?!"

The cracking of the floor is breaking under Antoine. Eve manages to grab him and take him far from the area. Then hurries back to get Sonia. Then takes her away from the breaking of the ground. As the three hide in the bushes, a strange tube appears and a pod exist it and begin to fly in the air. They stick their heads out to see the pod

"What is this terrible thing?" Antoine asks.

"A Doomsday Pod! Ro-butt-nik suckered us," Eve says.

They soon see the pods are beginning to destroy everything.

Sonia says, "We got to warn everyone."

Eve doesn't waste any of it. She hurries back to Knt0oholeand reaches the alarm on the bridge.

"Sound the alarm, Antoine," Eve says.

"Oui! Oui!" Antoine says.

Then rings the alarm alerting everyone of what is happening.

Rotor exists his home, and says, "Eve! What's...?"

"Doomsday Pods in the meadow! They're destroying the Great Forest!" Eve says.

"But the report said next week," Rotor says.

Sonic quickly runs over to hear the conversation, and has an idea, "Rote! I need a metal-eating balloon mondo-pronto."

Sonic and Rotor ran inside. The Doomsday pods are coming closer and destroying everything in site.

Sonic panics, "Oh man! Rote! Let's get…"

Then Sonic drags Rotor out.

"But Sonic…" Rotor speaks.

Sonic takes Rotor out and Eve hurry out of the way when the tree falls on Rotor's workshop, crushing it.

"Oh no. My workshop!" Rotor says.

"Gimme one of those balloons," Sonic says, taking one of the pods.

Sonic hurries to see the Doomsday pod continues to blast the forest of ashes.

"Adios, pod breath," Sonic says.

Then throws a fastball at the Doomsday pod. The pod is instantly destroyed after the pod make contact.

Sonic shouts, "Yes!"

At the meeting table, Sally is sending messages to the other Freedom Fighters with Eve's help.

"The other freedom fighter groups have been on alert for weeks. It won't take long for them get here," Sally says.

"It won't take long for those pods to wipe everything out, either," Sonic says pacing around.

"I hope they come soon. What that Doomsday pod did was awful," Eve says.

Then Sonic asks, "Any idea how many pods Ro-butt-nik can launch, Sal?"

"Nicole, show us the Doomsday machine," Sally says, picking up Nicole.

"Accessing, Sally," Nicole says.

Nicole then shows a hologram of the Doomsday Project.

Sally looks at the device and says, "Internal schematic. Pod launch area, please Nicole. Capabilities, please Nicole."

Then Sally says, "I checked the schematics we took from Robotnik and the best I can calculate... The Doomsday machine can release hundreds of pods."

"Hundreds?!" The hedgehogs asks in shock.

"Every hour. The tunnels reach all over the planet," Sally says.

This shocked Sonic, "Aww man! So there's already hundreds out there?"

"At least," Sally says.

"We've gotta move. Fast!" Sonic says.

Not long, Lupe, Ari, Griff and Tirk, Slytherin and Cedric, and two of the other Freedom Fighters arrive to the table and meeting with Sally, Sonic, and Eve.

Sally says, "If most of our forces strike here... Oh, they're here!"

"Sonic. Eve. This is Pallo the Rhino leaders of the Southern Freedom Fighters. Dirk the Bear, leader of the Eastern freedom fighters. And Shara the Snow Leopard, leader of the Northern Freedom Fighters."

"What's up, guys?" Sonic asks.

Eve says, "Hello.

Dulcy brings the photo, and says, "Sally! We got the photos. It looks pretty bad.

"Thanks, Dulcy," Sally says.

Everyone take a look at the photo.

"Definitely not cool," Sonic says.

Cedric says, "Woah! That thing looksss destructive."

Ari says, "A straight assault won't work, Princess. We'd never get past the security."

"Hmm. You're right, Ari. Let's switch to plan B," Sally replies.

Through the black smoke in the sky, Ari and Lupe are riding Dulcy to the Doomsday Project.

"Are we close, Dulcy?" Ari asks.

"We should be," Dulcu says.

Then see the Project, "There it is! Going down!"

Dulcy then flies down. With the other Freedom Fighters in the hovercraft. A fuel tank flies to factor when Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, and Eve exist the ship. Antoine yelp hitting the ground, but Bunnie quickly cover his mouth.

Sally looks at her watch, "Fifteen seconds... fourteen... thirteen… twelve seconds...

We're on schedule, Ari. Ten seconds. Nine... Eight.." Lupe says to Ari and counting down.

In the hovercraft, Dirk and Shara throws dummies wearing parachutes from the craft.

On the ground, everyone can see the holograms are going down.

"Let's do it to it," Sonic says.

In the Command Center of the Doomsday Project, Robotnik turns on the screen to see what is going on.

Robotnik laughs, and says, "I see our guests have arrived. How very appropriate. A dummy diversion. We'll let them get in. We can't make it look too easy, Snively. Alert the ground forces!"

On the ground of the project, the Knothole Freedom Fighters are still hiding.

Sally takes out Nicole to look at the plans, "That's the spot, Sonic."

"Okay. Get ready to jam!" Sonic says. Then throws one of the bottle bombs to the wall, making a hole.

Then they all hurry inside.

Once inside, the Freedom Fighters look around to see if there's anything they can do. In the control room, Snively sees that they are now inside.

He alert Robotnik, "Sir. Sir! They're inside the machine. Shall I alert the forces?

"Oh, no no no, Snively. Let them explore. Perhaps they'll find my... little surprise," Robotnik says, sinister.

Snively mutters to himself, "Your stupidity will ruin everything, you ugly boil."

"What... was that, Snively?" Robotnik demands, hearing something from Snively's mout.

Snively panics, "I said the Doomsday machine's going to need more oil, sir."

The dummies continue to fall from the sky. Soon, Lupe and Ari land on the ground. Suddenly, a light shines on both of them.

Then a Swat-bot says, "Freeze, intruders. Hands behind your heads."

Soon, Ari and Lupe done what they say.

In the Doomsday Project, Sonic and Eve super speed past the Brain-bots handling some of the controls. They both head back to where the others are.

"Anything?" Sally asks.

Sonic answers, "Couple tech-bots. No prob. Long as Ant doesn't trip over anything."

"Like his feet," Bunnie says with a grin

Antoine feels insulted, "What is being wrong with my feet?"

"Put a sock in it, Antoine! We were just teasin'! Shhh," Bunnie says, covering his mouth

The four walk upstairs.

Sonic stops, and says, "Wait. I'll check it out."

"Watch it, Ant!" Bunnie says from a distance.

Sonic runs ahead on the railing and look to see nothing there.

"No prob! Let's…" Sonic says.

Suddenly, he hears laughter and look to see two red glowing sharp toothed heads for some reason.

"What's with the balls?" Sonic asks.

Sonic then super speed over them, but one touches his tail making him scream, "Ow!"

"Man! Now your ticking me off," Sonic angrily says.

Then speed off, but the strange robots are chasing him.

Sally calls out, "Sonic! They're sensing your motion!"

The robots get closer and shock him.

"Ow! You already got me there," Sonic says.

He then looks to see them behind him, "Motion, huh? I'll give 'em some motion. Juice time!"

Sonic leaves through the exit and the robots follow him. Suddenly, they explode follow by a green smoke.

"Sonic! Are you alright?" Sally asks.

Sally and Eve run to Sonic to see him glowing yellow.

Sonic groans, and says, "Man, now I know how a bug zapper feels."

Sally and Eve can't help but giggle.

Outside of the building, Dirk, Griff, and Pallo parachute down to the ground.

But are stopped by the Swat-bots, "Freeze, intruders. You are surrounded."

Inside the building, the Knothole Freedom Fighters are shocked to see a Crane lifting a skeleton metal in some magma and lift them again to create more of the pods.

"We gotta stop this," Sonic says.

Sally brings out Nicole, "Switch to com mode, Nicole."

"Com mode active. Scrambled channel open," Nicole says.

Then Sally says, "Squad two report."

The three of the Freedom Fighters have been captured.

Sally says, "Squad three report."

"No response, Sally," Nicole says.

"That sure doesn't sound good," Bunnie worriedly says.

Antoine scaredly suggests, "Perhaps they have been captivated?"

"I think you're right, Antoine," Sally says.

"So we're on our own," Eve says.

"Wrong. I'm on my own," Sonic says.

"Sonic, you're not," Sally denies.

"Come on, Sal. The plan's blown. You gotta get out of here," Sonic says.

Unaware of the Freedom Fighters, Snively is spying on them from a security camera.

"Uh huh. And what will you do?" Sally asks.

"What I do best. Wing it! You guys ride a pod out," Sonic says.

Eve steps in, "Well, I'm not going to let you do this alone. I'm going with you."

"But…" Sonic says.

But Eve interrupts, "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Robotnik and Snively have seen and hear what the group say.

Snively asks, "Sir, shall I seal the launch tunnel door?"

"No, Snively. Let them go. I only want the hedgehogs," Robotnik says.

Confused, Snively says, "Bu-bu-but, sir, I don't understand. The hedgehogs."

Robotnik grabs him by his arms and lifts him close to his face.

He angrily says, "What! Are you implying the hedgehogs are a match for me, Snively?!"

"Oh, perish the thought, sir," Snively scaredly says.

"There are many things you know nothing about, you little twit!" Robotnik says, dropping Snively to the ground.

Then Robotnik commands, Snively, "Now open the skylight, Snively."

"Yes, sir!" Snively panics.

Then runs to the control panel and presses the skylight button.

The computer counts down, "Five…"

"I really hate those hedgehogs," Robotnik says to himself

"Four... Three... Two... One... Zero…" The computer counts down.

Then Robotnik flies out of the skylight.

Snively cuffs his face, and says, "I have a bad feeling about this."

In the Doomsday Pod factory, Bunnie and Antoine are already on one. Bunnie help Sally on the pod.

"Sonic, I want to help," Sally says.

"This is power time, Sal. You'll slow us down," Sonic says.

"He's right, Sally-girl. C'mon," Bunnie says.

Antoine already crawl in the pod.

"Here, you'll need Nicole. Good luck, guys," Sally says, and passes Nicole to Eve.

"Later," Sonic says.

Sally climbs in the pod and the hatch closes by a metal door.

"You and me, babe. Show me some pictures," Sonic says.

"No prob, blue streak my man," Nicole says, showing the project.

"Man! That's no help," Sonic says.

Eve asks, "Nicole, can you tell us where we are?"

"You are here, Eve," Nicole answers, pointing to the location in the middle.

"Cool! Now show us the main control room," Sonic says.

"You got it," Nicole says.

Sonic and Eve are able to find the main control room in the project. Sonic and Eve have reach the scene.

"Man, this isn't cool. Round guy's messing with me again. Gotta go for it. Light up time!" Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve super speed across the brain so they can blow the thing up. Then they both reach the staircase.

"Whew. Do it to it, Nicole!" Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve puts on the goggles, and the detonators are turning on.

"Heat's on, Sonic," Nicole says.

Just then, the place begins to blow up

"Yeah. Yeah! Hot stuff," Sonic says.

The detonators lights up even more.

Then Sonic says, "Adios, Doomsday machine!"

Suddenly, the light stops.

"Hold on, something's wrong," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve hurry inside to see the brain is intact.

"What?" Eve asks.

"Not cool," Sonic agrees.

Just then, the floor opens in a small circle and Robotnik comes out of it.

"So, hedgehogs. How do you like my new diamond glass dome?" Robotnik asks.

"It stinks, Ro-butt-nik!" Sonic comments.

"Does it indeed? Well, then, perhaps we need some ventilation," Robotnik sas. Then presses a button.

Unaware to the two hedgehogs a pipe comes up and suck the two friends inside.

"Hey!" Sonic yelps.

Then the pipe goes down and the lid covers it. Sonic and Eve are now trapped in containers.

"Oh, bad news," Sonic says.

Eve tries to get out, "What's going on?"

Robotnik floats to the pods where the hedgehogs are and says, "I'm afraid you can't escape, hedgehogs. Oh, I'm almost sorry that it's over. If nothing else you both have been a most worthy adversary.

He then flies down to the control panels, "But! In every game there are winners and there are losers. And as you know in this game... Losers. Get. Roboticized!"

Sonic and Eve gasp in shock to hear what Robotnik says. Sonic's pod begins to activate the Roboticizing process.

Eve gasps, "Sonic!"

Still trapped in the pod, Sonic is going to be roboticized unless he can think of something.

Robotnik is satisfied by this, "Oh my. Yes."

Sonic takes the Power Ring from their bag, and begin to use its power. Then uses the Power Ring to prevent the roboticizer to be processed.

"A Power Ring won't help, hedgehogs," Robotnik says.

Sonic struggles to for the ray to turn him into a Robian.

"Poor boy. You see I designed this roboticizer just for you," Robotnik says. Then Robotnik presses a button to increase the process.

Now Sonic is struggling even more.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Robotnik says, eager to see Sonic being roboticized.

Eve then takes out the other Power Rings that are stored in her bag, and begin to channel her chaos energy combining with the ring's power.

"I… won't… let you… turn my brother… into a robot…" Eve says, channeling her power.

Then shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

Then the whole area explode and the glass on the chamber shatter to pieces.

Sonic quickly grabs Eve and says, "Outta here!"

When the smoke clears, Sonic and Eve are gone. Sonic is flying out holding Eve and the Power Ring.

In rage, Robotnik shouts, "Snively!"

Snively is anger with Robotnik saying, "The fool should have listened to me. But nooo-ooo!"

At the hot springs in the Great Unknown, Sally and the others are waiting for Sonic and Eve. Even Tails and Amy are with them

Sally see them through the binoculars, "Here they. Comes!"

Sonic carries Eve and she has her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah!" Sonic says.

Tails asks, "Sonic! Eve! Did ya do it?

"You are making the big boom-boom?" Antoine asks.

"Did ya? Did ya? Amy asks.

"Sorry guys. Didn't happen," Sonic says.

Sally gasps.

"Oh no! We are doom-ed!" Antoine panics, and past out.

"You did your best, Sonic," Sally says, hugging Sonic.

Tails asks, "Now what do we do?"

"Don't know, T-2. I'm clueless," Sonic answers.

"One thing's for sure, we can't give up. There must be a way," Jules says.

"Don't know about that either. The control room's covered with something called diamond glass. Tough stuff," Sonic says.

Eve rubs her head, "Well, that roboticizer that Robotnik put us in didn't stand a chance when I combined three power rings and my chaos energy. I think I destroyed the entire room."

That's when Jules has an idea, "There is still one possibility."

"What, Mr. Jules?" Amy asks.

"The Deep Power Stones!" Jules says.

"No go, dad. We only have one. Ro-butt-nik's got the other," Sonic says.

"Not after you take it from him," Jules says.

Eve says, "That could actually work. Robotnik thinks the other one has been destroyed. We can take it without him realizing it."

"You better stay here to recharge," Sonic says, and Eve nods her head.

Sonic hurries to Robotropolis to get the other Deep Power Stone. Surprisingly no one is even in the city, not even the Swat-bots.

"Cool. They're all at Doomsday," Sonic says.

Then hurries into Robotnik's Control Center.

"Can we pick up the pace, Nicole?" Sonic asks, impatiently.

"Just chill, Sonic. You're stressing me," Nicole says, as she uses her coding to unlock the safe.

Once that is done, Nicole says, "Open sesame."

"Way past, Nicole!" Sonic says.

He searches inside, but only find papers inside, "Nothing!"

"We keep looking, right?" Nicole suggests.

"Right," Sonic says.

Sonic then begins to run out of the room.

But Nicole says, "Sonic. Stop."

"Say what?" Sonic asks.

Nicole answers, "Back it up."

Sonic hurries back to see the other Deep Power Stone on the desk.

"Way cool, Nicole," Sonic says. Then puts it in his backpack.

Then hurries back to the others. At the hot springs, Sally, Jules, and Eve are looking a the computer.

"The pod took a steep drop at first. Maybe three-hundred metres," Sally says.

"That could be a problem," Jules says.

Sonic comes back with the other Power Stone

"We got it!" Sonic says, showing the stone.

Sally take the stone, and says, "Sonic We have a plan."

The Freedom Fighters hurry back to the Doomsday Project. Sonic stops at the cliff with Sally in his arms. Eve feels much better and come along with them,

Nicole says, "Chill here, Sonic. You're right above it."

"Huh?" Sonic asks.

"Supply check. Metal eating balloon," Sally says.

Sonic takes out the balloon, and says, "Last one."

"Deep Power Stones," Sally says.

Then the three friends say, "Check."

"Okay. Now remember once we connect the stones we have…" Sally says.

Sonic interrupts, "Whoa, Sal. What's this 'we' stuff?"

"Because I am going with you," Sally says.

"What? Sally are you sure?" Eve asks.

Sonic denies, "No way, Sal. You…"

Sally says, "We are in this togther, Sonic Hedgehog. How ever it ends. Check?"

Sonic kisses Sally's hand, "Check. Hold on! We're going down."

Sonic and Eve super drill down to the ground.

"Okay, now we…." Sally says.

Just then, Eve whispers, "Gosh, a Pod!"

The three see the pod heading their way.

"No prob!" Sonic says. Then throws the last metal eating balloon and destroys the pod.

The three cough to see the smoke.

"One minute before the next one," Sally says.

"Piece of cake. Hang on!" Sonic says.

Sonic grabs Sally and they super speed away. Eve follow them to where the brain of the whole system is.

Just then, Sally becomes concern, "Sonic! Eve! We have no idea how big the explosion will be. What if it destroys more than Doomsday?"

"Like what?" Sonic asks.

"Like the whole planet," Sally suspect

"Not cool. What else can we do?" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, Eve has an idea, "Wait, did your dad says that placing the stones a different way can give the user incredible power.

Sally says, "Incredible power'... Yes! It could work!"

Then brings out Nicole, "Nicole, analyses please."

But what the three are unaware is that the surveillance orb is spying on them. Soon enough, Snively sees the two hedgehogs and princess..

Snively alerts robotnik, "Sir, Sir! The hedgehog is back!"

"What? How did they ever... " Robotnik demands turning his chair around.

Then sees what they have, "The Power Stones! All Swat-bots deploy to the brain room. I want those stones!"

Snively continues to look at the screen.

"The power is identical to that of Power Rings, but greatly amplified," Nicole says.

"Greatly amplified? How much?" Sally asks.

"Ten thousand times," Nicole says.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sally asks.

"The possibility for danger does exist, Sally," Nicole says.

"Hey, this whole place is dangerous," Sonic says.

"And we like to have it gone," Eve says.

"You're right. We have to try," Sally says.

The three give a group hug, but then the Swat-bots are beginning to surround them.

The Swat-bots say, "Hedgehogs alert! Hedgehogs alert! Turn over the Power Stones."

"Alright, "It's now or never," Eve says.

Then more begin to show up.

"Come and get 'em, Swat-butts!" Sonic says.

The Swat-bots say, "Freeze, intruders. Turn over the Power Stones. Freeze intruders. Turn over the Power Stones. Turn over the Power Stones."

However, Sonic and Sally combine the stones, and Eve combine the power with her Chaos Energy. Soon, the three begin to feel incredible power.

"Whoa," Sonic says.

"This power feels amazing," Eve says.

"So this is what Power Rings feel like. Wow," Sally says.

Then says, "Let's do it to it!"

All three take each other hands and begin to charge up super speed. Then they supersonic speed and fly across the area.

The Swat-bots continue to say, Priority Hedgehog. Surrender. Turn over the Power Stones."

However, the three continue to super and begin to destroy the power units. The three are flying so fast that none of the Swatbots are able to watch them.

Robotnik is spinning on his chair

Snively asks, "Sir?"

"Shut up, Snively!" Robotnik shouts in rage.

He then runs to a control panel and presses buttons as he says, "Hedgehog!"

Snively then runs to Robotnik who is getting on the ship, "Bu-bu-but, sir! Wait for…"

But Robotnik says, "Only room for one, Snively."

Robotnik closes the hatch and flies away leaving Snively in the building.

Snively says in a bitter tone, "You don't give me enough credit, Julian!"

Sonic, Sally, and Eve continue to fly and super speed around destroying the Doomsday Project. Snively walks to the control and presses a few buttons to activate a capsule and walks inside. Then goes in the pod to get away from the blast. Outside, all the Freedom Fighters are hurrying to the escape pods and hover units. The three continue to use the power of the Deep Power Stones to fly across the Doomsday Project and are destroying it.

In the last fit of rage Robotnik shouts, "I really hate those hedgehogs. I hate them. I Hate them. Hate them! HATE! HATE! HATE!"

Robotnik's ship flies away into the sky never to be seen again. Sonic, Eve, and Sally continue to super fly speed across the sky until the Doomsday Project and the site are ceased to exist. Then the three land on the cliff and feels super charged.

Sonic cheers, "Alright! Way past cool! Robotnik's gone!"

"I don't believe this! We actually did it!" Sally says.

"We really did it! Robotnik will never bother us again," Eve says.

Then all three give each other a hi five giving them some strange energy force.

"Wow. If a high-five does that, what happens with a kiss?" Sally asks.

Then prepares to kiss Sonic.

Sonic panics, and says, "Whoa-whoa whoa whoa-whoa! I don't wanna find out. Out of here!"

Sonic super speed away from Sally and back to Knothle. Sally and Eve can't help but laugh. Sally begins to fly and Eve super speed to catch up with Sonic.

Back at Knothole, everyone cheer to hear the Doomsday Project is destroyed and Robotnik and Snively are nowhere to be found. Everyone chant, "Freedom!"

"No more Ro-butt-nik. Too bad," Sonic says.

Sally turns to Sonic and asks, "What? Too bad?

"Hey, without a villain what're heroes gonna do?" Sonic questions.

"You'll always be my hero, Sonic Hedgehog," Sally says.

Soon Sonic and Sally hiss and purple energy surround them. Suddenly, fireworks begin to explode across the sky.

After the celebration, Eve and Sonic are sitting on the bench together watching the moon and the stars. In the hut, the hedgehog family continue to celebrate as Jules has returned to the family and is planning to stay. Along with Sonic and Eve are Manic, Sonia, and the other Freedom Fighters, even Tails, Amy, and Griff.

"I can't believe it. We finally did it," Griff says.

"Yeah. We finally beaten Robotnik," Rotor says.

"I for one am how you say, 'Cited' that we put of end of Robotnik's tyranny," Antoine says.

Bunnie laughs, "You can say that again, Antoine."

"So what should we do now?" Amy asks.

"Well, for one, we need to set the Robotropolis right and return it to it former glory. Then we need to continue working on the Deorobticizer and return everyone to their original form. However, we also have our number one priority," Sally says.

"What's that?" Eve asks.

Sonic says, "To find your brother and mother of course. We all promised to find them, and that's what we're going to do."

"I agree," Amy says.

Griff says, "If your family know what you were able to accomplish, I'll bet they will be very proud of you."

"Thanks Griff," Eve says.

Eve says in thought, "Mother. Big Brother. I promise to find you someday, and then… we all can finally be reunited."

Outside of the Knothole and watching the group of friends. The mysterious black hooded figure is watching them from a distance.

A female voice speaks, "Eve, I am glad that you were able to create a life here. I do so much want to be with you, but I must remain hidden until you can truly remember who you really hare. I long for you and your brother, but I have to wait. And, I still need to find him."

The woman then removes her hood to reveal the actually face. This person is actually a Mobian hedgehog. She has black fur and red stripes on her long black quills. She also has red eyes, a tan muzzle, and a white patch of on her chest. She looks almost exactly like a grown up Eve. This hedgehog is really Obsidian Hedgehog, Eve's mother.

"Eve. I am so proud of the hedgehog you have become. I promise that your brother and I will reunite with you again someday," Obsidian says.

She then smiles as she shed tears. She can see how much Eve has grown and accomplish so much. She knows that one day, Eve will remember who she is, and will be with her family once more.


End file.
